Crimson Vow
by Naminette
Summary: "Tu peux faire tout ce que tu souhaites avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu sois satisfait, Mais en retour, tu n'impliquera jamais d'innocent dans cette histoire." Comment Nehaus aurait pus savoir que sa haine pour le fils de Satan le conduirai à l'amour. violence
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : HellenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 1**

"Sale engeance démoniaque ! Tu crois que je pourrais te pardonné ? Satan a tué ma famille devant mes propres yeux ! il est temps pour moi de me venger !"

"Nehaus, arrêtez !"cria Yukio. Son collègue avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte, contrôlé par sa colère et sa haine. Pour le sang de son frère, pour tuer le fils de Satan, ça importait peut pour lui s'il mourait en essayant. L'homme était aveuglé, il attaquait sans réfléchir, et Yukio était là, laissé de côté, étendu, et totalement incapable de venir en aide à son frère jumeau.

Rin rangea son épée dans son fourreau devant le regard choqué de son professeur enragé. Il ouvrit ses bras, et l'attaque de Nehaus le poignarda sur le côté gauche de son ventre. Les flammes bleues qui l'entouraient faiblirent de même que ses traits démoniaques.

Il souffrait." Je comprends." Il souffrait, mais il le supportait, fort et déterminé. Ses yeux bleus était sauvages et résolus." Si ça calme ta peine, tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux. Tu peux me blesser autant que cela t'arrange. Mais n'entraine pas d'innocent dans cette histoire!" Paku avait été blessée, tous les autres avaient été mis en danger à cause de ça !

L'œil de Nehaus, le seul qui lui restait, tiqua. Etait-ce de cette manière que le fils de Satan avait leurré tout le monde ? Il retira son arme du corps du demi-démon qui laissa échapper un petit cri en réponse à la douleur.

"Quels mots nobles provenant de la progéniture de Satan."

Sa respiration s'était calmé, son self contrôle commençait à retrouver sa place. Il venait de trouver un moyen. Il venait de trouver un moyen pour révéler la vrai nature de se miasme à tous ces stupides gamins qui le suivait et lui faisait confiance. "Si seulement ses mots étaient vrai, ne serait-ce pas une bonne chose ?"

"Je pense ce que je dis !"

Rin titubait, grinçant sous la douleur à sa taille. Il serait sa blessure, ses mains étaient rouge et couverte de son sang, pourtant il regardait toujours Nehaus droit dans les yeux "Je suis sérieux, je ne mens pas. Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux si ça t'aide !"

Nehaus lança un regard à Yukio. Le plus jeune des jumeau était toujours incapable de bougé. Toujours et il qu'il était lui aussi un professeur de cette académie, il allait donc comprendre la signification des mots qui allaient suivre :

"Fils de Satan, connait tu le Serment Ecarlate, Crimson Vow ?

Les yeux de Yukio doublèrent de taille à l'entende de ses mots. Il tenta de crié quelque chose à Rin, mais les démons apprivoisé de Nehaus lui fermèrent la bouche.

"Crimson Vow ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" interrogea Rin sa blessure commençant déjà à guérir.

"Si tu crois vraiment les mots que tu viens de prononcer, alors tu devrais les prouvé en faisant ce serment avec moi." Expliqua Nehaus. "Ce serment a été créé par les exorciste pour empêcher la trahison en leur sein. Si tu le jure, il t'oblige a respecté tes mots. Tu ne peux pas t'en défaire. Au début il tuait ceux qui y désobéissaient, mais maintenant cela leur fait respecter leurs mots. Une fois que tu as juré, tu y est tenu." Nehaus remarqua que l'expression de Rin était restée inchangé. "Mais tu ne feras jamais une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu mens après tout." Il fit un sourire en coin. "Quelqu'un comme toi n'irait jamais aussi loin pour sauver ces gens. Les démons savent seulement bien mentir."

"Je ne mens pas !" cria Rin furieusement une fois de plus. "Et je vais faire ce serment !" il s'avança vers son professeur.

Yukio parvint à libérer quelque peu sa bouche. "NII-SAN NON !" cria-t-il. "Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu es en train de faire ?"

Rin tendit son bras droit à Nehaus. "Il peut faire ce qu'il veut." Dit-il, n'éloignant jamais son regard de celui de son professeur.

Il ne donnerait pas à ce connard la satisfaction de le dénigré en tant que démon. Il allait prouver à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas 'le fils de Satan' mais Okumura Rin ! Peu importe jusqu'à quelle profondeur il devrait plonger.

Nehaus souri. "Je me demande combien de temps va durer cette mascarade."

Il attrapa la main de Rin et commença à dessiner dessus d'étranges cercles avec le sang qui s'écoulait toujours de son bras.

"Vois-tu, le Crimson Vow est complétement légal. Peu importe ce que je ferais une vois qu'on aura juré, _Je _serai dans la légalité."

Rin ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer durement._ Il bluff vraiment bien._ Pensa Nehaus._ Et bien pas pour longtemps._

Après qu'il en a fini avec les cercles, Nehaus regarda encore Rin dans les yeux. Jamais ils ne montrèrent signe de regrets.

"Répète ce que tu m'a dit plus tôt." Il ordonna à Rin entrelaçant leurs doigts, ma main droite de Rin dans sa gauche. Yukio ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pour arrêter son frère, mais aucune voix ne parvint à en sortir.

"Tu peux faire tout ce que tu souhaites avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu sois satisfait." Répondit Rin avec sérieux, sans aucune hésitation. "Mais en retour, tu n'impliquera jamais d'innocent dans cette histoire."

_Stupide gain, tu ne peux pas le faire. Je ne marche pas. _"J'accepte ce serment." Rétorqua Nehaus.

Un halo doré commença à envelopper leurs mains._ Allé, renonce ! combien de temps cela va-t-il encore duré ? enfui toi et montre-moi se répugnant, petit, pauvre côté démoniaque en toi !_

Yukio regarda terrifié alors que le halo doré brilla fortement pendant un instant avant de disparaitre, scellant le pacte. Rin était toujours aussi déterminé depuis le moment où il avait commencé, en revanche l'expression de Nehaus était illisible. Yukio ne parvint pas à en tolérer d'avantage.

"S'il vous plait !" il commença à supplié. "S'il vous plait Nehaus ! ne tuez pas mon frère ! ne tuez pas Rin ! Je vous en pris ! ne tuez pas Rin !"

Le grand brun retira sa main de celle de Rin. Sans dire un mot, il resta figé sur le regard de Rin pendant un moment avant de s'en allé, disparaissant dans l'ombre. Les morceaux de démons apprivoisés disparurent et Yukio fut relâché. Rin couru vers son frère.

"Yukio ! Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Qu'as-tu fait, Nii-san ?" Yukio était tremblant d'inquiétude pour son grand frère.

Sur le bras de Rin, un peu plus bas que son épaule, une ligne noire orné était apparu semblable à un tatouage.

"Tu ne comprends pas que tu lui as donné le droit de te tuer sans aucune conséquences ?"

"Yukio, je crois que si il avait prévu de me tuer tout ce temps c'est qu'il s'en fichait pas mal des conséquences…"

"Non nii-san, mais là tu aurais pu répliquer!" statua Yukio désespérément. "Tu ne comprends pas ? Le Crimson Vow t'enlève le droit de te défendre ! si il décide quoi que ce soit, tu seras incapable de le stoppé !"

Rin y réfléchit pendant quelque seconde. Même si c'était vrai…il ne pensait pas que Nehaus le tuerai. Si c'était le cas…" il n'a rien fait. Si il l'avait voulu, il l'aurait fait."

Yukio soupira. "Espérons que ce soit le cas…"

Non loin de là, caché dans les ténèbres, Nehaus avait besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Ses pensées restaient vides. Est-ce qu'un démon avait réellement juré le Crimson Vow avec lui ? est-ce que le fils de Satan venait de se vendre comme si de rien n'était, juste pour protéger de simples humains ? C'était soit ce gamin était un idiot fini ou bien il ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait ses actes, où… où il bluffait. Oui ce devait être cela. Il bluffait. Il avait seulement fait le serment parce qu'il pensait que Nehaus ne s'en servirai jamais. Alors il pourrait paraitre comme toujours, affichant son sourire idiot, s'amusant sans se soucié du reste du monde, gagnant l'affection et l'approbation des autres enfants avant de frappé dans le dos quand ils s'y attendront le moins…c'était ce que faisait les démons ! il se déguisait seulement derrière cette apparence de gentil garçon pour détruire plus facilement ! croyant qu'il avait maintenant tout le monde dans sa poche.

Nehaus serra les dents et ferma ses poings lorsqu'il décida de sa prochaine action.

_Maudit démon, tu as tort ! je vais t'apprendre que ce deal est la pire chose qui puisse t'être arrivée._

TBC


	2. First Mistake

**Auteur : HellenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 2 :First Mistake**

"Nii-san, tu es sûr que ça va aller ?"

"Oh, allez Yukio, arrête de t'en faire !" Rin souri. "Les cours continues très bien ! L'entrainement de Shura ce passe à merveille et elle a dit qu'elle allait me rendre Kurikara ! Nehaus sensei et Pheles sont toujours à l'académie aussi, et elle est bien protégé, alors il ne peut rien arrivé de mal ! Et puis, on s'était dit avec les autres qu'on pourrait aller camper…"

"C'est ce que je crains. Toi et camping signifie souvent désastre." Yukio soupira d'exaspération alors qu'il faisait une dernière vérification dans ses affaires. "S'il te plait nii-san, promet moi que tu ne quitteras pas l'académie et que tu ne créeras pas de problème pendant mon absence ?"

Cela faisait deux moi déjà que Rin avait fait le serment. Entretemps, tout le monde avait appris la vérité sur ses origines, le Vatican l'avait accepté bien que toujours hésitant, Shura lui avait retiré son épée jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse contrôler ses flammes, et maintenant Yukio partait pour une importante mission. Rin se remémorait le serment seulement les rares fois où il le voyait et s'en rendait effectivement compte. Il était recouvert par la manche courte de la chemise de son uniforme, cela ressemblait à un tatouage plutôt cool comme un bracelet sur son bras, alors il avait simplement occulté sa véritable signification et pourquoi c'était là.

Nehaus se comportait en classe comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé donc Rin en était simplement venu à la conclusion que ce chapitre était clos. Dans l'instant présent, il chérissait l'idée qu'il aurait le dortoir pour lui tout seul après le départ de Yukio.

Il pourrait inviter Bon, Shima et Konekomaru et ils pourraient jouer aux jeux vidéo toute la nuit, peut être aussi même Izumo et Shiemi pour une pyjama party…Rin bavait pratiquement, se faisant l'image de lui et d'une Shiemi se câlinant. Shiemi était si mignonne ! Et elle avait de chouette nichons…Rin rougis face à ses pensées perverses et commença à rouler sur son lit, la tête pleine de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Yukio perdit une goutte de sueur. "Euh nii-san…je ne gaspille pas ma salive, si ?"

"Hein ? Désolé Yukio, tu disais quelque chose ?"

_C'est obligé qu'il foute le bordel !_ Yukio avait déjà abandonné tout espoir. "Rien, oubli ça. J'y vais." Il ramassa sa valise. "Pour que je puisse être un peu en paix, s'il te plait dit moi au moins que tu essayeras de te comporter comme quelqu'un de ton âge ?"

"Je n'ai que quinze ans !"

"Presque seize !...et un peu plus de maturité ne te ferait pas de mal."

"Oh d'accord, d'accord !" lança Rin sans vraiment être fâché. " Je promets que je serais sage. Pour de vrai. Content ?"

"Euh." Yukio fit un geste signifiant comme si comme ça avant de sourire gentiment. "Nii-san, je dois y allé maintenant. Prend soin de toi, ok ?"

"Toi aussi, Yukio." Rin lui rendit son sourire. "Soit prudent."

Yukio le salua de la main et quitta la chambre, emmenant ses affaires avec lui. Rin resta le regard fixé sur la porte pendant un bon moment. Il avait confiance en Yukio, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas s'inquiété pour son frère, même si il était un exorciste entrainé. Bon d'accord. Ça ne servait à rien de penser à ça maintenant. Il sauta sur son lit. Aujourd'hui c'était Samedi, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire et tous ses camarades de classes étaient rentré chez eux. Il chercha au pied de son lit et attrapa l'un de ses mangas préférés. Il se contentera de se noyé dans la fiction jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Cela devait faire approximativement une heure plus tard quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il releva un regard perplexe. Il ne devrait plus y avoir personne à l'académie, ou du moins personne qui puisse lui vouloir quelque chose.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda à-il en s'approchant. Pour toute réponse les coups à la porte reprirent. "J'arrive, J'a…Sensei !" s'exclama Rin surprit au moment où il ouvrit la porte et rencontra Nehaus. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Devine." Nehaus ne perdis pas une seconde pour attraper Rin par les cheveux. Il sera son poing dans les mèches noires, s'assurant que cela fasse mal au jeune demi-démon.

La première réaction de Rin fut d'être sous le choc. Puis il s'énerva. "Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Lâche-moi !"

Il tenta d'atteindre son agresseur à coup de poings. Il fut d'autant plus sous le choc de constaté que sa force tomba à zéro instantanément, n'infligeant qu'une légère tape. Il réessaya, encore et encore, mais toutes ses tentatives échouèrent. Rin ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Il avait toujours eu trop de force, sans mentionné après l'éveil de ses pouvoirs.

"Q-Quoi ? Pourquoi…?" bégaya il, incapable de comprendre.

Nehaus eu un sourire pratiquement invisible. "Tu te souviens de ça ?" de sa main libre, il remonta la manche de Rin, révélant la marque du serment. "Tu ne peux rien faire, et je peux tout faire." Il tira sur les cheveux de Rin encore plus violement qu'auparavant, celui-ci laissa échappé un petit cri. "Lève tes pieds, démon." Et avec ça, il le tira hors de sa chambre.

Rin tressailli face à la façon dont les racines de ses cheveux piquaient son cuir chevelu. "Attend ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?" il n'était pas effrayé mais il était très en colère. "Répond moi !" il demanda, essayant de se libérer de la poigne de l'homme.

Il n'eut pas cette chance. Son professeur ne répondit jamais à ses appels, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une partie de l'académie dans laquelle Rin n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Quand ils atteignirent une certaine porte, Nehaus relâcha finalement ses cheveux, mais saisi son poignet à la place.

"J'ai dit lâche moi !" Rin essaya de retiré sa main mais sans aucun succès.

"Je faire bon usage de notre deal, fils de Satan." Dit finalement Nehaus tout en ouvrant la porte et jetant pratiquement Rin à l'intérieur.

Rin n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait, puisqu'il se trouva soudainement au milieu de ce qu'il appellerait un salon. Apparemment, c'était là que vivait son professeur. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Nehaus l'attrapa par le col et le conduisit plus loin dans l'appartement, le jetant finalement dans la chambre. Rin tomba sur le tapis juste à côté du lit. Il se releva rapidement, montrant ses crocs. Il essaya de faire appel à ses flammes, mais elles ne lui obéirent pas. Nehaus haussa un sourcil.

"Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas accepter les termes ? Evidement j'aurais dû m'y attendre de la part d'un démon…on dirait bien que tu n'es plus si prompt à t'offrir à moi."

Rin pris une grande bouffé d'air dans l'idée de se contenir pour qu'il ne puisse rien faire de stupide. Pas qu'il puisse faire grand-chose mais bon…il s'était écoulé pas mal de temps depuis qu'il avait fait le serment, tout cela lui tombé dessus trop vite, et ses instants de survit occupait la plus grande part de lui-même.

"Pourquoi maintenant." Cracha-il. "Si c'était ce que tu avais prévu de faire depuis le début, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?"

"Mes termes de l'accord, bien sûr." Nehaus commença à tourner autour de Rin comme un requin se préparant à saisir sa proie. "Ca et puis tu as causé pas mal de tumulte ces temps si. Mais maintenant que ton frère et parti, je ne risque pas de brisé mon pacte…est ce que tu te souviens au moins du serment ?"

Rin utilisa opportunément cette petite discussion pour se calmer. Nehaus ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il _devrait_ avoir peur. Il regagna sa composition et rassembla son courage tout comme son sérieux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?" il demanda avec fermeté.

"Te tuer n'est pas une si bonne idée." L'informa Nehaus. "Sire Pheles pourrait me causé des problèmes pour ça, peut-être même certain aussi certains cercles du Vatican." Il se pencha derrière Rin pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille : "Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te faire la pire chose qu'il y a après tu peux en être sûr. Je vais te faire regretter le maudis jours de ta naissance, répugnante abomination que tu es."

Rin grinça des dents, perdant à nouveau le contrôle il tenta de se retenir. Principalement parce qu'il savait que ça ne le conduirait nulle ne part. Nehaus s'inclina de l'autre côté de sa tête pour murmurer dans son autre oreille :

"Envi de deviné ce qui va suivre ?"

"Tu vas me torturer…" réalisa Rin

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de rassemblé sa force. De la façon dont les choses progressaient, seule une grande force de caractère pouvait l'aider. Au fin fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'était pas responsable des exactions maléfiques de Satan, mais il voulait quand même venir en aide aux gens que Satan avait blessé. Maintenant il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait, où ce qu'il devrait faire. Les choses étaient juste arrivée d'une façon qui l'avait emprisonné et il ne pouvait que faire avec. Il devait simplement être fort…

"Mauvaise réponse Sherlock." Nehaus traina les pieds alors qu'il se positionna face à Rin. "Dit-moi comment."

"Je ne vais pas joué à ce putain de jeux avec toi. Peu importe ce que c'est, fait le et qu'on en finisse." Rin lui lança un regard mauvais. Il n'allait pas laisser cet enfoiré joué avec lui comme il l'entendait, pas si il pouvait l'évité.

Nehaus ne put résister. Il éclata de rire. "Oh mince…tu es bien un gosse après tout." Il ne put s'arrêté de rire devant l'étrange forme d'innocence d'un démon.

"Gosse…Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Rin commença à être vraiment furieux.

"Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, non ? Ce qu'il y as de pire après le meurtre…" le rire de Nehaus s'arrêta.

Il glissa ses doigts dans le cou de Rin, le faisant tressaillir. Rin était certain qu'il allait l'attrapé par le cou et qu'il allait essayer de l'étranglé. Au lieu de cela, ses doigts continuèrent à descendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une prise ferme sur e cravate de Rin. Il la retira avec un coup fort et sec et la tient dans ses mains. Cette action ne perturba pas Rin autant que la prochaine.

Quand son professeur commença à déboutonner sa chemise blanche.

"Q-Qu' est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Ce que j'ai l'air d'être en train de faire."

"Je sais, mais pourquoi faut-il que…"

Nehaus observa le jeune garçon. Son visage était sincèrement perplexe. Non seulement il ne comprenait pas, mais aussi il ne pouvait pas s'imaginé ce qui allait suivre. Un aiguillon de remords le perça. Peut-être devra-t-il en rester là. Oublié toute la question. Oublier ? Oublier si facilement ? Pouvait-il seulement oublié la vision de sa femme et de ses enfants quand ils avaient été torturé et réduit en cendres qui le suivait jusque dans son sommeil ? Et maintenant alors que le fils du coupable était entre ses mains, devait-il oublier ? La rage commença une nouvelle fois à s'accumuler en lui.

Cette fois Rin remarqua le changement d'expression, il commença à reculer. Il n'avait rien fait, alors pourquoi son professeur semblait si soudainement fou de rage.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste pour se protéger, Nehaus arracha sa chemise de son corps, le retourna et utilisa sa cravate pour attacher ses mains dans son dos. Rin ne résista pas, il ne le pouvait pas. Mais là il commença vraiment à être effrayé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être incapable de pouvoir se défendre où de répondre quand quelqu'un l'agressait. D'ordinaire, dû à son tempérament et ses crises de violences qui provenaient de sa nature démoniaque, il se trouvait rarement dans une situation désespérer. Quand il avait fait ce serment, il se sentait mal pour ce qui était arrivé à Nehaus et à sa famille, et à cet époque il avait cru qu'il pourrait apaiser sa peine en prenant toute sa colère sur lui. Maintenant que le moment était venu, il était beaucoup moins courageux, parce qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait décidé qu'il devait le faire tout de suite. Il essaya de gardé à l'esprit que quoi que cela puisse être, si ce n'était pas la mort, il pouvait y faire face.

Sa confusion grandi d'avantage quand Nehaus le jeta sur le lit, sur le ventre, attrapa ses jambes et commença a retiré ses chaussures et chaussettes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" il demanda encore, il ne pouvait comprendre. Il avait entendu parler d'une technique de torture appelé phalange. Elle consisté à tapé avec un bâton sur la plante des pieds de la victime. Peut-être que c'était cela ?

Nehaus ajusta au mieux le corps de Rin sur le matelas, et grimpa dessus, le chevauchant. Rin commença à saisir ce qui se tramait, mais cette fois il choisit de ne pas vouloir y croire. Son dos faisait face à son professeur, Nehaus se pencha, son visage tout à côté de celui de Rin.

"Laisse-moi te raconté une histoire." Murmura-il dans son oreille une fois de plus, et Rin sentit des mains sur sa ceinture. De la terreur pure s'insinua en lui. "Tu te souviens quand je t'ais raconté comment ma famille a été brûlé par ton maudis père ?" la ceinture était parti, et l'homme commença à s'en prendre au bouton. " Ce n'est seulement que la moitié de l'histoire." Le bouton était défait; il glissa ses doigts sur le tissu retenu par les hanches. "Ils ont aussi été violé devant mes yeux." Avec ses mots et un mouvement vif, il retira à la fois le pantalon et les sous-vêtements, laissant Rin nu, pour la première fois devant un étranger.

Rin tenta de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ce qui venait juste de se produire, et ce qui allait très probablement suivre. Les mots restèrent collés dans sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir l'autre homme retiré chaque vêtements de son corps, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes pour essayer de l'arrêté, le sceau sur son bras s'assurait de cela. Tellement de choses lui traversèrent l'esprit qu'il n'arriva plus à penser correctement. Est-ce qu'il allait réellement être violé ? Que ressentait on en étant violé ? Il se senti pris de vertiges et nauséeux. Nehaus était un gars, _il était un gars_ ! Aucuns d'eux n'était homosexuel. Nehaus était plus vieux, bien plus vieux que lui, et par-dessus tout il était son professeur ! Soudainement toute ses raison ne semblèrent plus de tout importantes.

"J-Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, mais je…" _Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça !_ hurla-t-il intérieurement.

Nehaus le retourna de façon à ce qu'il repose sur son dos et que ça tête soit contre le coussin. Maintenant ils se faisaient face. Il passa son corps en revus avec ses yeux…son œil, peu importe, Rin ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde ! Il se sentait embarrassé, humilié, victimes. De son côté, Nehaus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admiré le corps ferme en dessous de lui. Ce n'avait pas simplement le corps. Rin avait de beau cheveux noirs, une peau douce, et de séduisant yeux…et un sourire parfait. _Le fils de Satan ne devait pas être __autorisé__ à sourire !_ Sa rage prit encore le dessus, et cette fois, elle fut cruciale. _Sourire alors que d'autres enfants sont morts ! Satan ne peut pas donner naissance à quelque chose d'aussi beau, c'est pour ça que cette beauté est trompeuse ! __Son__ existence même est un piège, une entourloupe !_

"…Tu es parfait pour ma vengeance." Dit-il, avant de placé ses main sur l'abdomen de Rin.

Son derniers geste envoya des frissons dans les vertèbres de Rin, il ne peut retenir un gémissement. _Ne me touche pas ! __Ne__ me touche pas, ne me touche pas__…_ Ca semblait si intime…"NON !" cria-t-il finalement.

Il ne pouvait pas rester assis là comme une putain et ouvrir ses jambes à cet homme ! Il s'en foutait de ce foutu serment !

"Non ! Non ! Laisse-moi partir !" il cria, lutta et se tortilla.

Nehaus le regarda avec amusement, combattre de la même façon futile que le fait un poisson prit dans une filet. Il positionna ses main sur chaque flancs de Rin et ricana face à ses efforts inutiles.

"A l'aide…aidez-moi, quelqu'un !" Rin ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était senti si désespérer. "YUKIO !" cria-il à plein poumons, avant que cela ne se réduise à un simple murmure. "Yukio…aide moi…"

"Il n'est pas là." Lui dit cruellement Nehaus. "Il n'y a personne ici et personne ne viendra pour te sauver." Il se pencha et embrassa le cou de Rin presque tendrement, là où se trouvait son artère, faisant perdre son souffle au demi-démon. " 'Tu peux faire tout ce que tu souhaites avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu sois satisfait.' Ce sont tes mots, fils de Satan. Pas les miens." Il continua ses baisers. "Et je vais faire quelque chose que tu n'appréciera en aucune façon." Il planta ses dents dans la peau, mais légèrement, sans la percé.

Rin se tourna et cacha son visage dans le coussin, incapable de le supporté. Tout ce qu'il lui restait c'était de supplier…"Non…non, non, non je t'ne pris !" il ferma ses yeux et sanglota, il senti la main revenir sur son abdomen, puis sur ses cuisses. "Je t'en prie ne me fait pas ça ! Je t'en prie…"

"Regarde-moi !" Nehaus attrapa un poignée des soyeux cheveux noirs de Rin et tira sa tête vers la sienne, pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux de Rin étaient apeurés, choqué, suppliant. Ils avaient cette belle teinte bleuté…le même bleu que les flammes de Satan quand il n'avait laissé que des cendres de la famille de Nehaus. "Regarde moi que je te fais ça engeance de Satan !"

"Oh…oh mon dieu non !"

"Dieu ?" Nehaus ricana. "Tu crois que dieux entend les prières des vermines comme toi ?"

Il se saisit des genoux de Rin et ouvrit grand ses jambes dénudées. Rin pleurnicha de honte et de peur. Il ne s'était jamais exposé à personne avant, et maintenant il en était là, complètement nu avec ses jambes grandes ouvertes, prêt à devenir une offre libre d'utilisation pour un autre homme.

Nehaus défit sa propre ceinture puis sa braguette. Rin ne pouvait que regarder avec terreur alors que son sexe en érection devant lui.

"Non…C'est-c'est trop gros, ça peut pas…"

"Oh, ça ira très bien." Dit Nehaus alors qu'il attrapa les hanche de Rin et les releva pour amener son entré à son membre. "Regarde." Puis il plongea en avant et s'enfonça violement dans le corps du jeune garçon capturé sous lui.

Rin hurla comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ses yeux se remplirent instantanément de larmes, et il sentit comme si son cerveau allait exploser de douleur. Il s'inquiétait tellement d'être violé. Son esprit effaça toutes pensées, il ne restait rien hormis la douleur et l'agonie que cela causait. C'était une pure torture. Très vite son visage fut trempé de larmes, et encore, il continua de hurler. Le fait qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre et que personne ne viendrai l'aidé le fit simplement tremblé avec plus de blessure et d'horreur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de fixé son regard sur la lampe de chevet, sa vision allant de haut en bas, haut en bas, tandis que son corps était sauvagement violenté et poussé sèchement contre le matelas. Son corps relevé une fois de plus pour que la queue de l'autre homme puisse entrer, sortir, rentrer et sortir, de sang s'écoulait le longs de ses cuisses, la brulure léchait ses entrailles, ça le coupait ça faisait si mal…ses cris cessèrent graduellement, puisque il ne lui restait ni force ni fierté. Sa tête retomba contre le coussin et Rin ferma les yeux avant de se soumettre où douloureux coups de reins.

Nehaus continua de violé le jeune garçon de toute sa colère. Il pouvait tout juste comprendre que la chaleur de Rin puisse être aussi merveilleuse contre son membre. "Si étroit…" dit-il sans s'en rendre compte, souhaitant seulement humilier Rin encore plus. Rin en effet, était chaud, doux et délicieusement étroit, mais Nehaus ne s'en souciait pas. Tout ce qui comptait c'était de faire souffrir le fils de Satan. Souffrir comme ses êtres aimés avaient souffert. Il était si prit dans sa rage qu'il ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'il faisait. Les jambes du jeunes garçon étaient enroulé autour de sa taille et oui, elles avaient l'air magnifique, elles donnaient une sensation magnifique, cette peau douce qui était comme de la crème sous ses mains, et le meilleur, le visage du fils de Satan recouvert de larmes. Le sang avait tâché les draps blancs, accompagnant la mort d'une innocence. _Le fils de __Satan__ n'est pas innocent_, se rappela-il. _Il souffre comme il le mérite. Le fils de __Satan__ est…_

Soudainement, il vint. Il haleta à la soudaine et incroyable sensation. Il n'arriva pas à se souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti une telle chose, pas même si il s'était déjà sentit aussi bien en ayant un orgasme. Il sera le corps de Rin désespérément contre le sien dans le but de s'attaché au jeune garçon alors qu'il était assailli par un plaisir immense. Pendant une fraction de seconde il souhaita rester comme ça pour toujours.

Rin cria une dernière fois contre la sensation d'un liquide chaud s'insinuant en lui. Il ne voulait pas pensée à ce que ça pourrait être, il ne voulait pas croire à ce qui venait d'arrivé. Un homme venait de…en lui…

Nehaus resta un peu plus longtemps en Rin, respirant lourdement avant de se retiré. Il admira le corps luisant de sueur, ses cuisses couvertes de sang et de semence. Et cerise sur le gâteau, les sanglots et gémissements de Rin atteignaient ses oreilles comme la plus douce des musique.

"Tu es un bon coup, fils de Satan."

Après ces mots, Rin cacha son visage dans le cousin et sanglota plus fort, sans aucun contrôle dessus. Nehaus se leva et rattacha son pantalon, se rajustant et se présentant décemment comme lorsque tout avait commencé. Il ne perdit pas une minute et prit un pistolet dans un sac, le pointant sur Rin.

Rin entendit le son caractéristique de la sécurité qu'on retire d'un pistolet. Il se tourna lentement et fis face à son professeur, son visage toujours trempé des larmes que ce terrible viol avait causé. Le pistolet était orienté vers sa tête. Rin le fixa. Il ne lui restait pas de voix pour supplier. Il voulait toujours vivre, mais sa vie n'était déjà plus entre ses mains.

Nehaus demeura immobile. Juste une petite pression du la gâchette et sa revanche serait complète. Mais ce jeune garçon sur le lit…il semblait si pathétique et si beau. Et si il mettait fin à ce moment, que lui resterait il ? Il n'était toujours pas satisfait. Très loin de là. Si il tuait Rin maintenant, il perdrait tous les moyen qu'il avait de se vengé de Satan. Mais serai-t-il judicieux de laisser son fils allé et venir librement dans l'académie ?

Il regarda d'avantage Rin. Et ce que ce garçon pleurnichant pouvait-il encore vraiment faire du mal ? Il rabaissa son pistolet. Rin ferma les yeux et soupira indistinctement de soulagement.

"Ne crois pas que j'en ai terminé avec toi. Ne crois pas une seconde que c'est terminé, fils de Satan." Il se retourna. "Quand je reviendrai, je m'attend à ce que tu sois parti. Et ça ne te laisse que dix minutes. Autrement, nous recommencerons depuis le début."

Il sorti par la porte comme si de rien n'était, laissant Rin s'enfoncé dans les draps souillés et dans sa haine de soi.

_Sale, sale…je me __sens__ si sale, je suis sale !_ pensa Rin angoissant, incapable de se défaire de la sensation d'être baiser. Comment rassemblé les pièces quand tout à l'intérieur de toi venait soudainement de se brisé.

TBC


	3. Nightmares

**Auteur : HellenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 3 : Nightmare**

Rin serra ses genoux plus forts contre sa poitrine, alors qu'il s'enroulait dans les couvertures. C'était Dimanche. Le soleil brillait fort et illuminait la chambre depuis la fenêtre. Pourtant Rin avait vraiment, vraiment froid. Il était déjà tard dans la matinée, et bien qu'il n'ait pratiquement pas dormi la nuit dernière, il n'arrivait toujours pas à quitter son lit.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé à ce qui s'était produit la veille. Il avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps, s'était frotté dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne et avait usé d'une force inhumaine pour se trainé jusqu'à son lit, maintenant il ne pouvait plus en sortir. Il souhaitait que la terre s'ouvre et l'engloutisse. C'était un cauchemar ! Ce devait un cauchemar, il n'y avait pas moyen que _ça_ ait pu arriver pour de vrai…il n'y avait pas moyen que son professeur…son professeur…

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau. Les scènes se répétaient dans sa tête et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'empêcher. Son pantalon abandonné sur le sol, la forme grande et sombre de Nehaus au-dessus lui, ses baiser moqueur dans son cou, son énorme sexe, la lampe de chevet…de haut de bas, haut bas…

Rin cria et tira sur ses cheveux désespérément dans un moment de crise. S'il y pensait encore, il allait devenir fou, mais c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Il avait été violé. C'était un fait. Son professeur l'avait violé de sang-froid. Il n'en revenait même pas du fait qu'il soit toujours en vie, cela ne semblait plus tellement être une bonne chose.

_Non…Je dois vivre_. Pensa-t-il soudainement._ Je __dois__ vivre p__our __prouver__ que mon vieux avait raison à propos de moi. Je dois vivre pour vaincre Satan et le balancé au visage de __tous__ ses connard !_ Il ne pouvait pas mourir…mais il se sentait si misérable. Il se sentait trop Sali pour même pouvoir pensé à une femme. Viol…viol, viol, viol, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose que la sensation de la queue de son professeur enfoncé en lui déchirant sa peau. Il gesticulait et respirait comme un animal sauvage, comme si cela pouvait le débarrasser de son traumatisme. Quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

Il se figea. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ce son c'était quand…

Il se cacha encore plus dans les draps, tremblant. _Va tant…va tant, va tant, qui que tu sois. _Les coups à la porte se répétèrent. Rin gémis de peur. Il se sentait comme le personnage principal d'un de ces films d'horreurs, se cachant pendant que le monstre venait vous chercher, essayant de passer par la porte. Est-ce que ce n'était pas le cas, vraiment ?

Les coups s'arrêtèrent. Rin écouta avec attention les pas qui s'éloignaient. Prudemment, il repoussa les draps et se leva, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il se dirigea vers son tiroir, l'ouvrit et en tira un couteau de cuisine qu'il avait acheté sans avoir le temps de l'apporté en cuisine. Heureusement, se rappela-il. Il devait retrouver son calme pour s'en sortir. Il se redressa et s'appuya dos au mur, juste à côté de la porte, et attendit.

La porte allait s'écraser sous un violent coup de pied. Rin ne perdit pas son temps et attaqua, mais sa main fut saisie avant qu'il ne puisse s'en apercevoir.

"Belle tentative, démon."

Rin siffla et grogna. Nehaus tordit la main du garçon jusqu'à ce que Rin laisse échapper un cri et ne lâche son couteau. Mais Nehaus n'en resta pas là. Il renforça sa prise et tordit d'avantage la main de Rin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un craquement. Rin hurla et tomba à genoux sous la douleur.

"Ne t'en fait pas, ça ce sera guéri en un rien de temps. Merci à tes pouvoir de régénération démoniaque, évidement." Se moqua le plus vieux. "N'est-ce pas grâce à cela que tu as pu partir de ma chambre en dix minutes, comme je te l'avait dit hier ?" il attrapa le jeune garçon par les cheveux. "J'image que ça ne fait plus mal non plus en bas."

"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !" Rin se releva et tenta de le morde, sans résultats. Il se sentait si en colère qu'il en oublia momentanément sa peur. Même si il ne pouvait plus invoquer ses flammes, il sentait la brûlure de la rage.

"Oui, j'avais dans l'idée de le faire avec toi." Se contenta de répondre Nehaus avant de commencer à trainer Rin vers son lit. Rin cessa de bouger.

"E-encore…?" bafouilla-il. "M-Mais…pourquoi encore ?"

"Je ne te l'ai pas dit ?" Nehaus l'obligea à lui faire face d'un geste vif. "Commençant à partir d'hier, c'est ton quotidien."

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent face à l'horrifiante révélation. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient à côté de son lit. Nehaus essaya de le jeter dessus, mais Rin s'accrocha désespérément à la main de son tortionnaire, celle qui le maintenait par les cheveux.

"Non…non, non, s'il te plait, écoute moi !"

Nehaus se stoppa. Il pensa que se serai amusant d'écouté ce que le jeune avait à dire.

"Tu n'es pas ce genre de vieux pervers qui chasse les jeunes garçon pour se les faire et qui ne peut pas se contrôler. Je peux te parler, tu peux me comprendre !" Rin dégluti fort avant de pouvoir continué. :

"S'il te plait…pas dans mon lit. C'est tout ce que je demande." Il remonta son regard sur son professeur, le suppliant du regard. "S'il te plait, s'il te plait comprend moi !"

Nehaus fut surprit. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à entendre. Devait-il-lui accorder cette faveur ? Ce n'était pas un si grande chose…accordé une faveur au fils de Satan ? _Oui, bien sûr !_ pensa-t-il plein de sarcasme. "J'ai une idée. Pourquoi n'essayerait tu pas de dire ça à quelqu'un que ça intéresse." Il repoussa cruellement Rin sur le lit, le visage contre le matelas, commença à retirer sa chemise et son pantalon.

Rin ferma ses yeux et tenta de contrôlé les armes qui refaisaient surface. Se souvenant combien cela avait fait mal la veille, il frissonna. Ses mains n'étaient pas attachées comme la dernière fois, mais quelle importance. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement écouté la plus petite demande que Rin aurait pu faire ? Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de lui faire tant de mal ? Rin n'avait rien fait ! Et maintenant il resta là nu et sans défense encore une fois…

"Tu sais ce qu'il y as de bien avec ton sang de démon ?" dit Nehaus alors qu'il chevaucha Rin, glissa une main derrière sa taille et le souleva pour le mettre à genoux. "D'habitude avec ce type de sexualité, le cul du dominé et déchiré, l'empêchant d'avoir la moindre relation sexuelle pendant des semaines après la première fois. Et après plusieurs fois, il s'étire et n'est plus aussi étroit qu'au départ. Mais tu es différent." Il défit sa braguette. Rin n'eut pas besoin de regardé pour savoir ce qui se passait. "Tu guéri automatiquement juste après qu'on ait terminé, et tu restes étroit. Tu n'as peut être plus mal après, mais tu souffres horriblement pendant, et tu ne cesseras jamais de souffrir peu importe le nombre de fois que tu le fait." Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de Ron. "Ça c'est un démon."

Rin se tourna et le regarda. Ses yeux bleu étaient pleins de douleur, de répugnance et…de pitié ? Cela ne plut pas à Nehaus. "Le seul démon ici," murmura Rin, "C'est toi."

C'était stupide. _Stupide morveux !_ Nehaus ressentit le besoin de le battre à mort. Mais au lieu de cela, il attrapa ses hanche et plongea son sexe dans le jeune garçon aussi durement qu'il le put. Du sang commença à s'écoulé" juste après le second coup de rein.

"Tu aimes la levrette, fils de Satan ?" cracha il, attrapant Rin par les cheveux pour le mettre à quatre pattes.

Si seulement il avait arrêté d'y pensé, il aurait réalisé combien il aimait la sensation des mèches noires de Rin entre ses doigts. Mais il était trop occupé à s'assuré que Rin souffre pour s'en rendre compte.

Rin laissa ses larmes courir librement le long de ses joues. S'il pouvait préserver sa dignité…impossible. Ses instinct lui disait de faire tout son possible pour stoppé la douleur.

"Ça fait mal…" parvint il a soufflé, mais cela ne sorti qu'en cris. "Ça fait mal, ça fait mal ! Je t'en prie ça fait si mal !" cria-t-il, luttant faiblement. "Je t'en prie, je t'en prie !...je n'ai rien fait de mal !" C'était si injuste, il ne pouvait plus respirer !" "Je n'ai rien fait de mal…" il sanglota, il souffrait tellement…il cessa de crié, et se laissa retombé sur le lit, se sentant complétement seul et abandonné. Il aurait tellement voulu s'évanouir, mais son corps ne semblait plus vouloir lui obéir.

Nehaus senti un peu de remords mais le laissa de côté. Il se sentait juste trop bien pour arrêter. Les muscles internes de Rin serraient désespérément son membre dans une tentative futile de l'empêcher d'entrer, seulement pour lui provoquer encore plus de plaisir. Le sang rendait les mouvements plus faciles, la peau de Rin était propre et sans tâches, il sentait divinement bon, ses muscles se tendait dans tout son corps quand ils l'acceptaient…que pouvait il y avoir de meilleur que ça ? Il retomba sur Rin de tout son poids, ferma les yeux et enfoui son visage dans les cheveux noirs, il inspira profondément, tout en serra fermement ses bras autours de la taille de Rin. Il s'approchait de l'orgasme et il le ressentait au-delà de son imagination. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse à nouveau ressentir cela à son âge. Avait-il au moins une fois, dans sa vie entière ? C'était quelque chose de nouveau, d'extraordinaire…de démonique. Il ouvrit lentement son œil unique. C'était juste, démonique. Il y était si proche, si proche…

"Bon dieu !" il ne peut retenir son cri lorsqu'il atteint l'orgasme, relâchant sa semence en Rin.

Les coudes de Rin chancelèrent, il ne pouvait plus supporter leurs deux poids plus longtemps, et ils retombèrent sur le matelas.

"Mal…" il entendit Rin murmuré comme désincarné.

Lentement, il se releva et se retira du corps torturé. Il resta un peu pour admiré comment le sang avait peint de rouge les cuisses et les draps, et comment le sperme s'égouttait du trou de Rin sur ses jambes. Rin voulait lui dire de ne pas regarder, mais à en juger par sa courte expérience de la chose, cela n'aurait que l'effet inverse. Pour l'instant, il était judicieux pour lui de ce la fermer.

Nehaus se leva du lit et remonta sa braguette. Il regarda Rin un peu plus, il avait tourné sa tête de l'autre côté. Bien sûr, le viol n'était pas la meilleur chose que l'on pouvait infliger à quelqu'un, mais Nehaus ne devrait pas se sentir coupable, c'était le fils de Satan. Il ne _devrait pas_ se sentir coupable ! Il ferait perdurer cela autant que possible !...pourtant, il avança sa main vers Rin sans s'en rendre compte, dans le but de caressé ses cheveux, un petit geste de consolation. Mais sa main se figea à quelques centimètres. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il était celui qui avait fait ça, comment pouvait il ne serai-ce qu'essayer de consoler Rin ? Il retira sa main, et sorti de la chambre. _C'est le fils de Satan. Le fils de Satan ! Il ne mérite la sympathie de__ personne !_ se répéta-t-il continuellement.

Rin resta sur place, respirant dans les draps. Les mêmes draps dans lesquels il avait trouvé refuge seulement quelque minute auparavant. Personne n'était venu le sauver non plus. Il n'était en sécurité nul pars. Il avait mal au derrière, et son poignet était toujours douloureux. Son visage était rouge et humide, et il ne voulait même pas regarder dans quel état était son corps. Son 'quotidien'? Il en mourait. Que devrait-il faire, le dire à quelqu'un ? Qui le croirait ? Et s'il le disait à quelqu'un, ce serait lui qui impliquerait d'autres personnes, donnant le droit à Nehaus de s'en prendre à eux. Et le pire, parce que c'est blessures se refermaient, n'importe quel docteur qui l'examinerait ne pourrait trouver que des traces de sperme mais pas de viol, et conclurait que le sexe était consenti.

Rin se sentait si minable, si pathétique. Et pars dessus tout, il se sentait seul. Il ne pouvait dire à personne ce qui lui arrivait, sa plus grande disgrâce. Peut-être devrait-il le dire à Shura…mais la connaissant, ça causerait un massacre. Il savait que si Yukio était là, il le lui cacherait probablement à lui aussi.

Demain…il avait cours demain. Mais il ne pouvait arriver à faire face à personne. Il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs, mais bon, ce qui était nouveau, c'était que c'était d'ordinaire sa dernière préoccupation. Il se ferait porté pâle et resterait ici…attendant de se faire sauter. Il frappa le matelas de son poing. Non, il ne pouvait pas rester à attendre ! Il n'allait pas donner à cet enfoiré la satisfaction de le dépouillé de sa vie !...mais comment faire face à ses amis ? La dernière chose qu'il désirait c'était bien d'attiré l'attention, et Bon et Izumo n'était pas idiots. Ils comprendraient immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il ne pouvait supporter la pensé de leur yeux inquisiteurs, le passant en revue, guettant ses réactions. Il ne pouvait supporter la pensé du regard de personne ! il se ferait juste porté pâle pour demain juste histoire d'avoir une excuse pour l'air merdique qu'il affichera tout le reste de la semaine…du mois…il ne savait pas combien de temps.

Comment avait-il pu se piéger comme ça ? Il savait très bien que, même si ce n'était pas sa faute où sa responsabilité, Nehaus souffrait constamment au moins autant que Rin quand il était violé, et depuis des années. Il savait que son professeur n'était pas une mauvaise personne, mais une personne torturé. Ses enfants et sa femme massacré devant ses yeux par Satan…cela suffirait à rendre dingue n'importe qui…mais il n'était pas dingue. Il était fort, mais avait été emporté par son désir de vengeance. Le ventre de Rin le brula à la pensé des nombreuses vies que Satan avaient détruite. Combien de gens comme Nehaus et sa famille existaient ? Peut-être Nehaus avaient il raison…peut-être le fils de Satan n'avait-il pas sa place dans ce monde.

Le jour suivant, Shura entra dans la classe nonchalamment comme à son habitude. "Ok tout le monde, je remplace Okumura-sensei ! Asseyez-vous et…faites ce que vous faites d'habitude."

Tout le monde dans la classe eut une goutte de sueur. L'attitude je-m'en-fou-complètement-à-moins-que-le-bâtiment-ne-s'effondre de Shura était proverbiale.

"Excusez-moi, sensei ?" Izumo leva la main. "Combien de temps Okumura sensei sera-il absent ?"

"Ah, j'en sait rien." statua elle. "Peut-être un mois environs, à moins qu'un démon affamé n'en fasse son p'tit dej." Elle sourit.

_Je ne __poserais__ plus jamais de question à cette prof !_ pensa Izumo à propos de Shura et ses blagues de mauvais gout. Tous ses imbéciles de professeur ne faisaient que retarder le moment où elle deviendrait un vrai exorciste !

La classe passa quelque minute dans le silence, lisant leurs manuels-sauf pour Shima qui lisait secrètement du porno- jusqu'à ce que Shiemi n'intervienne. "Ah !" s'exclama-t-elle, et tous se tournèrent vers elle. "Rin n'est pas là !"

"Maintenant que tu le fait remarqué, il e fait plutôt tard pour qu'il fasse son entrée habituelle; entrant à la volé en s'excusant d'avoir trop dormi." Bon regarda l'horloge. "Où est cet idiot ?"

"Ah, il m'a envoyé un mot me disant qu'il est malade." Leur informa Shura posément. "Il dit qu'il ira mieux demain." _Laissons__ donc son entrainement de côté aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin d'aller faire du shopping ! _Elle frappa intérieurement dans ses mains d'anticipation à l'idée de dépensé beaucoup d'argent.

"Malade ? Quant et il tombé malade ?" Shima releva les yeux de son porno. C'était bizarre. Est-ce que le fils de Satan pouvait tomber malade ?

"Ce n'est pas comme si la grippe saisonnière soit proche non plus." Réfléchi Konekomaru de vive voix. Il s'inquiétait pour Rin. Rin était quelqu'un de très gentils et Konekomaru l'appréciait beaucoup, maintenant qu'il avait surmonté sa peur de lui.

"Hum…hum…quand quelqu'un tombe malade, il faut faire…de la soupe, il faut lui faire de la soupe !" Shiemi trouva finalement, contente qu'elle s'en soit souvenue. "D'accord ! Après les cours je ferais de la soupe et la lui apporterait !" elle leva son poing en l'air, prit d'une envie humanitaire. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir se rendre utile et d'aider Rin.

_Okumura ferait probablement une meilleure soupe pour lui-même que tout ce que __Moriyama ne pourra__ jamais faire._ Pensa Bon en soupirant, mais il ne le dit jamais. Quand une fille faisait cela pour un garçon, il fallait être la pire créature sur terre pour écraser ses sentiments en étant réaliste.

Quand les cours furent terminés et que Shiemi en termina finalement avec sa cuisine, la détruisant à moitié, il était déjà le début de l'après-midi.

"Oh je suis en retard, c'est un problème !" se dit elle a elle-même alors qu'elle grimpait les marche menant à la chambre de Rin. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle devant la porte. "Rin ! Rin c'est moi, Shiemi ! Je peux entrer ?" elle toqua. Après quelques instant elle entendit un faible 'oui' et elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle trouva Rin recouvert par ses draps jusqu'à la tête. En fait, elle pouvait seulement le dessus noir de ses cheveux. "Shiemi ?" demanda-il d'une voix faible. "…il y a quelqu'un avec toi ?"

"Hein ? Non, je suis venu seule. J'ai entendu que tu étais malade et je t'ai apporté un peu de soupe. C'est ce qu'il faut faire quand quelqu'un est malade…quoi, ce n'est pas ça ?" elle s'inquiéta soudainement d'avoir eu faux.

Rin rit un petit peu. "Non, c'est juste…merci, Shiemi." Il la remerciait sincèrement. Du fond de son cœur.

"Je suis contente." Shiemi souri adorablement, et laissa la soupe sur le bureau. "Hum…tu veux que je reste ici…pour te tenir compagnie ?...où tu es fatigué ? Elle craignait de paraitre insensible.

Les mots de Rin s'emmêlèrent dans sa gorge. Il voulait tellement lui dire, la supplier de rester près de lui. Mais bien qu'il ait lavé les draps, lui-même et qu'il s'était habillé, il se sentait comme si il allait la trompé. Il ne pouvait relever la tête et la regarder dans les yeux.

"Shiemi, je ne me sent pas très bien…mais merci !" ajouta-t-il rapidement. "Vraiment, merci beaucoup…" murmura-il.

"Ok ! Remet toi vite, Rin !" Shiemi s'inclina et parti. Rin ne bougea même pas un cil.

Il faisait nuit quand Nehaus entra dans la chambre. Il remarqua Rin sous les couvertures, s'avança et les lui enleva. Il était étendu sur le côté, son dos tourné vers l'homme. Ses yeux était ouvert mais ne fixait rien en particulier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'

Rin ne bougea les yeux que pour regarder son professeur. "T'attendre. Quoi d'autre ?"

"Tu es devenu obéissant si vite, démon ?" Nehaus ricana. Ce fut pourquoi il fut si surprit quand Rin se redressa, sauta hors du lit et le saisi par le col.

"Ce n'est pas '_démon_'! " cria-t-il au visage de Nehaus. "Pas 'démon', n'y 'fils de Satan', 'engeance', 'progéniture', où n'importe quelle autre merde ! C'est _Okumura Rin _!" il était si en colère qu'il se perdit lui-même. Il lançait un regard noir droit dans l'œil de Nehaus de toutes ses forces. "Je ne suis pas une quelconque erreur de la nature ! Je suis le fils de Fujimoto Shirô, le grand frère de Yukio, l'élève de Shura, et celui qui anéantira Satan et en terminera avec toute la misère qu'il a provoqué ! Je suis OKUMURA RIN !" il en resta essoufflé.

Nehaus observa son explosion, apathique. "Rin, donc." Dis-il, avant de frappé le jeune dans le ventre. Rin toussa douloureusement et tomba à genoux, agrippant son corps désespérément. Nehaus l'examina de son œil. Il avait de larges cercles noirs sous ses yeux; c'était qu'il n'avait probablement pas dormis les nuits de leurs deux nuits après leur première rencontre. Il semblait plus faible également. Il remarqua une assiette de soupe sur le bureau, toujours pleine. L'un de ses amis l'avait probablement apporté, mais il n'avait rien avalé. Probablement que cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait rien eu dans la bouche…rien eu dans la bouche…"Regarde par ici." Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, comme il aimait le faire, et lui releva les yeux. "Suce-moi." Il statua défaisant son pantalon.

"Non…"

Rin secoua faiblement la tête, mais il savait que c'était inutile. Mon dieu, enfoncé sa bite dans son cul n'était pas suffisant, maintenant il la voulait dans sa bouche ? Il eut envie de ne vomir rien qu'à l'idée. Il se sentait très mal globalement, et le monde autour de lui commença à tourner.

Nehaus savait que le jeune garçon ne serait pas capable d'en supporter beaucoup cette fois, pas dans l'était où il était. S'il s'évanouissait, ce ne serait plus amusant. "Ce sera tout pour cette fois. Si tu t'en tire bien, tu seras libre pour ce soir." Lui dit-il, essayant de le rassurer.

"Je…je ne te crois pas…" parvint à dire Rin.

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment le choix, non ? " il approcha son membre des lèvres de Rin. Celui-ci essaya de détourné sa tête, mais la poigne dans ses cheveux était trop forte. "Allez. Fait le !"

Rin lui avait déjà céder. Il ouvrit sa bouche à contre cœur, hésitant. Il ne voulait pas savoir quel gout _ça _pouvait avoir. Malheureusement, il était à une seconde de le découvrir. Il le senti remplir sa bouche et la sensation de nausée pris le dessus. Il gémi de protestation, il ne pouvait mordre. Puis cela commença à rentrer et sortir… son reflex d'étouffement était fort, mais Rin ne voulait pas encore mourir, alors il fit avec. Le goût était salé et…c'était quelque chose qu'aucun garçon ne devra avoir à goûter.

"Utilise ta langue." Entendit-il Nehaus lui dire. Il obéi. Mais très vite il ne put plus contrôler quoi que ce soit, alors que l'homme augmenta le rythme, saisie le visage de Rin de chaque côté et pompa lui-même son membre. Les larmes retrouvèrent leur chemin sur les joues de Rin. _Rin à un beau visage. _Ne put s'empêcher de pensé Nehaus dans sa plaisante agitation. Il jouit "Avale tout, avale !" il ordonna, entre ses halètements. Rin obéi, plus de larmes s'ajoutant aux autres sur ses joues. C'était amer, aigre…c'était du sperme d'homme. Quand il eut fini, il tomba au sol, épuisé et humilié.

Nehaus respira lourdement pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de relever Rin, de la même façon qu'auparavant. "A genoux. Recommence !"

"Oh pitié, ça suffit ! " lâcha Fin. "Assez…"

"Une dernière fois, et c'est fini." L'informa Nehaus. "Mieux tu le fait, plus vite j'en aurais fini et plus vite tu seras libre…pour cette nuit, cela dit."

Rin se senti vide. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela soit possible de se détesté autant. Pourtant, il rassembla le courage pour une dernière fois et repris la hampe de Nehaus dans sa bouche. Après quelques mouvements de va et viens, il utilisa sa langue pour lécher le bout, puis il continua le long du morceau de chair. Un gémissement soudain et un juron venant de plus haut lui dit qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien. Il reprit toute la chose dans sa bouche toute entière encore une fois avec plus de confiance en lui et la travailla plus délicatement.

"Ça suffit, retire toi !" Nehaus saisie ses cheveux et l'éloigna. Avant que Rin ne puisse se demander pourquoi, il sentit un liquide chaud éclaboussé son visage. Alors c'était ce qu'il voulait…voir son visage couvert de semence…Nehaus le lâcha et il retomba sur le sol.

_Ok, sa suffit pour aujourd'hui…_Nehaus reboutonna son pantalon et se tourna pour partir, quand Rin laissa échappé un hurlement ressemblant à celui d'un animal blessé, toujours recroquevillé sur le sol. Nehaus l'observa quand ses ongles coururent sur son visage, laissant de profondes lignes rouges, comme si il essayait de s'écorcher. Les lignes se soignaient presque instantanément, mais Rin recommença, tout comme son hurlement. _Les actes des démons…_il se tourna pour partir. Mais il pouvait toujours entendre Rin, griffant sa peau comme si il voulait rester sans visage. Il ne prêtait plus aucune attention au plus vieux.

Il ne pouvait pas le supporté. Il se retourna à nouveau et s'approcha de Rin. Le jeune releva son regard sur lui, au bord de la folie. Nehaus s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Puis il tira une beau de tissu soyeux de sa poche et s'en servi pour essuyé tendrement le visage de Rin de tout sperme et sang. "Ne fait pas ça." Lui dit-il, alors que Rin le regardait, sous le choc. "C'est du gâchis." Après qu'il eut terminé de le nettoyé, il posa une main sur sa joue et laissa on pousse la caresser.

Rin resta la, le regard fixé sur lui, confus, soulagé et incrédule. La main de Nehaus était si chaude…il aimait la façon dont elle caressait sa joue. Rin plaça sa main par-dessus, ses yeux s'embuant une fois de plus, pas de douleur, mais de gratitude, une étrange forme de contentement. C'était le premier signe de sympathie que Nehaus lui avait jamais montré. Mais il ne pleura pas. Il serra la main, comme si c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait. Il comprenait très bien que le bon côté de son professeur serait ce qui le sauverait de ce cauchemar. Et il voulait y croire.

Nehaus constata que Rin s'était légèrement calmé. Il retira sa main et se releva.

"Mange cette soupe." Dit-il à Rin avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. "Ce doit être une de tes ami qui l'a apporté. Ne les déçoit pas." Puis il partit, laissant Rin le regard sur la porte, il prit une importante décision. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, il resterait fort.

TBC


	4. Affections

**Auteur : HelenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 4 : Affection**

Rin entra dans la salle de cours cinq minutes avant qu'il ne commence. Tout le monde était déjà à l'intérieur, discutant et se cherchant les uns les autres. Rin essaya de sourire et de les salué, seulement ses lèvres ne pouvaient même pas se courbé. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'aurait jamais cru que sourire puisse être aussi difficile. Il n'y arrivait pas, alors il arrêta d'essayer.

"Eh, Okumura !" Bon lui fit un signe de la main. "Où était tu passé ?"

"J'étais…simplement affecté par la météo, c'est tout." Répondit Rin.

Il s'installa à son bureau, posant son sac sur le côté. Tous ses camarades de classe échangèrent des regards, inquiets. Rin semblait incroyablement épuisé. Et par-dessus tout, déprimé.

"Okumura-kun !...qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu te sent mal ?" Konekomaru s'approcha de lui. "Tu es si pâle…"

"Ne t'en fait pas Konekomaru. C'était juste…" les souvenirs de la nuit dernière s'imposèrent à lui. "…quelque chose que j'ai mangé."

Il posa son coude sur le bureau et soutint sa tête en plaçant sa main sur son front, ses mèches couvrants ses yeux. Il devait rester calme.

"Rin !" Shiemi couru vers lui. "Tu vas mieux ? Tu n'as plus mal au ventre ?"

Rin essaya de sourire de son mieux, encore une fois. Shiemi méritait un sourire. Il ne savait pas s'il avait réussi.

"Ouais…merci à toi, Shiemi. Merci beaucoup pour la soupe."

Le visage entier de Shiemi s'illumina, et cela fut suffisant pour Rin. Kamiki grogna, ses mains sur ses hanches, prête à donner une leçon.

"Mince, tu devrai mieux prendre soin de toi ! Regarde toi, on dira qu'un train t'es passé dessus !"

"Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas un rhume, les idiots n'en attrape jamais." Dit Bon à Shima.

En réalité il attendait la réaction habituelle de Rin. Rin ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, il ne s'énerva pas, il ne se mit pas à crier où a lancé des commentaires sarcastique, et puis il ne commença pas une bagarre comme il en avait toujours l'habitude.

Shima jeta un regard désapprobateur à Bon. "Tu es la définition de l'insensibilité jusque-là." Bon eu l'expression de quelqu'un frappé soudainement par la foudre.

"Quoi ? Je ne voulais pas dire…je…Okumura dit quelque chose !"

Mais Rin ne parla pas. Shura entra dans la classe aussi nonchalamment que d'ordinaire.

"Bonjours tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui on va faire la même chose qu'hier ! Prenez vos place !" tout le monde obéi.

Bon s'assit, mais il ne pouvait détourner son regard de Rin. Pas pendant la première heure, ni même pendant le reste de la journée. L'expression où l'attitude de Rin ne changea guère durant aucun des autres cours, pas même pendant le cours de Nehaus où pendant le cours de cette autre prof bavard. Les yeux de Rin étaient vides, sa peau était effectivement plus pâle, et il semblait totalement indifférent à ses professeurs où à ce qui l'entourait en général. C'était comme s'il c'était éteint. Les autres pensait que c'était simplement la maladie qu'il venait de traversé, mais Bon avait un mauvais pressentiment. A la fin des cours, Bon fit signe à Shima et Konekomaru de partir sans lui et attendit qu'il n'y ait plus que lui et Rin dans la salle.

Il s'approcha de lui, comme Rin était toujours assis à son bureau, rangeant ses livres dans son sac.

"Okumura." Il l'appela. Rin releva le regard, attendant. Bon soupira. "Ecoute, si tu ne te sens pas bien, peut être que tu devrais rester dans ta chambre te reposé un jour de plus."

"Non, en fait je me sens mieux maintenant…" il répondit.

Etre en dehors de sa chambre, voir d'autres personnes, l'avait effectivement légèrement apaisé. Voir Nehaus en cours l'avait terrorisé pendant un moment, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en public depuis…ça, mais probablement pas autant que si il s'était montré dès le Lundi. Il plaça sa main sur sa joue pendant une brève seconde, mais la retira tout aussi vivement.

Puis il sentit une main sur son bras. Bon avait mis sa main sur le dos de Rin le soutenant. "Rin." Le demi-démon se tourna pour le voir. Son ami avait l'air sincèrement inquiet. "Ne te pousse pas à bout."

Rin dégluti. Pendant un bref instant, il souhaita désespérément tout révéler à Bon, pleuré dans ses bras, le supplié de lui venir en aide. Mais cet instant passa.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ?"

Une voix profonde raisonna de derrière eux, les surprenant. Ils se retournèrent, pour faire face à Nehaus à la porte. Il ne manqua pas de remarqué où se trouvait la main de Bon. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Nehaus savait que ça n'avait aucune connotation sexuelle où autre chose du genre, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de la voir là. Le seul qui était autorisé à toucher Rin s'était lui ! Le touché et lui faire du mal, le laissé impuissant et sans défense. De sorte que Rin comprenne et qu'il n'essaie pas de chercher le réconfort dans le bras d'autres. Son œil se rétréci.

"Les cours sont terminé, retournez dans vos dortoirs." Il devrait s'assurer plus tard des actes de Rin. Il avait une idée de par où commencé…

"Ah, oui, sensei." Bon s'éloigna de Rin, qui eut besoin d'un self contrôle inhumain pour ne pas l'attrapé et le gardé prêt de lui pour se protéger." Okumura, on se voit demain." Rin le regarda partir. Il avait quelque chose de bien plus cruel à affronter.

Nehaus se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche lente. "N'est tu pas bon amis avec lui." Fit-il remarquer.

"Même le moi demi-démon…" Rin haussa les épaule et fini de ranger son bureau. "Ses proches ont été tué par Satan."

"Ce n'est pas surprenant. Presque tous ceux qui viennent pour devenir exorciste ont un compte à régler avec lui. Que veux-tu insinuer ?" Nehaus ricana. "Qu'il t'as pardonné ?"

"Il n'a rien à me pardonner." Rin se leva et passa son sac par-dessus son épaule. "On est amis. Qui es mon père où ce qu'il a fait ne compte pas."

"Quelle noblesse !" railla Nehaus en approchant Rin, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste en face de lui. Il utilisa son pouce et son index pour saisir délicatement le menton de Rin et soulevé sa tête pour qu'il le regarde directement dans les yeux. "Si seulement tout le monde pouvait être aussi noble, hein ?" lui murmura-il.

Rin se contenta de le fixer un moment. C'était étrange qu'il n'ait pas peur. C'était étrange qu'il puisse parle si calmement et si ouvertement. Maintenant il se sentait plus confortable de parler à Nehaus qu'à n'importe quel autre de ses amis, puisque _ceci_, était leur secret.

Ils savaient tous les deux quels mots restaient non-dits. "Quand je dois te rejoindre ?" demanda Rin, juste pour le surprendre un peu.

Nehaus retira sa main. "Neuf heure pile. Sinon, _je _viendrais à _toi_."

Puis il se tourna et parti. _Fourbe démon__ ! __Je__ vais te faire te sentir si honteux de toi que tu ne seras plus jamais capable de regardé quelqu'un d'autre dans les yeux !_ pensa il méchamment, alors que Rin disparaissait de sa vue, pour le moment.

Et Rin fit comme il lui avait ordonné. A neuf heures pile il se trouva devant la porte de chez Nehaus. Il leva une main pour frapper, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne le puisse. Nehaus hocha la tête pour lui signifier d'entrée, et Rin fit un pas en avant sans un mot. Il observa le salon. Deux canapés de couleur verte, une table basse en bois, un écran plat, puis les couloirs menant à la cuisine, la salle de bain et la chambre. Ce n'était pas gigantesque où luxueux, mais c'était confortable et très décent.

"Est-ce que tous les professeurs ont ce genre d'appartement dans l'académie ?" la curiosité de Rin prit le dessus.

"Ne fait pas comme si tu t'en souciait." Nehaus le poussa en direction de la chambre. "Avance. Tu n'es pas là pour prendre des cours de décoration."

"Au moins cette nuit je décorerais ton lit." Lui dit Rin amèrement, et Nehaus le poussa un peu plus violement.

Rin entra dans la chambre plutôt à contre cœur. Ses yeux passèrent en revu le lit. Il était acajou et moderne, tout comme le placard de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les draps étaient rouge sombre…plus loin il y avait un bureau couvert de paperasse. Nehaus ferma la porte derrière eux, avant de venir se posté devant Rin

"Déshabille-toi." Lui dit-il.

Rin le regarda. "Non." Répondit-il franchement. "Je suis venu ici, mais ça ne fait pas de moi t'a putain. Si tu veux quelque chose, prend le toi-même. Ceci n'est pas consenti."

"Très bien…Rin." Répondit Nehaus, avant de saisir sa chemise et de l'ouvrir d'un seul coup.

"Eh !" protesta Rin, alors que ses boutons s'envolaient dans toutes les directions. "Tu crois que j'ai combien de chemises ? Tu as dégelassé toute les autres et maintenant tu déchire celle-là !"

Nehaus ne put retenir son ricanement. "Ce ne sont que des boutons. Recoud-les." Dit-il au garçon en colère, pendant que ses mains étaient occupées à défaire sa ceinture, dans le but de le dévêtir totalement. Chacun avait sa façon pour gérer la peur, mais il devait dire que celle de Rin était plutôt originale.

Rin lui lança un regard incrédule. "Tu veux rire ! Juste parce que je sais cuisiner, ça ne veut pas dire que je sais y faire avec la routine d'une femme au foyer ! Je ne sais pas coudre !"

"Eh bien, c'est nul d'être toi alors."

"Ouais. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle c'est nul d'être moi !" le sarcasme s'écoulait lourdement dans la voix de Rin. Mais le sarcasme fut vite transformé en un glapissement fort et choqué quand Nehaus s'agenouilla sans prévenir, ouvrit le pantalon de Rin et prit son membre dans sa bouche. Rin fut si surprit qu'il tomba en arrière, son derrière rencontrant directement le sol et son pénis maintenant libre de la bouche de son professeur. "Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ?" Ses yeux étaient aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Il couvrit instinctivement ses parties avec sa main. Nehaus roula des yeux.

"N'est tu pas fatigué de posé cette question ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être en train de faire, je vais te sucer." L'informa-il. "Tu as fait du bon travail jusqu'ici, tu mérites une récompense."

Il avança sa main et attrapa la cheville de Rin, le tirant à lui, tous deux étant sur le sol. Evidemment, ce n'était qu'une moitié de la raison. Ce que Nehaus voulait vraiment c'était que Rin apprécie la violation malgré lui. L n'allait pas s'arrêté au corps. Il voulait violer l'âme de Rin, tout ce qui faisait son être ! Saisir chaque parcelle du fils de Satan, le posséder !

"Quoi ? Oh, non merci, je ne pense pas !" Rin essaya de rampé pour s'échappé, mais Nehaus attrapa sa queue et tira pour le faire revenir. Rin glapis douloureusement.

"Ça fait mal ?"

Nehaus souri tel un loup alors qu'il captura à nouveau Rin dans ses bras. Son bras droit était enroulé autour de la taille de Rin, pendant que le gauche tirait sur la queue de Rin pour le tourmenté. Rin avait mal avec chaque tirage, mais il ne l'admit pas, il savait qu'autrement sa queue ne trouverait pas le repos jusqu'à ce que cela soit terminé.

"Pas tant que ça." Répondit-il, mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait du mal à cacher les grimace de douleur qui accompagnait chaque tir.

Nehaus fit un sourire en coin, puis il tira particulièrement fort. Rin hurla presque sous l'intense douleur. "Menteur." Lui dit-il prêt contre son oreille. Alors il embrassa la nuque de Rin et descendit son pantalon déjà défait. Quand Rin resta complétement nu, il l'empoigna, se leva et le jeta sur le lit.

Rin ferma ses yeux fortement, détourna sa tête et se prépara pour la douleur qu'il était certain allait suivre. Il sentit les mains de Nehaus ouvrir grand ses jambes. Il déglutit et attendit, priant que cela se termine vite. Il sentit les doigts scabreux courir sur la peau sensible de ses cuisses, comme essayant de le rassurer, mais il s'avait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. C'est pour cela que quand il senti la chaleur humide entouré son membre, il glapit à nouveau et regarda. Son professeur lui faisait une gâterie comme il avait essayé de le faire juste avant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais." Rin paniqua, se sentent devenir dur et excité. "Arrête de faire ça !" il positionna ses mains sur la tête de Nehaus, essayant de le repousser, mais bien sûr il n'en avait pas la force. S'il prenait plaisir à cela, il mourrait de honte sur le champ.

Nehaus claqua la main de Rin et se reconcentra sur son travail. Au début, il ne se sentait pas trop enchanté par l'idée de faire une pipe à un autre garçon, mais l'expression torturé et rougissante de Rin valait cent fois le coup. Il lécha, bougea sa tête de haut en bas et suça, jusqu'à ce que le corps de Rin se tortille de plaisir sous lui. Il le maintint en place par les hanches et continua plus intensément. Il pouvait sentir Rin s'arc-bouté, bougé ses membres sur le matelas demandant désespérément à venir, mais il ne gémissait toujours pas. Il releva le regard et constata que Rin, pour éviter de gémir, mordait son avant-bras. Son sang s'écoulait jusqu'à son coude.

Il s'arrêté et retira sa bouche du membre du jeune garçon. Enfin il remonta, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au-dessus de celui de Rin.

"Rin." Li dit-il, prenant doucement son bras blessé. "Allez, Rin. Lâche-le." Il tira légèrement, mais c'était comme si Rin avait encrés ses dents dans sa chair. "C'est bon. Tu peux lâcher." Répéta-t-il tirant un peu plus fort. "Allez Rin…" Oui, il se sentait un peu désolé pour lui. Nehaus savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, et il ne le regrettait pas, mais parfois…la vue du sang…une telle vision pathétique, comme maintenant…et encore, à ses yeux, Rin était toujours beau. Pourquoi ?

Rin relâcha finalement son bras. Il le laissa retombé comme un objet inanimé. A cet instant Nehaus distingua plus clairement les différences entre Rin et le reste des gens, ceux qui le définissait comme un démon. De légèrement plus tranchantes canines, des oreilles vaguement en pointes, et sa longue queue noire. Ces différences le rassurait constamment sur le fait qu'il faisait d'horribles chose à quelqu'un qui n'était pas humain, alors il n'avait pas à s'en sentir coupable. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que toute comme Rin était à moitié démon, il était aussi à moitié humain.

"Pourquoi est tu si enclin à ne pas gémir ?" il demanda. "Qu'a tu as perdre si tu le fait ?"

Rin se tourna et le regarda avec des yeux brumeux. "Ma dignité, ma décence, mon estime." Répondit-il d'une voix fatigué. "Je ne peux pas perdre ça ! Spécialement maintenant…" il conclut, et il laissa retomber sa tête sur le côté.

Nehaus prit une grande inspiration pour commencer son explication : "Rin, c'est normal de prendre du plaisir quand quelqu'un te suce. Personne ne te jugera pour ça. Peu importe qui le fait, c'est toujours de la chaleur et de l'humidité autour de ton membre, et c'est justement ce qui le fait durcir." Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Mais bordel qu'était-il en train de faire ? À l'instant, ses intentions n'étaient-elles pas d'humilier le gamin ? Pourquoi ces foutus mots sortaient de sa bouche ? Pourquoi ne se sentait il pas en colère…"Prendre du plaisir ne veux pas dire que tu es malade et que tu aimes être violé. C'est normal de prendre du plaisir." Il redescendit, pour en revenir à ce qu'il faisait. "Calme-toi, d'accord ?" puis il le reprit dans sa bouche, se convaincant lui-même qu'il fallait qu'il dise ces mots pour pouvoir continué plus facilement.

Rin ne put plus se retenir. Il avait eu besoin de ces mots. Il gémit. Alors que son professeur continuait, il gémit plus fort. Il arqua son dos. C'était bon, c'était réellement bon, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose comme ça pour lui et c'était incroyable.

"N-Nehaus…" dit-il avant de pouvoir se retenir. Le plaisir était immense, passionnément inhabituel. Il crut devenir fou. "S-sensei…sensei…je…je ne peux…je vais…" il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Alors il cria, se tendit et donna un coup de hanche dans la bouche de son professeur, se libérant. Il avala goulument le fluide du jeune. Rin respira lourdement, sa poitrine se soulevant, il essayait de se rendre compte de la nouvelle expérience qu'il venait juste de connaitre. C'était à couper le souffle.

Nehaus se redressa et essuya sa bouche du revers de sa main. Il s'émerveilla du corps de Rin et de son visage plain de satisfaction et abasourdi, avec ses joues rosie. Son propre membre battait douloureusement, désireux d'être à nouveau dans ce corps étroit. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas faire crier Rin seulement de douleur, mais aussi de plaisir. _Non_. Il secoua la tête alors qu'il se rappelait à lui-même. _Pas maintenant, après tout cela. C'est un démon; je n'ai pas commencé ça pour lui donner du plaisir._ Bien que cela puisse être…excitant…de le dégradé, ce n'était que cela. Quoi d'autre cela pouvait être ? Non, c'était cela.

"Ça t'a plus ? Maintenant c'est mon tour." Il écarta encore plus les jambes de Rin et dévoila son membre.

Rin trembla quand il le vit. Il n'avait pas vraiment c'est meilleur souvenir avec.

"S'il te plait…ne me fait pas mal !" lassait il échapper, quand Nehaus se pencha sur lui, entre ses jambes. Il attrapa les poignets de Rin et les plaqua contre le matelas, de chaque côté du visage de Rin, de sorte que leur visage soit en face l'un de l'autre. "Ne me fait pas mal, non…"

Nehaus observa l'expression de Rin quand, de force et douloureusement, il s'introduit. Rin ferma ses yeux, et laissa échapper un petit cri, secouant désespérément la tête. Ça faisait toujours aussi mal…était-il supposé supporté ça toute les nuits ? Et après se montré devant d'autres personnes, faisant comme si rien n'était arrivé…Nehaus augmenta le rythme, les cris de Rin devinrent plus court mais plus audibles. Un avec chaque coup de rein. Très vite, il était hors d'haleine et suppliait le bon dieu pour que cela se termine, il ne pouvait plus le supporté. _S'il vous plait…s'il vous plait mon dieu, je n'ai rien fait, s'il vous plait, faites que cela se termine vite !_ Il ne parvenait même pas à pleurer, ses larmes s'étaient taries. _Je n'ai rien fait…_

Mais, malgré la douleur, la chaleur de l'autre homme au-dessus de lui était hypnotique. D'une certaine façon il aimait bien cela…la sensation d'appartenir complétement à quelqu'un, d'être embrassé passionnément même si blessé, d'être la personne la plus importante qui soit au monde pour lui à cet instant donné, personne d'autre n'ayant plus aucune importance. Cela avait une étrange signifiance.

Nehaus, de son côté, savait déjà trop bien tout cela. Le sexe était si agréable parce que Rin était tout ce qui lui restait au monde à présent. L'objet de sa revanche, son démon à dresser, sa personne à s'occupé. Nehaus demeurait seul, depuis l'éradication de sa famille. Amis, collègues, autres femmes, n'avait jamais compté pour lui. Il s'était accroché à la vie jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre sa revanche sur Satan, et tout était là, entre ses mains. Il regarda le tatouage noir sur le bras de Rin, le serment qui les liait ensemble. Rin lui appartenait.

_Il est à moi !_ Pensa il possessif, et à cet pensé, il se déversa à l'intérieur du jeune garçon. Il lâcha un gémissement satisfait, alors que Rin lui un dernier cri, abdiqué et épuisé. Un homme venant en lui, ce n'était pas supposé se produire, il n'avait pas été conçu pour être utiliser de la sorte…Nehaus se retira avant de tombé sur Rin, sa tête contre la poitrine de Rin, haletant. Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il le faisait, cela demeurait incroyable. Il désirait Rin si fortement…quand il s'y serait un peu habitué, ils le feraient plus d'une fois par nuit. La vengeance de Nehaus sur Satan sera de lui volé son fils. De le lui prendre de toutes les façons possibles.

Il lui fallut du temps pour retrouver son calme. Il se sentait bien et confortable, sur le corps doux de Rin. Alors qu'il se détendait sur lui, son attention fit capturer par le son des battements du cœur de Rin. C'était un battement régulier, profond et creux. Si ce battement s'arrêtait, Rin ne serait plus chaud, il ne lui parlerait plus jamais, il ne se battrait plus. Son corps finirait par pourrir. _Peut-être qu'un jour je devrais provoquer ça_. Réalisa Nehaus. Un jour bientôt, il devra prendre la vie de Rin. Mais ce battement…il était tout comme celui des autres humains. Rin avait un cœur, il battait comme le sien. Il avait des sentiments…

Soudainement il sentit des doigts dans ses cheveux sombres. Cela le surprit tellement que ça le renversa presque. Rin caressait tendrement sa tête, comme si il était celui qui avait besoin de réconfort ! Il releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de Rin pleins de d'inquiétude et de tristesse. _Qui t'a dit que tu __avais__ le droit de faire tout ce qu-_

Apparemment, son expression révéla sa pensé simultanée, puisque Rin retira sa main comme si quelque chose l'avait brulé et que ses yeux s'emplirent de terreur.

"Je m'excuse ! Je m'excuse, je suis désolé !" il s'excusa instantanément. Il paniqua à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il ait envie de faire ce geste stupide ? Maintenant il allait…

"Non…c'est bon."

_Hein ?_ Rin regarda avec incrédulité alors que son professeur reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine, au-dessus de son cœur. Alors…ça ne le gênait pas ? Le cœur de Rin reprit un rythme normal. Ce genre de situation…n'était pas si mal. Il replaça sa main sur la tête de Nehaus. Il savait bien que Nehaus ne l'accepterait jamais. Peu importe combien Rin luttait, il ne pouvait changer ce qu'il était : le fils de Satan.

Il ne pouvait rien faire contre le fait qu'il était à moitié démon, il avait les flammes bleues, une force surhumaine, une épée similaire et un tempérament violent. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, s'était de prouvé à Nehaus par ses actes qu'il n'avait pas le cœur d'un démon. Il pouvait le lui répété à longueur de journée et ça n'aurait toujours pas d'effet. Mais s'il lui montrait qu'il ne mentait pas où qu'il n'avait pas quelque chose en tête, alors peut-être…

Rin devait devenir un parfait exorciste. Il devait prendre l'école sérieusement, son entrainement aussi. Il devait arrêter de faire l'idiot. Il devait murir, devenir quelqu'un de confiance, et la chance de faire ses preuves viendrait. Jusque-là…jusque-là il continuera à accepter la colère de son professeur. Il le caressa une fois de plus. _Si seulement je pouvais faire disparaitre ta peine…_ c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti aussi quand il avait fait le serment.

Nehaus était plutôt confus. _Les démon__s__ ne peuvent__ montrer une sincère affection, alors pourquoi…_? Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à ça maintenant. Lentement, il se releva sans rien dire et remonta sa braguette. Rin savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il resta sans bougé pendant un moment, regardant le plafond, et puis il se releva lui aussi, commençant à s'habiller. Amusant, toute cette épreuve et il n'avait pas pleuré, mais maintenant que c'était fini, il en avait envi. Même ainsi il se contrôla. Il n'avait plus le courage de faire un commentaire sur sa chemise déchiré, alors il se contenta de la mettre et de serré chaque côté du tissu pour se couvrir. Nehaus lui tournait le dos, il n'allait même pas le regardé.

"Hum…" Rin s'approcha de lui et commença à dire. "Sensei…" il devait savoir.

"Quoi ?" la réponse vint immédiatement. Il ne bougea même pas.

"Est tu heureux en me faisant ça ?"

Nehaus se senti comme poignardé en plein cœur. _Maudit démon !_ Le jeune garçon connaissait la réponse à cette question, mais Rin la voulait à voix haute, très bien, il allait la lui donné. Il se tourna lentement pour lui faire face, sévère et composé.

"J'ai vu Satan torturé de la pire façon qui soit avant de réduire ma famille en cendre. Je les ai perdus pour toujours. Je sais que faire la même chose et me venger ne me les ramènera pas…" il se pencha pour regarder Rin dans les yeux, "Mais ça me fait me sentir mieux !" lui cracha il cruellement.

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent pendant une seconde, avant qu'il ne baisse le regard en compréhension. "Je vois. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi j'avais fait ce serment." Statua-t-il tristement, et il dépassa le professeur, en direction de la porte. Le viol qu'il était forcé de subir ne rendait pas Nehaus plus heureux plus qu'il n'effaçait sa peine. Et cela ne sera jamais le cas. Cela ne lui accordait qu'un répit momentané. "Bonne nuit sensei." Il voulait sortir d'ici.

"Rin !" Nehaus l'attrapa par le poignet. Il ne voulait pas que Rin parte si déprimé. Bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, et il n'avait rien à dire pour le retenir. Rin se contenta de le fixé. Que pouvait-il lui vouloir maintenant. Nehaus soupira. "Vien par-là." Il le tira gentiment à côté de lui avant de l'étreindre chaleureusement, enfouissant son visage dans la courbe du cou du jeune garçon.

Rin fut passablement surprit, un peu indifférent, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait que accueillir la chaleur de l'acte. Il désespérait de l'approbation de son professeur, peut-être même l'apprécierait un peu. Nehaus considéra dire à Ron les termes de leur serment. Si jamais il était satisfait et qu'il le disait à Rin, leur lien se briserait. Est-ce que Rin savait déjà cela ? Si oui, il n'avait rien dit, et si non, ce ne serait pas sage de lui dire. Il devait tester l'âme de Rin. Il le relâcha finalement.

"Bonne nuit." Lui dit-il en lui pinçant la joue doucement. Rin souri à peine, involontairement, avant de quitter la chambre. Nehaus le bougea pas et entendit la porte de l'appartement se refermé également, signe que Rin avait quitté l'endroit. _Affection et démons…et Rin._ Il mordilla son pouce, réfléchissant durement. Il y avait quelque pièce qui ne concordait pas. Le fils de Satan était-il si bon acteur ? Ce devait être le cas. Nehaus devait voir jusqu'où cette mascarade pouvait aller.

TBC


	5. Fighting it over

**Auteur : HelenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 5 : Fighting it over**

Rin était assis en classe, regardant les nuages par la fenêtre. Dix jours s'était écoulés depuis la première fois où il avait dû souffrir des conséquences du Crimson Vow. Son esprit semblait peu à peu s'habitué aux abus quotidiens. Il avait toujours mal toute les nuits, mais pas autant que les première fois. C'était probablement parce qu'il avait cessé de résisté, comme ça Nehaus n'avait aucune raison de le blessé plus que nécessaire. Rin avait regagné sa gaité habituelle, son tempérament et ça vivacité, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il se demander souvent si sa joie n'était qu'une façade, avec laquelle il se fourvoyait lui-même. Cela semblait juste quand il oubliait ce qui arrivait chaque nuit, quand il trainait avec ses amis, plaisantant sur des choses varié, insignifiante, et sans aucun rapport. Mais quand cela lui revenait, il se perdait dans son propre monde. Est-ce qu'il ça ne dérangeait vraiment pas ? Etait une pute pour considérer que celait n'était plus si important ? Bon lui avait dit qu'il l'avait inquiété pendant un moment, mais maintenant il voyait heureusement que Rin se portait bien. Rin savait que les occasionnelles marques d'affection que lui offrait Nehaus avaient joué un rôle important dans sa propension à pouvoir se calmer. Il ne détestait pas Nehaus, alors il pouvait gérer.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_se demanda-t-il, son visage caché entre ses mains. Il couchait avec un gars qui était au moins vingt ans plus vieux que lui- leur différence d'âge était plus grande que l'âge actuel de Rin !- et il n'en retirait aucun plaisir. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ça première expérience avec le sexe puisse être comme ça…et sans mentionné le fait que ce gars était son professeur, il le voyait tous les jours en cours, il leur enseignait comment dompter les démons ! Dompter les démons ! Devant la classe entière, c'était comme si il se moquait tous les deux de tous les autres. Au début, Rin se sentait comme si il vivait dans un mensonge. Après qu'un peu de temps soit passé, il en conclu que cela n'était que sa vie privée et qu'il avait le droit de la gardé pour lui. Ne pas mélanger sa vie sociale avec ses affaires privée, c'était juste un moyen de protéger son secret et son équilibre mental. Il en mourait si quelqu'un découvrait cela. Rin ne pouvait pensée à combien c'était disgracieux, alors il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser du tout. Il devait rester comme toujours, comme ça personne ne fourrerait son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Yukio avait appelé. Son équipe avait atteint la destination prévue et maintenant ils attendaient des renforts. Il ne savait pas quand il serait de retour, si les renforts venaient en retard, le programme entier pourrait être ruiné.

"Je suis désolé, nii-san." Lui dit-il au téléphone. "J'ignore quand je serais de retour. Tout ce passe bien ? Tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose ?"

_J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi de tout mon cœur, j'ai besoin que tu reviennes auprès de mois ! Tu n'es jamais venu quand je t'appelais à l'aide…_"Non, Yukio, tu rigole ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vouloir ?" Rin rigola et ravala ses larmes. C'était tellement plus facile de mentir par téléphone, il n'y avait que ça voix qui devait faire semblant. "Non, tout va bien !"

"Nii-san, tu en es sûr ? Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" Yukio paru inquiet. "Tu peux dépendre de moi de temps en temps, tu sais."

"Est-ce que t'es un idiot Yukio ? Je viens de te dire que tout allait bien !" Mince ! Même à travers le téléphone, ce Yukio…_je suppose que c'est ce qu'ils appellent l'intuition des jumeaux._

"D'accord, ce n'est pas une raison pour me crier dessus ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

Rin avait envie de raccroché, et il l'aurait fait, s'il n'était pas certain que Yukio serait là le jour suivant. S'il voyait Yukio maintenant, il avait peur de finir par tout lui dire. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de déclenché un tumulte.

"Rien." répondit-il calmement. "Alors, comment vont les choses là-bas ? Est-ce que les démons ce sont montré ?"

Et le rester de la conversation continua sur un ton familier. Rin ne savait pas s'il était heureux ou malheureux avec sa vie actuelle. Quand il était sur les draps de Nehaus, il se sentait horrible. Mais encore une fois…il ne le détestait pas. Et maintenant, à cause de cela, il commençait à prendre sa vie sérieusement. Son entrainement avec Shura faisait de grand progrès. Il avait appris comment se concentrer, et il aimait invoquer ses flammes, si ce n'était juste pour qu'elle lui rappelle qu'il n'était pas impuissant face aux autres ennemis. Shura était très contente et fière, et elle n'arrêtait pas de le féliciter. Ses notes avaient aussi augmenté dans tous ses autres cours, même Nehaus avait dû lui faire quelque compliment. Rin avait rougi en relevant les yeux sur lui, et l'expression de Nehaus face à cela avait effectivement été inestimable. C'était la première fois que Rin faisait l'expérience d'une telle acceptation. Ses amis étaient jaloux de lui, Bon plus que les autres, Shiemi était extatique, et même Kamiki avait arrêté de le percé de ses yeux. En fait il l'avait prise plusieurs fois en train de le regardé avec un sourire. Kamiki était mignonne, malgré ses sourcils…Rin se rappela de la fois où il l'avait vu en sous-vêtements…il bava.

Vraiment, comment ça serait d'être avec une femme ? Il ne pouvait pas parler de ça avec Nehaus, mais aucun de ses amis n'avait cette expérience. Shima lisait pas mal de truc cochon, et Rin pensa qu'il pourrait en tiré quelque chose s'il lui demandait. Il l'aperçu à sa gauche. C'était la dernière pose de la journée, mais Shima était déjà perdu dans le monde de Playboy.

"Eh !" il s'avança vers lui. "Qu'es ce que tu regardes ?"

"Ah, Okumura-kun ! Allez, viens par-là, tu dois absolument voir ça !" Shima lui fis signe de s'approcher. Rin se pencha pour regarder le magazine. "T'a vu ? C'est pas magnifique ?"

Shima avait l'expression la plus rêveuse qu'il puisse afficher. Sur la page qu'il regardait, il avait une jeune femme dans le début de ma vingtaine, complètement nue, avec un forte poitrine, de long cheveux bruns, une taille fine et un fessier bien rond, appuyer contre un mur. Son minou rose était visible et Rin rougit immédiatement en le remarquant.

"T'as l'autorisation d'amener une chose pareille en cours ?" demanda-t-il à Shima, bien que cette question ne soit inutile.

"Je pourrais être le prof d'éducation sexuelle !" Shima souri bêtement. "Mais jusque-là, gardons ça notre petit secret." Il fit un clin d'œil à Rin, avant de tourné la page. Maintenant c'était une fille blonde nue sur un cheval. Les deux garçons sifflèrent. "Oh, n'est pas une jolie vu !" s'exclama Shima. "Je voudrais tellement les toucher…"

"Eh, Shima…"demanda Rin, c'était maintenant ou jamais. "C'est comment le sexe ?"

"Hein ?"Shima fut surprit. "Comment c'est…ce doit être la meilleure chose au monde !"

"Ouais, je sais, mais…" ce n'était pas ce que Rin avait voulu dire. "Je veux dire, comment c'est d'avoir des seins entre tes mains ?" il mima le mouvement. "Comment c'est quand elle est dessous toi, et que tu pénètres sa-"

"Waouh, _arrête toi la !_"Shima se releva brusquement et couvrit la bouche de Rin avec ses mains. Il rougissait si fort que Rin cru voir de la vapeur sortir de ses oreilles. "Tu es fou ? Tu ne peux pas parler de ses choses en public comme si de rien n'était !"

"Mais…Mais c'est normal, non ?' Rin libéra sa tête en secouant et demanda perplexe. "Qu'est qui n'est pas bien ?"

"C'est normal, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas embarrassant !" Shima tapa du pied. "C'est une chose que de regardé des nanas à poil et une autre de parler de se-"

"Yo, quoi de neuf ?" Bon et Konekomaru entrèrent dans la salle de classe. "Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi le visage de Shima et assortie à ses cheveux ?" commenta Bon.

"C'est rien !" Shima passa une main dans ses cheveux, riant maladroitement.

"L'un de vous a t'il déjà coucher avec quelqu'un ?" demanda Rin de but en blanc.

Les trois garçons se figèrent en entendant la question. "Bien sûr que non ! On est en première année de lycée ! Okumura qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?" Bon lui aboya dessus, son visage complétement rouge. Konekomaru tenait à peine sur ses jambes sous le poids de l'embarras. Un dernier souffle et il s'évanouissait.

"Je pensais juste…J'étais curieux !" Rin haussa les épaules. _Ouais…il était trop tôt pour le sexe, n'est-ce pas ? Trop tôt…_Bien que cela ne le dérangerait pas vraiment si c'était avec une femme.

"La curiosité à tuer le chat et je vais te tuer, espèce d'énorme félin !" Bon s'apprêta à attraper Rin et à l'étrangler, mais Konekomaru le retint.

"Non Bon !" souvient toi des résultats sur le texte de prière qu'on doit récupérer aujourd'hui, ne soit pas punis au dernier moment !" il tenta de raisonné avec lui.

Rin sifflotait avec indifférence, les mains dans les poches. Ce fut après cela que Shura entra, suivi par Shiemi et Kamiki, portant une pile de papier.

"Asseyez-vous, bandes de flémards !" leur dit-elle, et ils obéirent en grommelant. "J'ai le résultats de vos test aujourd'hui." A travers tout le brouhaha qui suivi, Shura parvint tout de même à distribuer tous les papiers. Des trois meilleures notes, Kamiki avait obtenu un 93, Bon un 95 et Rin…un 97.

_Sérieusement, c'est agaçant !_ Ils fixèrent tout deux Rin qui se réjouissaient, avec Shiemi à ses côtés qui avait ses yeux pleins d'étoiles, et complimentait Rin. Juste après Kamiki revérifia son test, essayant de voir où était son erreur, alors que Bon ne voulait simplement pas comprendre.

Il connaissait la réponse, comment avait il put l'écrire mal ? Il essaya de se souvenir, que faisait-il à ce moment-là…et puis ça lui revint. Il avait vue Rin passé une main dans ses cheveux sombres juste à ce moment-là, ses yeux étaient…si tristes. Alors il avait écrit mais au final il avait entouré la mauvaise réponse ! Maudit soit il ! Rin n'était pas…mignon ! Pas du tout ! Mais c'était vrai qu'il émettait une étrange forme de tristesse dernièrement.

Tout le monde sortie de la salle de classe en commentant le test et comparant leurs résultats. Après un instant, Shiemi rentra chez elle et Kamiki parti retrouver Paku. Les quatre garçons continuèrent à discuter sur le chemin jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Très vite la conversation dévia des tests vers quelque chose de plus épicé.

"Et puis il a dit : Comment c'est de toucher ses seins ?" raconta Shima, puis les quatre éclatèrent de rire

"Okumura sérieusement, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?" lui demanda Bon quand il reprit son souffle. Rin haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

"Ca mais juste percuté à ce moment-là !" _comme si je __pouvais__ te dire la vérité._

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es demandé un truc pareil !" Konekomaru rougi furieusement. "Je veux dire, on a même jamais embrassé quelqu'un, alors…faire _ça…_"

"Hein ? Vous n'avez jamais été embrassé ? Sérieux ?" s'exclama Rin passant devant eux, tourna sur lui-même pour pouvoir leur faire face.

"Oui Okumura. Cri le plus fort ! Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la ville qui t'a toujours pas entendu !" claqua Bon, mais il ne renia pas cette affirmation.

Les trois se tournèrent alors vers Shima. Il regardait droit devant lui. Ils continuèrent de le fixer. Il ne se tourna pas. Ils le fixèrent encore un peu plus.

Il craqua finalement. "Ok ! Moi non plus je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, vous êtes content maintenant ?" il parut abattu. "Je gaspille ma jeunesse à lire des revus porno et à trainer avec vous les gars ! Je suis pathétique et un pauvre genre de personne ! Laissez-moi tranquille !" il commença à pleurniché. "Izumo-chan ne veux pas sortir avec moi…" il pleurnicha sans honte.

"Comme j'apprécie t'a misère." Remarqua Bon cyniquement et Konekomaru hocha la tête en approbation.

"Oh, alors c'est vrai que vous n'avez jamais embrassé personne !" Rin resta toujours sur ce sujet.

"Pourquoi, _toi_ oui ?" lui lança Bon.

"Je…" Rin était prêt à le dire, mais il y réfléchi soudainement à deux fois et cela le percuta. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il réalisa. "Maintenant que tu le fait remarquer, non, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne." Il répondit, presque sans âme.

Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne ! Toutes ces choses qu'ils faisaient ensemble, et encore, Nehaus ne l'avait jamais embrassé ! Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la sensation procuré quand on embrassait quelqu'un sur la bouche, simplement où pleinement. Il se retourna et marcha normalement à nouveau, mais il se laissa un peu distancé, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas voir son visage. "Evidemment, un baiser ce n'est que pour ceux qui s'aime vraiment…non ?"

"Ouais, c'est l'idée de base…" lui répondit Konekomaru." Mais personnellement, je pense qu'il y a toute sorte de baiser. Un baiser peu ne rien vouloir dire, mais il peut tout vouloir dire aussi. Qu'en dis-tu ?"

"Nah, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose." Bon désapprouva. "Je n'embrasserai jamais une personne que je n'aime pas vraiment. Même si je couchais avec une personne sans la connaitre où l'apprécié- une prostitué par exemple- je n'embrasserais pas." La poitrine de Rin se serra douloureusement à ces mots.

"Je crois que ça dépend de la personne." Répondit Shima. "Il y a certaines personne pour qui la valeur d'un baiser est importante. Les romantiques, pour dire. D'autres ne se soucie pas de partager des baisers à gauche et à droite."

"Alors Bon est un romantique !" Konekomaru gloussa.

"La ferme !...Okumura, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?" Bon se tourna vers lui pour trouver un appui.

Rin n'avait pas envie de répondre. _Une prostitué par exemple…_il avait envie de pleuré, mais pour quoi ? Il savait déjà ce qui se tramait…"Je ne sais pas. Ecoutez les gars, désolé, je dois aller retrouver Shura maintenant. On se voie demain en cours, ok ?"

Il les salua pour leur dire au revoir avant de s'enfuir en courant dans l'autre bâtiment, là où il s'entrainait habituellement. Il pouvait les entendre lui crié quelque chose, dans les grandes lignes ils parlaient d'un rassemblement ce soir au dortoir, mais honnêtement, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Toutes ses émotions contenues qu'il dissimulait étaient sur le point d'entrée en éruption. Il fonça à l'intérieur, courant à travers les couloirs. Il voulait être loin, loin, loin, loin de tout !

Soudainement sa queue fus saisie. Il glapit à la douleur soudaine. " Putain ça fait mal !" il se tourna pour rugir à celui qui avait fait ça. Il se retrouva face à face avec l'objet de ses cauchemars.

"C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait." Répondit Nehaus malicieusement. Il attrapa Rin par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur. Rin s'écrasa contre avec un grognement de douleur. "Surprit de me vois ici ? Kirigakure a dû prendre congé. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais te gérer. Pas vrai ?" il se pencha pour embrasser Rin dans le cou, le maintenant en place avec ses deux bras, mais il s'arrêta quand il vu l'expression du jeune. Les yeux bleus de Rin avaient doublé de volume sous l'effet de la terreur, et tout son corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable, il semblait complétement apeuré et paralysé. "Rin ?" Nehaus le secoua légèrement, presque inquiet. Il regarda derrière lui. Rien. Il retourna son regard sur Rin; le jeune garçon ne regardait personne d'autre que lui. "Rin, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? C'est moi !"

"EXACTEMENT !" hurla soudainement Rin avant de le repousser violement. Ou du moins, il essaya. "Lâche-moi ! Enlève tes sales pattes ! Je ne suis pas ta putain !" Rin avait atteint le point de non-retour. "Pas ta putain, pas ta putain, pas ta…"

Nehaus l'enfonça un peu plus dans le mur, plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. "Chut, tu es cinglé ?" il lui murmura presque. "Qu'arriverait-il si quelqu'un passait ?"

Rin mordit. Mais cela ne fit pas le moindre mal à Nehaus, mais il retira sa main, surprit. "Je m'en fou ! Je m'en fou ! Laisse le monde entier s'avoir, j'en ai plus rien à foutre ! Je veux juste que ça se termine !" Nehaus s'éloigna du jeune homme dont le corps trembla sous le choc de cette violente irruption. Rin passa ses bras autour de lui, ses cheveux couvrant son visage. Le tremblement excessif ne cessa pas. "Tes mains sur mon corps…je n'en veux pas !" il serra ses bras plus fort. "Tes mains, tes lèvres, ta queue…"il cracha le dernier mot avec dégout. "Je n'en veux pas en moi !" cria-il. "Je ne peux plus faire semblant ! Je ne peux plus faire semblant que tout va bien !" Rin s'effondra sur le sol, et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Nehaus ne l'avait vi comme ça que quand il avait fait une crise et avait commencé à s'écorché avec ses ongles. Les larmes tombaient sur le sol comme des gouttes cristallines. Nehaus ne trouva rien à dire.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu ? Faire souffrir le fils de Satan. Le gamin était là, frissonnant, incapable de se levé sous le coup d'une intense douleur psychologique. Nehaus devrai se réjouir de ce fait…mais encore, ce n'était pas du tout en sensation agréable. Il ne voulait pas que Rin ai mal comme ça, fils de Satan ou pas, Nehaus devait admettre qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire du tort à d'autres personnes. Il le fera, à un moment donné, ça il en convenait. C'était dans sa nature maléfique. Mais malgré tout ça, il ne pouvait pas le punir pour des choses qu'il n'avait pas faites. Bien sûr, l'option que Rin soit une innocente et bonne personne, ne traversa jamais son esprit. Il craignait ce que cela pouvoir vouloir dire, et il ne donnerait jamais le bénéfice que doute aux démons.

Sans dire un mot, il s'assit à côté de Rin, suffisamment loin pour qu'ils ne se touchent pas, mais suffisamment près pour qu'il sente son intense présence, attendant que Rin se calme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait envers Rin. Il n'était plus aussi en colère contre lui que les premières fois. Pourtant, il continuait de le disgracier. Il y avait des moments où Rin paraissait si beau, alors Nehaus agissait sous l'impulsion et lui témoignait de l'affection. Un baiser sur la joue, une étreinte qu'en Rin semblait triste où gelé, il l'avait même chatouillé une fois et avait sincèrement souri en entendant les gloussements instinctifs de Rin. Toutes ces actions, bien sûr, étaient toujours en dehors du lit. Mais c'était dans ces moments-là que Nehaus se sentait le plus heureux, et non quand Rin essayait de retenir ses larmes. Le sexe avec lui ne lui procurait qu'un plaisir cru. Ce qui n'était pas si mal, devait-il dire…

Rin s'arrêté peu à peu de pleuré. _Le pauvre garçon, il a dû vivre un enfer ses jours derniers._ Pensa Nehaus, et il savait qu'il était la raison de cela. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il regrettait quoi que ce soit. Il avait peut être montré de la sympathie au petit démon, mais cela ne signifiai pas qu'il se laisserait le piéger. Les démons pouvaient facilement séduire les gens. Il ne se ferait pas avoir. Mais il ne résista pas quand Rin s'appuya sur lui, séchant ses larmes. Au lieu de cela, il plaça un bras derrière le dos du jeune garçon et le serra, le caressant pour le rassurer. En fait c'était plutôt plaisant…très vite, Rin se senti suffisamment confortable pour lui rendre son étreinte, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent longtemps sans bouger, sans esquisser un mot. Nehaus voulait demander à Rin s'il se sentait mieux, mais il ne voulait pas risqué une autre crise. Ce fut Rin qui brisa le silence.

"Je t'aime bien…pourquoi ne peut tu pas m'aimer en retour ?" Rin savait que cela sonnait pathétiquement et nécessiteux, mais il ne voulait pas dire de façon sexuelle.

Nehaus resta là, pétrifié pendant un instant. En aucune façon Rin pouvait ne pouvait dire la vérité. C'était impossible d'apprécier t'on violeur ! Si ceux démon croyait qu'il pouvait allumer une étincelle de remords en lui, il était dans le faux ! Il se redressa, brisant le contacte.

"Tu crois que tu peux faire ton œuvre pour te sortir de ça, fils de Satan ?" il le regarda méchamment, pris par sa furie.

Rin se remis à trembler, ce n'était pas bon signe. Quand Nehaus n'utilisait pas son prénom, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il leva les bras pour protéger son visage. Nehaus l'attrapa par les cheveux et le releva sur ses pieds, prêt à lui donner un coup de poing.

"Comme peu tu faire des choses pareilles avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas ?" laissa échapper Rin, dans une tentative désespéré de se protéger. Le bras de Nehaus se figea a mis chemin. Il ne voulait pas enregistrer ça…

Soudainement le sol sous eux vibra. Nehaus relâcha Rin, avant que les deux ne vacillent, essayant de garder leur équilibre. C'était comme si quelque chose d'incroyablement lourd tombait continuellement sur le sol. Par la fenêtre, des sphères de flammes écarlates passaient. Le grondement était assourdissant.

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?" ria Rin, essayant de se faire entendre.

Nehaus plissa les yeux et grinça des dents. "Reste ici." Lui ordonna-il, avant de courir hors du bâtiment. Malheureusement, ses craintes étaient fondées. "Banshees…"murmura-il.

Leur dénomination n'avait rien à voir avec les légendes irlandaises. Une Banshee, dans le langage des exorcistes, signifiait un affreux démon gris, qui ressemblait à une chauve sourie où plus précisément, un ptérodactyle. Ça n'avait pas de poils, un corps semblable à celui d'un humain mais les bras n'était qu'une maigre aile de peau attaché à leur torse. Leur tête était comme celle d'un bébé mal formé, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait c'était poussé des cris stridents. Sauf que leur pouvoir était incroyable et elles pouvaient passer à travers les murs mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire était la force des flots de feu qu'elles émettaient, et le nombre de congénère avec qui elles se déplaçaient, comme une meute de loups. Dix Banshees suffisaient à provoquer un désastre. Et maintenant, elle attaquait l'académie.

Shura se précipita hors du bâtiment adjacent seulement en sous-vêtements vu son empressement. Heureusement pour elle, en comparaison avec ses vêtements habituels, personne ne remarqua la différence. Les autres professeurs arrivèrent une fraction de seconde plus tard; même Méphisto Pheles descendit de sa tour et se montra immédiatement. Tout le monde se rassembla, créant un cercle défensif. Méphisto s'assit les jambes croisé derrière eux, souriant comme si il était simplement sorti pour voir le spectacle.

Evidement Rin n'écouta pas Nehaus et le talonna. "C'est quoi ces choses ?" interrogea il, à travers le grabuge.

Nehaus n'était pas content de le voir. "Rin, je t'ai dit de rester à l'intérieur…" il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Une Banshee fut plus rapide et cracha du feu sur eux. De la fumée et de la poussière fut soulevé entre eux, et ils se perdirent de vu.

"RIN !" cria Nehaus.

Il se reprit, essayant de le retrouvé, mais la Banshee se jeta sur lui. Il fut plus rapide et la blessa son bras, de sorte que son sang s'écoule et vienne peindre les cercles sur sa peau. Ses démon dompté apparurent de nulle part et la plaquèrent au sol, brisant son cou. Il jura. Avant qu'il ne puisse partir à la recherche de Rin, il entendit d'autres cris.

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?" il entendit la voix de Bon.

Bon, Shima, Konekomaru et Kamiki c'était montré pour se battre eux aussi. Il ne pouvait pas rester simplement assis jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé. Kamiki avait déjà invoqué ses renards, pendant que Konekomaru récitait des sutras.

Shura flippa. "Qu'est-ce que fou faites ici ! Retournez dans l'académie !" leur cria elle, moitié en colère moitié terrifié. Mais elle senti une main sur son épaule.

"S'il vous plait, détendez-vous, ma chère Kirigakure-sensei." Lui dit calmement Méphisto. "Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est l'occasion parfaite de voir les progrès qu'on fait nos étudiants ?" il afficha son sourire habituel.

Shura ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais comprit qu'elle n'arriverait à rien. Elle tira son épée de sa poitrine, serra les dents et se jeta dans la bataille. Trois Banshee lui firent face et elle commença à les découpé. Pour ce qui était de ses étudiants, ils avaient un problème. Ils continuaient à psalmodier des sorts de défense, mais les Banshees forçaient la barrière dans leur direction. Les renards de Kamiki purent seulement n'en retenir qu'une.

"Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?" Shima bégaya presque de peur.

Konekomaru suait dans un effort inhumain qu'il était forcé de fournir. Bon n'avait pas la réponse, il faisait de son mieux mais les montres arrivaient toujours…

Soudain, une grande lance en bois aiguisé sorti du sol et empala les Banshees qui les menaçaient, en plein cœur. Les démons se débâtirent avant de se soumettre à la mort.

"Les gars! Les gars !" Shiemi couru vers eux. "Pardon, je suis en retard !"

Leurs bouches restèrent ouvertes. _Moriyama __a__ fait ça ? __Trois__ Banshees d'un coup ?_ Seulement ils n'eurent pas le temps de se réjouir, une autre Banshee se jetant déjà sur Shiemi.

"MORIYAMA !" lui cria Bon.

Shiemi releva le regard mais elle n'avait le temps de rien faire, peut importait la vitesse à laquelle elle courait…

Des flammes bleues dévorèrent le démon. Elle hurla horriblement, les rendant sourd pendant un instant. Rin ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta dessus. Ils tombèrent au sol, roulant et se battant sauvagement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la Banshee soit brulé à mort, secoué de spasme. Rin se releva, prêt à se battre encore.

"Okumura, attrape !" Shura lui lança son épée.

Rin la saisie au vol et la libéra immédiatement de son fourreau. Doublant ses flammes bleues en taille et en violence. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent, ses canines se firent plus tranchantes et une étincelle rouge apparu au fond de ses yeux bleus.

"Maintenant on va parler. Amenez-vous, saloperies !" cria il au Banshee avant de se lancé pleinement dans la bataille.

_Démon…_vu la seule chose à laquelle Nehaus put penser en le voyant. Il ne fut pas longtemps à Rin pour être encerclé par les Banshees. Il se battait de son mieux, mais il ne pouvait les prendre toutes à la fois. Rin en entraperçu une du coin de l'œil qui arrivait dans son dos, un quelques centimètre avant qu'elle ne le brule. Une énorme et monstrueuse main la dérouilla si fortement qu'elle alla se fracasser contre un mur cinquante mètres plus loin. Nehaus arriva et se tint à ses côtés, le couvrant.

"Hein ? Tu viens m'aidé ? C'est rare !" Rin souri.

"Ne laissa pas ça te monté à la tête." Réplica Nehaus. "Pour l'instant, je ne te donne qu'un C plus."

"Donc tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est le transformé en A !" lança Rin alors qu'il sépara la tête du corps d'une Banshee.

Bien vite les autres exorcistes leur prêtèrent main forte. Rin et Nehaus continuait de se battre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve pratiquement repoussé dans le bâtiment duquel ils venaient. La Banshee qui avait fait cela commença à ricaner. Avant qu'ils ne puissent comprendre pourquoi, elle percuta mur au-dessus d'eux de plein fouet. Le bâtiment n'en supporta pas d'avantage. Un gros morceau tomba sur eux, visant Nehaus, suivi par une tonne de briques et de débris.

"NON !" cria Rin en se jetant sur lui, parvenant à en découpé la moitié avec son épée.

Nehaus eu tout juste le temps de l'attrapé par le col et de le jeté à l'intérieur. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol, Nehaus couvrant Rin de son corps pour le protéger. Les débris tombèrent, scellant l'entrée et les cachant au reste de leurs alliés.

Ils attendirent que la poussière ne retombe. Ils pouvaient toujours entendre les clameurs de la bataille à l'extérieur, mais il était clair que tout serait bientôt terminé. Les Banshees étaient annihilées. Ils restèrent comme ils étaient pour reprendre leur souffle, jusqu'à ce que Nehaus n'utilise son coude pour se relevé et regardé Rin en dessous de lui. Rin était étendu sous lui, son dos contre le sol dur, Salit et couvert de poussière. Nehaus en déduit qu'il devait être dans le même état. D'ordinaire, ils faisaient toutes autres choses dans cette position…

_Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas l'laisser ce mur s'écraser sur moi ? Ça aurait été la parfaite opportunité pour mettre fin à son cauchemar…et personne ne le blâmerais._ Ne put se retenir de pensée Nehaus. Il était incapable de comprendre la façon de penser de Rin. Le garçon se comportait comme la meilleure personne que n'avait jamais rencontrée Nehaus. Pourtant c'était obligé qu'il soit maléfique. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ?

"_Je t'aime bien…pourquoi ne peu tu pas m'aimer en retour?"_

L'aimer ? Il avait été terrifié à l'idée de le perdre ! peu importe qu'il soit constamment dans le déni, il était bien obligé de reconnaitre l'horrible sensation qui s'était emparé de lui quand il avait cru que Rin aurait pu être blessé. Il ne pouvait plus nier la vérité encore longtemps. Qu'importe tout cela maintenant ! Il se pencha. Rin le regarda avec confusion.

"N'ai pas peur." Lui murmura-t-il, puis il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Rin s'agrandirent de surprise, mais, alors que le baiser continuait, il se détendit et ferma les yeux. Alors c'était comme ça…un baiser…il se fit vite plus passionné. La langue de Nehaus demanda l'entrer et Rin fut heureux de la lui accordé. Il ne savait pas comment embrasser, alors il laissa l'autre homme faire ce qu'il voulait de sa bouche. Ça n'était pas si mauvais…

Ils se séparèrent pour respirer, tous deux hors d'haleine. Nehaus admira l'adorable visage de Rin et ses yeux bleus brillants. C'était quelque chose de plus beau qu'il l'eu crus. La beauté et le charme de Rin étaient dangereux. Et si il se retrouvait ensorcelé et qu'il en oubliait son but premier ? Tout cela était tellement dangereux…

_Je devrai le tuer bientôt._ Pensa-il, mais il éloigna cette pensé et se pencha pour embrasser Rin un peu plus, attiré par lui comme une mite vers une flamme par ces douces lèvres rosées.

TBC


	6. One night exeption

**Auteur : HelenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 6 : One night exeption**

Nehaus poussa Rin dans son appartement, incapable de s'arrêter de l'embrasser fiévreusement. Le baiser qui avait précédé avait été interrompu par les cris constants des personnes présentes à l'extérieur du bâtiment dans lequel ils avaient été poussés par l'attaque de Banshee. Nehaus avait poussé un juron, mais si quelqu'un les avaient vu et que ça avait été de sa faute, ça aurait signifié la fin de leur accord, il ne pouvait pas se permettre que cela se produise. Il avait libéré Rin à contre cœur et l'avait aidé à ce relevé. Rin avait repris sa forme humaine dès qu'ils avaient atterri dedans ensemble, mais il était toujours sale. Après être finalement sorti et avoir rassuré tout le monde, Méphisto avait ordonné que chacun retourne aux dortoirs. Alors ils l'avaient fait. Plus tard, dans la nuit, Rin était venu à l'appartement de Nehaus à neuf heure pile, comme il le faisait toujours.

Il était resté planté la, rougissant et fixant le sol. Il était carrément adorable, Nehaus l'avait attrapé et l'avait embrassé avec chacune de ses pensées cohérentes qu'il envoya volé par la fenêtre. Le guider à travers le salon, ouvrir la porte de la chambre, il ne se rendit compte de rien. Ce ne fut que quand il le poussa sur le lit et qu'il vit ses yeux apeuré qu'il comprit ce qu'il faisait. D'accord, il avait le droit de faire une exception à la règle. Cette nuit serait une occasion spéciale.

Il caressa les mèches noires du garçon, les éloignant de ses yeux, dans un geste pour le calmer.

"N'ai pas peur, Rin." Lui dit-il composé. Il devait s'assuré que Rin ne souffre pas du tout cette nuit. "Ce soir je ne te ferait pas de mal."

Les yeux de Rin s'agrandirent. "Tu…tu ne le fera pas ? Vraiment ?" ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

"Ouais." Nehaus lui sourit. "Considère cela comme un remerciement pour m'avoir sauvé aujourd'hui."

Il se pencha et recommença à l'embrasser. Puis il commença à l'embrasser sur la joue, sur le front, avant de se dirigé vers le cou.

"Mais…Mais tu m'as sauvé aussi !" Rin parvint à protester entre les baisers. Pas que ça lui pose problème, mais il ne le voyait pas s'arrêté…

Nehaus regarda le visage confus de Rin. Le garçon le rendait fou de désir. Il posa sa bouche près de son oreille.

"Chut. "murmura-il. "Cette nuit je vais te faire l'amour." Il sentit le cœur de Rin manqué un battement. "N'ai pas peur, tu n'as pas à avoir peur où honte de quoi que ce soit. Je te promets que ce sera très agréable. Détend toi." Il traça son chemin sur le cou de Rin, essayant de le marqué comme sien. Il avait essayé auparavant, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné parce que le corps de Rin guérissait trop rapidement. Néanmoins il continuait d'essayé, même si la marque disparaissait dans la seconde suivante.

Rin ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi dire, quel était la meilleure façon de réagir face à ça. Au final, ils le feraient simplement comme d'habitude. Quelle serait la différence ? Qu'il allait essayer de lui donner du plaisir à lui aussi ? Rin ne savait pas comment cela marchait. Sauf la foi où il lui avait fait une gâterie, Rin n'avait jamais trouvé aucun plaisir à cela. C'était juste…

Il le senti déboutonné sa chemise, et déposer une ligne de baiser le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il l'ouvrit complétement et mordilla là où le cœur de Rin devrai se trouvé. Rin se senti comme si il essayé de dévorer son cœur. Il trembla à cette pensée et à la sensation. Puis son professeur porta son attention sur un téton, et Rin laissa échapper un glapissement. Cette sensation…cette sensation d'étincelle s'allumant à travers lui…

"Ah…pas là !" bredouilla-il.

Il était dans un tel état ! Ses poils s'hérissant dans toute les directions, son visage rougi, mais il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il rougissait. Voulait-il cela ? Ne le voulait-il pas ? Devait-il en avoir honte, dans les deux cas ? Qu'était-il sur le point de vivre ? Faire l'amour…c'était beaucoup trop, il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avant, il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait réellement dire ! Il était incapable de saisir la situation, et qui plus est, depuis que Nehaus avait commencé à excité ses tétons avec sa langue et ses dents, Rin sentait son membre durcir. La seule chose dont il était certain c'était que si cela continuait, il se ferait emporté et finirait pas supplier un autre homme de le sauter ! C'était grotesque !

Nehaus remonta son regard sur Rin, satisfait de l'ai ivre sur son visage. "Quoi ? Ce n'est pas suffisant ?" il lui fit un sourire en coin, et puis il glissa une main dans le pantalon de Rin, se saisi de son membre et commença à caressé le bout avec son pouce.

"Ah !" Rin cria face au contacte. "Je t'en prie…" il s'essouffla. "C'est…ceci est…" cette homme l'avait violé plusieurs fois, il n'y avait pas moyen que ses mains puissent lui faire tant de bien…d'ordinaire elle restait collé à ses poignets, les maintenant douloureusement alors que leur propriétaire allait et venait au-dessus de lui…

Même ce genre de pensées n'étaient pas assez pour l'empêcher d'apprécié cela. Rin ne résista pas quand Nehaus retira sa main de son membre pour pouvoir retiré son pantalon et ses chaussures, le laissant complétement nu. Il remonta au-dessus de lui, pour le regardé dans les yeux.

"Rin…calme toi." Lui dit-il de nouveau, laissant sa main glissé de haut en bas sur la cuisse de Rin. Le jeune garçon ne put retenir un frémissement.

Il détourna la tête et ferma les yeux, comme il le faisait toujours. "Fait-le. Et finissons-en." Dit-il, déglutissant durement.

C'était toujours comme cela que ça se passait…maintenant il allait attraper ses jambes, les ouvrir et enfoncé sa queue à l'intérieur…faire l'amour et ses conneries, était-il sensé gobé ça ?

Mais contre toute attente, il sentit une main soutenir tendrement sa joue. "Rin, regarde-moi."

_Regarde-moi quand je te fais ça engeance de Satan !_

Rin gémis en se remémorant. Ça avait été la première fois qu'il avait été violé. Il n'oublierait jamais un mot ni même un coup de rein de cette nuit fatidique. Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait, ses yeux pleins d'inquiétudes. Il eut une chance de pouvoir éxaminer le visage de son professeur en retour. Même dans sa fin de trentaine, Nehaus avait un beau visage. Il avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu clairs – ou du moins celui qui lui restait – et les lignes du temps et de la douleur peintes sur son visage lui ajouté un charme plus mature. Le cache œil sur son œil gauche lui donnait un sens du style sombre et attirant. Son corps aussi était musclé et bien fait. Ça se voyait pleinement même à travers ses vêtements, Rin l'avait déjà sentit temps de fois et il le savait bien. Mais Nehaus n'avait jamais retiré ses vêtements devant lui. Il ne faisait que descendre sa braguette et enfoncer _ça _dedans, comme il était sur le point de faire…

Nehaus s'inclina et embrassa les paupières de Rin. Bien que Rin ne comprenne pas ce qui était en train de se produire, il devait admettre que s'était une sensation grisante, cette sincère gentillesse…Nehaus l'embrassa alors doucement sur les lèvres. Rin lutta contre l'envie soudaine de passé ses bras autour du coup de l'autre homme et de lui rendre son baiser. Il ne savait pas s'il approuverait. Toujours et il qu'il ouvrit sa bouche avec impatience. Ils s'embrassèrent profondément pendant de longues minutes avant de se séparer.

"Rin, je te l'ai dit, ça sera différents de toutes les autres fois. " lui dit Nehaus.

Rin avança une main vers son bras avec hésitation, demanda la permission de le touché avec ses yeux. "Alors…va tu retiré ça aussi ?" Questionna-t-il innocemment. Nehaus portait une chemise à manche longue grise foncée et un pantalon noir. "Tu me laisseras te toucher ?" il osa finalement poser sa main sur le bras de l'homme.

Nehaus soupira. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de finalement couvrir la main de Rin avec la sienne.

"Pas encore." Lui dit-il. "Crois-moi. Tu n'es pas encore prêt." _Et moi de même._ Il serra la main de Rin. "Cette nuit et une exception. Oublie tout et laisse-toi aller." Il lui dit cela plus pour pouvoir se l'entendre dire. C'était juste cette nuit. Cette nuit où il pourrait oublier ses tourments. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à laisser tomber son armure. Il se pencha et prit le membre de Rin dans sa bouche.

Rin haleta de plaisir. Il se rappelait de la sensation, mais il fut toujours prit de cour…c'était incroyable. Il gémit, cette fois librement.

"Encore…" s'il y en avait plus, il en voulait plus ! Il grogna de protestation quand Nehaus se redressa et retira la délicieuse friction avant qu'il ne puisse jouir. Il le regarda, et il le vit tendre la main pour ramasser quelque chose posé par terre près du lit. C'était une bouteille. "Que…?"

"Quelque chose qui ne te fera pas de mal." Lui répondit le plus vieux en déversant une généreuse quantité de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Puis il les dirigea vers l'entrée rosie de Rin. Le jeune garçon put sentir les doigts taquiné l'ouverture. Il frissonna. "Détend toi." Lui murmura Nehaus avant d'y glissé complétement son indexe.

Rin se contorsionna sous lui. C'était un peu inconfortable, mais ça n'était pas douloureux. La sensation était étrange, Nehaus commença à le bougé en cercle, essayant de détendre ses muscles. Rapidement, un second doigt suivi le premier et Rin gesticula légèrement, mais se calma. Quand les deux doigts en lui commencèrent un mouvement de ciseaux pour l'ouvrir, un troisième fut ajouté. Rin gémi. Le lubrifiant rendaient leur passage vraiment plus facule, il se posa et se laissa allé.

Soudainement, son corps entier tressailli. Nehaus lui souriait. "Je l'ai trouvé ?" Rin le regarda avec de grands yeux incrédules. Nehaus retoucha de ses doigts ce même endroit, et Rin cria. Son esprit ne pouvait enregistrer ce genre de plaisir. D'autres fois, pendant l'acte, il avait senti des chocs similaires, mais la douleur était trop grande pour qu'il puisse réellement y prêté attention. Cette fois il n'y avait pas de douleur à prendre en compte, des vagues de plaisir et délice couraient à travers lui. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses cris. Nehaus continuait d'utiliser ses doigts, admirant le visage et la voix de Rin. Oui, c'était une bonne décision.

Il ne pourrait pas continuer cela pendant encore longtemps, son membre réclamait également de l'attention. Une telle vision de Rin lui était rarement accordée. Il retira ses doigts, et Rin émit une protestation.

"Non…n'arrête pas !"

"Je n'en ai pas l'intention." L'informa il, défaisant son pantalon.

C'était la première fois que Rin regardait son membre de façon impatiente, bien qu'un soupçon de doute puisse être vu dans ses yeux. Il déversa un peu de lubrifiant dans sa main, il l'utilisa pour en recouvrir sa hampe. Quand il eut fini ses préparations, Rin s'allongea et ouvrit ses jambes, attendant.

"Prêt ?" Rin hésita un instant, puis hocha la tête.

Nehaus le recouvrit de son corps et lentement, mais avec beaucoup de soin, il s'introduit dans le jeune garçon. Rin siffla et se tendit. Bien qu'il n'ait pas aussi mal que toutes les autres fois, c'était toujours cuisant. Mais quand Nehaus commença un mouvement de vas et viens, toutes pensées furent effacé de l'esprit de Rin. Il leva encore plus ses jambes et changea d'angle, pour faciliter la trouvaille de ce point. Ses bras s'agrippèrent au dos de Nehaus avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et il ne s'embêta pas à s'en rendre compte.

"Mon dieu !" cria Rin.

Nehaus touchait son point g avec chaque coup de reins dans un rythme lent et soutenu. Rin ouvrit ses jambes aussi grand qu'il le pu, dans le but d'en recevoir plus de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Le contacte et le rythme le rendait fou. Ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque-là, c'était impossible de croire que c'était le même acte. Le fait qu'ils puissent partager ensemble cet immense plaisir ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Pourtant, il était étendu la, son cœur battant la chamade, totalement submergé par la délicieuse émotion.

Nehaus savourait un peu trop cette vision de Rin. Voir Rin crié qu'il en voulait encore, gémir, rougir, enrouler ses bras autour de lui et se synchroniser avec son rythme…lui donnait envie de jouir instantanément. Oui, c'était indéniablement meilleur quand Rin le voulait lui aussi…il accéléra sa cadence. Il lui restait peu de temps pendant lequel il pouvait encore se contenir, et il voulait que Rin vienne avant lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenté d'en terminer juste comme ça…pourquoi ne pas pimenter un peu l'acte ?

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Rin et le souleva, sans se retirer. Il se trouvait maintenant en position assise, Rin chevauchant son membre. Il le laissa reprendre son souffle. Rin le regarda avec des yeux mis clôt embrumées.

"Soulève tes hanches." Lui demanda-il. "Comme ça." Il lui saisit la hanche et le releva, avant de le laissé redescendre Rin s'essouffla de plaisir. "Maintenant fait le."

Rin fit comme il lui avait dit, avec hésitation au début mais très vite il s'habitua et gagna en confiance et en vitesse. Juste à cet instant, il aimait le sexe dur qui frottait en lui, il le voulait tellement, il bougé dessus pour en tirer plus de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela pourrait lui procuré une telle sensation a coupé le souffle qu'il était assez facile d'en devenir dépendant. Nehaus enfoui son visage dans le torse de Rin, dans le but de ne pas le voir rougies et de venir avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Seulement, il entendait toujours les cris et les soupirs de Rin.

"Qu'est que tu es en train de me faire, gamin." Marmonna il, vaguement entendu par Rin qui en ressenti un soupçon de satisfaction.

Il était temps d'accélérer maintenant. Nehaus ne put plus résister et rejeta Rin sur le matelas, enserrant ses jambes et buttant en lui comme si il n'y aurait pas de lendemain.

Rin ne put plus en supporté d'avantage, il arrivait à sa limite. "Ah…Ah…Je viens !" cria-il.

Nehaus passa ses bras autour de son torse et l'enserra fortement alors qu'il venait lui aussi. Rin cria sous le délice de son orgasme et quand il senti la semence chaude de son professeur emplir ses entrailles. A cet instant ça semblait juste…

Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant un bon moment, à bout de souffle, enfermé dans cette étreinte sécuritaire. Rin remarqua qu'il n'avait pas saigné durant tout l'acte. Cela était-il même possible ? Apparemment oui. Il se reposa pendants quelques minutes, avant de se demander ce qu'il devrait faire maintenant. D'habitude, il prenait une douche dans la salle de bain de Nehaus avant de partir, Nehaus lui avait dit de le faire, et il n'était jamais dans l'appartement quand Rin partait. Cette fois c'était différent. Néanmoins, Rin se releva.

Nehaus le remarqua. "Où es que tu vas ?"

Rin passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Dans la salle de bain. Je dois…"

"Tu peux prendre une douche demain matin." Nehaus l'interrompit. Rin le regarda interloqué. "Tu vas dormir ici cette nuit." Il s'empara de son bras et le tira doucement vers lui. Demain c'était Samedi. Aucun d'eux n'avait d'obligation. "Tu ne veux pas ?"

Rin contempla la question. "Non…ça me convient." Conclu-il. Personne ne l'attendait dans sa chambre, et…

Il se blottit dans les bras de son professeur, et il l'accepta. Ils s'endormirent, la main de Nehaus caressant la queue de Rin. Cette queue lui rappelait le mur entre eux, pourtant cette nuit, elle était belle. Rin avait même ronronné…

Le matin suivant, Rin se réveilla en premier. Il se sentait de nouveau en sécurité, après longtemps. Il releva les yeux et constata que Nehaus dormait toujours. Précautionneusement, il sorti d'entre ses bras, il ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de constaté qu'il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que la veille mais froissé par leur activités. Rin ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la douche. Il utilisa de l'eau froide, ça le faisait se sentir plus propre et rafraichi. Après qu'il eut fini et qu'il se soit rhabillé, il hésita sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il rester ici ? Devait-il partir ? Nehaus l'avait complétement troublé. Voulait-il de lui ici, quand il se réveillera ? Le voulait il hors de sa vue ? La nuit dernière il avait dit que faire l'amour était une exception. Cela voulait-il dire qu'à partir de maintenant il recommencerait à lui faire mal ? Rin ne savait pas combien encore il pouvait être blessé par cet acte. Au final, il décida que quoi que Nehaus ressente où veule, il devait partir.

Nehaus entendit la porte se referme, puis il retourna son regard vers le lit vide. Il s'était réveillé en entendant le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant dans la douche, mais il avait continué à faire semblant de dormir. Il ne voulait pas faire face à Rin tout de suite. Puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire où comment, lui, agirait. L'idée que Rin soit le fils de Satan était enfoui au fond de son esprit, presque oublié.

Rin ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, uniquement pour se retrouvé avec une boule de fourrure agrippé à sa jambe.

"_Rin ! Rin ! Où étais-tu ?_" Kuro agitait ses deux queues, tellement excité de revoir Rin

"Kuro !" Rin s'agenouilla et enlaça son chat démon, incroyablement heureux. "Où était tu passé, petit monstre !" Rin rit et joua avec lui, comme un gamin d'école élémentaire. "Tu as disparu pendant deux semaines entières ! Où à tu vagabondé ?"

"_Oh Rin ! __J'ai__ rencontré cette mignonne petite Cat Sith ! Elle est incroyable Rin ! __Je__ suis si heureux !_" l'expression de Kuri était rêveuse, et il miaula pour en rajouté.

L'expression de Rin s'assombrit. "Une femelle, hein ? C'est…bien." Il réussit à faire un faible sourire. Même son chat avait une copine, et lui il…

Non, non, non, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. Le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas mal était encore pire. Il était certain qu'il ne préférait pas les garçons, mais pourquoi cela avait-il été si agréable avec Nehaus ? Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer.

Kuro sauta autour de lui. " _Tu ne m'a pas dit Rin_, _où était tu ?pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi __là__ la nuit dernière ?"_

Rin haussa les épaules et lui offrit un faux sourire. "Ici et là." Il se releva et s'approcha de son bureau. "Ecoute Kuro, je dois étudier. Pourrais-tu sortir jouer jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini ?"

La bouche de Kuro resta ouverte, alors que Rin s'asseyait. "_Rin, c'est Samedi matin ! Qu'__es qui t'es arrivé ?_"

Rin lui fit un sourire en coin. "Oh, je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Je suis plutôt bon ces dernier temps !" Rin montra ses récentes notes à Kuro, paradant comme un paon. Kuro se figea.

"_Doit…prendre…l'air…_" le chat démon sortit de la chambre, titubant. Rin continua de sourire stupidement. Il aimait la réaction des gens quand il leur montrait ses notes. Etre bon en classe avait ses avantages après tout…attendez avant qu'il ne montre ça à Yukio ! Enfin, il avait quelque chose qui pourrait le rendre fier ! Ça vie avait peut-être été étrange récemment, mais les choses allaient finalement dans le sens qu'il avait voulu !

Une aura noir fini par le surplombé et il s'effondra la tête la première dans son bureau, extrêmement déprimé. _Je couche ave__c mon professeur. Ma vie est un __désastre__ !_

Ils eurent éducation physique le Lundi, en dernière heure. En manque de démon dressé, Nehaus les avait autorisé à aller dehors et joué au volley ball, comme une école normale. Rin ne l'avait pas vu Dimanche. Si il n'avait pas appris de Shura que Phèles lui avait donné une mission en extérieur ce jour-là, d'où le manque de démon, il aurait pensé qu'il était en train de l'évité. En tout cas, il apprendrait cela bien assez vite. Pour l'instant, il se contenta d'apprécié un moment sympa avec ses amis. Les jupes des filles étaient trop courte et les gros seins de Shiemi étaient bondissant…c'était très facile d'être distrait, mais au moins il était certain de battre Shima au score ! Rin était dans la même équipe que Shiemi et Konekomaru, et de l'autre côté du filet il y avait Kamiki, Bon et Shima.

Nehaus regarda ses élèves, prévenant tous accidents. Oh qui essayait il de trompé ! Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Rin ! Il le regarda parler et rougir à cette fille blonde –il passait pas mal de temps avec elle – et taquiné son grand camarade, celui qu'il avait pris avec la main sur son dos l'autre jour. Il fit inconsciemment un mauvais regard. Bien sûr, il avait demandé à Phèles de l'envoyer en dehors de la ville ce Dimanche pour qu'il n'ait pas à voir Rin, mais ça ne voulait pas dire…soudainement, Bon dépassa le filet et utilisa les articulations de ses mains pour écraser à tête de Rin entre elles.

"Okumura, dit encore un mot !"

"Aïe, aïe, j'abandonne !" protesta Rin, incapable de se retenir de rigolé tout le long.

"Bon, calme-toi !" Konekomaru essaya de les séparer comme toujours.

"Qu'es que vous foutez là-bas ?"

Tous les six s'alignèrent comme des soldats. La voix de Nehaus ne semblait pas enchanté, ce n'était pas une belle chose à voir quand il décidait de crié après quelqu'un. Rin sentait son regard le percé comme des poignards, alors qu'il marchait à grand pas vers lui. Pas bon, pas bon, pas…

"Vous _avez cru_ que vous pouviez vous en sortir après avoir foutre le bordel pendant _mon_ cours ?" la réprimande commença et tous suèrent à grosse goutes.

"Monsieur, non monsieur !" six bouches, une voix. Leur camarade ventriloque avec le lapin les observaient de loin. Il ne participait jamais à rien, de nombreuses fois ils en avaient même oublié son existence. Quelque chose disait à Bon qu'il s'amusait à les voir ayant des ennuis.

"Même si je vous ait laissé jouer à ce jeu idiot, ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes plus en cours ! Qu'est que ça vous couterait de vous tenir tranquille à vos âges ?" continua Nehaus, et personne n'était assez stupide pour répondre. Il tourna autour d'eux encore un peu mais il devait mettre un terme à cela. "Toi, toi et toi." Il désigna Bon, Rin et Konekomaru. " Je vous colle en retenu après le cours."

"Quoi ?" protesta Konekomaru, confrontant l'intimidation que son professeur émettait. "Mais sensei, je n'ai rien fait !"

"Alors tu n'aurais pas dû t'en mêlé comme tu l'as fait." Lui cracha Nehaus. Il se tourna et s'ne alla, mais la voix de Rin l'arrêta.

"Ne t'en fait pas, Konekomaru." Rin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda méchamment Nehaus. Il savait que ce qu'il allait dire allait revenir lui morde les fesses, mais il était trop en colère pour laisser passer. "Nehaus sensei c'est fait une habitude de punir les gens pour des choses qu'il n'ont pas faites."_ Et apprêt il se tire !_

La température tomba soudainement en dessous de zéro. Tout le monde regardait Rin avec de grands yeux incrédules. Il ne venait pas de dire ce qu'ils croyaient qu'il venait de dire, non ? L'atmosphère était si terrifiante que Shima se cacha derrière Kamiki. Nehaus sentit le sang lui monté au cerveau. Le gamin ne l'avait pas seulement énervé, il l'avait mis en furie ! Il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'il puisse perde son sang-froid si facilement, il vu rouge. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il avait attrapé Rin par le col et le soulevait.

"Qu'es que vous faite, vous êtes fou ?" il entendit des voix. Rin n'avait pas résisté, mais il continuait de le fixé méchamment. Bon avait saisi la main de Nehaus qui retenait Rin, essayant de le faire lâcher. "Laissez-le !" les cris lui appartenaient. "Vous êtes cinglé ? Lâchez-le ! C'était de ma faute de toute façon ! Il n'a rien fait, j'ai commencé !" Bon essaya de raisonner avec lui, mais Nehaus ne l'écoutait pas. Pourtant, il continuait d'essayer. "Je voulais simplement le taquiné ! Je sais que ce n'était pas bien, mais lâchez le !"

"Oh, oh, un conflit interne dans l'académie ?" une voix résonna de derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent tous pour accueillir le Paladin, monsieur. Arthur Auguste Angel. Il était semblable à lui-même, avec ses vêtements blanc et ses longs cheveux blonds, angélique. Il portait un sourire connaisseur et semblait beaucoup s'amuser. "Et pourtant, vous avez réussi à exterminer les Banshees."

Nehaus jeta Rin au sol. "Rin !" cria Shiemi en courant vers lui, elle s'agenouilla près de lui. Tout le monde fit de même. Bon regarda furieusement Nehaus, mais il ne faisait plus attention à eux.

"Le cours et terminé, retourné à l'académie. Oubliez-la retenu." Leur dit simplement Nehaus, sans même les regardé.

Rin se redressa, ses cheveux couvrant ses yeux, il s'en alla comme il avait été demandé. Ses amis le suivirent, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la leçon '_tes stupide où quoi'_ de Kamiki commença.

Nehaus tourna son attention sur Auguste. "Qu'est ce qui amène le Paladin dans notre académie ? C'est rare." Fit-il remarqué.

L'autre homme ne se formalisa pas à répondre. "Je vois que vous avez toujours quelques problèmes avec le fils de Satan." Statua-il. "Pourquoi, il vous donne du fil à retordre ?"

Nehaus grogna. "A peine." Auguste voulait lui parler de Rin ?

"Il est plutôt joli." Auguste lécha pratiquement ses lèvres. "N'est-ce pas injuste que le fils de Satan soit si bel enfant ?"

"Vous pensez ? Vous voulez quelque chose en réalité ?" le regarde de Nehaus se fit colérique. "Je ne suis pas d'humeur à vos jeux mesquin !"

Le sourire d'Auguste disparu de ses lèvres. "Très bien, j'arrête de tourné autour du pot. J'ai entendu que vous aviez conclu le Crimson Vow avec Okumura Rin."

Nehaus grinça des dents. Bien sûr, conclure ce serment était un secret. Mais…

"Quels en était les termes ?" continua d'interroger Auguste.

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !" Nehaus se tourna pour partir, mais August se posta devant lui. La vérité était qu'il connaissait déjà les termes.

"Elles le sont, Igor Nehaus, parce que dépendant de votre réponse, je peux le faire disparaitre définitivement de votre vie. " Auguste réalisa que le moment était venu de s'expliqué. "Le Vatican se déchire sur les propos que leur a tenus Méphisto Phèles. Depuis que Rin a vaincu le roi de la terre, la pluparts ont accepté de le reconnaitre, mais ils sont nombreux à avoir de sérieux doutes. Et il y en a encore qui sont inconditionnels à l'idée de ce débarrasser de lui pour de bon. Personnellement, je pense que le fils de Satan ne devait pas existé dans ce monde. Alors, je suis venu pour représenter les inconditionnels. Je vous donne la permission de tuer Okumura Rin."

Auguste laissa le temps aux mots de l'imprégné. Finalement, Nehaus répondit. "Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda-t-il calmement.

"Je veux dire que si vous tuer Okumura Rin ici, sans faire de vague et sans être vu par quelqu'un qui voudrai vous en empêcher, comme vous le permet votre serment, vous avez la plus haute protection du Vatican et une haute position dans la hiérarchie. " offrit Auguste. "Ils ne veulent pas ce faire de Méphisto Phèles un ennemi, alors cela doit être fait par une personne dans l'ombre. Et cette personne s'est vous." Nehaus ne répondit pas. Il ne tenta même pas un mot. "Je sais que vous respectez grandement Mr. Phèles, et que vous lui êtes loyal, mais voyez cela comme la vengeance parfaite. Bien sûr, si vous refusez…" il regarda dans la direction qu'avait emprunté Rin. "J'imagine que je devrai le capturé, jouer un peu avec lui, et puis…"

"Je le ferait." L'interrompit Nehaus. Auguste fronça les sourcils comme s'il était déçu. Alors c'était pour ça qu'Okumura Yukio avait été choisi pour une longue mission.

"Très bien. Ne laissez pas tomber le Vatican. Vous avez une semaine." Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de partir. Il laissa Nehaus seul dans la cour, avec son esprit complétement vide.

"Rin…" murmura-il. Ses main se serrèrent en poings, si intensément que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes jusqu'au sang. Le sang s'écoula le long de ses doigts et coulèrent sur le gazon, le peignant de rouge.

TBC


	7. White Roses

**Auteur : HelenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 7 : White Roses**

A neuf heures, Nehaus frappa à la porte de Rin. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il ne vienne pas cette nuit, alors il pensa que ce serai mieux de venir le chercher. Il parierait sa vie que Rin boudait toujours à propos de ce qui était arrivé sur le terrain de sport. Et pour sa disparition le jour juste après qu'ils l'aient fait. D'accord, que voulait ce gamin au final ? Que voulait-il, _lui…_?

Rin ouvrit la porte. Ouais, il boudait. "Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?" il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, ses sourcils se fronçant.

Nehaus soupira. "Cesse d'être aussi immature. Vien avec moi." Il l'attrapa par le bras, avec légèreté. Rin ne put le repousser. Il savait qu'il serait puni pour ce qu'il avait dit devant tout le monde ce matin. Cela lui importait peut. Nehaus l'entraina à l'extérieur, mais Rin se stoppa en entendant la voix de Kuro.

_"Rin ! Rin, ne part pas avec lui !_" Kuro s'attacha à la jambe de Rin, essayant de le ramener à l'intérieur. "_Je ne lui fait pas confiance ! Il est dangereux !"_

Tout ce que Nehaus entendait était un miaulement incessant, mais il pouvait clairement voir les intentions du chat. Rin était le seul capable de comprendre les mots de Kuro. Il se baissa à son niveau, s'agenouilla et caressa la tête de Kuro dans le but d'essayer de le calmer.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Kuro. Je m'en sortirait." Il lui fit un sourire. Il savait qu'il mentait entre ses dents bien sûr, mais ce qu'il y avait de nouveau…

"_Tu me mens Rin_ !" miaula intensément Kuro, les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il sentit les mains de Nehaus attraper doucement ses bras pour le relever.

"Ne t'inquiète pas chaton." Dit Nehaus à Kuro. "Je ne ferais pas de mal à ton maitre." Ses mains caressèrent les bras de Rin de haut en bas, de façon presque intime. Rin sembla si vulnérable à cet instant…

Kuro siffla "_Ne touche pas Rin !"_ miaula il furieusement, se jetant sur la jambe de Nehaus.

Intuition animale où quoi que ce soit que cela puisse être, Kuro sentait que Rin se mettait en danger en restant prêt de cet homme. Et de ce fait, il ressentait aussi le besoin de le protéger peu importe les risques que lui-même encourait, alors il mordit fort. Kuro, même dans sa petite forme, était toujours un démon et avait bien plus de force dans ses mâchoires qu'un chat normal. Ses crocs passèrent à travers le tissu et pénétrèrent la chair. Nehaus ne bougea même pas en reflexe, même quand du sang commença à s'écoulé, il resta sans bougé et regardait Kuro avec une expression vide.

Soudainement, Kuro fut saisi et retiré par des mains familières. "Kuro !" Rin le souleva au niveau de son visage. "Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait là ?" Rin était en colère ! Les oreilles de Kuro s'orientèrent vers l'arrière et il sembla abasourdi. Pourquoi Rin était-il en colère contre lui ? Il essayait simplement de le protéger, il ne comprenait pas…

Kuro avait effectivement mis Rin en colère. Pourquoi avait-il mordu Nehaus ? Il ne croyait pas avoir eu le souvenir que son chat était un animal enragé qui mordait tout sur son passage ! Il avait blessé quelqu'un sans raison !

Tout d'un coup, il réalisa ce que cela voulait dire. Il prit Kuro dans ses bras pour le protéger et se tourna lentement pour faire face à son professeur. Il n'affichait toujours aucune expression et n'avait aucun commentaire à faire, il fixait Rin qui commença à trembler. La pire des choses était de ne jamais savoir ce à quoi tu devais t'attendre. Kuro remarqua le changement d'attitude de Rin et prit peur lui aussi, il se cacha entre les bras de Rin. Le jeune garçon voulait trouver des excuses pour Kuro, mais que pouvait-il dire à la place d'un chat et être pris au sérieux ?

"Il…il essayait simplement de me protéger…" dit-il, mais cela ne tira pas la moindre réaction de Nehaus.

Rin reposa Kuro. "File !" lui ordonna-il. Mais le chat était toujours hésitant. Il avait peur, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Rin seul…"MAINTENANT !" Il tapa pratiquement du pied sur le sol. Kuro détala immédiatement. Nehaus l'observa disparaitre du coin de l'œil, avant de retourné son attention vers Rin.

Rin recula en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le mur. Nehaus s'avança vers lui jusqu'à se tenir droit devant lui. Il leva la main.

_Oh mon dieu !_ pensa Rin alors qu'il levait ses bras pour protéger son visage, serrant ses paupières closes. Il tremblait comme une feuille. C'était vrai, rien n'avait changé…il était si en colère, il voulait hurler, mais au lieu de cela il pouvait sentir les larmes monté er venir lui piqué les yeux. Très vite, elles laissaient des trainées sur ses joues. C'était si injuste : pour quels crimes était-il puni ? Pour être né ? Il voulait juste quelqu'un qui l'aime pour qui il était, alors là il pourrait continuer à vivre ! Il y avait des moments où il doutait même de son propre frère et de ses amis, mais avec Nehaus il avait partagé la plus haute expression d'amour et maintenant ça faisait encore plus mal…ça…

Nehaus l'observa attentivement. Rin avait toujours grandement peur de lui. Pas qu'il ne le doive pas. Alors d'où venait cette sensation de constriction dans sa poitrine ? Il prit les mains de Rin et les fit redescendre. Puis il se pencha pour prendre le visage de Rin entre les siennes, il l'embrassa sur la joue, recueillant ses larmes. Rin soupira en appréciation et ouvrit finalement un peu ses yeux. Il aimait cette chaleur et cette affection. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, invitant Nehaus à l'embrasser ici. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent pris dans un intense baiser, les mains de Rin agrippèrent le dos de Nehaus et les mains de Nehaus la taille de Rin. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Jamais.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Rin se laissa aller dans son étreinte. "Tu m'a manqué…" murmura il, se sentant de nouveau en sécurité. Ce n'était pas les mauvais traitements qui lui avaient manqué bien évidement; c'était ces rares moments d'affection. Nehaus passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rin. Le parfum des cheveux de Rin était toujours merveilleux. A contre cœur, il brisa leur étreinte, mais seulement pour ramener Rin dans son appartement. Quand ils arrivèrent, il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Rin gémit. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver, mais il était déterminé à en retirer le meilleur. Nehaus avait envie de dire :' Tu m'as manqué aussi' mais il se retint. Au lieu de cela, il guida Rin vers le lit. Quand ils tombèrent tout deux dessus, il lui dit : "Ecoute Rin, je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas vraiment dormi ces deux derniers jours. Cette nuit on se contentera de dormir ici. D'accord ?"

"Hein ?" Rin se senti bizarre. Pas vraiment déçu-du moins il voulait le croire-, ni exactement extatique. Pourtant il avait toujours l'intense désire de se lever et de danser la conga. "D'accord !" il sourit et enroula ses bras autour de Nehaus une fois de plus.

"J'ai légèrement l'impression que tu ne m'écoute pas." Nehaus eu une goutte de sueur.

"Si !" protesta joyeusement Rin avant de l'embrasser. Nehaus ris un peu, et Rin le suivi. Au bout d'un moment, Rin s'était endormi paisiblement dans les bras de Nehaus, sous les couvertures. Nehaus contemplait le visage endormi de Rin. Le moment était venu pour quelque sérieuses réflexion.

Tout ceci avait commencé plutôt horriblement. Seulement deux semaines auparavant. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans Rin, mais il ne restait que sept jour à vivre au garçon, où peut être moins. Rin était un démon. Le fils de Satan. La Vatican avait non officiellement commander son exécution. Et pourtant, Rin avait permis à Nehaus de se sentir de nouveau en vie. Il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait rien vu de démoniaque en lui…il aurait pu faire de nombreuse chose pour détruire l'académie si il était réellement satanique. Ce qu'il avait vu, maintenant qu'il était plus proche de Rin que n'importe qui d'autre, était de la sincère générosité, de l'affection, de l'optimisme et de la gentillesse. La probabilité que Rin soit un gentil jeune homme au grand cœur ne lui sembla plus si impossible.

Et avec ça, prit dans l'instant, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se senti malade. Une vague de nausée s'empara de lui, et il se leva, essayant de ne pas réveiller Rin. Il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, ressentant le fort besoin de vomir. Il avait violé un jeune garçon ! Il avait violé et torturé un jeune garçon, qui n'avait rien avoir avec son drame personnel ! Il l'avait violé, à plusieurs reprises ! Et juste l'autre jour, il avait couché avec lui, maintenant ils étaient sous les mêmes couvertures ! Un jeune garçon !

Il empoigna sa tête et s'effondra au sol, incapable de bien saisir toute la chose. C'était comme si la réalité lui était jeté en face, il ne pouvait le supporté. Qu'avait il fait ses dernières semaines ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vue ? Il essaya de se souvenir de Michelle, sa femme. Il était normal avant ! Il avait une famille, il jouait avec ses enfants après le travail ! Il avait un fils et une fille…comment cela lui ferai il si ils avaient survécu pour atteindre les quinze ans et puis qu'un homme bien plus vieux avait séduit son fils ? Il savait que ce qui leur était arrivé était horrible, il savait que s'était les méfaits de Satan, mais qu'avait Rin à voir là-dedans ? Rin avait été élevé par le Paladin, Fujimoto Shiro. Et s'il n'avait réellement pas le cœur d'un démon ? Que lui avait-il fait ?

Il commençait à avoir un terrible mal de crâne. Non. Il délirait simplement. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'une personne portant les même gènes que Satan puisse être bonne ! Il se radoucissait juste parce que…parce qu'il était attiré par lui ! Il ne pouvait plus s'en cacher maintenant. Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il ne se souvenait pas être un malade pédophile et homosexuel ! Alors pourquoi cela avait il était si agréable de couché avec un garçon de quinze ans ? Et ça aurait été bien si ça avait été juste un coup ! Il voulait être proche de lui, il voulait l'embrasser, il voulait le serré dans ses bras, ne jamais plus le laissé partir !

"Oh mon dieu…" murmura-il, horrifié par sa réalisation. "Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui !" et ça voulait dire qu'il était en train de tombé dans son propre piège ! Il avait voulu torturé le fils de Satan mais été tombé amoureux de lui à la place ! Bien sûr…bien sûr que Rin était démoniaque, c'e était la preuve ! C'était la seule raison qu'il puisse tomber amoureux d'un garçon ! Ce démon ne fait que jouer avec lui voilà la raison ! Il devait en finir avec tout ça. Vite. Maintenant !

Il se redressa, sorti de la salle de bain et commença à chercher un sac qu'il avait gardé sous le canapé. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour en sortir une dague. Elle était en argent pur, spécialiser dans l'art de tuer les démons. Il serra fermement ses doigts autour du manche. "_Ne lai__ssez pas tomber le Vatican. Vous avez une semaine." _La voix du Paladin raisonna dans sa tête. C'était juste. Ce qu'il était sur le point de faire n'était pas juste pour lui. On lui avait confié une tâche qu'il devait remplir. Ses lèvres étaient devenues sèches. Il les humidifia inconsciemment, alors qu'il rassemblait son courage. Il devait le faire maintenant, avant qu'il ne s'attache trop au jeune garçon. Il se releva lentement, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Rin dormait paisiblement sous les couvertures rouges, complétement inconscient du danger. Nehaus s'approcha de lui précautionneusement, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Ce serait infiniment plus difficile si Rin le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus alors qu'il était sur le point de le tuer. Peut-être même pleurerait il…supplierait il…implorerait il…ses mains tremblaient. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêché d'imaginé Rin faire toutes ses choses. Il leva la dague que dessus de Rin. Il devait en finir en un coup, pour que Rin ne souffre pas…où n'ouvrent ses yeux pour voir qui le tuait. Mais ses mains tremblaient tellement, il ne pouvait rester stable. Rin semblait parfaitement beau, étendu sur le côté…ses mèches noirs encadraient son visage, sa peau pâle et blanche était parfaite, ses lèvres rosée exhalait et inhalait doucement…il se rappela qu'il avait déjà essayé de faire ça une fois. Avant que tout ne commence, mais Yukio l'avait sauvé. Aujourd'hui Yukio n'était pas là. Et tellement de choses avaient changé depuis lors…

Il rabaissa la dague. Il n'était pas émotionnellement préparé pour ça. Le gamin avait creusé son chemin dans son cœur et il n'était pas simple de juste l'en éjecter. Il devrait d'abord prendre ses distances avec lui, laissé refroidir ses sentiments. Il avait une semaine. Il se tourna et sorti. Il avait désespérément envie de s'allongé à côté de Rin et de le prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois, mais ça ne l'aiderait pas à se détaché de lui.

"Donc, laisse-moi récapituler." Le matin suivant, Méphisto reposa son journal pour observer Nehaus, réfléchissant. "Tu veux une semaine de congé ?"

"Cinq jour, plus exactement." Clarifia Nehaus. "J'ai quelques affaires que je dois régler. J'ai besoin d'exactement cinq jour à compter de demain."

Méphisto releva un sourcil, comme essayant de dire 'de quelles affaire peut tu bien parler dont je ne sois pas au courant.' Méphisto aimait tout savoir sur tout le monde.

"Ca ne te ressemble pas." Il était intrigué. "Mais je suppose que puisque tu n'as jamais pris de congé avant, tu en a parfaitement le droit." Si quelque chose se tramait, ça allait être vraiment intéressant. Il signa des papiers à proximité. "Tu es prêt à partir."

"Merci." Nehaus s'inclina et s'en alla.

Rin se précipita en salle de classe, aillant déjà perdu les deux premières heures. "Désolé ! J'ai oublié de mettre le réveil ! Désolé !" il s'étala en excuses.

La vérité était que, bien sûr il n'avait pas pris son réveil avec lui quand il était resté dormir chez Nehaus, et ce foutu professeur ne l'avait même pas réveillé. Le lit était si chaud et les couvertures si confortables, que Rin en oublia qu'il avait école et décida de faire la grâce mâtiné, supposant que Nehaus le lèverait quand cela serait nécessaire. Après au moins deux bonne heures de paraisse en plus, il réalisa que Nehaus n'était plus dans l'appartement et que on était Mardi, il devait aller en cour ! Nehaus allait en entendre parler cette nuit…

"Ça c'est notre bon vieux traînard de Rin." Commenta Bon. "Moi qui commençait à me demander si tu n'avais pas un problème ces dernières semaines."

"Te fou pas de moi, c'est juste arrivé !" lui aboya Rin, agacé. Il passa la classe en revu de son regard. "Où est Shura ?"

Elle apparut derrière lui, baillant, toujours en pyjama. "Désolé je suis en retard les enfants. Mon lit à insister pour que je reste un peu plus avec lui." Et elle bailla de nouveau. Rin en tomba pratiquement à la renverse.

"Tu vois, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Tu n'es pas le seul flemmard ici." L'informa Kamiki, désapprouvant clairement l'attitude de Shura.

Après que plusieurs heures ce soient écoulées, ils ires dans l'arène qu'ils utilisaient d'ordinaire pour apprendre à dompter les démons. Là, ils en virent six grand et magnifique qui ressemblaient à des antilopes. La seule différence provenait des ailles sur leur côtés et les trois paires d'yeux au lieu d'une. Il y avait une chaine autour de leur cou les rattachant au sol de manière à les empêcher d'allé où bon leur semblait. Mais ils en demeuraient toujours impressionnants. Shima et Rin ne purent se retenir de sifflé. Personne ne remarqua la cage en face d'eux puisqu'elle était couverte par une bâche.

"On les appels des Spheres." Leur dit Nehaus alors qu'il faisait un pas devant pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Rin était si accaparé par les démons qu'il en oublia qu'il le boudait. Nehaus continua : "Ils ne sont en principe pas vraiment dangereux, à moins qu'ils ne s'énerves avec leur troupeau. Ils on peut être des ailes, mais ils ne peuvent pas beaucoup s'en servir. Ils sont très peureux, particulièrement quand ils se retrouvent en face de leur pire prédateur." Il s'approcha de la cage couverte, et attrapa la bâche. "Le Requin-Lézard." Il retira la bâche.

Le sang des élèves se glaça dans leur veine. Les Spheres commencèrent à tenter frénétiquement de s'échapper, créant un brouhaha. Les démons que Nehaus avait révélés étaient exactement ce que leur nom suggérait. Ils avaient la tête et le torse d'un requin, mais quatre pattes vertes et une queue semblables à ceux des lézards. Il était simplement laid et hideux. Il y avait trois d'entre eux dans la cage, faisant des cercles, mordant occasionnellement les barreaux de leur cage avec trois rangé de dents tranchantes comme des rasoir, ne cachant pas leur mécontentement à être enfermé, particulièrement avec de la nourriture en face d'eux. Shiemi trouva refuge derrière Rin, tremblante.

"Comme vous pouvez l'imaginé, vous n'aimeriez pas vous retrouvé sans protections en face de ceux-là." Statu Nehaus. "Le Requin-Lézard est extrêmement vicieux, avec une incomparable force dans ses mâchoires, et un appétit qui ne connais pas de limite. Tuer pour eux est un fétiche. Comme un requin normal quand il ne peut plus rien avaler, il vomit et recommence." Shima commença à pâlir, tout comme Konekomaru. "On peut en trouver sur terre comme dans l'eau de mer. Quand ils sont dompté, ils deviennent de parfaites machines à tuer." Il frappa trois fois dans ses mains. Les Requin-Lézard se calmèrent immédiatement. "Ils n'obéissent uniquement que quand le dresseur et proche, donc ils ont besoin de beaucoup d'attention. J'ai entendu que deux d'entre vous ont déjà reçu la qualification de Tamer, vous feriez bien d'en prendre note." Il les regarda. Il ne vit que Kamiki, qui les regardait avec grand intérêt. "Où est Moriyama ?"

Rin fit un pas de côté, révélant une Shiemi frissonnante. "I-Ici, s-sensei…"

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? "…considère la possibilité de devenir Docteur aussi, d'accord ?" elle acquiesça, toujours terrorisé. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de dompté ces choses. Nehaus leur tourna le dos et reprit. : "Je dois vous montrer ses deux espèces aujourd'hui, parce que vous n'aurez pas d'autre cours pendant le reste de la semaine. Je dois partir pendant cinq jours…un peu moins d'enthousiasme serait appréciable Renzo, je te vois." Ajouta il, quand le point de Shima fut brandit en l'air de joie devant la perspectives de moins d'heure de cours. Rin resta sans voix. Il s'en va ? Encore ? Pour aller où ? avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'avait énervé ? Non…

Soudainement, Tsubaki-sensei entra dans la salle en courant. "Nehaus-sensei ! Mr. Phèles vous demande immédiatement ! Tout le monde doit se rassemblé dans son bureau !"

"J'arrive tout de suite." Répondit Nehaus. "Je serais bientôt de retour." Il se tourna vers ses étudiants. "Touché un seul des démons et je vous tue." Il partit. Tout le monde aurait pu penser que ce n'était pas si grave s'il n'avait pas eu l'air si sérieux en disant ça.

Ils eurent tôt fait de trouvé un moyen de tuer le temps. Rin jouait à un jeu de mots avec Shiemi; Bon discutait avec Kamiki sur les différentes classes d'exorciste et leur pour et leur contre, tandis que Shima faisait le fanfaron devant Konekomaru, juste à l'extérieur de la cage aux Requin-Lézard.

"Regarde, j'ai trouvé ça avant-hier dans la librairie !" il présenta à Konekomaru un cercle avec des symboles tracé sur du papier. "Cool, hein ? Je l'ait recopié !...j'aimerais bien pouvoir comprendre de quoi il s'agit…"

"Tu as recopié un cercle magique sans même connaitre ses effets ?" Konekomaru releva un sourcil.

"Oh, s'était facile, donc ça ne devrai pas faire quelque chose de terrible…le livre disait quelque chose à propos de liberté et d'émancipation, mais ça ne décrivait pas exactement…"

"Ça pourrait être dangereux, donne-le moi !" Konekomaru s'empara du papier/

"Non, ça ne l'est pas !" Shima le retira vers lui, et il se déchira.

Tout arriva dans un clignement de paupière. Une explosion retentie, la cage de Requin-Lézard s'ouvrit puisque la serrure avait été détruite. Shima et Konekomaru crièrent et s'enfuirent, les trois démons relâché. Avant que quelqu'un ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait, ils avaient attaqué les Spheres, déchirant leur cou. Beaucoup de sang se répandit au sol, le restant des Spheres tentait désespérément d'échappé à ce funeste destin, mais il étaient contraint à le subir, les autres se tordant en agonie, tout le monde criait de peur, du sang de Sphere était éclaboussé partout sur le vêtements, la queue d'un Requin-Lézard percuta Shiemi et l'envoya contre le mur, son crâne manqua de s'ouvrir et du sang s'écoula sur ses temps, Rin perdit le contrôle, d'ardentes flammes bleues entrèrent en éruption et comblèrent la pièce. Nehaus entendit le vacarme et retourna immédiatement en direction de l'arène, seulement pour se retrouvé face ç un avant-goût de l'enfer.

Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Rin sous sa forme démoniaque, des flammes bleus partout, les Requin-Lézard en liberté, les Spheres massacré, chacun de ses étudiants couvert de sang et Shiemi à terre, sans vie, du sang peignant ses mèches blondes. _Le fils __de Satan…le fils de Satan a amené l'enfer._

"Ça suffit !" rugit il, et il frappa dans ses mains. Les Requin-Lézard s'assirent immédiatement. Sa voix ramena également Rin. Ses flammes disparurent et il reprit sa forme humaine. Nehaus couru vers Shiemi. Par chance, elle respirait toujours. _Pauvre fille, tu t'es trop approché de lui. _Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. "Est-ce que ça va ? Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie tout de suite."

"Je vais bien, Je vais bien…" murmura-t-elle. "Ça ne fait pas si mal, j'ai simplement eu peur…"

"Shiemi !" Rin accouru vers eux, mais le regard que lui lança Nehaus le pétrifia. Il ne pensait pas…il ne pensait pas que Rin était responsable de tout ça, si ? S'il le pensait…s'il le pensait, Rin était mort !

"Je m'occuperait de toi plus tard." Lui dit-il froidement, puis il se détourna, avec Shiemi dans ses bras. Rin voulait l'appelé, lui crié qu'il n'avait rien fait, mais aucun mots ne put sortir. Il tomba à genoux, il ne pouvait comprendre comment tout venait juste de se brisé en un million de morceaux en un instant. Derrière lui, Bon et Kamiki était tout deux inquiet et toujours apeuré, tandis que Shima et Konekomaru se contentait de se regardé l'un l'autre, terrifié. Il était clair que Nehaus blâmait Rin. Ils pourraient s'en tiré. Personne ne les avaient vues. Personne n'en savait ce qui s'était passé. S'ils le racontaient, il y avait cent pour cent de chances qu'ils soient renvoyés. Mais s'ils laissé Rin prendre toute la responsabilité…

Nehaus emmena Shiemi à l'infirmerie et resta avec elle jusqu'à ce que le médecin lui assure qu'elle n'avait rien et qu'elle n'aurait même pas besoin de point de suture. Il ne lui demanda pas ce qui c'était passé, il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit lui en parle. Il savait. Il avait vue. S'il n'avait pas été si lâche, et avait tué Rin hier, comme il aurait dû le faire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il le ferait aujourd'hui. Après ce qu'il avait vu, ça ne devrait plus être aussi difficile que la nuit dernière. Quand il le rêverait, il saurait.

Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir, simplement pour se retrouvé face à Shima et Konekomaru. "Que voulez-vous ?"

Dans sa chambre, Rin restait assis sur le bord du lit, regardant devant lui sans vraiment rien voir. Maintenant il était certain que Dieu le détestait pour être le fils de Satan. Il n'avait rien fait, pourtant, il allait mourir. Il avait ordonné à Kuro de partir plusieurs minutes auparavant. Il attendait juste là, ce préparant à son destin…comme les Spheres…tout comme eux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement mourir à l'instant ? Il y avait des moments où il souhaitait cela.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Nehaus entra. Rin le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Je n'ai rien fait." Lui dit-il. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. "Ce n'est pas moi."

Il crut qu'il rêvait quand Nehaus se pencha et le serra fortement dans ses bras. "Je sais." Lui dit-il. "J'ai vu les vidéos de surveillance."

Rin se leva et lui rendit son étreinte. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'avantage d'agitation, il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il chérissait simplement cet instant. Quelque chose en lui disait que Nehaus ne l'aurait jamais cru s'il n'avait pas tu vue de ses propres yeux à travers les caméras, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il le serra encore plus fort.

Nehaus ris légèrement. "Quoi, tu as cru que je t'accuserais sans vérifié d'abord ?" _Oui je l'__ai__ fait. Mais ils sont __venus__ et je __devais__regarder__ les vidéos pour être certain. Je ne __peux__ plus en vouloir à Rin maintenant._ C'était simplement injuste. Chaque jour qui passait Rin prouvait qu'il était une bonne personne; Nehaus devait s'éloigné de lui le plus rapidement possible. "Rin, tu ne peux pas perdre le contrôle à chaque fois qu'un de tes amis est blessé. Tu mets les autres en danger."

"Je sais, je sais…" Rin se blotti un peu plus dans ses bras. "Oh mon dieu, merci, merci encore !" un jour, un jour il lui ferait pleinement confiance, c'était tout ce que Rin voulait. Ils restèrent enlacé pendant encore deux minutes, puis Nehaus défit leur étreinte.

"Je dois partir." Dit-il à Rin, avant de l'embrasser sur le front. "Je reviendrait dans cinq jours." Et à ces mots, il se tourna et laissa Rin seul. C'était la dernière fois qu'il lui témoignerait de l'affection, il si était résolu.

_Merci mon__ dieu !_ pensa Rin alors qu'il se laissa retombé sur son lit, épuisé par la longue agonie dont il avait souffert. Le sommeil vint le prendre très rapidement, il ne rêva pas.

Alors, cinq jours s'écoulèrent. Shiemi sorti de l'infirmerie et par bonheur elle allait très bien. Shima et Konekomaru ne dirent jamais aux autres exactement ce qui c'était passé, mais ils étaient heureux de s'en être sorti. Rin ne put que se rendre compte du fait que sa vie sans Nehaus bien moins douloureuse, plus pleine de rires potentiels, mais encore il manquait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le sexe. Rin n'ayant jamais ressenti le besoin d'être si intime. C'était juste…quelque chose…ce fut pour ça que quand il apprit que Nehaus était revenu, il alla à sa rencontre à neuf heure sans hésité, comme cela était convenu.

"Alors ?" lui demanda Nehaus quand il entra dans l'appartement. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant que je n'étais pas là ?"

Quelque chose dans sa voix semblait plus froid que d'habitude, mais Rin ne s'en formalisa pas. Il lui tourna le dos-mauvais choix, comme cela fut prouvé plus tard. "Rien de spécial." Lui dit-il souriant. "Mais tu aurais dû être dans le coin pour voir Shura quand elle s'est pointé en classe complétement ivre ! Elle a lancé les tests en l'air et s'est mise à danser, Izumo à presque fait une crise cardiaque !"

"Comme d'habitude quoi." Rin put le sentir s'approché par derrière.

"Ouais…" il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. "Ecoute, tu m'a ma-"

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il senti soudainement un cordon qui s'enroula fermement autour de sa gorge, appuyant dessus. Il se débâti, mais il commença à suffoqué, en dépit de ses tentatives pour se libérer. "Que ce que tu fabrique ?" laissa il échapper, terrifié, s'étouffant. C'était un cauchemar, ce ne pouvait pas être réel, ça ne se pouvait pas…son dos fut collé contre la poitrine de son professeur, essayant d'obtenir la tension nécessaire pour que le cordon s'enfonce d'avantage et l'étrangle plus vite. Rin criait, plongeant ses mains dans son cou pour essayer de l'enlevé, mais c'était futile.

"Assigné par le pouvoir du Vatican, je vainc ce démon." L'entendit il dire. Tout son corps était enveloppé de terreur, c'était la prière que l'on récitait en exterminant un puissant démon, plus précisément, un demi-démon. Il allait sérieusement le tué ? "Puisse Dieu trouvé la force dans sa bonté et accepte ton âme ternie…"

"N-Nehaus…" parvint à sortir Rin. "Arrête…"

Nehaus continua d'une voix plus forte. "…Puisse Dieu trouve un moyen de te pardonné tes crimes et t'accordé la paix. Dans son infini souveraineté tous les démons doivent brûler et disparaitre." Des larmes s'écoulèrent des joues de Rin et tombèrent sur les mains de Nehaus, puisqu'il tenait chaque extrémité du cordon. La voix de Nehaus augmenta encore de volume. "Honore notre Père, lui qui règne sur les cieux, puisse son vœux devenir réalité sur terre comme au ciel, protège nos vies et…pardonne nos péchés…" Rin avait graduellement cessé toute forme de résistance. Il cessa de se débattre et sa voix fut presque inaudible. Sa tête était si proche du visage de Nehaus, il pouvait le sentir, son parfum emplissait ses narines comme un drogue, Rin…Rin…Rin sentait les roses blanches. Nehaus ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. "…alors que nous pardonnons…" les mains de Rin retombèrent, abandonnant complétement l'idée de se libéré, "…les péchés de nos frères…"

S'en était trop. Nehaus relâcha Rin. Il voulait sentir encore ses roses blanches. Il ne pouvait pas…il ne pouvait pas. Rin s'effondra s'étouffant et toussant, ses mains à son cou, où une ligne meurtri était apparu. Ça faisait mal, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Nehaus se laissa tomber à genoux. Le reste de la prière lui vint à l'esprit et il saisit Rin, le chevaucha, retira ses main et enroula ses doigts autour du cou meurtri. Il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Rin cria, donna des coups de pieds et se débâti, mais sans aucuns résultats.

"Nehaus !" parvint il a crié avant que son cou ne soit vilement écrasé à nouveau. Il attrapa les mains de Nehaus, essayant de les retiré, il n'eut pas cette chance.

"…Et oh pitié notre Père, ne nous laisse jamais nous noyez dans la tentation." Son expression se durci pendant un instant, mais maintenant il faisait face à Rin. Il avait oublié combien son cou était doux. Il l'avait noyé de baiser tant de fois. Ce cou, ces lèvres, ces yeux…ces cheveux noirs soyeux qui sentaient les roses blanches…ce corps qu'il avait pris de force…Rin…

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent. Son cou ne lui faisait plus mal. Il pouvait de nouveau respirer, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait tant surprit. Au-dessus de lui, Nehaus pleurait.

Il était choqué mais toujours effrayé. Des larmes coulaient du dernière œil qui restait à son professeur, couvrant son visage. "Oh Rin…" sanglota-il. Il retira ses mains du cou de Rin et l'étreignit, le relevant dans une position assise. "Mon adorable Rin…" il le sera plus fort, pleurant sur son épaule, et avec son corps secoué de spasmes, comme endeuillé. Il fallut un moment à Rin pour arrêter d'avoir peur et pour lui rendre son étreinte, caressant son dos pour le calmer. C'était de la folie…était ce ça qu'ils appelaient la passion ?

Nehaus ne pouvait plus pensé qu'à une chose. Il avait échoué à tuer Rin. Qu'allait-il arrivé au garçon maintenant ?

TBC

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir, je les rapporte à l'auteur d'origine alors n'hésitez pas. Et bonne années à tous ! Encore merci pour votre soutien.


	8. Trapped

**Auteur : HelenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 8 : Trapped**

Nehaus continua de serré Rin dans ses bras, il ne pleurait plus mais il n'en était pas moins sortir des profondeurs de son désespoir. Il était trop tard. Il était déjà tombé. Rin était devenu son monde et il ne pouvait plus simplement le rejeté. Le tenir dans ses bras lui suffisait à se sentir comme au paradis. Si seulement cela pouvait rester ainsi pour toujours…mais il senti Rin bougé, essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte. Il résista et le serras encore plus, mais Rin continua d'essayé de se dégagé.

"Laisse-moi partir." L'entendit il dire.

"Non." Répondit-il. Il était dans un tel état de fragilité émotionnelle, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait finir par faire. Il le maintint avec encore plus de force.

"Tu dois me laisser partir. Je ne peux pas resté ici." Lui dit Rin. Il n'était pas assez fou pour rester à proximité de Nehaus après ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Cet homme était instable. Peu importe combien il l'appréciait, il n'était pas assez stupide pour rejeter ce qui venait tout juste de se produire et l'accepté à nouveau, ni pour laisser cette fausse impression de sécurité qui menaçait de prendre le dessus. "Je dois partir."

Nehaus savait où Rin voulait en venir. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'éloigna, mais sans le laissé partir, juste pour qu'ils puissent se regardé dans les yeux. Le coup de Rin était tuméfié dans toute sa longueur, mais ça n'allait pas tarder à commencer à guérir, les bleues commençaient déjà à disparaitre.

"T'en aller ? Pour aller où ? Pour laisser un autre de tes ami être blessé, comme la petite blonde ?" il joua sa dernière carte. Qu'est-ce que cela avait à voir avec le reste ? Etait-il si désespérer de poussé Rin à rester avec lui ? Il savait qu'il ne méritait pas, et encore…

"Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Shiemi !" lui répondit Rin d'un cri, lui lançant un regard mauvais. "J'aime Shiemi !"

La surprise fut immédiatement inscrite dans l'expression de Nehaus. La dernière phrase de Rin ne faisait que se rejoué dans sa tête. _J'aime Shiemi ! J'aime Shiemi ! J'aime…_bien sûr. Rin ne pourra jamais avoir les mêmes sentiments que ceux qu'il avait développés pour lui. Son estomac commença à le brulé avec un forme de feu encore inconnu. Quelque chose l'empoisonnait de l'intérieur et cela le mettait extrêmement en colère. C'était le pire timing possible, considérant combien il se sentait vulnérable à cet instant. Il n'était pas simplement en colère, il était fou de rage. Ses cheveux couvrirent son visage.

"Quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre…" il tremblait de colère. Il ne pouvait ce contrôlé, il gifla Rin, de toute sa force. Rin ne retint pas son cri, et tomba au sol, la tête la première. "Quand vas-tu apprendre que tu es à MOI !" lui aboya Nehaus. Il le chevaucha et le retourna pour qu'il soit en face de lui, attrapant son bras. "Tu vois ça ? Tu vois ?" il remonta sa manche droite et révéla le serment, serrant ses doigts fermement autour. Rin laissa échapper un cri douloureux et secoua la tête de gauche à droite en souffrance. "Ça veut dire que tu es à moi ! Tu comprends ? À MOI !" il cria le dernier mot. C'en était beaucoup trop…Soudainement Nehaus arracha sa chemise de son corps.

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit ce qui allait venir. "NON ! PAS CA !" cria il mais le plus vieux ne l'écouta pas. Il était plongé dans un tourbillon de colère, de jalousie, de folie et de désespoir. Ce n'était pas vraiment un très beau mélange. Il devait faire Rin sien, il s'en foutait si Rin ne voulait pas de lui. Ses mains commencèrent à s'attaqué au pantalon de Rin, essayant de le faire descendre. "Pas ça, Nehaus ! Ne me fait pas ça !" cria Rin. Il pensait qu'ils en étaient arrivés au-delà de ça, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas… Rin lui avait pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait avant, mais s'il recommençait, il savait qu'il n'en serait plus capable, et il ne voulait pas ça. "Reprend toi !" il le gifla.

Cela eu tout de même un effet. Même considérant le fait que la gifle fut incroyablement faible à cause du serment, elle fut suffisante pour attirer l'attention. Il regarda la silhouette défaite de Rin sous lui, avec des yeux ronds. Il était… il faisait du mal à Rin encore une fois, c'était ça ?

Rin le regardait avec des yeux mis clos. "Si tu fais ça…si tu fais ça, tu me perdra pour toujours." Lui dit-il. C'était vrai et final.

Nehaus ordonna ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre. Il n'avait pas le temps pour une réflexion approfondie. Etrangement, il se calma. Il avait seulement à dire ce qu'il ressentait. C'était clair maintenant.

"Rin, peut être que je ne t'aime pas de la bonne façon…" lui dit-il, le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Mais je t'aime énormément." Là. Il l'avait dit. Il descendit de Rin en roulant sur le côté, s'asseyant sur le sol. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, ressentant la présence de l'autre puis Rin s'assit et prit la main droite de Nehaus dans la sienne. Soigneusement, il la plaça sur sa joue. Comme la première fois que Nehaus lui avait montrée de la gentillesse.

Il le regarda. "Aime-moi." Lui dit-il avec convoitise.

Le bleu sur son cou avait totalement disparu. Nehaus ne put se contrôlé. Il attrapa Rin et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous les deux au sol, se débarrassant de vêtements. Où avant que Rin ne s'entende et ne sente Nehaus l'emplir et commencé à se mouvoir en lui, lui donnant cette intoxicante sensation de plaisir. Rin ne savait pas où, permettre à l'autre de le faire, allait le mener, au fin fond de lui-même il savait que ce n'était pas judicieux, tout ce qu'il comprenait c'était qu'il aimait cette sensation…il l'aimait. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui et s'synchronisa ses mouvement de bassin jusqu'au matin.

Le jour suivant passa comme tout autre jour normal. Nehaus était seul, rassemblant des papiers quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de classe. Il savait qui c'était. Il ne se formalisa pas à dire d'entrer. Angel ouvrit la porte et entra, même non invité, avec tout le style dont il était capable.

"Huit jour et le fils de Satan et toujours bien vivant, de ce que j'ai pu voir en venant ici. Peut-être mes yeux mon ils trompé ?" demanda il sarcastique.

"Il y a au certaines…circonstances." Nehaus haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il avait sauté le gamin toute la nuit au lieu de le tuer ?

"Ouais, c'est ce qui arrive quand on prend cinq jours de congés !" Angel était clairement irrité. "Je me moque de savoir ce que vous entendiez faire; je ne vois aucuns résultats, et vous n'aurez pas d'autre chances ! Le Vatican a ordonné son extermination, si vous n'avez pas compris, et vous aiderez que cela vous plaise ou non, où peut être préfériez-vous accompagné le fils de Satan à son exécution ?" Angel sorti son épée et la frappa à terre pour souligné son point. Nehaus sembla toujours désintéressé. "Ne faites pas l'erreur de vous faire ennemi du Vatican. Vous avez tout à y gagner et rien à perdre de au moins nous offrir le fils de Satan. Lui cracha Angel. "Nous allons le piégé aujourd'hui. Oui ou non ?"

Nehaus releva son regard sur lui. Il s'était attendu à tout cela. "Bien sûr."

A neuf heures, Rin retrouva Nehaus une fois de plus. Il était si troublé par ce qui arrivait. Il voulait être avec lui mais en même temps, il ne le voulait pas. Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il se laisserait le temps de bien voir où cela le mènerait.

"C'est moi !" annonça-t-il, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. La seule chose qui était certaine c'était qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil.

Quatre types tombèrent sur lui et l'immobilisèrent sur place, s'emparant de ses bras et ses jambes. L'un deux avait un taser, et avant que Rin ne puisse se défendre, il sentit l'électricité se rependre dans tout son corps. Cela le paralysa momentanément, quelqu'un attrapa ses deux poignets et les attacha dans son dos avec des menottes. Rin commença instinctivement à ce débattre.

"Tenez le, tenez le ! Les menottes sont passées !" Il entendit une voix toute proche.

"Putain ! Lâchez-moi !" leur aboya-il. Mais il était seul et ils étaient quatre, ils le tenaient en place. Rin regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, essayant de comprendre. C'était tellement anormal…

Il avait quelqu'un ici qui pouvait éclairer sa lanterne. "Oh, le fils de Satan." Arthur Auguste Angel apparu devant lui dans toute sa grandeur. Rin le fixa furieusement. Ce type n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle. "Je constate que tu es toujours aussi faussement beau et sauvage." Rin grogna et essaya de lui répondre, mais il échoua. "S'il te plait, n'essaie pas de te libérer. Tes menottes sont faites du même argent que les cages à démons. Ça retient tes pouvoirs démoniaques. " L'informa-t-il. "Vois-tu, Okumura Rin, le Vatican a ordonné ton exécution. " Lui dit Angel tout en s'approchant de lui. Se tenant en face de Rin, il se pencha sur lui, et passa son index sur la joue gauche de Rin. "Vois-tu, pour toi, même vivre et un crime."

Rin se tourna et le mordit. Angel siffla et retira sa main sanguinolente. "Ne me touche pas !" lui cracha Rin, avec toujours ce regard furieux, il haïssait ce type jusqu'à la moelle.

Angel lui fit un sourire féroce et dérangé. "Mon cher démon. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu seras enfermé dans la cage la plus sécurisé contre les démons qui soit dans les prisons exorciste, la dernière tout au fond. Vois-tu le Vatican ne peut pas rendre ton exécution publique." Il saisit Rin par son cou, avec sa main blessé. "Mais mon garçon, on va s'amuser !" lui murmura il sadiquement, à un cheveu des lèvres de Rin. Il sentit la main de l'un des hommes le retenant se glissé sous sa chemise. Il trembla de peur, mais surtout de colère. Pour qui le prenaient-ils ?

"De la merde que vous allez le faire !" il donna un coup de pied dans les tibias d'Angel, l'éloignant de lui. "Enlève tes salles pattes de moi !" il se débâtit, criant. Angel se plaça derrière lui, ennuyé. Rin continua de se battre, mais il pouvait les sentir le trainé pour l'emmener dehors…quelque part. L'angoisse s'empara de lui. "Non, non, non, NON !" il gigota, donnant du fil à retordre aux hommes qui le retenait. Rin n'allait pas s'abandonné au désespoir, il s'y refusait. Il avait fait face à des situations pires que celle-là. Alors pourquoi sentait-il que s'il le prenait, tout se terminerait ? Yukio n'était pas là, quelqu'un pour lui venir en aide…

Et là il le vit. Nehaus s'avança de derrière Angel et lui fit face. "Nehaus !" l'appela Rin avec désespoir. Il avait peur, il ne voulait pas des mains de ces hommes sur lui, l'emmenant. "Nehaus, ne les laisse pas faire ça ! Ne les laisse pas me prendre !" C'était son dernier espoir.

Nehaus le regarda avec indifférence. Son regard était froid, impitoyable et distant.

"Je te connait ?"

Le temps se figea pour Rin. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur, de chagrin et d'incrédulité, et il s'étouffa légèrement. La douleur qu'il ressenti à un instant était atroce, sa poitrine lui fit physiquement mal ! Était-ce le même homme qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait juste la veille ? Etait-ce le même homme avec qui il avait fait l'amour, ignorant la moral et tout le reste, pas seulement une fois mais deux ? Etait-ce le même homme…

"CONNARD !" cria-il. Ses quatre geôliers volèrent dans toutes les directions, frappés par des flammes bleues enragées. Rin avait pris sa forme démoniaque; les menottes n'étaient pas suffisantes pour prévenir l'éclatement de sa rage et de son pouvoir. "Si tu me CONNAIS ?" il le haïssait tellement qu'il ignorait qu'il était possible d'haïr quelqu'un autant jusqu'à maintenant. Ses yeux billaient d'un mélange de bleu et de rouge, ses crocs étaient sortis. Il se jeta sur Nehaus, essayant de le frappé en utilisant sa tête, mais son professeur le retint facilement en attrapant sa tête avec sa main droite, maintenant la pression. "Je vais m'assurer que tu ne seras _jamais_ capable de m'oublier !" aboya il amèrement, grinçant des dents alors qu'il essayait de se libérer des menottes. S'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une chose pareille, vouloir faire du mal de toutes les façons possibles. Maintenant il se _sentait_ démon. L'homme qui l'avait violé, torturé, humilié, tenté de le tuer, faisait maintenant comme s'il ne le connaissait pas ? Combien de fois s'était-il allongé dans les mêmes draps ? Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il avait oublié d'avoir respiré son parfum ? "Fils de pute !" il n'arrivait pas à y croire !

"Waouh j'ai vraiment peur." Commenta Nehaus apathique en le repoussant. Rin tomba au sol sur son dos. Puis il se tourna vers Angel. "Fait ce que tu veux de lui."

"Oh non, tu vas pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement !" Rin essaya de se relevé mais Angel le frappa dans la nuque. La dernière chose que Rin vit avant de perdre connaissance fit Nehaus le regardant comme si cela n'avait absolument pas la moindre importance.

Shima se promenait sur le campus, tenant une lampe torche et regardant peureusement autour. C'était la dernière fois qu'il pariait sur une note de test avec Bon. Et il n'avait pas peur de marché seul au beau milieu de la nuit ! Ok, c'était peut-être pas en pleine nuit, mais…

Soudainement, il entendit des voix. Il se cacha derrière la colonne la plus proche, sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à faire une telle chose. Probablement l'intuition. Il observa avec attention quatre exorcistes de haut rang sortir du bâtiment à sa droite. Ils avaient l'air secoué et de s'être battu. L'un deux portait quelque chose…quelqu'un sur son épaule. Il faisait noir, il ne pouvait pas bien voir, mais il remarqua le Paladin qui échangea une poigné de main avec Nehaus-sensei, avant de le laissé et de marché derrière eux….ce quelque chose avait une queue ?

"Okumura-kun !" réalisa il, terrifié. Les silhouettes parlaient entres elles. Shima fit de son mieux et saisie les mots 'exécution', 'Vatican', et 'dernière cellule.' C'était suffisant.

Bon et Konekomaru étaient toujours en train d'étudier dans leur chambre, quand Shima ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et entra dedans, à bout de souffle. "Les gars ! Urgence ! Quelque chose de terrible viens d'arriver !"

Bon regarda sa montre, puis se tourna vers Konekomaru. "Dix minutes. Je te l'avais dit. Envoi la money !"

"Arrêtez ! Je suis sérieux ! Okumura-kun, ils l'ont pris !"

"Pris ? Qui ?" Bon se dressa. Konekomaru regarda autour avec inquiétude. Les trois garçons s'observèrent, essayant de trouvé quoi faire. La situation nécessitait des mesures radicales

"Donc." Résuma Kamiki. Les garçons les avaient appelé elle et Shiemi pour préparer le sauvetage de Rin. "Le Paladin, aidé de quelques exorciste loyaux et Nehaus, a kidnappé Rin en secret au beau milieu de la nuit, probablement par ordre du Vatican. La 'dernière cellule' dont tu as entendu parler doit être la plus lointaine dans une prison anti-démon, probablement celle dans la forêt à proximité. Cela veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas l'exécuté tout de suite, mais il n'a plus vraiment beaucoup de temps. Le Vatican et clairement effrayé de la réaction de Mr Phèles, mais même si on le lui dit, ils peuvent toujours nier les faits." Kamiki se renfrogna. "C'est plutôt tendu."

"Pauvre Rin !" Shiemi était sur le point de pleurer.

"On ne peut pas rester assit ici !" lança Konekomaru. "On doit aller le sauvé ! Puis nous pourrons tous raconter à èles et demander sa protection !"

"Évidemment que c'est ce qu'on va faire !" lui répondit Bon. "On ne peut pas laisser Okumura entre leur main !" il se leva. " On doit y allé maintenant." Ses amis échangèrent des regards et acquiescèrent.

Même si ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire comportait des risques, il n'y avait pas un seul d'entre eux qui refuserait d'y faire face pour le bien de Rin. Au moment où ils étaient sur le point de partir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et ils se figèrent, nez à nez avec Nehaus, réalisant que leur plan avait échoué avant même d'avoir commencé.

Au fin fond de la prison anti-démon, Angel venait juste de jeté Rin dans la cellule.

"Vous nous aviez dit que tous irait bien avec les menottes !" lui dit un de ses hommes, terrifié. Il était celui qui avait touché Rin. Peut-être que les flammes du jeune ne l'avait pas brulé, mais elles l'avaient terrorisé. "Vous nous aviez dit de lui faire ce genre de chose, qu'il les méritait ! Qu'il ne pouvait pas résister !"

"Vous rester des faibles qui ne peuvent que se plaindre ! Sortez !" aboya Angel et ils disparurent. Angel s'avança dans la cellule, là où Rin était allongé le visage au sol, commençant à se réveillé, referment les barreaux derrière lui. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui. "Réveille-toi, suppo de Satan." Dit-il.

"La ferme." Rin avait un horrible mal de tête, il ne daigna pas bouger d'avantage. Il préférait ne pas penser à Nehaus. Il voulait désespérément ce le sortir de la tête, il devait parler à Angel et faire durer la conversation aussi longtemps que possible. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire de moi ?"

"Beaucoup de choses…" Angel passa ses doigts dans le dos de Rin, le caressant. L'acte fut si froid que Rin en frissonna. Quand Nehaus le caressait, même les première fois, son contact avait une gentille signification au fond. Cette fois ceci était menaçant et agressif. "Au début, nous allons commencer par de simples méthodes de torture. Eau bouillante, arrachage d'ongle, noyade, petites coupures…, tu sais, les plus douces. " Il sourit. "Puis, nous passerons au fouet, au coups de poignards, on cassera un os au deux, et quand tu seras trop faible pour résister…" il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rin. "Nous explorerons ce que corps que Satan t'a donné dans son entièreté."

Rin ouvrit les yeux, est ce que cet homme était en train de lui dire de se préparer à un viol collectif ? Angel retourna Rin pour lui faire face.

"Tu…" Rin resta à le regardé dans le blanc des yeux un long moment. L'apparence d'Angel était exactement comme le suggérait son prénom, mais ce qu'il disait ne lui sciait pas du tout. "Tu es un ami d'enfance de Shura, c'est ça ?"

Angel gloussa. "Pourquoi parlé d'elle maintenant ? Elle ne va pas venir te sauvé.

Rin tourna sa tête sur le côté. "Je pensais juste que si Shura t'aime bien, ou si elle t'a jamais aimé, tu ne ferais rien de ce que tu viens de dire."

Le visage d'Angel se durcit. Le fils de Satan était-il en train de se moqué de lui ? Il garda son contrôlé.

"Dommage pour toi mon garçon, elle et moi ne nous sommes jamais vraiment bien entendu. En fait je la déteste, et le sentiment et partagé." C'était un mensonge, mais il n'était pas obligé de donné la moindre explication !

Il ouvrit les jambes de Rin et s'assit entre. Rin ne résista pas. Angel n'était pas violent, mais il avait le pouvoir de tenir les autres en place. Il était intimidant; il se comportait comme un ange, calme, composé.

"Tu disais que je n'allais rien faire, mais crois-moi, je connais pas mal de monde qui payerait n'importe quoi et tuerait même leur grand-mère rien que pour avoir la chance de jouer avec toi." Il posa sa main sur la joue de Rin et celui-ci trembla. C'était si froid…"Mais tu sais, j'aime jouer avec mes jouet quand ils sont toujours neuf et frais avant de les vendre aux autres. Tu veux que je te montre ?" il remonta la chemise de Rin.

Rin était fatigué d'avoir peur, mais la peur s'empara encore une fois de lui. La main d'un homme parcourait son corps, sur sa peau nue, la main d'un autre homme. Il se tendit et se cambra pour l'éloigné, mais ce fut bien sûr futile. Un autre homme ne pouvait pas l'avoir ! Nehaus, Nehaus…il voulait le revoir ! Il pouvait lui faire autant de mal qu'il voulait, Rin s'en moquait maintenant; le seul corps à qui il permettait de possédé le sien ne pouvait être que lui ! Même la pensé des mains de quelqu'un d'autre… Angel se pencha et embrassa le ventre de Rin, plongeant sa langue dans son nombril. Les lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre…quelque chose de dure se pressait contre sa jambe…le sexe de quelqu'un d'autre en lui ! Non !

Rin n'avait pas vraiment résisté jusqu'à maintenant, alors Angel fut pris de court quand Rin lui envoya un soudain coup de pied dans le ventre.

"RECULE !" rugit Rin, furieux. "Je ne suis pas ton _jouet !_"

"Courageux, hein ?" Angel appuya sur son ventre, ses yeux scintillant dangereusement avec un sourire. "Ce ne serait pas amusant si tu n'étais pas ce que tu es." Il se réajusta entre les jambes de Rin, cette fois agrippant Rin par ses bras et le tenant au sol. Rin était paralysé, sans résistance, abandonné. Que pouvait-il faire pour ce sortir de cet impossible situation ?

"Embrasse-moi."

Les yeux d'Angel s'agrandirent. "Quoi ?"

"Embrasse-moi. " répéta Rin, ses yeux mis clos. Son seul espoir était de séduire l'homme en face de lui. "De quoi à tu peur ? Ceci n'était-il pas au programme ?" il lui fit un sourire en coin. "Comme je l'ai dit, tu ne feras rien…"

Angel relâcha les bras de Rin. "Pourquoi voudrait tu que je t'embrasse ?" ses yeux se rétrécirent.

Rin ne savait pas si s'était une forme dérangé de prendre sa revanche où une tentative désespéré pour s'échappé. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser s'était si Nehaus pouvait être blessé ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu en le voyant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Lentement, il s'assit, se rapprochant d'Angel. "Parce que si tu le fait…" il rapprocha son visage de l'autre homme, regardant dans ses yeux, qui le regardait toujours avec scepticisme et incrédulité. "Si tu es gentil avec loi…" il se pencha et murmura le reste dans l'oreille d'Angel. "Je m'assurerais de te donner plus de plaisir que tu pourras trouver en le prenant de force."

Angel resta planté là, pétrifié, prenant en considération le marché. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Rin offrirait quelque chose de la sorte. Mais bien sûr ! Il était le fils de Satan ! Il n'aurait jamais aucune hésitation à proposer une telle chose ! Il gloussa, vraiment enchanté.

"Et bien alors…" il s'empara du visage de Rin pour qu'il soit de nouveau en face de lui. Pour commencer, il allait l'obligé à lui faire une fellation. Il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer le visage de Rin couvert de larmes.

Rin ne sanglotait pas, il ne pleurnichait pas, il n'y avait que des larmes se suivant sur son visage. "Alors c'est vrai…c'est impossible pour moi." Rin ferma les yeux. "Je suis désolé…je suis incapable de faire ce que je viens de te dire." Dit-il à un Angel abasourdi. "Des fois je voudrai vraiment être ce que vous autres m'appeler tout le temps…un monstre." Angel sous le choc lâcha son visage et Rin retomba au sol, doucement.

Angel se releva et pour une certaine raison, son humeur était totalement ruinée. Il sorti de la cellule, claquant les barreaux derrière lui, puis il s'en alla. Il revint après dix minutes, furieux et embarrassé, quand il eut compris ce qui venait d'arrivé.

"Tu crois que tu peux me manipulé comme ça ? bien essayé mais ça ne marche pas si facilement, oh non !" il rentra et oublia de refermé la cellule derrière lui, alors qu'il tomba sur Rin, qui était toujours dans la même position qu'il l'avait quitté.

Rin lutta, mais il soupçonnait les barreaux et le menottes de lui aspirer son énergie. Il n'avait pas consciemment essayé de manipulé qui que ce soit, mais en y repensant, oui il l'avait fait. Il gémit, alors qu'Angel essayait de retiré ses vêtements. "Non, non…" il se débâtit sous les mains de l'autre.

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?" une voix familière ce fit entendre. Rin ne savait pas s'il voulait l'entendre où pas. Nehaus venait tout juste d'entré.

Angel regagna sa confiance en lui et son arrogance. "Je joue un peu avec lui." Il positionna une main sur la poitrine de Rin en exemple. "Vous voulez me rejoindre ?" il sentit le corps en dessous de lui trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler, et cela lui plut.

Rin de son côté, était certain qu'il commençait à devenir fou. Juste quelques minutes auparavant il avait pensé que ce ne serait bienvenu s'il devait une nouvelle fois ce retrouvé entre les bras de Nehaus, mais la simple possibilité que cela puisse arriver avec un autre homme lui donnait envie de mourir. Deux hommes ? Nehaus allait le tenir pendant qu'un autre homme le sauterait ? S'ils voulaient le tué, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement le faire !

"Jouer avec lui ?" Nehaus ricana. "Vous ne savez pas le géré." Dit-il à Angel, qui plissa les yeux. "Il va vous tromper, vous mordre, et vous malmené jusqu'à ce que vous en ayez assez de lui. Il ne vous laissera jamais le touché."

"Pardonnez-moi, mais permettez-moi de dire que j'ai le titre du meilleur exorciste pour une bonne raison." Le contredit Angel. "Il n'y a rien de plus facile que de le prendre maintenant !" il enfonça deux doigts dans la bouche de Rin, qui les mordit de toutes ses forces. Angel siffla et les retira, du sang commençait à s'écoulé. Nehaus ricana.

"Vous ne voudriez pas que ce soit votre queue, je me trompe ? Laissez-moi vous montré, avant que vous ne perdiez un doigt où quelque chose de plus précieux à vos yeux." Il entra dans la cellule, s'approchant de Rin, qui avait commencé à perdre la tête. Angel se leva et observa avec attention, sans pour autant l'apprécié.

"Non…éloigne-toi de moi !" lui cria désespérément Rin, il s'assit et essaya de rampé plus loin mais quand Nehaus arriva et s'agenouilla derrière lui, il ne put rien dire d'autre. Il se débâti pour se tiré de là, mais Nehaus passa ses bras autour de lui et le retint. Chaque instant, chaque fragment de seconde était douloureux pour Rin. Il convoitait son étreinte; il pouvait sentir Nehaus, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. Pourtant, cela était destiné à le hanté. "Non…" il tressailli, mais sentit toujours les doigts de Nehaus sur ses lèvres, le caressant avec soin. Son contact ne devrait pas faire aussi mal !

"Vous voyez, les démons doivent être dompté." Nehaus informa un Angel surprit, alors qu'il le regardait plongé ses doigts dans la bouche d'un Rin qui n'offrit pas la moindre résistance. "Chaque démon requiert un méthode spécifique de domptage. Les demis-démons son plus rusé." Il lécha le dos de l'oreille de Rin, et Rin recommença à pleurer.

"Non…" parvint-il à dire. Puis il sentit la langue de Nehaus dans son cou. "Non…dégoutant…" mais il ne bougea toujours pas.

"Ne soyez pas si hautain juste à cause de votre maudit serment." Lui lança Angel. "La seule chose qui vous permet ça c'est ce stupide serment !" ce n'était le mieux pour l'ego d'Angel de voir un exorciste d'une classe inférieure avoir une méthode pour faire ce qu'il voulait du fils de Satan que lui n'avait pas !

"Au moins j'ai été assez malin pour le pousser à faire ce serment." Répondit Nehaus, continua de passé sa langue dans le cou de Rin.

Rin savait que chaque action était prévue depuis le départ. Le serment, les gentilles attentions, la tendresse, les confessions, tout avait été planifié pour que Rin souffre encore plus. Rien n'avait changé entre eux depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait violé. Pourquoi le haïssait-il autant ? Comment pouvait-il le haïr autant ? Rin ne ferrait jamais…jamais une chose pareille à quelqu'un !

_Je t'aime !_ pensa Rin de tout son cœur. _Peu__ importe ce que tu me __fais__, je t'aime toujours tellement…_ il ne savait pas quel genre d'amour était en train de le brulé, ce n'était pas du désir, c'était au-delà de ça. Nehaus avait été le premier à lui montré un véritable et inconditionnel amour, même si il était faux, même si c'était un mensonge, c'était ce que Rin avait toujours voulu. Il se reposa contre le torse de son professeur. _Je t'aime…_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il senti Nehaus glissé quelque chose dans sa main avant de la refermé. S'était petit, métallique…c'était une clé ! Nehaus lui mordit le cou pour le faire crier l'empêchant ainsi de les dévoilé. Rin comprit rapidement.

"Non…arrête…" continua il de se plaindre. Nehaus le relâcha et il tomba en arrière, s'assurant que ses poings fermé et la clé soit loin de l'attention d'Angel.

"Allons-y." Nehaus encouragea Angel, qui regardait toujours Rin avec des yeux plissé mais légèrement adouci. "Nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire."

"Vous n'êtes pas en position de me donner des ordres !" lui dit Angel avec colère, mais il sorti tout de même de la cellule. Il n'avait toujours pas fait son rapport au Vatican. Nehaus le suivit, jetant un dernier regard à Rin avant de fermé la porte derrière lui.

Rin se redressa. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir; il utilisa très vite la clé et se débarrassa de ses menottes. Il le jeta plus loin, les maudissant. Maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé d'elles, que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement tout saccager dans la prison…il entendit des pas. Est-ce que quelqu'un venait pour le surveillé ? Il opta pour une posture de combat, la porte s'ouvrit…et il vit Bon !

"Okumura ! Tu vas bien ?" Bon couru à l'intérieur et s'arrêta juste devant les barreaux. Rin était si content qu'il remua la queue.

"Bon ! Tout le monde !" dit-il juste après, quand il vit Shima, Konekomaru, Shiemi et Kamiki qui le suivait. Kamiki croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"On est venu te sauver…encore." Elle sourit, puis sortit une clé de la poche de sa jupe.

TBC

Beta-test: Tu avais raison pour le retour en grande pompe d'Angel ^^ on se demande qui est le vrai méchant des fois. La relation entre Rin et Nehaus et vraiment tordu mais c'est ce qui la rend originale et intéressante.

Bon pour tout le monde voilà la suite ! Et encore merci pour tous vos commentaire encouragent, même un petit mot ce n'est pas grand-chose et ça fait du bien !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	9. Betrayal Or Not

**Auteur : HelenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Note : Bon, voilà un autre chapitre pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été un peu longue. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 9 : Betrayal Or Not**

Rin se retrouva à fuir, courant aux côtés de ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas croire la chance qu'il avait d'avoir tant de personnes merveilleuses dans son entourage. Rien qu'il ne puisse dire ne sera suffisant pour les remercier, ils avaient pris tous les risques justes pour venir et le sortir de là. Pendant qu'ils en étaient à foncé à travers les corridors et a grimpé les marches, Rin ne put que remarquer les gardes effondré sur le sol, dispersé un peu partout, immobiles.

"Qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé ?" demanda il, un peu inquiet, pas pour les tortionnaires qui avaient voulu lui faire du mal, ils pouvaient bien brûler en enfer que ça lui ferait ni chaud ni froid, mais pour ses amis. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de causé des dommages permanents.

"C'est grâce à Moriyama-san." Shima souri et Shiemi rougi.

"Je connaissais seulement certaines plantes qu'on pouvait utiliser pour faire des potions de sommeil." Répondit-elle modestement. "Ils vont bien, mais il leur faudra au moins deux heures pour se réveillé et pourvoir bouger."

"Shiemi, tu es la meilleure !" Rin lui fit un sourire et Shiemi rougit d'autant plus. Ils avaient atteint le dernier étage, presque jusqu'à la sortie, la liberté était au prochain tournant.

"Après que nous tournions à droite ici, la porte mène à l'extérieur." Les informa Kamiki. "Les bois sont tout prêt, nous pourrons facilement nous y cacher. Evidement nous avons aussi endormi les gardes dehors, mais nous devons toujours être prudent, ils on peut être eu des renforts." Rin hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

Ils tournèrent et virent la porte. Mais ce que Rin vit et qui le poussa a freiné d'un coup fut Nehaus se tenant juste à côté les observant, s'attendant visiblement à les voir. Rin ne bougeait plus, se contentant de le fixer.

"Okumura-kun…" Konekomaru le poussa doucement vers l'avant. "Tout va bien. C'est Nehaus-sensei qui nous a fait entrer. Il nous a dit ce que nous devions faire pour te sortir de là."

"Et ça nous vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que ça pouvait être un piège ?" Rin lança un regard furieux, sans jamais quitté des yeux l'homme que malheureusement, il aimait. Il ne savait pas quoi pensé de cela. Les motivations de Nehaus n'étaient plus claires pour lui.

Bon lui attrapa le poignet. "Même, quel autre choix avions nous ?" il regarda Rin dans les yeux. "C'était un risque qu'on devait prendre si cela impliquait de te sauver." Rin failli rougir. "Allez, on doit partir !" il essaya de le trainé, mais Rin ne bougea pas. Il en était à un point où il ne faisait même plus confiance à son ombre.

Nehaus donna un coup de pied derrière lui et la porte s'ouvrit en grand. "Ils ne vont pas dormir éternellement. " il les incita partir. "Je ne vous ait pas vu et vous ne m'avez pas vu."

Tout le monde acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Les derniers à parti furent Bon et Rin. Juste avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte, Rin s'arrêta et s'échappa de la prise de Bon. Il fit signe de l'attendre un peu et Bon soupira. Tout le monde attendait aussi. Rin se tourna vers Nehaus.

"Sensei."

Nehaus faillit rouler des yeux. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Il ne comprit jamais à quel moment Rin l'attrapa par le col, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Devant la classe entière ! Nehaus était à _ça_ de faire une crise cardiaque. "P-Pourquoi tu…" parvint il a bégayé quand Rin le laissa. Il jura qu'il avait rougi ! Il avait rougi ? Ses étudiant avaient il put le voir rougir ? Et ce morveux avait le culot de sourire ! "Emmener le hors de ma vus avant que je ne change d'avis !" une veine pulsait sur son front. Bon se précipita pour attraper Rin. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu dans les bois.

Nehaus se reposa sur le mur, touchant ses lèvres sans s'en rendre compte. _Ce morveux…_pensa-il. Il ne devra pas se réjouir d'un simple petit bisou.

Après deux bonnes heures et pas mal de course plus tard, le groupe avait mis les pieds dans le territoire académicien alors ils étaient en sécurité. Ils s'arrêtèrent, la respiration lourde, pour reprendre leur souffle.

"Waouh, ça fait un long chemin sans utilisé de clé !" commenta Shima, avant de tombé au sol. Nehaus les avaient emmené à la prison en utilisant un portail alors la course de plus tôt était difficile. "Je crois que je vais rester ici encore un peu. Réveillé moi demain matin."

"Lève-toi ! On doit encore retourner à l'intérieur !" lâcha Bon, avant de se tourné vers Rin. "Et toi, Okumura ! À quoi pensais-tu ? T'a embrasser le professeur où mes yeux m'on jouer des tours ?" Bon ne parvint pas à refréner son rougissement en mentionnant le baiser.

"Hein ? Non je l'ai embrassé." Rin souri innocemment. "C'est ma façon de dire merci !"

"Oh, c'est mignon !" couina Shiemi. Kamiki roula des yeux et Konekomaru eut une goutte de sueur. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Rin mais ça lui ressemblait de faire des choses stupides et imprévisibles, et c'était tout Shiemi d'être d'accord avec lui.

"Sérieux." Bon releva les sourcils.

"Ouais. Tu veux voir ?" Rin s'approcha de Bon qui le regardait avec des yeux rond. "Merci, Bon !" il l'attrapa par le col et essaya de l'embrasser lui aussi, et Bon aurait été totalement d'accord si ils avaient été seul mais pas en face de tout leur amis. Il s'empara donc de la tête de Rin et la cala sous son bras avant de serrer. "Aie, Aie !"

"Garde ta gratitude pour la montré de façon plus traditionnelle !" le gronda-il, mais il pleurait à l'intérieur. Il aurait voulu dire 'tu pourras me montré plus tard' mais il n'aurait pas réussi à faire passer ça pour une plaisanterie…a aurait pu être son unique chance d'embrasser Rin ! Il avait sérieusement envie de pleuré.

"Alors, Shiemi ?" Rin souri. Shiemi rougi et Kamiki se plaça devant elle, le tuant du regard.

"Essaye pour voir, idiot !" Bon le sera encore plus fort et Rin rigola. Graduellement, tout le commença à rire, se remettant de l'aventure qu'ils venaient tout juste de vivre. Bon ne put que constater à quel point Rin était beau quand il souriait et qu'il riait. Rin était mignon quand il était heureux…_Rin-n'est-pas-mignon-Rin-n'est-pas-mignon-Rin-n'est-pas-mignon,_ répéta il intérieurement comme un mantra, mais la réalité tirait le meilleur de lui-même. Et Rin était heureux. Etre avec eux était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux. Il voulait que Yukio soit là aussi…

Leur fuite fut rapidement remarquée. A la grande surprise de Nehaus, Angel ne semblait pas motivé à partir à la poursuite de Rin. Méphisto avait contacté le Vatican et les Grigori était trop occupé à se battre entre eux pour donnait des ordres spécifiques. Ils restèrent un jour de plus à la prison, essayant de joindre les deux bout, puis ils reçurent l'autorisation de partir. Alors Nehaus rentra chez lui et s'affala sur le canapé, essayant de se détendre. Etre l'espion de Méphisto n'était pas toujours une tâche facile, mais cette fois cela avait été particulièrement difficile pour lui. Il ne savait pas s'il avait voulu faire du mal à Rin où non, ce qui l'avait poussé à se comporté comme une merde envers lui avant de le sauvé à la dernière minute. Il n'était pas nécessaire de le tourmenter autant, pourtant il y trouvait une forme dérangé de plaisir. Peut-être parce que Rin ne l'aimait pas de la même façon ?

Rin était un bon garçon. Nehaus acceptait cela avec autant de joie qu'il accepterait la peine capitale. Puisque c'était une peine capitale. Quelque chose en lui était mort et il n'allait jamais pouvoir le retrouver. C'était mort au moment où il avait tenté de tuer Rin. Peut-être qu'il en restait en lui quelque fragment, parce qu'il n'a jamais fini son crime. Combien de crime avait-il commis depuis qu'il avait rencontré Rin ? Était ça qui faisait de Rin un démon ? Non. Il était temps d'arrêté de blâmer les autres et de faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Rin ne l'avait pas obligé à le violer, le torturer, où à tenter de le tuer. Bien sûr il pouvait être soupe au lait et violent, mais ses traits étaient loin de le rendre diabolique. Il était loin d'être parfait, mais même quand toutes les preuves pointaient dans sa direction, comme avec l'incident des Spheres, la vérité était toujours en sa faveur. Comment quelqu'un capable de poussé les autres à faire face à leur propre responsabilités pouvait être démoniaque ? Ses camarades de classe auraient pu le laisser être puni à leur place et s'en tiré comme ça, pourtant, ils étaient venu se confesser, prouvant qu'ils étaient plus que des camarades de classes, de vrais amis. Nehaus ne croyait pas en l'amitié, mais à cause de cela, il était allé les trouver. Il avait été prêt à les supplier si nécessaire, mais quelqu'un devait aller sauver Rin et ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il n'allait pas non plus laisser Rin entre les mains d'Angel, mais il avait eu peur d'être tenté de le faire. Se débarrassé de Rin en tant que démon et les laissé faire ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. Si il avait fait ça, comment avait il put se regardé dans un miroir ?

Il était trop tard pour ça. Même maintenant il ne pouvait plus se regardé dans un miroir. Impossible. Il toucha ses lèvres, là où Rin l'avait embrassé. Et par-dessus tout, il avait séduit le garçon. Rin l'aimait de sa propre façon. Comment pouvait-il ? Etait-il un masochiste où autre chose ? Il n'était pas exactement saint d'esprit, visiblement, mais que pouvait chercher un garçon qui avait grandi sans mère et avait récemment découvert qu'il était le fils d'un monstre ? Nehaus ne pouvait pas savoir ça. Mais il était sûr que quoi que ce soit que Rin recherchait, ce n'était pas lui. Ce ne devait pas être lui.

Il avait violé le jeune garçon. Il ferma les yeux et grogna, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Alors s'était ça que ça faisait de vivre tout en sachant qu'on avait fait du mal à la personne qu'on aimait le plus, lui avait fait plus de mal que quiconque auparavant. Il se remémora le premier jour où il l'avait violé, et ressentit l'intense désir de se présenter à la Gehenne et faire face à une punition de la part de Satan lui-même. Ce qui était encore pire c'était les fois après ça. La façon dont Rin essayait de ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'il le défonçait, la façon dont il serrait ses paupières et ne le regardait pas, la façon dont il pleurait sans bruit recroquevillé dans un coin après. Nehaus l'avait entendu pleurer de nombreuse fois, quand il était sous la douche, se lavant. Rin croyait que le son de l'eau couvrait ses sanglots et ses hoquets, mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Nehaus ne pouvait que penser que Rin pleurait en se lavant du sang qui coulait le long de ses cuisses, peut être glissait il même un doit en lui pour en retirer toute la semence…c'était dingue…qu'avait il fait ?

Un coup sur la porte interrompit ses pensées. Il regarda l'horloge, il était neuf heures. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, pour faire face à l'objet de ses pensées.

"Euh…salut." Dit Rin, regardant à gauche et à droite, mais pas Nehaus. Se sentait-il embarrassé ? C'était la moindre des choses !

La main de Nehaus serait la poignée de la porte. "Rentre chez toi Rin." Lui dit-il en fermant la porte. Peut-être pouvaient-ils simplement tout oublier.

D'accord, de qui se moquait-il ? Les coups à la porte recommencèrent, cette fois plus intensément. Nehaus essaya de l'ignoré, mais il ne lui fallut que deux secondes pour abandonner. Il ouvrit et vit Rin avec les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, le regardant, directement dans les yeux cette fois.

"Tu crois que tu peux faire tout ce que tu me fais et après le jeté si facilement ? Apprend un peu la honte."

Un autre coup de couteau dans le cœur. Que pouvait-il répondre, quand Rin avait tout à fait raison ? Nehaus baissa les yeux. " J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras." Merde, avait-il vraiment dit ça ?

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent puis il sourit gentiment. "Il faudra que tu fasses quelque chose pour tes brusques changement d'humeur, tu veux bien ?" lui dit-il, puis il s'avança et le serra dans ses bras.

Nehaus lui rendit son étreinte, mais il souffrait. Une nouvelle fois ses bras étaient pleins de roses blanches. S'était merveilleux et tellement insoutenable. Il le guida jusqu'à la chambre, où ils s'effondrèrent sur les couvertures et ils dormirent là. Nehaus n'avait pas pu dormir à cause de l'action d'hier, et il préférait honnêtement ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit. Si seulement il pouvait rester juste ici, sentant ses roses blanches, ce serait suffisant.

Mais le jour suivant arriva, et le jour d'après, et le jour d'après celui-là. Chacun des jours qui suivirent devenaient tous impossible à supporter. Nehaus avait appris comment couvrir ses sentiments. Il semblait comme d'habitude, donnant ses cours, faisant ses rapports à Méphisto, assistant à des conférences sur le Vatican, serrant Rin dans ses bras toutes les nuits.

Toutes ses choses qu'il lui avait fait et pourtant, il était incapable de gardé ses mains loin de lui. Il était le pire. Il était le plus bas. Quels démons, quels monstres, c'était lui le véritable problème. Au moins il arrivait à se contenir et n'avait rien fait avec le garçon depuis la nuit où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la deuxième fois ils ne faisaient que dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. S'il le faisait, qu'est-ce que ce serait ? L'amour, du sexe, un viol ? Il n'y avait aucune façon de savoir cela. Peut-être s'il demandait à Rin ? Non, il ne pouvait pas descendre _si_ bas. Et maintenant il en était à marcher dans l'école, comme s'il patrouillait. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était, en portant une telle culpabilité.

Il ne restait que Rin dans la salle de classe; grâce à Shima il avait obtenu une retenu. Essayez de persuadé Shura que les magazines pornos sous votre bureau ne sont pas à vous, quand Shima vous regarde avec des yeux de chien battu, suppliant d'être sauvé, que Shiemi ne peut plus vois regarder tant elle est embarrasser et que les regards plein de reproches de Kamiki brille sur vous. Bordel ! Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à rester dans son siège et regardé dehors – Shura était certaine qu'il ne s'en irait pas alors elle l'avait elle aussi laissé seul. Rin n'avait pas d'autre choix que de commencé à penser à Nehaus.

Il avait compris que quelque chose le tourmentait, après tout, il était de plus en plus calme et silencieux. Peut-être était-ce le calme avant la tempête ? Il frissonna. Si c'était vrai, il ne voulait pas être la quand la tempête allait arriver. Dernièrement, il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Pas le moindre de ses actes n'avait de sens. Avait il peut de quelque chose ? Impossible…Rin ne savait pas s'il était en sécurité auprès de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais été, mais…

"Interromprai-je tes songerie ?"

Rin se tourna et se retrouva face à Angel devant la porte d'entrée. Il lui lança un regard mauvais. Le blond souri et s'avança vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" dit Rin dans une voix calme et menaçante. Il se leva.

Angel haussa les épaules, et continua de s'approché de Rin. "On m'a juste demandé de t'informer que les Grigori son parvenu à un accord et il est en ta faveur. Le Vatican ne fera plus rien contre Okumura Rin, le fils de Satan. Il est officiellement considéré comme un allié. " Angel tandis sa main vers Rin. "Nous espérons que tu puisses oublier ce faux pas. Nous sommes tous impatients de travaillé avec toi dans le futur."

Rin le regarda suspicieusement. Il ne portait pas son épée, et il ne semblait pas caché d'arme. Précautionneusement, il tendit sa propre main et ils partagèrent une poignée de main. Quand ce fut terminé, Angel ne lâcha pas pour autant sa main. Rin s'alarma immédiatement. Il leva les yeux sur le blond. "Lâche-moi."

"Non." Avant de le réalisé, Rin se retrouva dans les bras d'Angel. Le connard l'avait tiré vers lui et avait passé ses bras tout autour de lui ! Rin commença à ce débattre.

"Lâche-moi lèche bottes !"

"Calme-toi, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal !" Rin arrêta de bougé et releva un sourcil. Angel serra les dents et détourna le regard. Le garçon dans ses bras lui procurait une sensation agréable. "Tu m'avais demandé quelque chose l'autre jour dans la cage et je pensé que je pouvais passer et te le donner maintenant."

Rin le regarda avec étonnement. "J'ai demandé quelque chose ?" interrogea-t-il. "Je ne me souvient pas avoir demandé quoi que ce soit !"

Angel plissa les yeux et fit un sourire en coin. "Oh vraiment. Tu ne t'en souviens pas. Eh bien, laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire." Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la bouche, le serrant encore plus fort.

Sous le choc, Rin ne résista pas. Les mouvements de l'autre ne purent être enregistrés dans son esprit. Il revint à lui quand il sentit une langue demander l'entrée de sa bouche. Il l'ouvrit avec hésitation et aussitôt qu'Angel en prit l'avantage avec enthousiasme, il mordit fort.

"Aie ! Soit maudit !" Angel mit fin au baiser mais ne laissa pas Rin partir. "Vas-tu te calmer ? Je ne vais rien faire d'autre que ça ! C'est juste un baiser !" lui dit-il, irrité, mais également excité. Maintenant qu'il avait gouté à Rin il en voulait un proprement. "C'est quoi t'on problème ?"

"Mon problème ?" Rin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. "Mon problème c'est que je ne veux pas qu'un autre homme m'embrasse !" fis-il remarquer. "Je m'excuse, mais je ne suis pas de se bord là !" ce qui se passait avec Nehaus n'avait rien à voir…

"C'est juste un baiser Rin." Souligna Angel. Rin essaya une nouvelle fois de se défaire de l'étreinte mais Angel était plus fort. "Ecoute, je ne vais pas te lâcher, alors soit sage et laisse-moi t'embrasser. Ce sera fini dans moins d'une minute. Qu'a tu as perdre ?" Génial, maintenant il en venait à négocier.

Rin le jaugea du regard. Aucun mal ne pouvait être fait dans un simple baiser, mais il serait fou de faire confiance au Paladin ! Angel le regardait bizarrement. Oh très bien. Si ça voulait dire qu'il en aurait fini avec lui. Et s'il tentait plus, il n'avait pas d'armes, tandis que Rin avait ses flammes. Si les choses s'empiraient, il pourrait lui donné une bonne brulure.

Attendez ! Et si c'était ça son but ? De le poussé à l'attaqué ? Oh, l'école était pleine de monde, il n'avait qu'a crié. La réputation de Paladin était plus précieuse pour lui que pour Rin. En tout cas, pour l'instant, il décida de lui accorder cette faveur. Il arrêta de se débattre et ferma les yeux, attendant.

Les lèvres d'Angel s'étaient asséchées, il les lécha. Rin attendait qu'il l'embrasse; il l'autorisait à l'embrasser ! "Oh sainte…" murmura il avant de se penché. Tentation…c'était agréable d'y céder de temps en temps. D'abord il embrassa ces douces lèvres rose doucement, et puis il approfondi le baiser, plongeant sa langue dans la bouche du jeune garçon, explorant chaque angle de son intérieur. Rin avait un gout sucré. C'était de loin le meilleur baiser qu'il n'avait jamais donné, il pouvait se sentir durcir rien qu'à cette idée. Rin gémi et Angel failli avoir un orgasme. Ok, pensa Rin, ce type avait de la technique, mais il n'était pas aussi bon que…

La porte s'ouvrit. Nehaus vit Rin dans les bras d'Angel, pris dans un baiser. Hm, alors s'était ça le son qu'on entendait quand votre monde s'effondrait autour de vous. Intéressant. Soudainement tout devint beaucoup trop vide, sans aucune signifiance.

"Rin ?"

Ils stoppèrent le baiser. Quand Rin vit Nehaus à la porte, ses yeux doublèrent de taille sous le coup de l'horreur, il repoussa violement Angel. Il n'avait rien à dire, il se contenta de fixé son professeur.

Angel comprit la tension. Il toussa discrètement. "Excusez-moi." Il marmonna avant de disparaitre, une main sur sa bouche. C'était dangereux, il devait partir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être vu en train d'agressé sexuellement un jeune garçon, ce ne serait pas convenable pour l'église. Il devait s'en allé et s'assuré d'un alibi, juste au cas où.

Nehaus regarda Rin, n'affichant aucune expression, masquant ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Déçu ? Blesser ? Trahis ? En colère ? Triste ? Tous ? Aucun ? Il avait pris une décision. Si c'était impossible de vivre en portant cette culpabilité, il n'allait tout simplement pas continué à vivre. Pourquoi continué à présent. Mais cela ferait du mal à Rin. Vraiment ? Etait-ce certain ? Il ne savait plus. Dans tous les cas il devrait lui faire mal d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il devait le poussé à le haïr. Et détruire les derniers fragments de _ça__…_de ce qu'il avait perdu. Autrefois on appelait cela une âme, n'est-ce pas ?

Rin ouvrit et referma sa bouche sans qu'un mot n'en sorte. Il voulait dire des choses comme : 'Je n'ai pas voulu ça, il m'à forcé !' ou 'je l'ai fait simplement pour me débarrasser de lui !' mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'excuse pour ce qu'il avait fait. Alors ce qu'il sorti fut entièrement différent.

"Me regarde pas comme si je t'avait trompé où autre chose ! On a jamais été ensemble pour commencer !" Oh et zut, TOUT faux ! Il trembla face à ce qu'il venait de dire. "Je veux dire…je veux dire…ce que je veux dire c'est que…je…"

Nehaus entreprit de l'attrapé par le bras et de le conduire en dehors de la salle. Ses mèches couvraient son œil unique. Rin ne pouvait pas se libérer, mais il voulait désespérément continuer à argumenté. L'école était-elle déjà vide ? Pouvait-il parler en public ? Il dégluti et attendit qu'ils n'arrivent à l'appartement de Nehaus. Celui-ci le jeta à l'intérieur et Rin reprit immédiatement :

"Ecoute moi, s'il te plait, écoute moi !" il leva ses bras, anticipant une attaque. "Quand j'étais en cage, j'ai essayé de le séduire. Je croyais que tu m'avais abandonné, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre pour sauver ma peau ! Je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser mais au final, je n'ai pas pu le laisser faire. Il est arrivé aujourd'hui et a dit qu'il me laisserait tranquille si je le laissais m'embrasser juste une foi, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait ! C'est ce qui s'est produit ! Je ne fais rien avec lui, il ne m'attire même pas !" que pouvait-il dire d'autre que la vérité ?

Nehaus haussa les sourcils. "Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas ?" Rin le regarda avec incrédulité. Il semblait si froid, si vide, si lointain. "Il est jeune, il est impressionnant, et il et riche. Parfait, diront certains. Pourquoi ne le ferait tu pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" Rin voulait pleurer. "Ca ne voulait rien dire ! Je ne veux le faire avec personne d'autre que t-"

"Oh je t'en prie Rin, ne fait pas semblant de bien m'aimé." L'interrompit sèchement Nehaus. "Nous savons tous les deux qu'il est impossible d'aimé une personne qui te fait des choses comme celles que je t'ai faites." Il s'approcha de lui avec des pas réguliers.

"L'-les choses…que tu m'a fait…" Rin recula jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre le mur. Ce n'était pas bon. Il regarda la porte derrière le dos de son professeur. Il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre à temps.

"Ouais. On dirait bien que tu as oublié ce que nous faisions pendant un moment. Il est temps pour un petit rappel, qu'en dit-tu ?" et avec ça, il donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Rin de toutes ses forces. Rin toussa et tomba à genoux, serrant désespérément son torse.

Nehaus ne lui laissa pas le temps de respiré. Il lui donna un violent coup de pied et Rin roula sur lui-même deux fois sous la force, finissant le visage contre le sol. Il essaya de rampé, mais Nehaus marcha sur son dos et l'épingla au sol. Rin cria, mais Nehaus continua d'appuyé. Rin pouvait sentir sa poitrine être écrasé contre le sol dur, respirer était douloureux, bouger était douloureux, tout l'était. Même pensé. Nehaus retira sa jambe mais le tira par les cheveux et le traina sur le sol.

"Je m'excuse ! Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, s'il te plait pardonne moi !" commença à crier Rin. "Je ne le referait plus ! Plus jamais, je promets, oh s'il te plait pardonne moi !" que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Quand Nehaus devenait comme ça il avait peur, oh il avait tellement peur…"ça ne voulait rien dire ! Ça ne voulait absolument rien dire !" il secoua la tête désespérément sous le dénie. Nehaus ne répondit pas. C'était comme si il n'entendait plus rien. Il jeta Rin sur le lit, retira sa cravate, déchira sa chemise, avant de le retourné et d'attaché ses poignets dans son dos. Tout cela semblait trop familier…"Non…" laissa échappé Rin, sans âme. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, son professeur n'était pas pris dans un torrent de rage. Il était complètement calme et contrôlé. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais n'était-ce pas le même résultat ?

_"Quand vas-tu apprendre que tu es à MOI !"_

Cette fois il avait fait une grosse connerie. "Je ne voulais pas te blessé…" parvint-il à dire, suffocant. "Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire… ?"

_Tu ne comprends pas, Rin._ Pensa tristement Nehaus, alors qu'il l'ignorait et baisait son pantalon, le laissant complétement nu. _Que tu embrasses quelqu'un d'autre n'ai pas la raison pour laquelle je fais ça. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Ça n'a même plus d'importance._ Etait-ce vrai ? Même ainsi, Nehaus pouvait le ressentir.

La scène lui avait suffisamment fait de mal pour que son cœur soit aussi froid que ce dont il avait besoin pour faire ça. Parce que ça venait de prouvé que Rin ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aimait. Il savait qu'il était très éprit de Rin. Savoir que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques lui donnait envie d'arrêté de vivre. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Rin devait le haïr, pour qu'il puisse être heureux du fait que Nehaus cesserait d'existé. Parce qu'il était vrai que Rin l'aimait un tout petit peu.

"_Si tu fais ça…si tu fais ça, tu me perdra pour toujours."_

_Exactement._ Réfléchi-il. Il grimpa sur le lit et chevaucha Rin, qui avait sur ses genoux et le visage dans les couvertures, il le maintint en place en passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille. Rin regarda derrière et le vit défaire sa braguette. C'en était trop, il ne pouvait pas revivre ça. C'était trop différent quand ils faisaient l'amour, ça ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était purement…

"NON !" cria il soudainement essayant de dégager son corps. Nehaus fut surprit, mais réussi tout de même à le tenir en place. "Non ! Non ! Ne fait pas ça ! Je ne veux pas faire ça !" les veilles larmes de Rin n'avaient pas sécher que d'autres fraiches vinrent souiller ses joues. "Je ne veux pas de ça, s'il te plait…pas encore…quelqu'un…n'importe qui ! Aidez-moi…" _Yukio, Yukio, Yukio ! Ou es tu ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as oublié ? Pourquoi ?_

Nehaus sorti son sexe. Il dut la frotté pour qu'elle soit suffisamment dure pour rentrer. Evidemment, l'entrée de Rin s'ouvrait juste devant lui, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir ressentir encore quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant, les sanglots de Rin n'étaient plus une mélodie à ses oreilles. _Pauvre garçon._ Pensa-il, mais il n'hésita pas à enfoncer toute sa longueur en un seul coup. Il venait de mourir.

Rin ne put même pas laissé aller sa voix sous le coup de la douleur. Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais quand Nehaus commença à bouger, il laissa échapper des plaintes. Les plaintes devinrent des sanglots, les sanglots devinrent des pleurs, les pleurs devinrent des cris.

Rin avait caché son visage dans l'oreiller, incapable d'observé la scène. Il le déchirait complément encore une fois, le brulait, le torturait. Il avait cru…il avait sincèrement cru que tout ceci était terminé…que l'homme au-dessus de lui l'aimait réellement…s'il l'aimait, pourquoi lui faisait il autant de mal ? Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il donné la peine de le sauver ? Pourquoi ce serait-il donné la peine de le baiser tendrement le jour d'après ? Tout était si confus…

Il se tourna finalement et le regarda. Il avait une telle expression de marbre, il ne faisait que de se penché et de le sauté, mécaniquement, comme si il n'en retirait aucun plaisir. C'était l'expression qu'il avait gardé durant toute l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui. Il attrapa finalement le regard de Rin et lui rendit. "Ça fait mal…" murmura Rin. "Ça fait mal…s'il te plait pardonne moi !"

Nehaus s'empara de la tête de Rin et la renfonça dans le cousin. Il continua ses mouvement de vas et viens, de haut en bas. Le corps de Rin était délicieux comme toujours. Mais avec chaque coup de reins, il ressentait comme s'il se poignardait lui-même encore et encore. Il faisait tant de mal à Rin, il ne voulait pas le voir de ses yeux. Rin continua d'imploré son pardon, et Nehaus continua de se mettre en tête que ça devait être fait. Même si il avait l'impression de ce tuer, tuer ce qui restait en lui. Il augmenta son rythme au bout d'un moment, relâchant sa semence dans le corps étroit. Les muscles de Rin se serrèrent fermement autour de son membre. C'était toujours une formidable sensation.

Mais c'était loin d'être terminé. Nehaus retourna Rin, pour lui faire face. Il devait faire face à Rin pour en finir. Il attrapa ses jambes de derrière ses genoux, les releva et entra en lui une fois de plus, recommençant. Rin cria encore, épuisé et désespéré. Non, pas encore, il ne pouvait pas le supporté encore une fois…Nehaus continua de le sauté, impriment en lui le visage pour lequel il mourrait. Le visage, beau à couper le souffle de Rin. Nehaus le pénétra plus fort, pompant dans son étroite entrée et droit dans le matelas. Il était particulièrement violent. Du sang s'écoulait, de la semence s'écoulait, des larmes et de la salives s'écoulaient des yeux et de la bouches de Rin, de la sueur de ses tempes. Rin n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il bavait inconsciemment. Il avait juste tellement mal…"Igor…" dedans et dehors, dedans et dehors, dedans et dehors ! Douleur, douleur, douleur…

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Nehaus l'ignora et joui en lui encore une fois, s'appuyant fermement contre Rin. Maintenant c'était terminé. Il resta en Rin aussi longtemps qu'il le put, et puis se retira, provoquant un dernier petit cri de sa part. Il se releva et laissa Rin sangloté, allongé dans les draps couvert de sang et de sperme, tout comme lui. Il rattacha son pantalon.

"Les règles n'ont pas changé. Dix minutes. C'est ce qu'il te reste pour disparaitre. Aujourd'hui nous avons été un peu en avance, mais demain tu es attendu à neuf heure comme d'habitude."

Rin trembla dans les draps. Nehaus parvenait peine à se contrôlé pour ne pas trembler lui aussi. Il aimait tellement Rin, pourtant Rin était dans cet état à cause de lui. C'était simplement une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Il quitta l'appartement, mais il entendit quand même Rin laissé échapper un ris ressemblant à celui d'un animal blessé. C'était simplement un 'pourquoi'. Un 'pourquoi' qui raisonna sur les murs et jusque dans son cœur.

Très loin d'ici, au beau milieu d'une forêt russe, Okumura Yukio venait juste de recevoir une lettre d'ordre de retour. Elle venait de Méphisto. Il disait qu'il serait heureux de le voir revenir à l'académie, et que sa partie de la mission était déjà terminé. Yukio haussa simplement les épaules et l'accepta, sans se poser plus de question.

_Nii-san, je vais finalement pouvoir te revoir ! _Rêvassa il et ricana, levant son sac de voyage par-dessus son épaule, tout sourire. _Je me demande ce qu'il faisait pendant que je n'étais pas là…_

TBC


	10. Revelations

**Auteur : HelenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 10 : Revelations**

Rin se traina jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se sentait vide, épuisé, anéanti. Trop endolorie pour sentir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il vit Kuro roulé en boule, au pied de son lit. Le chat démon releva la tête et le vit. Il miaula joyeusement.

"_Rin tu es enfin rentré ! Mais où était-tu ?" _Kuro sauta sur son maitre et se frotta contre ses jambes, ronronnant.

Après quelques instants, il s'arrêta. Rin n'avait pas bougé. Kuro releva le regard remarquant que Rin regarda sans voir, ne payant pas la moindre attention envers lui. Il semblait ne pas être conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

"_Rin…qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_" interrogea Kuro, inquiet. Il n'avait pas besoin de son instinct animal pour comprendre que Rin n'était pas bien. Soudainement, une odeur étrangement familière et déplaisante atteint ses narines. Kuro miaula d'horreur. "_Rin ! Tu sens comme…_"

Rin repoussa Kuro avec sa jambe. Il savait très bien ce que pouvait sentir son chat. Lui-même pouvait toujours sentir Nehaus sur lui. Dix minutes n'étaient pas suffisantes pour se laver. Il y avait toujours du sang et de la semence de son professeur dans son pantalon. Ce connard était venu en lui deux fois en plus…

"Je vais aller prendre une douche, d'accord ?" dit-il à Kuro d'une voix enroué. Il tira sur sa chemise déchiré, qui tenait tout juste grâce à un ou deux boutons. Pour d'autre personne cela pouvait avoir du style, il ne pouvait pas se faire à cette idée. Il devrait les recoudre plus tard…maintenant il avait appris comment faire. Il avait dû.

"_Rin, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?_" lui cria Kuro avec désespoir mais Rin l'ignora et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Comme si Kuro n'avait pas déjà comprit. Il avait de la chance qu'il ne puisse en parler à personne d'autre. Mécaniquement, il se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire, il tourna le robinet d'eau et la laissa coulé sur lui comme de la pluie, pendant qu'il s'assit. Ses yeux vides observaient le sang qui était lavé, accompagné par ce liquide blanc et épais. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été forcé à faire une fellation, pensa t'il. Nehaus s'était peut-être trop ennuyé pour l'y forcé.

Parce que ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Rin n'était qu'une lubie. Un jouet, sur lequel il pouvait déverser toute ses frustrations, sexuelles ou autres. Il n'avait pas le force de pensé à ce qui s'était passé. Comment il avait été balloté comme un objet inanimé, en fonction des changements d'humeur de Nehaus. Que pouvait-il bien aimé au juste dans ce type ? Parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? Était-il vraiment si stupide pour tomber dans ce panneau grossier ? Les gens pouvait parler tans qu'ils le voulaient et dire les choses les plus extravagantes. Leurs actes étaient ce qui disait la vérité pour eux. Il pouvait mettre de côté tout ce que lui avait dit Nehaus jusqu'ici et regardé simplement les faits. Et ce que faisait Nehaus, c'était lui faire du mal des façons les plus violentes, encore et encore. Il avait essayé de le tuer. Il lui avait fait jurer le Serment. Il l'avait violé. Il avait encore essayé de le tuer. Il lui avait retourné le cerveau. Il l'avait humilié. Il l'avait battu. Puis il l'avait encore violé.

Rin baissa les yeux. _C'est ça. On me hait…on me hait maintenant et ce sera toujours l__e cas, puisque, je suis le fils de Satan. Et ça ne changera jamais._ Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Comme s'il n'avait plus de larmes il pouvait entendre les miaulements de Kuro derrière la porte, comme un en deuil. Yukio serait bien mieux sans lui. Shiemi, Shura, et les autres aussi. Angel se réjouira. Méphisto…s'en moquera, il pensera simplement à ça comme un cas inintéressant. Rin ne put s'empêcher de pensé au drame que l'on voyait dans les films d'horreur. Des gens dans leur baignoire, remplit de leur sang, leur poignet ouvert par des lames de rasoir, leur tête tombante et leur yeux grand ouvert regardant dans le vide…

Il frissonna et tressailli. Il ne voulait pas encore mourir. Ce choix semblait terrifiant. Mais surtout, même s'il en venait à cette extrémité, ses blessures se refermerait trop vite. Il devait trouver de meilleur moyens s'il voulait ce tuer…un empoisonnement ?

Il secoua la tête. Non. Il n'avait pas ce choix. Même si personne ne l'aimait plus… même s'il était seul. Shiro l'aimait…seulement lui. Mais était-ce vrai ? Est-ce que son père adoptif l'aimait où l'élevait il seulement comme une arme contre Satan ? Rin ne savait plus quoi croire. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de douté de Shiro; il ne se pardonnerait jamais autrement. Mais il avait cru que Nehaus l'aimait lui aussi…et il…

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il l'avait consolé. Il l'avait embrassé. Il s'était battu à ses côté. Il l'avait sauvé. Il lui avait fait l'amour. Il avait cru en lui. Il l'avait épargné. Et lui avait fait l'amour à nouveau. Pour le sauver encore…et le réchauffé dans le même lit…

"Stupide professeur !" cria Rin frappant le mur de ses poings, ses mèches couvrant ses yeux. Pourquoi ses actes devaient ils être aussi contradictoires ! Ça ne le faisait pas rire !...ça ne faisait pas rire du tout…Nehaus…Igor Nehaus…

Rin soupira et essaya de repensé en arrière. Pourquoi avait-il été violé cette fois ? Nehaus avait-il eu peur que quelqu'un lui vole son jouet ? Était-il en colère que son esclave lui désobéisse ? Où avait-il été jaloux ? Jaloux que la personne qu'il aimait soit dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? Rin aimerait bien pensé que si Nehaus l'aimait, il ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais il savait très bien que les personnes qui vous faisaient le plus de mal étaient celles qui vous aimaient le plus fort. Où celle que vous aimiez le plus. Etait-il dépassé par sa passion ? Ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. C'était obligé.

Rin coupa l'eau et attrapa une serviette, sortit de la baignoire et se sécha. Il se sentait un peu mieux. C'était toujours au environ de midi, mais il se mit en pyjama. Il était fatigué, il voulait dormir. Dormir pour oublier, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive y faire face. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de revoir Nehaus pour l'instant. Il ouvrit la porte et retrouva Kuro, qui le regardait tout larmoyant.

"Ne fait pas cette tête." Rin sourit et prit Kuro dans ses bras. "Viens." Rin monta dans son lit et s'assit, il recouvrit ses jambes avec la couverture avant de posé Kuro dessus, le caressant et le serrant contre lui. Kuro aimait bien ses câlins, il recommença à ronronner.

"_Rin…pourquoi tu fais ces choses avec lui ?_" lui demanda Kuro après plusieurs minutes, attristé.

"Parce que je l'aime." Vint la réponse. "C'est pour ça que les gens font ce genre de choses." Répondit Rin avant de sourire un peu.

"_Mais, Rin…_"

"Je sais." Il ne voulait pas entendre son chat le dire. Ses cheveux couvrirent ses yeux. Il serra Kuro plus fort. "J'ai peur Kuro…j'ai peur." Pleurnicha-t-il, son visage enfoui dans la fourrure du félin.

Le jour suivant, il se montra en classe comme toujours. Ces amis ne tardèrent pas à remarquer qu'il n'était pas de la meilleure humeur une nouvelle fois, mais ils décidèrent de ne rien dire. Ils avaient depuis longtemps comprit qu'il y avait une raison dans le changement drastique de Rin du mois dernier. Même si sa personnalité était resté la même, mais son attitude c'était une autre histoire. Quelque chose le rongeai de l'intérieur, quelque chose lui était arrivé. Shiemi se demandait si l'absence de Yukio était la cause du comportement de Rin.

"Eh tout le monde !" Shura entra, tout sourire. "Qu'est-ce que vous m'offrez en échange d'une bonne nouvelle ?" son sourire retomba dès qu'elle se rendit compte que personne ne lui répondait, ils ne faisaient que la fixer. "Aller les gars ! Je paris que vous allait supplier pour ça ! Ayez un peu le sens de l'humour."

"Euh…Kirigakure-sensei…vos vêtements…" fit remarqué Shima avec hésitation.

"Quoi ?" Shura tira sur sa chemise de nuit noir sexy, elle ne laissa pas vraiment de place à l'imagination. Konekomaru était pratiquement dans les pommes et Bon était rouge tomate. Kamiki ne faisait plus vraiment attention. "Un exorciste doit être prêt au combat à n'importe quel moment, peut-importe ce qu'il a sur le dos !"

"Donc tu ne t'est tout simplement pas changé." Commenta Rin. C'était trop gros pour qu'il laisse passer, même si son moral était en berne. Shima prenait des photos avec son portable, il pouvait le juré !

"La ferme frère du binoclard !" lui lança Shura. Puis elle toussa, retrouvant son sérieux. "Bon, ce que je disais, c'est que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Vous serez libre deux heures plus tôt aujourd'hui. Nehaus a dit qu'il a un imprévu et qu'il ne pourra pas venir vous faire cours."

Pendant que ses camarades de classes faisait pratiquement la fête autour de lui –les cours de Nehaus étaient peut être intéressant mais ça restait des cours, de plus il n'était pas la personne la plus joyeuse et la plus plaisante qui soit – quelque chose serra fortement le cœur de Rin. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cela le serrait si fort que ça en était douloureux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas venir ? Il ne voulait pas le voir en face ? Il le détestait à ce point ? Où quelque chose lui était arrivée ? Où essayait-il une nouvelle méthode pour torturer Rin ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il lui avait dit de revenir à neuf heure, comme d'habitude, et d'habitude ça voulait dire…et si il avait changé d'avis et décidé de prendre Rin plus tôt ? Où même encore avait-il reçu un ordre de mission ? Souffrait-il ? Peu importe ce que c'était, ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose.

Bon le remarqua. Tout le monde était joyeux mais lui semblait encore plus patraque. Pourquoi Rin était-il tellement affecté par ça ? Est ce qu'il avait voulu voir un nouveau type de démon et que ça l'attristait ? Où peut être…

Il se remémora la scène quand ils sortaient de a prison. Rin avait embrassé leur professeur. Et quelques jours auparavant ils leur avaient posé des questions sur les baisers. Peut-être que c'était lui qu'il voulait voir ? Toute ses choses étranges qui avait commencé à s'accumuler…l'humeur de merde de Rin, ses questions sur les femmes et le sexe, Nehaus sortant de ses gonds pour le libérer des mains du Vatican, alors qu'il aurait dû se réjouir qu'il l'ait attrapé…Rin qui n'était jamais revenu alors qu'ils avaient prévu de se retrouvé cette nuit-là…et le commentaire sur les punitions qu'il avait fait le jour où ils avaient joué au volley-ball…Bon secoua sa tête frénétiquement. Non. Impossible. C'était grotesque de même y pensé ! Il n'y avait pas moyen que Rin ait une liaison avec leur professeur ! Du moins, pas sexuellement ! Ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas arriver ! Il rejeta l'idée et ce jura de ne plus jamais y repenser.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans autre problèmes. Rin pouvait dire que ça avait été un jour tout à fait normal. Pourtant il souffrait encore tellement…il marchait seul dans le campus, ayant pratiquement atteint son dortoir, quand il vit Méphisto : "Tu n'es pas dans le meilleur état d'esprit ces temps si, n'est pas, Okumura-kun ?" il se retourna et fis face à son principal démoniaque, il le regardait avec son sourire habituel.

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi." Il se retourna pour partir, mais la voix de Méphisto l'arrêta :

"Ce serait bien si tu n'étais pas si rude avec ton principal…et tuteur." Il souligna le dernier mot. Rin ne répondit pas, et Méphisto enchaine, plus sérieux maintenant. "N'oublie pas que jusqu'à ce que tu ait dix-huit ans, Shiro a fait de moi ton tuteur. Et peu importe ce qui arrivera, Rin, c'est ce que je serais."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?" Rin se tourna et le regarda furieusement. Son tuteur, il se foutait de lui om quoi ? "Je sais comment tu fais les choses. Je ne peux pas dire que je te fait entièrement confiance." En dépit de cette affirmation, il continua : "Tu disais m'avoir sauvé des Grigori, pourtant tu laisses Angel me capturer ! Sous leurs ordres !"

"C'est pour ça que j'avais Nehaus pour l'espionner…" commença Méphisto, mais il fut rudement interrompu :

"Nehaus ! La même personne qui a essayer de me tuer en te désobéissant !...où ça aussi c'était sous tes ordres ?" Rin était en colère, mais il luttait pour rester calme. Méphisto le regardait avec incrédulité, sans cligné des yeux, moitié sérieux, moitié désagréablement surpris. "Je ne peux pas savoir à quoi tu penses ou si tes intensions changes selon t'on humeur. Mais n'essai même pas de me tromper où de prendre cet air condescendant !"

"Ah, je sais que tu dois être fâché après cet incident…mais tout c'est bien terminé, non ?" Méphisto revint à son caractère insouciant. "Bien que j'aimerais savoir, si quelque chose devait arriver. Toi et Nehaus êtes proches, n'est-ce pas ?" il délivra sa dernière phrase avec un sourire sadique.

Cela provoqua des frissons le long des vertèbres de Rin. Parfois il avait le sentiment que Méphisto avait des caméras cachées partout dans l'académie pour qu'il puisse tout savoir. Si c'était vrai, alors soit Nehaus était sous ces ordres depuis le début de l'histoire du Serment, soit il tirait simplement à l'aveugle. L'instinct de Rin lui disait que s'était le second choix.

"Pas exactement. A moins que tu veille dire au-delà de la relation professeur élève, dans ce cas nous avons cette relation-je-te-hait-démon-parce que-ton-père-a-tué-ma-famille aussi."

"Hein ?" Méphisto sembla déçu. "Ne trouble pas mon amusement ! Et moi qui croyait qu'il se serait produit quelque chose d'intéressant…je veux dire, je le crois. Il prend des jours des congés pour toutes les années qu'il ne l'a pas fait d'un coup ses derniers temps. Comme aujourd'hui."

Rin baissa les yeux. "Pourquoi n'ai il pas venu en cour aujourd'hui ?" _Et putain, pourquoi me soupçonné d'être responsable de ça ?_

"Ma langue au chat. Et au fait, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que… "

Rin parti en courant. Méphisto resta planté à le regardé avec des yeux ronds. Rin s'en foutait. Méphisto n'avait envoyé Nehaus nul par, alors ça devait vouloir dire qu'il était toujours chez lui. S'il avait peur de lui, il devait l'affronté en face. Il ne pouvait pas simplement rester assis, pleurant sur son sort comme une victime. Si Nehaus était celui qui l'effrayait, il devait être capable de le regardé dans les yeux. Et à partir de ce moment, quand il le violerait, Rin le regarderait droit dans les yeux.

"…ton frère rentre à la maison aujourd'hui." Reprit Méphisto, quand Rin fut déjà loin de sa vue.

Nehaus était assis au bord de son lit. Tout autour de lui était réglé, soigneusement en place, parfaitement arrangé. Il tenait dans ses mains un pistolet noir. Suffisamment petit pour qu'il le tienne sans tiré sur les muscles de sa main, suffisamment gros pour tuer de loin. D'autant plus d'un coup direct dans la tête. Il y avait réfléchit. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était y réfléchir. Satan avait violé sa famille, puis l'avait possédé pour les tuer en utilisant ses propres mains. Aussi longtemps qu'il restera en vie, il n'oublierait jamais cela. C'était suffisant pour lui donner envie de les rejoindre. Qu'est ce qui l'avait retenu, toutes ses années ? Sa haine pour les démons, son envie de vengeance. Méphisto était une exception parce qu'il était assurément contre Satan. C'était pour cela que Nehaus lui était loyal. Il avait vécu toutes ses années, quinze années, dans le but de faire souffrir les démons. Et quand il s'était retrouvé face au fils de Satan…il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Il ressentait beaucoup de choses. Et en premier lieux il se sentait comme s'il trahissait Michelle. Et puis ses enfants. Et puis tous ses collègues exorciste qui était mort pour repousser Satan. Ça n'avait pas été son intention. Comme s'il avait voulu tombé amoureux d'un gamin ! C'était simplement…arrivé. Il ramena l'image de Rin dans son esprit. Les cheveux de Rin, les yeux de Rin, les lèvres de Rin…c'était incroyable combien il l'aimait. Il n'y avait pas une seconde pendant laquelle Nehaus ne pensait pas à lui, pas où une seconde où il ne souhaitait pas l'avoir auprès de lui. Rin était tout. Et il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. Cela aurait été si simple si cela n'avait été qu'un vulgaire amour à sens unique, mais…

"Mon adorable Rin…" murmura il, et il posa doucement le pistolet contre sa tempe. Il prit une profonde inspiration. _Pardonne-moi, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour payer mes crimes. Je __paye pour ce que je t'ai fait de ma vie. Et si tu peux encore t'en attristé…il arrivera un moment où tu comprendras que j'ai fait cela pour ton bien. _Il n'avait jamais été si proche de la mort. Il était fortement résolu et la mort ne lui faisait plus si peur. Au lieu de cela, ça semblait plutôt intéressant. Oui, s'enfuir loin de tout…ne plus jamais voir Rin pleurer où trembler…où embrasser quelqu'un d'autre…il avait fait tous les préparatifs nécessaires. Il avait voilé Rin donc quand il viendra cette nuit, il sera content de voir son cadavre au lieu de terroriser où blessé. Son cauchemar prendra finalement fin. Et en mourant maintenant, plusieurs heures avant que son corps ne soit découvert, il donnerait l'alibi parfait à Rin et il ne sera pas accuser de son meurtre.

Il avait franchi le point de non-retour. Il avait deux choix : être avec Rin où prendre ses responsabilités. Le premier choix était bien sûr hors de question. Même si Rin le voulait (oui, comme si), il n'avait aucunement l'intention de foutre la vie de Rin en l'air encore plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait, alors il devait en finir proprement. Nehaus était quelqu'un avec un fort sens de la justice, et il ne s'en était jamais exclu. Cela semblait être la juste punition.

"Je t'aime Rin." Ce sera ses derniers mots. Il ferma les yeux et commença à appuyer sur la gâchette avec son index.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudainement à la volé, créant un vacarme. "_Connard,_ Si tu as le cran pour me prendre de force, soit au moins capable de me regarder en face propr-" Rin se figea sur place.

Il était arrivé prêt à se battre, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à e qu'il venait de voir. Nehaus se figea lui aussi et reste légèrement béat, fixant le jeune. Son esprit fit un blanc.

"Rin…il est loin d'être neuf heure…" c'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire, vraiment ?

Les yeux de Rin doublèrent de volume sous l'horreur. Non…ça ne pouvait pas…c'était trop…"NON !" cria il, se jetant sur Nehaus, claquant le pistolet hors de ses mains. Sous le choc, Nehaus n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le pistolet tomba au sol, loin d'eux. "NON, NON, NON !" Rin le saisi par le col et le souleva pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Qu'est-ce que tu _fou _? Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ?" il tremblait sans pouvoir se contrôlé, secouant Nehaus, essayant d'en tirer une réponse. Nehaus avait trop honte pour le regardé directement. Il se pliait simplement à la rage de Rin. Rin était terrorisé à l'idée de ce qui venait pratiquement de se passé. S'était juste trop gros à saisir, et trop atroce. "Pourquoi ferai tu ça ? Alors que je t'ai tout donné…je t'ai donné tout ce que tu m'a demandé !" Rin commença à pleurer. Les larmes s'écoulaient librement sur ses joues, et il n'avait plus aucune force en lui. "Et toi…" sanglota-il.

Nehaus ne releva pas les yeux; il souffrait de voir Rin comme ça. "Rin…c'est mon expiation." Il essaya de caressé les cheveux de Rin. "Pour ce que je t'ai fait…"

"Je t'emmerde ! Tu ne fais que t'enfuir !" Rin éloigna sa main et le fixa furieusement.

Nehaus repoussa le jeune garçon violement. "Tu ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien y comprendre ?" aboya il, retenant difficilement ses propres larmes. "Comment pourrais-tu un jour comprendre ce que c'est ! Ce que c'est de savoir que tu as blessé la personne la plus importante à tes yeux, de la plus horrible des façons qui soit ! Peut tu même imaginé ce que je ressens ? Quand je te vois tellement souffrir et que je suis la cause de cette souffrance ! Tu crois vraiment que je peux supporter de continué comme ça ?" Il allait vider son sac.

"Alors tu as simplement décidé que tu allais me laissé derrière et mourir tout seul !" rugis Rin en retour. "Expiation et ta connerie ! Tu n'as même pas le courage d'affronter la réalité ! Tu n'as pas le courage de m'affronter MOI !" Rin le savait. Il le savait très bien. "Combien de fois tu crois pouvoir briser mon cœur ? J'en ai assez de tout ça !"

"Je suis AMOUREUX de toi !"

Le silence tomba sur eux. Rin ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Etait-ce réellement la vérité ? Nehaus paraissait tellement…il paraissait tellement déboussolé…Rin ne l'avait jamais vue emmètre tellement d'émotions.

"C'est vrai. Ce que j'ai dit." Nehaus baissa le regard, ses cheveux bruns couvrant son œil. "Si tu veux rire de moi, va y. si c'est ce que tu avais prévu démon, félicitation, tu as gagné. Parce que peu importe ce que tu feras, peu importe ce que tu diras, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Je ne le peux pas. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je ne peux revenir en arrière. Tu peux me tuer et je serai heureux de mourir de ta main. Tu peux me torturé et je ne ferai que baisser la tête et l'accepté. Mon être tout entier te réclame, je t'aime." Lui aussi tremblait à présent. "Et c'est pour ça que je dois mourir."

Rin ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. Il attendit que Nehaus se calme. Quand il dit finalement quelque chose, ce fut pour dire ceci, complétement calme et conscient : "Si tu fais ça…si tu te donnes la mort, je prendrais ce flingue et je me grillerait la cervelle, juste après toi." Nehaus eu soudainement du mal à respirer. Il regarda Rin avec des yeux ronds. Rin était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il savait que celle cette façon cru de parler pouvait atteindre l'autre homme. "Je le pense. Si tu te tus, je te suivrai."

"P-Pourquoi ? Non…" Nehaus était horrifié par cette possibilité. "Tu mens…" il se redressa. Oui, ce devait être cela. Quel genre de personnes dans le monde pouvaient bien ce tuer pour le bien de leur tourmenteur ?"

"Je mens ? D'accord, alors allons-y d'abord !" Rin ne perdit pas une secondes. Il s'empara d'une grosse paire de ciseaux posé sur le bureau tout proche. Il les ouvrit et les porta vers son cou. "Ça va repeindre ton tapis d'un beau rouge."

"NON ! ARRETE CA!" cria Nehaus. Il courut et parvint à arracher les ciseaux des mains de Rin, juste à temps. Ils laissèrent une ligne rouge sur le ou de Rin. Le morveux avait sérieusement essayé de faire ça ! Sous le contre coup de cette course soudaine, ils tombèrent ensemble au sol, Nehaus sur Rin, le regardant avec incrédulité et douleur. Il fixait les yeux de Rin, il ne voulait pas croire à ce qui venait juste d'arrivé. "Rin…Rin, pourquoi ? Si tu meurs…si tu meurs…" jamais cela ne pourra être une vérité ! Jamais !

"Maintenant, est ce que tu comprends ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant avec ce flingue ?" demanda Rin, mais c'était plus comme une affirmation. Il était calme. Il semblait triste aussi. Il avait tout parié sur ça. "Quand j'étais en cage…quand Angel m'avait capturé, je n'arrivais plus à penser qu'à toi." Nehaus détourna le regard. "Est-ce que tu sais comment ?"

"Oh Rin je t'en prie, ça ne va pas…"

"Je pensais que je te voulait toi. Ça n'était pas important si tu allais être violent où aurait fait des choses contre ma volonté. Je voulais être avec toi, parce que…parce que tu es si chaleureux…" Rin posa sa main sur la joue de Nehaus et caressa son visage choqué et plein de convoitise. "Et parce que je pouvais ressentir ton amour. C'était peut-être que des petites choses, des petits gestes, mais pour moi, c'était tout !" les yeux de Rin s'embuèrent. "Le fait que tu puisses me montré de l'affection bien que je sois le fils de Satan…tu ne peux pas imaginer comment cela me faisait me sentir. Je sais très bien que mes amis ont peur de moi. Y compris Yukio. J'étais seul. Oui, je suis troublé, et oui, parfois tu me flaque une trouille bleue, mais je t'aime parce que tu m'aime. "Rin retira sa main. "Je veux être dans tes bras."

Nehaus soupira. Pourquoi Rin le sauvait il si facilement ? Combien ce garçon pouvait-il être fort ? "Rin, tu sais très bien que ça ne marchera pas. Ni que ça ne durera pas. Au bout d'un moment, tu voudras avoir une famille. Ou plus simplement, une petite amie. Tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi à tes côtés." C'était la voix de la raison qui parlait. Nehaus avait de nouveau reprit son calme. Il se leva du sol, s'éloignant de Rin. "Nous savons tous les deux que ce serait mal de faire ça."

Rin ne bougea pas. Il resta allongé sur le dos. "Au bout d'un moment…" dit-il. "Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un me tuera. Peut-être que e sera un humain, peut-être que ce sera un démon, je ne sais pas. J'ai le droit d'être avec les gens que j'aime jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive."

"Je ne permettrais jamais ça." L'informa Nehaus après cette tourner, légèrement agacé. "Tu le sait."

Rin s'assit. "Alors vis." Il rencontra son regard. "Si tu veux expier, vis et protège moi." Il se leva et se rapprocha de lui, ne bisant jamais le contact visuel. "Je te l'ai déjà dit avant. Aime moi."

"Tu et un gamin bizarre, tu le sais ça ?" Un poids venait juste d'être retiré. Nehaus pouvait soudainement respiré plus facilement. "Tu es probablement le seul au monde qui après avoir été violé se pointe dans la chambre du violeur le lendemain, plus tôt que prévu, cherchant la bagarre. Peut-être et tu simplement idiot ?"

"Oh, je m'excuse. Bon et bien, si ça ne te plait pas, je vais m'en allé…" Rin se tourna pour partir, mais Nehaus lui attrapa le bras.

"D'accord, d'accord, viens ici !" il le retourna pour lui faire face. Il lui fit un sourire. "Tu es aussi un garçon fort et très beau."

Rin rougit glorieusement. Il n'était pas habitué à ça. Beau ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ressentant une plaisante anxiété. C'était nouveau…"Et tu es plutôt pas mal…pour ton âge."

Une veine gonfla sur le front de Nehaus. "Laisse mon âge en dehors de ça ! Je n'ai même pas encore quarante ans ! Tu ne sais même pas comment faire un compliment correctement !"

"Hein ? Ben alors, t'a quel âge ?" Rin revêtis son adorable air Je-sui-si-curieux-que-je-ne-peut-pas-attendre-de-savoir, agitant la queue. "Dis-moi !"

"Et puis quoi encore !" ce fut au tour de Nehaus de rougir. Parfois ce gamin pouvait être une vraie punaise dans son pantalon ! Comme s'il ne savait pas déjà ça…

Le visage de Rin devint malicieux. "Ah, tant que ça ?" il fit un sourire en coin, appréciant le visage horrifié de Nehaus. "Alors, tu es en train de me dire que tu es un vieil homme…"

Nehaus ne perdit pas un instant. Il attrapa le visage de Rin et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Rin laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise, mais alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, il se transforma en gémissement. La langue de Nehaus passa sur la lèvre inférieure de Rin et il la mordilla tendrement, demandant l'accès. Rin ouvrit la bouche avec avidité et l'accepta. Leurs langues s'affrontèrent pour la dominance mais Nehaus remporta vite la victoire. Il fit son chemin et ravis la bouche de Rin, en explorant chaque angles. Rin se senti fondre. D'autant plus quand Nehaus passa ses bras autour de lui et le maintint fermement en place. C'était le paradis. Le baiser n'était en rien comme celui d'Angel, c'était plus doux, plus…ça ne pouvait pas être comparé. Parce que ça avait tant de merveilleuses significations derrière. Après plusieurs minutes d'un intense baiser, ils se séparèrent pour respirer.

"Alors ?" Nehaus souri en coin. "Est-ce que ce vieil homme embrasse bien ?" moqua il Rin.

"Il est bon." Couina pratiquement Rin.

Nehaus l'entraina quelques pas plus loin et le poussa sur le lit, avant d'y monter et de le chevaucher. Rin était sur un nuage. Tout se passait si vite…

"Alors laisse-moi te montrer en quoi d'autre il est bon." Nehaus commença par défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Quand Rin comprit ce qui allait venir, il recula.

"Non !" protesta il, plaçant sa main sur la poitrine de Nehaus pour l'arrêté. Nehaus remarqua ses yeux effrayé. Rin déglutit. "Juste…juste le plus simple pour aujourd'hui." Il détourna son visage. "S'il te plait…" l'homme au-dessus de lui allait il l'écouté ? Il l'espérait. Il voulait que cela soit consensuel et à en juger par l'expérience de la veille, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement emballé par l'idée.

Il senti Nehaus le couvrir de son corps, le prenant dans ses bras une fois de plus. Si chaud…"C'est d'accord." L'entendit il lui dire. "Nous ferons ce que tu veux." Le cœur de Rin était sur le point d'exploser d'amour et de gratitude.

Relativement plus loin d'ici, Yukio venait juste d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Rin. "Nii-san, je suis rentré !" annonça il bruyamment, avec un grand sourire sur son visage. "Je pensais te faire la surprise…" il s'arrêta quand il remarqua que la chambre était vide. "Hein ? Où est-il passé ?" il se gratta la tête. "C'est étrange. D'habitude Nii-san ne quitte pas la chambre à cette heure. Il n'était même pas dans la cuisine !" se dit Yukio, un peu inquiet. "Où peut-il bien être…Ah, Kuro !" Yukio remarqua le chat démon de Rin, enroulé sous le lit de celui-ci. Son attitude à lui aussi était étrange. Yukio se pencha pour le voir un peu mieux. "Tu sais où est Rin ?"

Kuro le regarda. Il ne pouvait pas parler avec Yukio de même qu'il ne pouvait écrire pour communiqué avec lui. Il savait où était Rin. Il y réfléchi pendant un instant, puis sorti finalement de son trou. Il miaula à Yukio. Il miaula encore et quitta la pièce, regardant derrière lui.

"Oh, alors tu vas m'y conduire !" comprit Yukio. "Merci beaucoup, Kuro !" il lui sourit.

Kuro parti en courant. C'était la seule chose qu'il puisse faire pour sauver Rin. Yukio courut derrière lui, et après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement.

Yukio l'observa suspicieusement. Il ne savait pas qui vivait ici, il n'y était jamais venu. La porte de devant était ouverte. Il la poussa avec hésitation et entra sans faire de bruit. Il avait le sentiment qu'il se devait d'être silencieux. Il n'y avait aucun signes de Rin n'y de personne d'autre, alors il avança un peu plus. Quand il arriva devant un porte, il entendit des bruits étouffé venir depuis l'autre côté. Elle était entrouverte. Il lança un regard à l'intérieur.

La lourde silhouette de Nehaus était partout sur son frère. Ses mains parcouraient le corps du garçon, caressant et palpant chaque partie qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Rin était allongé et Nehaus était au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant fiévreusement sur la bouche et dans son cou. Le visage de Rin était rougis, de sa bouche sortait de petits bruits étouffé. Ses mains s'accrochaient faiblement aux bras de Nehaus, le gardant près de lui. Pour Yukio cela donnait l'impression qu'il cherchait à le repousser. Les yeux de Rin étaient rendus larmoyants par le désire; Yukio cru que c'était de souffrance. Un pistolet était posé par terre.

Brusquement, le monde devint irrespirable pour Yukio. L'air autour de lui n'était plus suffisant. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que l'image qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus rein entendre. Il ne pouvait que regarder alors que son collègue dévorait son frère, mains, baisers partout…Yukio se perdit. Il entra dans la chambre silencieusement, sans qu'aucun ne le remarque. Nehaus était borgne. Cela le condamnerait. Yukio sorti son pistolet et le pointa sur lui. Cet homme…Son frère…que faisait-il à son frère…

Il manquait un œil à Nehaus, mais pas à Rin. Il fit Yukio au dernier moment. "NON !" cria-il, avant de poussé Nehaus plus loin.

Yukio tira.

TBC


	11. The Bet

**Auteur : HelenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 11 : The Bet**

Nehaus regarda comme au ralenti quand le corps de Rin fut violement éjecté du lit sous la force de l'impact du coup de feu. Du sang…le flanc de Rin était peint de rouge. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait arrêté le temps et avalé tous les bruits. En se servant du pouvoir du Serment, Nehaus aurait pu facilement retenir Rin, mais durant un terrifiant instant, il avait cru que Rin avait regretté ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, alors il s'était involontairement reculé, craignait de forcé Rin une fois de plus, sans s'en rendre compte.

Maintenant il priait pour que cela ait été le cas. La balle qui lui avait été destiné avait atteint Rin dans le bras droit, le faisant tomber du lit. Rin s'affala au sol, serrant son bras blessé désespérément, laissant échappa de petites plaintes de douleur. Du sang s'écoulait rapidement, couvrant ses vêtements et les doigts qui serraient la plaie.

Nehaus se tourna et vit Yukio à la porte, tenant le pistolet avec lequel il avait tiré. Le jeune professeur se tenait là avec des yeux emplis d'horreur, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Sa bouche restait ouverte et la main qui tenait l'arme tremblait. Maintenant c'était au tour de Nehaus de perdre son sang-froid. Qui était Yukio où ce qu'il avait essayé de faire n'avait pas d'importance. La seule chose qui importait c'était Rin, frissonnant sur le sol, baignant dans son sang. En deux secondes, il se tenait devant Yukio, retirait le pistolet de sa main et l'attrapa violement par le cou, le plaqua contre le mur et commença à l'étranglé.

"Toi…enfoiré de morveux ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Rin ?" grogna il, tremblant sous sa rage. Il ne le pardonnerait pas, il ne le pardonnerait pas ! "_Qu'est-ce que tu lui a__s__ fait ?_" aboya il complètement hors de contrôle.

Yukio essaya désespérément de reprendre son souffle mais c'était impossible, cet homme broyait son cou, il semblait si enragé, si fou…

"Nii-san…Nii-san, pourquoi l'a tu protégé ?" parvint il a sortir étouffer. Pourquoi Rin ferait il ça, Yukio ne pouvait pas le comprendre, il n'aurait jamais voulu faire de mal à Rin, pourquoi cela avait-il du arrivé ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que son esprit le saisisse. Il ne pouvait même pas respirer…

"Arrête !" cria Rin, serrant toujours son bras blessé, mais parvenant à se lever. Pour d'autre cela aurait pu être terrible dû à la perte de sang, mais pour Rin et ses pouvoir de régénération, ce n'était qu'une blessure mineure. Ça n'avait touché que du muscle, et très vite son corps sortirait la balle hors de la plaie. Il avait eu de la chance sur ce coup-là. Nehaus ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouté. "Igor, arrête ! S'il te plait ! Ne fait pas de mal à Yukio !" cria-il une nouvelle fois avec désespoir, dans une tentative pour sauver son frère. Il savait que Nehaus n'hésiterait pas à tuer l'autre garçon dans sa colère. La vue seule du sang de Rin l'avait rendu fou. "Igor !"

Le son de son prénom agit comme un catalyseur. Nehaus relâcha Yukio, à contre cœur à dire vrai, et s'éloigna de lui. Yukio glissa au sol, toussant durement. Rin couru à ses côté et s'agenouilla près de lui.

"Nii-san…" murmura Yukio. Ses yeux aigues marines étaient pleins de larmes. "Je suis désolé, Nii-san…je t'ai blessé…je ne voulais pas…" _son prénom ? Il l'appelle par son prénom ?_ Yukio n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements.

"C'est bon, je vais bien !" Rin essaya de le calmer. "Une si petite blessure ce n'est rien !" bien sûr ça faisait toujours sacrement mal. Rin fit de son mieux pour cacher la douleur sur son visage. Il devait faire avec pendant un temps puis elle partira.

"Que ce serait-il passé si je t'avait touché en pleine tête ? Où en plein cœur ! Pourquoi tu l'as sauvé ? Yukio ne perdit pas une seconde et réprimanda Rin immédiatement. Il avait eu si peur. Son frère faisait toujours…il faisait toujours ce genre de choses ! Sauté dans le tas quand ce n'était pas nécessaire et faisant s'inquiété Yukio pour lui ! Seulement cette fois, les choses avait tellement failli mal ce passé que Yukio avait senti son monde perdre équilibre. Soudainement, cela semblait comme s'il venait d'atteindre un tout autre niveau, et un qui n'était pas plaisant. "Répond moi !" il le foudroya du regard.

Rin porta son regard sur Nehaus, inquiet, lui demanda avec ses yeux ce qu'il devait faire. La réaction de Nehaus fut de croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et de leur tourné le dos. _Fais ce que bon te semble; j'en ai rien as battre !_ Rin ressenti l'envie de lui donner un coup de pied au cul, mais considérant la douleur dans son bras et le fait que Yukio attendait des réponses, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Plus tard !

"Viens Yukio, allons-y." dit-il froidement, mais le ton froid était dirigé vers Nehaus. Les yeux de Yukio se rétrécirent et il se leva, soutenant Rin, sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il y aura un moment pour ça. Ils quittèrent l'endroit, sans qu'aucun ne parle.

Nehaus resta seul pendant quelques minutes. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit était parce qu'il pensait que Rin avait le droit de présenté cela à son frère comme il le souhaitait. Il aurait probablement l'intelligence de ne pas mentionné qu'il avait été violé. Mais en aucune façon Nehaus pouvait mentir sur ça. Si Rin le voulait, il gardera sa bouche close, mais il ne pourrait mentir sur des choses qui s'étaient produites. Il ne dirait jamais rien sur leur liaison, et Rin pourrait librement dire ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour lui et son frère. Peu importe comment Rin pouvait formuler ça, s'il choisissait de dire qu'il avait été forcé où qu'il avait été consentant, Nehaus serait d'accord. La vérité était entre les deux de toute façon. Il s'était attendu à ce que Yukio veuille le tuer après avoir tout découvert…mais là il avait été pris de court. Il venait juste de se réconcilier avec Rin en plus…merde ! Maintenant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de rester assis et de s'inquiété pour Rin sur combien cette balle avait pu faire mal ! Il voulait être près de lui et prendre soin de lui, maintenant que son frère était revenu…

Soudainement, il remarqua quelque chose à la porte de sa chambre. C'était petit, c'était noir, et ça bougeai. Doucement et avec hésitation, le chat démon de Rin entra, avec sa tête baissé. Nehaus comprit.

"Tu l'as amené ici ?" demanda-il, faisant référence à Yukio. Les oreilles du chat s'inclinèrent vers l'arrière, et Nehaus comprit ça comme un 'oui'. Kuro avait seulement voulu sauvé Rin, mais ça décision n'avait eu d'effet que de lui faire encore plus de mal. Il se sentait honteux et inutile. Nehaus s'approcha de son bureau et tira sa dague du tiroir, la retirant de son fourreau. "Sait tu combien de gens dans se mondes mange des chats comme friandise ?" idiot de chat !

Kuro prit ses pattes à son cou. Il n'était jamais certain de quand Nehaus faisait une blague morbide ou non, et il n'était pas assez crétin pour rester assit ici le temps de le découvrir. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement était fermée. Un chat ne pouvait pas atteindre la poignée. Nehaus le rattrapa, il l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le souleva. Heureusement, il n'avait plus sa dague avec lui ! Kuro se contenta de le regardé avec de grands yeux et des oreilles baissées.

"En y repensant…" L'informa Nehaus. "Tu vas me suivre sans faire de bruit. Et tu ne vas rien dire à Rin de tout ça. Je dois savoir de quoi ces deux-là vont parler. _Comprit ?_" il souligna le dernier mot. Kuro hocha vivement la tête en signe d'obéissance, craignant que sinon il devienne un repas cinq étoiles.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans leur chambre, Yukio fit assoir Rin et traita sa blessure. "Ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas fait le héros." Lui dit-il amèrement, tandis qu'il désinfecta la plaie et enroulait quelques bandages autour. Ça serait très vite guéri, mais ça n'était pas suffisant pour effacer la culpabilité de Yukio. "Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

Rin le regarda avec incrédulité. "Pourquoi ? Tu l'aurais tué ! Tu l'aurait tué sérieusement !" il regarda son frère avec des yeux ronds. Il savait que Yukio pouvait être sans pitié parfois mais…

"Et alors ?" offrit froidement Yukio. "En quoi cela te concerne ?" _Bien sûr que je l'aurais fait. Il l'avait vu venir. _Yukio savait qu'il n'était pas de taille face à un exorciste de haut rang comme Nehaus, mais ce dont il avait été témoin l'avait décidé. Sa colère n'était toujours pas retombée, et elle n'allait probablement jamais le faire. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait arrêté de tiré était le choc du à la blessure involontaire qu'il avait infligé à Rin.

"Ça me concerne dans le fait que je ne veux pas que mon frère devienne un foutu meurtrier !" lui hurla Rin avant de se redressé, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Yukio semblait de marbre, sans la moindre émotion en lui. Rin savait que ça ne serait pas beau à voir quand il aurait tout découvert, mais tant que ça, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

"Oh ? Donc tu dis que ce serait mieux de tuer mon propre frère avec une balle perdu !" Yukio le foudroyait du regard derrière ses lunettes. Rin ne faisait jamais attention, mais cette fois, avait-il eu une raison ?

"Je…je n'y avait pas réfléchi." Répondit Rin, avec quelque peu d'embarra. La vérité était que ça avait été la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête. A ce moment, tous ceux à quoi il avait pu penser s'était que Nehaus était sur le point d'être tué. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait agi par instinct pour le sauver.

"Je m'en doutait." Le coupa Yukio. "Pourquoi, Nii-san ?" _fait bien attention ç ce que tu vas me répondre_ !

Les yeux de Rin bloquèrent ceux de son frère et il soutint ce regard fermement. En aucune façon il ne pouvait parler de ce qui était arrivé entre eux. Yukio ne pourrait pas supporter le fait que quelqu'un ait profité de son absence pour faire du mal à Rin. Et que Rin en était venu à aimer cette personne malgré tout. Yukio était peut-être le plus jeune des frères mais il se comportait toujours comme s'il était l'ainé. Il faisait une fixation sur l'idée de protéger Rin, et qui sait ce qu'il pouvait être amené à faire.

"Parce que je l'aime bien." Une partie de la vérité suffirait.

Yukio fus renversé, mais il parvint a gardé son expression tel qu'elle était. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait craint d'entendre. Une petite partie de lui souhaitait que Nehaus forçait la main de Rin, que Rin n'avait jamais choisi une pareille.

"Tu l'aime bien." Répéta-t-il mécaniquement. "Donc…tu préfères les garçons ?"

"Non. Pas les garçons. Juste lui." Rin y avait souvent réfléchit. Il haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu que ça arrive, c'est juste…arrivé." Tenta il d'expliqué, mais il avait le sentiment que Yukio n'entendrai rien de cela. "C'est agréable quand je suis près de lui…quand on traine ensemble où quand on couche ensemble…" D'accord, ça lui avait échappé, et de la mauvaise façon. Il s'arrêta, mais le mal était déjà fait. Les yeux de Yukio doublèrent immédiatement de volume. Il tomba en arrière pour s'assoir sur le rebord du lit sous le choc.

"Tu le fait avec lui ?" demanda-t-il, sans vie dans son état d'hébétude. Evidement ce qu'il avait vu n'était que les prémices à tout ça mais il n'avait jamais eu la force de croire…de suspecté…il ne le voulait pas.

Les mots de Rin se piégèrent dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas voulu dire coucher de _cette _façon, mais maintenant Yukio lui avait demandé directement, ça serait inutile de lui mentir. Yukio le savait toujours quand Rin mentait. C'était mieux qu'il en finisse rapidement.

"Oui." Répondit-il, calmement.

Yukio mit un certain temps avant de répondre. Il resta assis sur le rebord du lit, les yeux rivé sur le sol. Tous ces morceaux d'informations étaient trop, et aucune n'était bonne. Il avait laissé Rin d'une façon et l'avait retrouvé d'une autre. Alors c'était comme ça que ça allait être, hein ? _C'est donc ta réponse, Nii-san…_lentement, il se redressa, ses yeux toujours baissé. Quand il arriva en face de Rin, il regarda son visage avec froidure.

Il le gifla sèchement. Si fortement que Rin failli tomber au sol. Il chancela sans laisser échapper le moindre bruit, mais agrippa désespérément sa joue brulante, ses cheveux venant couvrir ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se tourné pour regarder Yukio…il l'entendit parler.

"Et en pensant," cracha furieusement Yukio, "que notre père à fait tous ses effort pour élever quelqu'un comme toi !" Son sang bouillonnait; il le fusillait du regard de son mieux, ses dents serré et ses mains fermé en poing. Il commença à crier : "Tu n'as jamais eu honte de rien pour commencer, mais maintenant, félicitation, tu pourrais même avoir une médaille pour ça ! De toutes les choses que tu aurais pu faire, tu as choisi de baiser avec un homme plus vieux ! que dirait père s'il était encore en vie ? Tu ne pourrais même pas être capable de le regarder en face ! Où peut être oserai-tu ?" Yukio était tellement sorti de ses gonds, il voulait juste dire des choses pour faire mal à Rin. "Je suppose que peut importe combien il essai, un démon reste un démon après tout!"

Rin tressailli en entendant ça. Il se tourna et regarda Yukio avec de grands yeux pleins de larmes. "Yukio…" _tu __penses__ vraiment ça ?_ Il tendit la main vers Yukio, mais l'autre la gifla.

"Ne me touche pas." Cracha Yukio déshonorant. "Tu me dégoute." Il se retourna et sortir de la chambre, laissant Rin seul derrière.

Rin resta à le regardé partir pendant encore plusieurs secondes, puis il tomba à genoux. Il commença à pleurer silencieusement. Yukio le haïssait…son propre frère le haïssait ! Et il avait raison…ce qu'il faisait était si honteux…pourquoi, alors que ça paraissait juste ? Il avait honnêtement pensé qu'il avait fait le bon choix, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer le côté fondamentalement mauvais. Une personne du même sexe, une personne bien plus âgée. Si son père était encore en vie…si Shiro…

"Papa…" gémit il, incapable de se contenir. "Papa…que doit-je faire ?" sanglotât-il. _Je l'aime…je veux être avec lui !_ Était ce mal d'aimer quelqu'un ? Était-ce possible ? Il ne savait plus…même Nehaus lui-même lui avait dit que ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Peut-être qu'il était une gêne pour lui…peut être ne voulait rien de plus de Rin qu'un cou à tirer. Il lui avait tourné le dos…alors même qu'il lui avait avoué son amour quelques minutes auparavant. Rin ne savait pas quoi croire, tout était tellement si confus ! Et il ne pourrait jamais oublier que Nehaus l'avait violé…il essayait de s'en remettre, mais une telle blessure n'était pas si facile à guérir, peu importe combien il pouvait essayer, spécialement si ça se produisait répétitivement d'un jour à l'autre. Il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais…pouvait-il vraiment commencé une liaison basé sur de tels sentiments ?

Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chaud de doux et poilu contre la jambe. Il regarda et vit Kuro. Tout ce que son chat pouvait faire s'était d'essayé de le réconforter. Rin l'attrapa et le serra fort contre lui, comme s'il était le dernier fil le rattachant à son salut. Kuro accepta l'étreinte et ne prononça pas un mot sur ce qu'il savait imminent.

Yukio marchait dans le couloir avec de grandes enjambés, essayant d'évacué un peu. Bien sûr, il avait parlé durement à Rin, mais son frère l'avait mérité ! Il avait été blessé en essayant de protéger l'enfoiré qui abusait de lui de la façon la plus dégoutante, il n'était qu'un idiot ! Ce type se tapait Rin; cette seule pensée pouvait pousser Yukio à commettre un meurtre. Oui ce n'était pas la faute de Rin ! C'était ce type ! Ce type avait corrompu son frère ! Yukio serra les poings si forts qu'il en saigna presque. Quand il le rêvera ce sera pour la dernière-

"Est-ce que vous me cherchiez, Okumura-sensei ?" entendit-il, et il se tourna abruptement. Nehaus fit un pas en avant, sortant de derrière un tournant. "Peut-être, avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ?" Yukio ne manqua pas le ton moqueur.

Le jeune ne perdit pas de temps. Il saisit ses deux pistolets, et commença à tirer. Nehaus était plus rapide et ses démons domptés détournaient facilement les tirs. Toujours et il que Yukio refusait d'abandonné. Il continué de tiré avec un pistolet pendant qu'il rechargeait l'autre. Sa furie et sa volonté de vengeance le firent presque ignorer le fait que des parties de démons le submergeait graduellement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagné, mais il n'en avait rien à faire ! Même quand de monstrueuses mains démoniaques lui tombèrent dessus et lui retirèrent ses armes, il continua de se battre avec ses poings. Evidement c'était un combat futile, il le réalisa, alors que ces mains le plaquaient contre un mur avec temps de force que cela chassa l'air de ses poumons. Ses lunettes tombèrent et se brisèrent, tandis que Yukio était fermement retenu, son visage pressé contre le sol par des démons, incapable de bouger.

Nehaus prit son temps pour s'approché de lui. Yukio savait qu'il jouait avec lui. Le plus vieux regarda intrigué alors que le jumeau de son bien aimé se débattait au sol, essayant de se libérer. Pour des jumeaux, il était très différent, réfléchit-il. Il s'accroupit près du visage de Yukio.

"Je vais te raconter une histoire." Dit-il, alors que Yukio l'observait avec des yeux pleins de haine. "Tu te souviens de ça ?" Nehaus désigna un point haut sur son bras gauche, là où se trouvait le Serment. "Avec ça, j'ai violé ton frère. Et il n'a été du tout capable de résisté."

Les yeux de Yukio s'agrandirent et sa tête se vida. Il fallut un moment avant qu'il ne commence à réagir. "Mensonges…Rin m'a dit…il m'a dit…" ce n'était pas possible ! Où voulait en venir cet homme ?

"Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent. Tu dois bien comprendre qu'il n'a pas pu dire la vérité." Fit remarquer Nehaus. "Il ne pouvait pas dire que je l'ai violé aussitôt que tu sois parti. Tous les jours, depuis près d'un mois maintenant, nous avons fait ça." Il attendit, jusqu'à ce que Yukio puisse digérer l'information. Yukio savait que Rin ne lui avait pas menti quand il avait dit qu'il aimait bien cet homme, mais il savait simplement que Nehaus ne mentait pas non plus. Il était embrouillé, il ne savait pas… "Tu sais ce qu'il a dit la première fois que je l'ai violé ?" Nehaus fit un sourire sardonique. "'_Yukio…aide moi Yukio…'"_ il imita la voix désespérer de Rin. "Il t'appelait au secours si vainement…"

"CONNARD !" cria Yukio a plein poumons et il essaya de se libérer des mains démoniaques qui le retenaient, sans succès. Nehaus ne lui laissa pas le temps de se libérer de se colère, il se redressa et appuya sur la tête de Yukio avec son pied, le maintenant au sol. Yukio grogna de douleur et à la sensation de restriction. "Espèce…d'enfoiré…"

"Rin t'appelait." Lui dit Nehaus sans pitié. "Il était forcé à faire quelque chose de terrible et t'appelait pour que tu vienne le secourir. Mais quand tu t'es enfon montré tu as décidé de simplement lui faire encore plus de mal !"

"Je n'ai pas…! Je…" essaya de protesté Yukio, mais Nehaus appuya plus fort sur sa tête.

"Mais n'est-ce pas mieux comme ça ? Après tout, tu hais Rin. Tu l'as toujours haïs." Nehaus voulait réveiller Yukio, de plus il ne pouvait pas lui pardonné d'avoir traité Rin de cette façon. "N'est-ce pas mieux, que Rin souffre comme ça ? Ça lui pendait au nez, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'avait mérité. Il est tellement plus beau, plus courageux, et plus charismatique que tout ce que tu n'as jamais rêvé être. Il as le pouvoir de Satan et pourtant il charme tous ceux qu'il rencontre. Tout le monde fais un tas d'histoire autour de Rin; Rin et toujours le centre d'attention. Ça n'a pas d'importance combien tu es intelligent où la force avec laquelle tu essai. Rin brille bien plus fort et il serai toujours au-dessus de lui. N'est-ce pas merveilleux qu'il ait tellement souffert ? Maintenant tu as la chance de prouver que tu es tellement meilleur que lui. Plus fort, plus droit. Il est celui suffisamment malade pour être tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme _moi _après tout." Nehaus sorti la dernière phrase avec sarcasme. Il savait comment fonctionnait l'esprit de Yukio. Il savait combien il pouvait être faible.

"Le violeur de mon frère n'a _aucun_ droit de _me _dire que je le hais !" lui aboya Yukio désespérément. "Que sais-tu réellement de nous ? De moi !" tout ça n'était que des mensonges, mensonges, mensonges ! Yukio aimait Rin plus que quiconque ! Ce fils de pute n'avait pas le droit de craché toutes ses conneries ! Ses insécurités étaient-elles si profondes ? "Tu es celui qui as fait du mal à Rin ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu es responsable de tout ce qui lui est arrivé !"

Nehaus retira son pied de la tête de Yukio, le libérant de cette douloureuse pression. "Oui…c'est vrai." Il ne pouvait pas nier ce fait. "J'ai fait énormément de mal à Rin. Je le haïssais, réellement. De tout mon cœur. J'ai même encore essayé de le tuer. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Tu sais pourquoi ?"

"Le tuer ?" répéta Yukio horrifié. "Que…" qu'est ce qui avait bien put arriver pendant qu'il n'était pas là ?

"Je suis tombé amoureux de Rin." Et avec ça les démons de Nehaus disparurent, libérant Yukio. Yukio essaya de se levé, alors qu'il releva la tête pour regardé Nehaus. Le visage du plus vieux était sérieux et composé. "Je disparaitrai de sa vie si ça pouvait lui bénéficié. Je veux rester si c'est son souhait. Je ferais tout ce qu'il veut. Je lui doit bien ça. " Son regard se durci. "Mais peu importe combien tu peux être jaloux de lui, ses préférences sexuelle n'ont rien à voir avec toi."

Avec de lents mouvements, Yukio se releva. Il ramassa ses lunettes et les remis, même si elle ne retenait plus un seul morceau de verre. "Même si c'était le cas…" il fit pars, la voix éraillé. "Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour effacer vos crimes." Il étaient tous deux exorcistes, membre du clergé. Ils connaissaient très bien les règles de l'Eglise. "Vous avez blessé mon frère, peu importe ce que vous ressentez maintenant pour lui, l'es sentiments seuls ne peuvent faires disparaitre vos actes. Je me moque de ce que vous pensez de moi où ce que vous croyez que je ressent. Ne touchez plus jamais à Rin. Vous ne lui faite que du mal." Et avec ses mots, il s'éloigna et disparu. Nehaus demeura seul dans la pénombre du couloir, ne bougeant pas d'un cil.

Yukio devait retourner auprès de Rin. Si les mots de Nehaus étaient vrai, Rin avait été violé et torturé…et il lui avait dit qu'il était dégoutant ! C'était le pire…le pire ! Quel genre de relation dérangé était-ce ? Rin lui avait dit qu'il aimait bien Nehaus…si Nehaus n'aimait pas Rin, il ne se serait pas embêté a écouté au porte pour faire toute une histoire de leur dispute. Il devait demander à Rin.

Il entra dans leur chambre, uniquement pour retrouver Rin en larmes, tombé là où il l'avait laissé. Son frère jumeau était pelotonné au sol, sanglotant doucement et étreignant Kuro. Le cœur de Yukio ne put en supporté plus, il se brisa. Il tomba et serra Rin par derrière.

"Nii-san…Nii-san…"

Rin sursauta un peu de surprise. Il vit Yukio s'accrochant désespérément à lui, l'appelant, sanglotant. Ses propres larmes se tarirent et il lâcha Kuro, qui sorti lentement de la chambre, choisissant de les laissé seuls. Rin essaya de se tourné pour faire face à son frère.

"Yukio…je ne te dégoute pas…?" formula-il, n'y croyant pas.

Yukio secoua la tête et serra Rin encore plus fort, cette fois par devant. "Il n'y a rien au monde que tu puisse faire qui te rendrait dégoutant à mes yeux, Nii-san. Je suis désolé…je suis désolé pour ce que je…"

Rin lui rendit son étreinte tout aussi fortement. "Chut. Tout va bien, Yukio." Murmura-t-il, son cœur maintenant en paix. Merci mon dieux, Yukio ne le haïssait pas !

"Nii-san…je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été là pour te protégé quand tu avais besoin de moi !" a en jugé par cette phrase, Rin devina que Yukio avait rencontré Nehaus et qu'il avait appris toute la vérité. Il baissa les yeux de manière maussade. Il senti les doigts de Yukio dans ses cheveux. "Je t'aime Nii-san…" Yukio sanglota plus fort. "La seule chose que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux ! Fais-moi confiance, si je croyais que tu puisse trouver le bonheur avec cet homme, je ne ferais pas d'objection, même si cela ne me plairait pas ! Mais je ne pense réellement pas…"

"Arrête Yukio, ça suffit. " l'interrompit Rin. Il prendrait lui-même les décisions influant sur sa vie. "Je sais ce que je fais !"

Yukio se sépara de lui, de manière à pouvoir regarder Rin dans les yeux. Il ne pleurait plus. "Lui où moi, Nii-san ? Ça sera qui ?" Rin le regarda avec incrédulité. Yukio s'efforça d'élaboré. "Si tu devais choisir entre l'un d'entre nous et perdre l'autre, ce sera qui ?" il dégluti et attendit.

"Yukio, qu'est tu en train de dire ?" Rin failli le tuer du regard. "Tu es mon frère! Ma famille ! Il n'y a personne au monde que je choisirais avant toi ! ne dit plus jamais ça !"

Les yeux de Yukio s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse, pourtant Rin l'avait donné si facilement, comme si c'était un fait arrêté. "Je vois…" il sourit. "Merci, Nii-san." Il était toujours la personne la plus importante pour Rin. Ça lui suffisait.

Rin rougit. "Idiot. Tu n'as pas à le remercier." Il détourna le regard, légèrement embarrassé. Il nota mentalement qu'il aurait besoin de discuté avec Nehaus le lendemain. Pour faire le point. Pour l'instant, il devait rester avec Yukio.

Au même moment dans le bureau de Méphisto, le bruit d'un verre se brisant put se faire entendre. Méphisto, qui était assis sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau, avait laissé tomber sa tasse de thé avec la soucoupe. Il ne pouvait que fixer son- d'une certaine façon- élève béat.

"Tu as fait QUOI ?" couina il finalement.

"…et étant donné les circonstances, j'aimerais poser ma démission." Conclu Nehaus, se tenant en face de lui. Confesser ses crimes à un démon n'était pas très orthodoxe, mais Méphisto ne pouvait pas être considérer comme tel. Il lui avait tout dit; il savait que Méphisto l'emporterait dans la tombe. Il préférait toujours rassemblé des informations pour lui seul, pour pouvoir ensuite manipulé les sujets. Peu importe, ce n'était plus le soucie de Nehaus. Méphisto ne pouvait pas vouloir le gardé après avoir su ce qu'il avait fait.

Méphisto se redressa comme un ressort. "Grotesque ! Une telle chose ce passant sous mon nez et je ne me suis rendu compte de rien !" il commença à arpenté la pièce en cercle. "Peut-être que je perds la main…peut être que je suis rouillé ! Je me fait vieux ?" murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Rin et Nehaus après le Serment, mais même la plus acérer des imaginations n'aurait pu se faire idée de quelque chose d'aussi énorme. Et il avait vécu longtemps déjà, il en avait vue ! Celle-là surpassait tout...et ça voulait dire…

_Intéressant__ !_ Oui, ça voulait dire que c'était vraiment intéressant ! Méphisto se senti soudainement comme un enfant qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui offre un bonbon.

"Si vous pensez une punition, je serai heureux de la prendre." Nehaus essaya de capté son attention, puisque Méphisto semblait perdu dans son petit monde. "Je sais que je dois payer pour ce que j'ai fait à l'un de vos étudiant-"

"Vous les humains êtes si étranges !" s'exclama soudainement Méphisto, faisant presque sursauté Nehaus. "Vous condamné les méfaits des démons, mais vous vous complaisez à faire des choses bien pires dès que vous en avez l'occasion ! Vous êtes tellement hypocrites !" il rit. "Vraiment, quels hypocrites ! Vous aimez tellement être démoniaque, c'est si bizarre !"

Nehaus forma des poings et baissa légèrement la tête, ses cheveux sombres couvrant son œil unique. Il ressentait le besoin de se défendre. "Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est terrible ! Je le regrette…"

"Ce n'ai pas vrai et tu le sait !" le coupa Méphisto, pompeusement. "Même si nous pouvions remonter le temps; tu referait toujours la même chose avec plaisir ! N'essaie pas de joué avec moi, mon élève. J'en ai appris suffisamment sur les humains toutes ses années. Tu recommencerai à prendre ce garçon et tu en aimera chaque secondes !"

"NON ! Je ne veux plus que Rin souffre !" cria désespérément Nehaus. Il comprenait que Méphisto essayait de le manipulé vers quelque chose, mais certaines choses devaient être dites. "Si, comme vous dites, je pouvais remonter le temps, jamais je ne…jamais je ne referai ça à Rin ! Si seulement je pouvais…si seulement Rin pouvait ne jamais souffrir comme ça !" les genoux de Nehaus ne pouvaient le supporter plus longtemps, il tomba au sol, cachant son visage dans ses mains sous l'intense désespoir. "Si seulement Rin pouvait ne jamais perdre son innocence comme ça…si il pouvait être toujours inconscient de ses horreurs et sourire aussi largement qu'il le faisait avant…" gémit-il. "Si seulement je pouvais effacer tous les erreurs…" il tressailli, incapable de contenir la peine et la culpabilité. _Si seulement Rin ne m'avais jamais aimé…il serai heureux…_

Méphisto se leva et regarda de haut l'humain brisé face à lui pendant un moment. Les humains pouvaient être tellement autodestructeurs. "Eh bien…" dit-il enfin. "Je ne peux pas inverser le cours du temps." Il fit un sourire en coin. "Mais je peux faire quelque chose qui peut correspondre à ton souhait." Nehaus retira lentement son visage de ses mains et regarda Méphisto, qui lui souriait machiavéliquement. "Veut tu prendre un pari avec moi ?"

_Une avec ta vie en jeux…celles que je préfère !_

Rin se leva le matin suivant. Il bailla et s'étira. Hier Yukio était rentré de mission…oh non, est ce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir retourné vite à l'école ? Il grogna d'ennuie. Il voulait dormir encore un peu…quel cours avait-il déjà ? Première heure avec Yukio, ensuite avec Shura, puis avec Tsubaki-sensei et en dernier mais pas la moindre, avec Nehaus-sensei. Il grogna plus fort. Mince, ce type lui donnait toujours des frissons, encore pire depuis qu'il avait essayé de le tuer…c'était il y as trois mois déjà ? Ok, il devait avouer qu'il s'y était fait maintenant.

Il se leva à contre cœur, se grattant le ventre. Il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain et regarda son visage fatigué dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui ? Il en avait le sentiment. Quelqu'un a retrouvé ? Quelque chose à dire ? Nan. Il rejeta rapidement cette idée et retira ses vêtements, entrant dans la douche.

Puisque Rin ne se souvenait pas de la moindre chose.

Pas la moindre chose sur lui et Nehaus

TBC


	12. Shattering

**Auteur : HelenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 12 : Shattering**

_"Un pari ?" répéta Nehaus avec hébétude. Il était resté suffisamment longtemps auprès de Méphisto pour savoir qu'il était maintenant une proie pour le démon. Ses faiblesses et ses horribles péchés le rendaient parfait pour ce rôle, la hauteur de sa loyauté n'avait pas d'importance, de même que le nombre d'année où il l'avait servi ou s'il avait tiré quelque chose de ses connaissances._

_"Oh, oui !" répondit Méphisto sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il s'amusait tellement ! "Vois-tu, ce qui a été fait ne peut être défait. Tu ne peux pas revenir sur ce que tu as fait, mais il existe quelque chose qui cessera pour de bon les souffrances de ton précieux garçon." Il fit un clin d'œil. "Parce ce qui est arrivé ne compte pas s'il n'en a pas le moindre souvenir, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Les yeux de Nehaus s'agrandirent. "Vous n'êtes pas en train de dire que…."_

_"C'est précisément de ça que je suis en train de parler." Méphisto prit une horloge dans l'un de tiroirs de son bureau. Mais une qui n'était pas habituelle. "Effacement de souvenir." Il secoua l'horloge de droite à gauche. "En seulement une nuit, Okumura Rin aura tout oublié de ce qu'il lui et arrivé à partir du jour où…tu as commencé à te servir du serment. Okumura Yukio oubliera aussi tout ce qu'il a appris aujourd'hui, et puisque le chat démon peu parler à Rin, il oubliera aussi ce qu'il sait sur vous deux. Ils auront tous de faux souvenirs implantés, de jours normaux. Cela n'est-il pas parfait ?" Méphisto tourna sur sa chaise avec enthousiasme, avant de s'arrêté brusquement pour clarifier :"Evidement ça ne sera pas gratuit."_

_Nehaus se redressa, essayant de se rassemblé. Il connaissait déjà le prix, mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment compté. Sa propre personne ne valait rien par rapport au bonheur de Rin. Rin l'oublierai…il oubliera même qu'il ait jamais été violé. Il oubliera aussi tous les baisers, toutes les étreintes, toutes les confessions et les merveilleux moments…mais c'était d'accord. Nehaus lui s'en souviendrai et ce sera suffisant. Rin s'en sortirait indemne._

_"Vous allez prendre mon âme ?"_

_"Ça serait d'un ennui." Gloussa Méphisto. "Je t'ai parlé d'un pari, pas d'un échange. Ce serait facile de prendre ton âme même tout de suite que s'en ne serait pas amusant. J'ai des âmes. Ce que je veux s'est de l'amusement !" s'exclama le démon. "Et il n'y a rien de plus amusant que d'observer les humains soumis à d'extrêmes conditions." Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Tu m'as dit que si tu pouvais tout effacer, tu ne ferais plus jamais de mal au fils de Satan. Mais permet moi de ne pas être d'accord." Méphisto s'amusait beaucoup trop. "Voyons qui as raison, d'accord ? Si tu t'avère incapable de ne plus toucher au garçon, ton âme est à moi. Mais si tu le laisse tranquille, j'ajouterai simplement mon geste d'aujourd'hui à ma courte liste de charité." Il s'inclina de façon théâtrale. "Tous es entre tes mains, vraiment."_

_"Je vois." Nehaus acquiesça en compréhension. "Faites-le." Statua-t-il, décidé. Une opportunité pareille ne se présentait qu'une fois tous les mille ans. Ce serait plus que stupide de la gâcher._

_Rin allait finalement trouver de nouveau la paix et l'innocence._

_Même si cela devait dire qu'il devait redevenir des étrangers._

Rin marcha jusqu'à la salle de classe, un énorme sourire placardé sur son visage. "Bonjours tout le monde !" Il salua ses camarades de classe gaiement. Tout le monde le regarda quelque peu interrogativement. Beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois où Rin était apparu comme ça, ils avaient pratiquement oublié comment il était avant. S'était clair comme de l'eau de roche que quelque chose avait changé. Rin s'installa à son bureau, fredonnant un air, alors qu'il retirait ses livres de son sac. Il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait. "Quoi ?"

Shiemi souri de tout son cœur. "Rien Rin." Elle plongea son regard dans le sien puis s'installa à côté de lui, sans rompre le contact visuel. "Ce n'est rien, vraiment." Rin était de nouveau heureux et Shiemi était satisfaite de ça.

Peu importe ce qui était arrivé, tout semblait être revenu dans l'ordre maintenant et elle était contente de ça. Rin rougi intensément. L'instant suivant, Yukio entra dans la salle de classe, leur ordonnant de s'assoir et les soupçons de Shiemi se confirmèrent. Rin était malheureux tout ce temps parce que Yuki-chan était parti ! Mais il était revenu, tout redeviendrai comme avant ! Elle se mit à rire légèrement.

Bon, d'un autre côté, n'était pas convaincu par cette explication. Il ne savait pas ce qu'en pensaient les autres, mais quelque chose dans cette histoire ne collait pas. L'attitude de Rin était si étrange qu'elle ne faisait qu'augmenter ses doutes. Probablement que Kamiki allait juste froncer les sourcils puis oublier tout ça, Shima et Konekomaru était perdu dans leur petit monde, Shiemi était bien trop stupidement innocente…Bon n'avait pas oublié son train de pensé du jour précédent. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant, essayer de tirer les vers du nez de Rin ? Quelques questions ne pouvaient pas faire de mal. Il décida qu'il les poserait après les cours. Ils avaient Nehaus en dernière heure de toute façon, peut-être pourrait-il alors mieux comprendre.

La journée se déroula comme n'importe quelle autre journée. Rin se comporta comme n'importe quel autre adolescent de son âge, flirtant subtilement avec Shiemi et taquinant Konekomaru avec le concourt de Shima. Ce jour-là, ils avaient leur classe de dressage de démon dans l'entrepôt. Aucun d'eux n'y était jamais allé avant, alors ils s'étaient amuser rien qu'en essayant de deviné ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir la dedans. Rin était en train de se glissé derrière Konekomaru imitant la pose d'un affreux spectre, mais il finit par effrayer Shima plus que le petit gars, quand il fit un commentaire à propos d'araignées.

Pendant le temps qu'il leur restait avant d'atteindre l'entrepôt, Bon du attrapé Shima par le col et le trainé pour ne pas qu'il s'enfui. Il frappa également Rin derrière la tête en punition pour lui avoir apporté des ennuis, avant qu'il n'entre à l'intérieur.

"Vous êtes venus ? " ils entendirent leur professeur, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le voir. Devant eux se trouvai un nombre incalculable d'étagères, couvertes de jarres soigneusement arrangées. Nehaus fit un pas en avant et apparu. "Nous allons commencer par la gauche." Il se tourna et tout le monde le suivit, commentant la quantité et la variété des jarres. Shiemi avait de petites étoiles dans les yeux, elle pouvait parier que tous ses médicaments, où peu importe ce que s'était, étaient fait à bases de plantes ! Elle ne pouvait cacher son excitation.

"Tu crois qu'il y a des araignées la dedans ?" murmura Shima à Bon, regardant les alentours avec inquiétude. Bon ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

"Toutes les substances que nous pouvons trouver ici son faites à partir d'ingrédient spéciaux." Commença à expliquer Nehaus et Shima se tut immédiatement. "Il est important pour vous de savoir lesquels et en quoi ils consistent, parce qu'ils peuvent se considéré très utile dans un cas de vie ou de mort face aux démons." Il posa sa main sur l'étagère la plus proche de lui. "Cet étagère contient des médicaments contre des fluides acides. Elles sont principalement composer de valériane, d'aloès et de sel. La suivante…" il continua et tout le monde fut sur ses talons.

Rin s'ennuya au bout de quelques secondes. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas moyens qu'il mémorise tous ses ingrédients et ces drogues. Il avait envie de bayer, mais il se retint. Nehaus le détestait suffisamment comme ça, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de le provoquer d'avantage. Il avait été surpris de voir qu'il était quand même resté à l'académie même après l'avoir attaqué, et incroyable qu'il donne toujours cour comme si de rien n'était. Toujours et il qu'après plusieurs minutes, Rin commença à avoir sommeil. Aujourd'hui semblait ne pas accrocher son intérêt. Il s'appuya sur l'étagère derrière lui.

"Et ça," Nehaus leur montra l'étagère qu'avait choisi Rin pour se détendre. "Ce sont des potions revigorantes. Très rares et très chères. Elles se composes de champignons Truffes, alors elles coutes…"

Rin perdit l'équilibre de même que l'étagère. Il se rétablit au dernier moment, mais l'objet n'eut pas cette chance. Tout tomba avec un grand fracas, du verre se répandit partout et des fluides multicolores peignaient le sol en arc en ciel. Rin grimaça face au son assourdissant, n'entendre seulement que la destruction avait quelque chose de douloureux. Pendant un bon moment, personne ne parla. Le choque était trop gros pour que qui que ce soit ne pipe mot.

"Elles _coutaient_ une fortune." Corrigea finalement Nehaus. _Essaye. De. Ne pas. Le tuer. Essaye. De .Ne pas .Le tuer. Essaye. De .Ne pas…_une aura sombre brilla autour de lui et son œil unique brilla dangereusement. Le reste des camarades de Rin firent un pas en arrière et commencèrent à siffloter indifféremment.

Rin réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'intelligence pour deviner combien il était dans la mouise. "Ehm...Euh…Err…" il ne parvenait pas à trouver de mots cohérant !  
>Peut-être que s'il offrait de tout nettoyer ? Essayait de retrouver d'autre de ses maudites Truffes ? Nehaus arriva et se posta devant lui, sans dire quoi que ce soit, mais son envie de tuer passait à travers Rin comme un courant. Rin passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. "Ah…sensei…vous…n'allez rien dire ?"<p>

"Tu _veux _que je le fasse ?" la réponse fut immédiate. Nehaus était à deux doigts de lui arracher la tête.

"Vous diriez que je ne veux pas, hein ?" est que ses traitres de camarades lui faisaient des signes d'au revoir dans son dos ? Il put jurer qu'il avait vu Kamiki lui agité un mouchoir ! Et Konekomaru chantait-il une prière funéraire ? Attendez, Shiemi pleurait !...et Bon avait cet air qui disait tu-l-a-bien-chercher !

"Je dis que tu ne veux pas !" _bon sang, salle gamin maladroit._

"…Retenu ?"

"Comment à tu deviner, maintenant DISPARAIT !" rugit Nehaus alors qu'il tapa presque du pied. Rin obéi. Le bon côté de l'histoire, c'était qu'il en avait fini avec ce cour ennuyeux. Le mauvais côté, il devait forcement en subir les conséquences plus tard…sa satanée chance ! Une retenu après les cours seul avec Nehaus, oh joie et ironie ! Il ne lui restait que le sarcasme pour pouvoir accepté ça… il fit son chemin vers la sale en trainant le pas, attendant ici. Et il avait cru qu'il ne lui restait que vingt minutes à supporter ! Maintenant il avait écopé d'une retenu ! D'accord il avait détruit une propriété de l'école, il devait bien l'admettre, mais il n'avait pas voulu ça ! D'accord, il s'était pratiquement endormi en cours ! Le scoop ! Il faisait ça tous les jours !

Il s'affala sur son bureau. _Maintenant que j'y pense…c'est incompréhensible qu'ils ne m'a i pas encore expulsé ?_ pensa-il avec désespérassions.

Mais il passa très vite à autre chose. Quand Nehaus entra dans la salle, Rin s'était déjà endormie en regardant le plafond. "Réveille-toi !" son professeur lui donna un coup de livre sur la tête. Rin glapis sous le réveil brutal. Il ressenti le besoin de répondre, mais se refusa à lui donner une raison de le tabasser. Rin se souvenait que sur son bras, il y avait toujours le Crimson Vow. Etre seul avec Nehaus pouvait s'avérer dangereux…il ne serait pas sage de le mettre en colère. Il devait simplement se contenté d'obéir pour l'instant. Nehaus laissa tomber le libre sur le bureau de Rin. "Tien, pendant l'heure que durera cette retenu, fait tes devoir et reste tranquille. J'ai d'autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de toi !" il sorti quelques paperasse et s'installa au bureau du professeur.

"Je ne suis pas enchanté par tout ça moi non plus !" lui cracha Rin, mais il ouvrit tout de même le livre, boudeur. C'était vrai, il avait un test de chimie le lendemain, de Yukio, sur le sujet de potions. Son petit frère, deuxième jour de retour au travail et il leur collait déjà un test ! 'Pour voir jusqu'où vous avez progressé en mon absence…' foutaises, Yukio aimait simplement son pouvoir, Rin en était sûr ! Il savait que s'était Shura qui l'avait remplacé, alors ce qui était le plus probable c'était qu'ils avaient régressé. Il lut un petit peu…et ne comprit absolument rien !

"Argh, j'y capte rien, c'est impossible !" fini par s'exclamer Rin, enfouissant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Il se souvenait avoir été un bon élève durant le mois qui s'était écouler –comment, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée -, mais maintenant il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer ! Il n'y arrivait simplement pas, ses pensées ne voulaient pas lui obéir, il n'y pouvait rien ! Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il arrive à faire ça !

Nehaus le vit lutter. Il soupira, se leva et s'approcha de lui. Rin arrêté de râler et l'observa avec attention, près à ce défendre en cas de besoin. Nehaus attrapa une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui.

"Donne-moi le livre." Rin le fixa, se sentant un peu inconfortable de la courte distance les séparant… "Donne." Nehaus prit le livre des mains de Rin, et le posa sur le bureau, tournant les pages jusqu'à la première. "Recommençons. Surligne ce que je vais te dire."

Rin marqua un peu d'hésitation, mais fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Nehaus lui montra quoi lire, ce qu'il fallait ignorer, et à quelle portions il devait donner le plus d'attention. Ce n'était pas désagréable, être soutenu de cette façon. Maintenant il commençait à comprendre. Très vite ils en heure fini avec la théorie et commencèrent les exercices. C'était là que Rin avait le plus de soucis.

"Hum...je dois calculer le volume, comment je fais déjà ?" demanda il, se grattant la tête et mordillant sa lèvre.

"Une simple règle de trois. Essaye une fois. Là dans ce problème." Il désigna un endroit sur la page, et toucha accidentellement les doigts de Rin, qui se trouvaient là pour aider Rin à mieux comprendre les remarques. Il retira sa main, il dut se contrôler pour ne pas le faire trop vite, où autrement, emmêler ses doigts avec ceux de Rin. Il était content que Rin soit de nouveau heureux, évidement, mais…il était si proche de lui…il pouvait le sentir…sentir la chaleur de son corps…leurs cuisses se touchaient presque…oh combien il voulait glisser la main sur la jambe de Rin et le toucher ! Le désir était une si forte émotion, ça s'emparait de lui, mais Rin ne devait, jamais, jamais, soupçonner que son professeur avait de tels sentiments pour lui !

Nehaus ne put tout de même se retenir de songer à toutes les fois où il avait pu apprécier le corps de ce jeune garçon. Son cœur commença à battra la chamade; il voulait le dévorer maintenant ! Ce serait si facile…Rin arborait toujours le serment. Ils étaient seuls. La classe était insonorisé. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de fermer la porte, pousser Rin par terre et…

…et le voir pleurer, supplier et souffrir. Tout comme les autres fois. Il aurait fait tout ça pour rien, son âme sera consumé et Rin se noierait dans le désespoir sans savoir que Nehaus l'avait aimé. L'aider n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Le garçon paraissait si adorable, essayant de comprendre tout ça ! Bon, il était toujours comme ça…

"Je l'ai fait !" laissa joyeusement échapper Rin. "Regardez, sensei !" Il sourit fièrement et montra son travail sur son cahier. Mais il remarqua que Nehaus ne sembla pas enchanté. Ses mèches couvraient ses yeux et il était clair qu'il pensait à autre chose. Quelque chose de désagréable. "…Sensei ?" Les yeux de Rin regardèrent ailleurs, il se sentait décontenancé. Il pensait savoir pourquoi.

Nehaus se releva. "D'accord, maintenant fini ton travail." _Je ne supporterais pas d'être près de lui plus longtemps !_ Les humains aspiraient toujours au pardon, et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne pourra plus jamais avoir Rin, il le désirait d'autant plus. Il s'en foutait de son âme; c'était la santé mentale de Rin qui importait. Autrement, pourquoi aurait-il laissé Méphisto effacer les souvenirs de Rin ? Non, ce devait être une fin heureuse !...il savait qu'il ne se sentait pas heureux, mais il n'était pas censé l'être. Les méchants n'étaient pas heureux dans ce genre de fin. Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau.

"Je sais que vous me méprisez." La voix de Rin l'arrêta. Nehaus se tourna et l'observa, avec des yeux légèrement plissé. Rin regarda le sol, il n'allait pas rencontrer son regard. " Je sais que tu vous détestez profondément pour ce que je suis et je ne peux rien y faire…mais n'est-ce pas douloureux ? Être forcé de rester près de quelqu'un que vous haïssez passionnément…" sa voix retomba.

"Je ne te hais pas. _"Ce n'est pas le genre de passion que je ressens pour toi…plus maintenant._

Rin remonta les yeux, surprit et perplexe. "Quoi ?" Nehaus soupira et retourna se posé près de lui.

"J'ai dit que je ne te haïssait pas." Nehaus posa sa main sur la tête de Rin, caressant ses mèches noires. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux, essayant de rassurer Rin. Il faisait toujours ça, avant et après le viol, pour essayer de calmer le garçon. Maintenant Rin le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus innocents, complétement inconscient de cela, ses joues étaient toutes rouges et il ne pouvait former de mot. C'est vrai…il avait toujours le serment. Il retira sa main. "Lève-toi." Lui ordonna-il.

"Pourquoi ?" Rin le zyeuta suspicieusement. C'était vraiment bien que son professeur lui dise qu'il ne le haïssait pas, mais il avait commencé à sentir ce contact devenir inconfortable. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait suivre…et si c'était juste une astuce pour lui faire baisser sa garde ?

"Parce que je l'ai dit." Il fit le tour, attrapa Rin par son bras droit et le redressa sur ses jambes. Avant que Rin ne puisse protester, il remonta sa manche courte et révéla la marque du serment.

Rin commença à s'inquiéter. Si son esprit avait oublié, son corps lui non. "Q-Qu' est-ce que vous faites ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Lâchez-moi !"" cria il essayant de se libérer. Il savait que le serment le laissa à la merci de l'autre homme, totalement sans défenses et affaiblis. Il essaya de se dégager, mais Nehaus le retourna, pour que le dos du garçon soit contre son torse, et passa ses bras autours de lui. Rin commença à se débattre et à crier au-secours, mais c'était inutile, personne ne pouvait les entendre ici. Il voulait sortir d'entre ces bras, ils étaient si douloureux, il était terrorisé et ne savait pas pourquoi, un lourd poids venait de se loger dans sa poitrine et il frissonna, il ne pouvait pas supporter cette angoisse !_ Il va me faire du mal ! Il va me faire du mal! _Il ne pouvait penser qu'à ça. _Yukio !_

Nehaus prit quelques respirations dans les cheveux de Rin, sentant le garçon plaintif entre ses bras. Ça avait vraiment dut être atroce pour lui, quand un mois plus tôt il… il lui avait quelque chose d'impardonnable. Rin…il voulait continuer, l'embrasser dans le cou, mais il ne pouvait pas permettre que cela arrive. Rin cessa de bouger, comme ses petits animaux qui faisaient le mort pour ne pas attirer l'attention de leurs prédateurs. Quand il fit cela, Nehaus porta son pouce à sa bouche et mordit fort. Du sang s'échappa. Il l'appuya là où se trouvait le serment, sur le haut du bras de Rin.

"Accorder par le pouvoir du Père, du Fils et du Saint esprit…" l'œil de Nehaus s'humidifia, mais il n'allait pas laisser ça ce voir. C'était ici que tout se terminait entre eux." Je déclare que je suis, maintenant, satisfait."

A ces mots, la marque brilla intensément. La lumière était aveuglante, mais ça ne faisait pas mal, Rin ferma instinctivement les yeux. Puis il les ouvrit avec hésitation, pour voir que le serment avait commencé à rapetisser, et alors tout d'un coup, il se brisa, disparaissant pour de bon. Rin resta planté là, respirant lourdement sous le contre coup. Ça s'était effacé ! Le Crimson Vow…le Crimson Vow n'était plus là !

Nehaus le relâcha, et Rin tituba vers l'avant, deux pas loin de lui. "Tu es libre maintenant." La voix du plus vieux se brisait, et ses mèches couvraient à nouveaux son œil. Il ne pouvait regarder Rin, il n'avait pas cette force. _Va Rin…Va et __finissons-en__ ici et maintenant._ Ce fut pour cela qu'il fut surprit de voir que Rin pleurait.

Et effectivement, des larmes s'écoulaient librement sur les joues de Rin, tandis qu'il regardait son professeur. Ce qui l'agaça le plus c'était qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était une bonne chose qu'il se soit enfin débarrassé de cette chaine, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant il n'aurait plus à baisser la tête devant personne sans se battre. Mais encore, il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Il pouvait sentir qu'il manquait quelque chose d'important, la présence de cet homme à ses côté était plus familier que ce qu'elle aurait dû être, ses bras lui avaient provoqué d'étranges sensations, menaçant pourtant sécurisant, sa voix, son contact…Rin s'empara de son sac et détala hors de la salle de classe, sans regarder en arrière. Il courut dans le couloir, essuyant ses larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu une écolière de dix ans au cœur bisé où quoi ? Depuis quand était-il devenu si sensible ? Yukio l'avait toujours traité d'insensible, qu'est ce qui se passait maintenant ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il tomba sur quelqu'un avant de s'en rendre compte.

"Aïe ! Okumura, c'est quoi ton problème ?" Rin releva les yeux et vit Bon. Il fut soulager de rencontrer un visage familier. "Evidemment, je te cherchais, et voilà que tu me tombe droit dessus…qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?" Bon arrêta de lui faire la morale, quand il vit le visage rougit de Rin et ses yeux gonflé. Est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Il était définitivement en train de pleurer !" la retenu ne s'est pas bien passé ?" Rin secoua négativement sa tête. Comme il l'avait deviné c'était de la faute de ce connard ! "Est-ce que Nehaus t'a fait quelque chose ?"

"Non, non, ce que je voulais dire c'était que ça c'était bien passer…" Rin passa une main dans ses cheveux, avec embarras. "…ce n'est rien." que pouvait-il dire, quand lui-même, ne pouvait pas comprendre ?

Bon soupira. "Allez viens, suis moi." Ils allèrent tous les deux à l'extérieur, et Bon remarqua que Rin restait à proximité de lui, comme cherchant une protection. Ils s'assirent sur les marche à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Bon ouvrit son sac et passa à Rin un jus d'orange en brique. "Tiens, c'est bon." Lui dit-il. Rin le prit dans ses main, l'ouvrit et commença à siroter.

"Ouais…c'est rafraichissant." Rin acquiesça et but un peu plus. Ça l'aider à retrouver son calme. Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis Bon demanda :

"Y'a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudras me parler ?" Rin le regarda. "Tu es toujours en train d'essayer de supporter le poids de la situation tout seul, depuis que je t'ai rencontré." Commença à expliquer Bon. "Je sais que tu es bien plus fort que nous autres, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y pas des moment où tu peux dépendre de nous. La vie n'est pas faites que de combat physique. Si tu restes seul, tu ne seras pas capable de t'en sortir. Si tu as quoi que ce soit à dire, que tu cherches du réconfort où un oreille attentive…les amis sont là pour ça." Bon se désigna et fit un léger sourire à Rin.

"Bon…" murmura Rin. Puis il regarda son jus en brique. "Est-ce que tu me hais parce que je suis le fils de Satan ?"

"Quoi ?" Bon eu une goutte de sueur "C'est ce que tu as compris dans ce que je viens de dire ?"

"Répond simplement à la question. Je connais la réponse, mais dit la moi." Rin bloqua son regard dans le sien, sérieux. Bon ne savait pas où Rin voulait en venir, mais il joua le jeu.

"Non, je ne te hais pas." Lui dit-il simplement.

"Pourquoi ?" lui demanda immédiatement Rin. Bon le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. "J'ai le sang de Satan qui coule dans mes veines. Ses gênes. Je ne suis qu'à moitié humain, je ne suis pas comme toi. Un jour je pourrai devenir maléfique. Comment savoir si tu es en sécurité avec moi ?" il devait savoir ! Comment quelqu'un pouvait soudainement cesser de le haïr, en dépit de ce qu'il était ?

Bon le regarda tristement. "C'était ça qui te tracasser tout ce temps ?" cette question était plutôt comme une affirmation. "Tu es humain, Okumura. Peu importe comment et constituer ton sang. Tu as été élevé par des humains, tu as toujours pensé que tu étais humain, tu penses toujours en être un. Tu considères les humains, et non pas les démons, comme tes alliés. Je ne te hais pas parce que je te connais maintenant. Tu as dit que tu allais vaincre Satan. Tu m'a dit de te faire confiance !"

Les yeux de Rin se rétrécirent. "Oh ? Donc, un gosse humain qui as été élevé par des loup, et crois qu'il et un loup, devient un loup juste à cause de ça ?"

"Okumura…"

"Et est-ce que ça compte ce que je t'ai dit !" lança Rin sèchement. "Ce ne sont que des mots ! Comment peut tu savoir si c'est la vérité ou juste des mensonges ?"

"Donc nous sauver toutes ces fois-là étaient des mensonges aussi ?" ce fut au tout de Bon de se redresser et de regarder Rin méchamment. "On te fait tous confiance parce que tu sais qui tu es ! Le fils de Shiro Fujimoto ! Tu n'as jamais douté de toi ! Tu ne peux pas te le permettre maintenant ! Tu dois avoir foi en toi, Okumura ! Et graduellement, ça prouvera que tu es une bonne personne ! Tout le monde te croira, mais maintenant comment peuvent-ils le faire alors que tu ne fais que pleurnicher ?

Rin baissa les yeux. "Je vous aime tous tellement…si quelque chose devait vous arriver à cause de moi…"

"Ne t'en fait pas, si quelque chose comme ça arrivait je te tuerais." Bon le coupa, dédaigneux. C'était si direct que Rin rigola. C'était aussi étrangement rassurant. Bon le remarqua. "Tu te sent mieux maintenant ?"

"Ouais…merci Bon." Rin le regarda droit dans les yeux, souriant doucement. "Je t'adore vraiment, vraiment."

Bon rougit tellement qu'on aurait pu cuire un œuf sur son visage. "Idiot ! Crétin ! Stupide ! Imbécile ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de dire un truc pareil !" Bon mélangea complétement ce qu'il avait voulu dire sous le coup de l'embarras. Rin continuait de le regarder, innocent et déconcerté, s'amusant également du fait que Bon faisait tout un plat de rien. Ce ne fut plus si amusant quand Bon lui bloqua la tête quand il eut commencé à ricaner, mais tout de même. Trainant avec Bon, il avait oublié cette étrange heure de retenue.

Après quelques heures, la nuit arriva et Rin tomba dans son lit. Il était toujours tôt, neuf heure pilent. N'avait-il pas quelque chose à faire neuf heure ? Devait-il aller quelque pars ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un rendez-vous. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il oubliait quelque chose. Oh, très bien. Il se mit en pyjama et se calla sous les couvertures de son lit. Il était toujours tôt mais il se sentait fatigué après toute cette bataille émotionnelle qu'il avait subi. Yukio et Kuro n'étaient pas là…le sommeil l'emporta rapidement. Mais ce ne fut pas plaisant.

_Rin se retrouva sur son lit, les couverture n'étaient plus là. Il réalisa qu'il était complétement nu. Il fit un geste pour se couvrir, mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient pas. Ils étaient simplement trop lourd pour qu'il puisse les bouger, comme si des chaines le retenaient. Mais il ne pouvait les voir nulle part. Très vite, une ombre se posa au-dessus de lui. Rin pouvait pratiquement sentir ses ténèbres l'envahir. Elle appartenait à un homme. Rin pouvait voir son corps mais pas son visage. Il était caché dans les ombres, tout était noir, impossible à identifier. "Comme tu es beau…" l'homme prit la parole, mais sa voix sembla distordu aux oreilles de Rin, presque inhumaine. Il trembla, le compliment semblai si menaçant…"Je fais te baiser fort…si fort…" il posa sa main intimement sur l'abdomen de Rin. Celui-ci était complétement envahi par la terreur._

_"Non…Non, s'il vous plait, non !" il supplia sans vie, mais il ne pouvait bouger un doigt pour se défendre quand l'homme grimpa sur le lit, s'agenouillant entre ses jambes. "Non…aillez pitié de moi !" hoqueta Rin. "Je vous en prie…" le visage, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage ! Le voulait-il ? Était-ce important ? "Ne me faites pas ça !"_

_Il ne fut pas certain que l'homme l'ait entendu. Il ouvrit son pantalon et révéla son sexe. Les yeux de Rin s'agrandirent de choc et de terreur, c'était si gros, c'était trop gros pour lu. "Tu vois ça ?" lui demanda l'homme sadiquement, tout en se caressant d'une main, le durcissant et le rendant plus érigé. "Ça va aller droit en toi. Juste dans ton doux petit cul serré. Et tu vas aimer ça, fils de Satan ! Tu vas beaucoup aimer ça !" l'homme ricana et écarta violement les jambes de Rin, se positionna, sa queue appuyant contre l'entrée de Rin._

_Il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il n'y arrivait simplement pas. Il ne pouvait que prier. "Non…, non, non ne fait pas, AAAAH !" Rin hurla quand la grosse queue fut rentrée en lui d'un seul coup. L'homme lui empoigna les hanches et commença un mouvement de pompe violent, riant de la souffrance de Rin. Rin ne pouvait que crier alors qu'il la sentait frotter en lui, déchirant sa peau, ça ne rentrait pas, mais il arrivait toujours à tout faire passer jusqu'à la garde, Rin pouvait même sentir son sang sortir avec. C'était si honteux, si humiliant, un homme le sautait à sec, Rin n'avait jamais été avec une femme mais cet homme appréciait cela et il ne pouvait pas résister…pourquoi… pourquoi…_

_"Est que ça fait mal est ce que c'est bon ?" il pouvait entendre la moqueuse et cruelle voix. L'homme s'était étaler au-dessus de lui, couvrant le plus petit corps de Rin avec le siens beaucoup plus large, alors qu'il continuait ses va et viens sans s'arrêter. Son visage était tout contre celui de Rin, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir, tout était si sombre…il ne pouvait pas non plus reconnaitre la voix, il avait le sentiment qu'elle était altérer. "Aller mon garçon, dit moi que c'est bon ! dit moi que c'est la meilleur queue que tu aies jamais goutter !" des larmes commencèrent à s'échapper des yeux de Rin, tandis que les coup de reins devenaient plaisants. Ils percutaient répétitivement un certain point en lui qui envoyait du plaisir pur courir à travers tout son corps. Il aimait ça. Il aimait tellement ça. Plus fort…Baise moi plus fort…Donne-moi…Commença à gémir Rin. "C'est ça… tu vas aimer ça !" l'homme alla plus vite et Rin commença à crier de plaisir, agrippant désespérément les épaules de l'homme et cirant plus fort dans sa mortification. "Je vais faire en sorte que plus personne ne s'approche de toi…" la silhouette de Yukio apparus quelques pas plus loin. Rin tendis désespérément sa main vers lui, appelant à l'aide._

_"Tu me dégoute."_

_C'était la voix de Yukio. Sa silhouette s'effaça. "Yukio…Pardonne moi, Yukio…" cria Rin, il ne voulait pas que son frère le haïsse, mais il ne pouvait pas le blâmer alors qu'il était sale…si sale. Qui voudraient se faire appeler son frère ?_

_"…et donc, quand je serai tout ce qu'il te restera," continua l'homme au-dessus de lui," Je te jetterai ! Je n'aurai plus besoin de toi !" les yeux de Rin doublent de volume sous l'horreur. "Et tu seras tout seul…"_

_L'homme disparu, tout autour de lui disparu, et Rin se senti tombé en arrière, __plonger__ dans un abysse infini de __ténèbres__, n'entendant plus que quelques phrases__…"__Regarde moi que je te fais ça engeance de Satan !__"_,_"J'ai une idée. Pourquoi n'essayerait tu pas de dire ça à quelqu'un que ça intéresse."__, "Tu crois que tu peux t'en tirer juste comme ça, fils de Satan ?", "…Et oh pitié notre Père, ne nous laisse jamais nous noyez dans la tentation.", "Quand comprendra tu que tu es à MOI !"_

_Qui était ce ? Qui était ce ? J'appartiens à…qui ?_

"Non !" cria Rin en se réveillant, tombant dans les bras de Yukio. "Non ! Non ! Non! Non! Non !" il commença à donner des coup de poing dans le vide, pleurant.

"Nii-san ! Nii-san, calme-toi !" Yukio serra Rin plus fort, essayant de le restreindre pendant sa crise. Il était revenu pour voir son frère rouler et se débattre sur son lit, transpirant comme un fou et gémissant. Il s'était assis à côté de lui pour tenter de le réveiller, finalement il avait réussi. Rin se calma progressivement et se nicha dans les bras de Yukio, pleurant comme une petit enfant. "C'était juste un cauchemar." Murmura Yukio. "C'est fini maintenant. Ce n'était pas réel." Ses doigts passèrent dans les cheveux de Rin et il caressa son dos de façon rassurante. "Tout va bien.'

"Yukio…ne m'abandonne jamais, Yukio." Sanglota Rin. "Dit moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais !" son rêve avait été le pire… ça l'avait réduit à cet état…doutant de son propre frère…

"Chut. Bien sûr que je ne te laisserait jamais, nii-san.' Rin avait demandé son aide. Yukio se senti fier de lui-même. Enfin, Rin acceptait sa protection ! Même si c'était sur l'instant, c=ça signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Ils restèrent comme ça, s'étreignant l'un l'autre pendant des heures avant que le soleil ne se lève.

TBC


	13. Travel With Me

**Auteur : HelenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 13 : Travel With Me**

"…et pour une truffe coutant à peu près dix mille yen, votre dette totale doit s'élever à…" Méphisto tapa quelques nombres sur sa calculatrice. "Ça !" il sourit et montra le chiffre total à Yukio et Nehaus. Yukio eu pratiquement une crise cardiaque. Méphisto les avaient tous deux fait appeler dans son bureau en faisait références à des soucis d'argent, mais ce ne fut pas la meilleure façon pour Yukio d'être mis au courent des dommages causé par son frère. Nehaus était lui aussi responsable, puisqu'il était celui qui avait emmené ses élèves dans l'entrepôt.

"J'accepte aussi bien le cash que les cartes de crédit ! Un chèque ce serait bien aussi !" il leur fit un clin d'œil mesquin, tandis qu'il se balançait dans sa chaise derrière son bureau.

"Nous ne pourrons JAMAIS payer une telle somme !" lança Yukio, choqué et furieux. "Estes vous fou ? Vous avez entendu quelque part qu'on a gagné à la loterie ou quoi ?"

"Et bien dans ce cas, je le déduirais de votre salaire, par petite partions chaque mois. Voilà maintenant tout le monde et content !" jouer avec eux ne cessera jamais d'amuser Méphisto.

_J'en étais sûr_. Pensa Nehaus tout en soupirant. Si c'était pour Rin, il n'allait pas se plaindre, mais la prochaine fois qu'il devrait les emmener dans l'entrepôt, il le tiendrait en laisse !...peut être même serait-il judicieux de faire ça pour chaque cour, puisqu'il n'était jamais sûr de quelle catastrophe Rin pourrait causer avec sa maladresse. Rin…avec une laisse autour de son cou…une noire, en cuir, ça lui irait bien…à quatre pattes…nu…sa queue s'agitant lentement entre ses jambes, les caressant doucement…rougissant et attendant d'être…_arrête de pensé comme ça, bordel !_

Tandis que Nehaus était occupé à prévenir un saignement de nez, le sang de Yukio bouillonnait. "Nii-san, enfoiré…" murmura il, si durement qu'il aurait presque été possible de voir des flammes l'entourant et Rin, sentant le danger en eu la chair de poule, bien qu'il soit à l'autre bout de l'académie, trainant avec Shiemi. "Prendre avantage de son cauchemar comme ça…je ne suis même pas capable de le réprimander…" Yukio soupira et sorti du bureau de Méphisto, son humeur vraiment limite. "Mon argent durement gagné…"

Nehaus plissa son œil. Il se tourna vers Méphisto. "Cauchemar ?" Rin avait fait un cauchemar ?

"Quoi ? Est-ce quelque chose d'inhabituel ?" Méphisto haussa les épaules et prit le journal posé sur son bureau, il l'ouvrit et commença à lire. "Pourtant tu devrai savoir, j'ai pris le contrôle de son conscient, mais je ne peux rien faire pour son subconscient. Qui sait de quoi il a pu rêver."

"Attendez !" Nehaus frappa ses mains sur le bureau de Méphisto, agité. "Vous voulez dire qu'il y ait une possibilité qu'il se souvienne à travers ses rêves ?"

"Non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça. Il ne devrait pas être capable de voir quelque chose qui te désignerait, mais même comme ça, il pensera tout de même que ce n'est qu'un rêve." L'informa Méphisto. Puis il reposa son journal, montrant un visage troublé. "Mais pour être honnête avec toi, il reste une possibilité qu'il recouvre la mémoire. L'esprit humain et plutôt complexe, même pour un démon. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose que si tu faisais quelque chose qui le choquerait vraiment et lui rappelle qu'il t'aimait, peut-être y aurait-il une chance…une chance sur un million, mais toujours une chance. " Méphisto se renfrogna. "Je n'aimerais pas ça. Ça annulerait notre marché, puisque je n'aurais donc plus rien à offrir. Cela étant dit, comment vont les choses avec lui ?" demanda-t-il à la fin, intrigué.

Nehaus souffla. "Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Je ne m'approcherais plus de lui. Notre marché reste un marché." Il ne ressenti pas le besoin de mentionné le fait qu'il lui avait donné un cours privé en chimie. Même dans sa tête ça ne sonnait pas bien. "J'ai brisé le Crimson Vow."

Méphisto haussa les sourcils. "Vraiment." C'était le seule commentaire qu'il puisse faire. Il sourit." Bien, tu as tort pour seulement une petite chose. Tu vois, tu auras pleinement le temps d'être près de lui, puisque vous aller tous les deux partir en voyage pendant quelque temps."

Nehaus se contenta de le fixer méchamment, sans battre d'un cil. "Excusez-moi ?"

Méphisto se releva. "Banshee. Des verrous de cage de dangereux démons facilement brisé. L'offre d'Angel. Le plan de l'emprisonnement. Ne pense tu pas que tout cela fait un peu trop pour de simples coïncidences, en si peu de temps ?" le principal démoniaque commença à tourner en rond. " Le Vatican a officiellement accepté Rin, mais il y a toujours quelqu'un dont ce n'est pas le cas." Il s'arrêta de marcher. "Et il s'agit du Pape en personne."

Nehaus eu besoin de quelque secondes pour enregistrer l'information. "Le Pape…as demandé l'extermination de Rin…même alors que, le Vatican l'as accepté en tant qu'allié ?"

"Oui, et il a beaucoup de ficelles à tirer en dehors de l'Eglise pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il agit individuellement, mais ça veut simplement dire que le nombre d'ennemis probables n'a fait qu'augmenter. En excluant l'Eglise, nous avons maintenant à faire à la mafia, à des tueurs à gages, la police, des agences de sécurité et qui sait quoi d'autre. " L'informa Méphisto, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Nous devons le cacher. La meilleure manière et de changé de location fréquemment et constamment, jusqu'à ce que je sois en mesure d'apporter la preuve des activités illégales et illicites du Pape au Grigori."

La vie de Rin était en danger. Le sang dans les veines de Nehaus se glaçait. Si ce que disait Méphisto était vrai, ils devaient le cacher immédiatement, ils ne pouvaient plus repousser le délai plus longtemps ! Mais…"Pourquoi moi ?" demanda il, serrant les poings. "Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire."

"Oh, malheureusement, personne d'autre n'est disponible !" l'expression de Méphisto criai 'je mens entre mes dents' à des kilomètre à la ronde. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était qu'un moyen pour faciliter la victoire de Méphisto sur le pari. Le démon abattait sa dernière carte. "Et pour dire vrai, il n'y a pas vraiment d'exorciste assez digne de confiance pour voyager avec le fils de Satan. Envoyer son frère serait comme mettre un panneau de signalisation devant nos ennemis, où quelqu'un d'autre pourrait juste saisir l'opportunité et l'abandonner où simplement le tuer. Est-ce là ce que tu veux ?"

"Comme si vous vous souciez de son bien être !" le contredit Nehaus, colérique.

"Moi pas spécialement, mais toi tu clame que oui. Ça sera l'occasion parfaite de vérifier." Méphisto fit un sourire carnassier. "Où bien veut tu le laisser à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre ? Je peux toujours appeler Angel ! Il prend son travail très au sérieux…"

Nehaus savait que la bataille était futile. "Je le ferait." Les manipulations de Méphisto étaient trop pour n'importe qui. Il ne pouvait qu'abandonner. Il prouverait qu'il ne ferait plus de mal à Rin ! "Quand partons nous ? Et qu'en est-il d'Okumura Yukio ?"

"Nous ne lui dirons rien avant que vous ne soyez tout deux parti. Vous utiliserez un portail d'ici vers l'Angleterre et tout se passera bien si vous suivez mon plan." Méphisto lui jeta un papier plié, et Nehaus l'attrapa au vol. "Vous partez demain. Profites-en pour faire toutes les préparations nécessaires."

Le jour suivant, Rin se leva de son lit avec de gros cercles noirs autours de ses yeux. Une fois de plus il n'avait pas dormit. Son rêve ne faisait que se répéter dans sa tête, le laissant inquiet et déprimé. Il avait essayé de dormir hier après-midi aussi, mais ça n'avait eu absolument aucun effet. Il voyait toujours cet horrible rêve. Ça, et puis il y avait eu Yukio entrant en trombe dans la chambre et qui avait commencé le réprimander sur l'importance de l'argent, et comment il se crevait le cul au travail pour leur assurer un style de vie décent et saint, mais Rin n'avait réussi qu'à les charger avec dieux seul savait combien de millier de yen, tout ça parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être un peu attentif, pensait-il que Yukio faisait pousser de l'argent où quoi, quand allait il apprendre à être prudent et responsable, et encore, et encore. Rin bailla. Dix mille yen pour un simple champignon, ce n'était pas la faute de Rin ! C'était ces stupides personnes qui en avaient estimé le coût ! Dix mille yen pour une moisissure ! Comment dormir après ça ? Et de files en aiguille, à l'entrainement, il se planta. Shura c'était mise en colère. Il se demanda si c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait envoyé dans le bureau de Méphisto ce matin.

Il traina des pieds jusque-là bas, tout juste conscient. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas en état de recevoir une autre leçon de leur part. Les gens n'en avait-il pas assez de le critiquer ? _Va te trouver autre chose à faire !_ Il ressentait le besoin de crier, mais quand il entra dans le bureau, son ensommeillement passa par la fenêtre. Méphisto, Shura et Nehaus créaient une bien étrange combinaison. Shura avait même le Kurikara avec elle, ce devait être quelque chose d'énorme. Sa curiosité s'ébranla. "Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?"

"Pas quelque chose de particulièrement bon." Shura regarda Nehaus. "Je n'accepte toujours pas ce plan. Si quelque chose arrivait à Rin, tu peux considérer que t'a tête ne sera plus sur ton corps dans la nanoseconde suivante." Nehaus roula pratiquement des yeux.

"Okumura-kun, laisse-moi-t' expliquer." Méphisto lui fit signe de se rapprocher, et Rin obéi. Il fallut cinq minutes à Méphisto pour lui expliquer le plan et son enjeu, et au moins le double du temps pour que Rin puisse digérer l'information. Voyager à travers le monde avec un garde du corps, parce que le Pape voulait sa mort ? Ok, c'était quoi cette mauvaises chance ! Est-ce que ce jeux du chat et de la sourie avec l'Eglise allait se terminer un jour ? Il était fatigué qu'on doute de lui sans arrêt !

Et par-dessus tout…"Nehaus ? Le même type qui as déjà essayé de me tuer une fois ?" Rin le pointa du doigt. "Et je suis supposé être en sécurité ?" Nehaus ne répondit pas; il se contenta de rester là, avec ses bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Shura hocha la tête en accord avec les questions de Rin.

"Tu es vivant. Il y a une raison pour ça." Affirma Méphisto, et les suspicions de Rin faiblirent, puisque qu'il se souvint également que le serment avait été brisé. S'il voulait toujours lui faire du mal, Nehaus n'allait pas abandonner son outil ultime. Alors ça voulait probablement dire qu'il était en sécurité avec lui. Et si c'était le cas…

Rin sourit et commença à scintillé, agitant sa queue sous l'excitation. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que je gagne un tour du monde gratuit ?"

"Ce ne sont pas des vacances ! Prend ça au sérieux bon sang !" lui aboyèrent Shura et Nehaus, mais Rin ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention. Voyager à travers le monde avec quelqu'un d'autre qui payait pour lui ! Peu de personne avaient cette chance ! C'était probablement ce qu'on pouvait appeler trouver une perle de chance dans une mer de malchance !

"Eh bien, je vais te procurer les fonds nécessaires et les accommodations, puisque c'était mon idée." Admit Méphisto et Rin failli applaudir. "Oh, et avant que j'oubli : Kirigakure-sensei, si voulez bien vous donnez la peine. " il fit signe à Shura. Elle soupira à contre cœur et retira Kurikara de part dessus son épaule, elle lui tendit. Rin ne comprit pas, mais quand Méphisto retira l'épée de son fourreau, ses flammes volèrent immédiatement vers elle. En un rien de temps, elle absorbé chacune d'elles. "Ça ne servirait à rien de te laisser partir avec quelque chose de détectable en toi. Maintenant ils ne peuvent plus te détecter."

Rin tourna sur lui-même. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de queue. Il toucha ses oreilles. Elles n'étaient plus en pointes. Il était certain que ses canines avaient disparues elles aussi. Rin avait l'apparence d'un humain parfaitement normal, à nouveau, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Shiro. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait…se mêler à la foule, être un parmi tant d'autres.

_Mince, cette queue était sexy _– _Ne _pense _pas comme _ça ! Nehaus se frappa intérieurement. _ En aucune façon nous ne ferons quoi que ce soit !_ C'en était assez, il devait agir. "Allez, partons." Il s'empara du poignet droit de Rin et l'entraina vers la porte.

"Hein ? Attendez, attendez !" protesta Rin. "Je n'ai rien dit à Yukio !"

"C'est bon, je m'occupe de quat'zieux." Shura lui fit signe d'au revoir. "Nehaus ! N'oublie pas ! S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Rin…"

"Je sais, bon sang." Nehaus ouvrit la porte, révélant un portail. Rin fut jeté à l'intérieur avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, et tout disparu de devant ses yeux. Pendant une seconde de terreur, Rin se demanda si son rêve allait devenir réalité. Puis il atterrit dans une sombre allé grisonnante, il fit Nehaus sortir du portail derrière lui. Alors qu'il touchait le sol, le portail derrière lui disparut. "Bienvenu à Londres.". Il tendit sa main à Rin pour l'aider à se relever.

"Ah…" Rin attrapa la main et fut redressé. Il regarda autour de lui. C'était tellement différent ! De grands buildings, une ville peinte en gris, un temps nuageux…l'ai était orageux, il faisait frisquet par ici. On aurait dit qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Rin portait seulement sa chemise blanche de son uniforme scolaire. Il s'étreignit inconsciemment, essayant de crée une barrière contre le froid.

Nehaus le vit. Il était vêtu de son trench-coat d'exorciste, donc il ne sentait pas le froid, mais Rin allait attraper mal avec toute cette humidité. "On y va." Affirma-t-il, sa main restant sur le poignet de Rin, commençant à le trainer à droite et à gauche.

"Je peux marcher !" lui aboya pratiquement Rin. "Lâche-moi !" il n'aimait pas ce sentiment de restriction.

"T'es dingue où quoi ? Tu crois que je ne te connais pas ?" contrattaqua Nehaus. "Dès l'instant où je te lâcherai, si je te quitte des yeux une seconde, quand je me retournerai tu auras disparu !"

"Je ne vais pas me sauver. Je suis d'accord avec cette situation." L'informa Rin avec acharnement. _Bien sûr je ne sais pas si j'ai eu tort. Je ne vais pas te faire confiance._

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça." Nehaus se tourna pour le regardé en face. "Je voulais dire que tu te perdrait immédiatement." Son œil se plissa. "Et si tu te perds, s'en est fini de toi."

"Oh je vous en pris ! Comment pourrai-je me perdre alors que vous marchez juste devant moi ?" rétorqua Rin, indigné.

"Vraiment ?" Ils atteignirent la rue principale. Des centaines de personnes portant de lourds manteaux marchaient autour d'eux, les dépassants rapidement. "Faisons un test alors." Il lâcha Rin, et le garçon failli soupirer de soulagement. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule, et Rin en oublia le froid. Tellement de gens différent marchant autour de lui, dans ses oreilles un langage étrange et des sons peu familier, très différent de ceux auxquels il était habitué, cela lui semblait être un autre monde, un autre univers. Rin était ahuri par l'originalité. Puis, un bus rouge à deux étages apparus sur la route. Rin siffla. Il fallait absolument qu'il demande à Nehaus de le laisser monter dans un de ces engins.

En parlant du loup…Rin regarda autour de lui. Il était introuvable. "Nehaus ? Nehaus !" Rin réalisa, horrifié que tout ce fût passé exactement comme l'autre homme l'avait prédit. Il avait trainassé sur la route et avait oublié de le suivre ! Des sueurs froides commencèrent à couler dans son dos. Il se tenait là, pétrifié, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait pas d'argent, pas de carte d'identité, il ne connaissait que les bases de la langue, il ne savait pas où il était et où aller et il ne portait qu'une légère chemise à manche courte alors que le temps était de plus en plus froid et pluvieux. Il frotta ses bras. Il se senti si en colère, stressé et…

Soudainement, il senti un manteau être posé sur ses épaules. "Je te l'avait dit." Lui dit Nehaus. Il avait retiré son trench-coat pour couvrir Rin. Le jeune garçon serra le tissu autour de lui, essayant de se réchauffer. Il regarda son professeur, choqué et surprit. " Viens; allons t'acheter quelque vêtements avant d'aller à la maison." Il le poussa légèrement dans le dos, comme essayant de l'encouragé. Rin hocha la tête et ne protesta pas quand Nehaus le reprit par le poignet. Ils arrivèrent vite dans un centre commercial. Après un rapide quart d'heure pour le choix des nécessitées, à savoir, un pantalon, des sous-vêtements, (voir Rin choisir des sous-vêtements était plutôt excitant, Nehaus remercia dieu de n'avoir qu'un œil comme ça il n'avait qu'a tourné la tête que légèrement pour ne plus rien voir) un pyjama, et un haut chacun, plus un blouson pour Rin et un sac à dos, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'appartement que Méphisto avait dit avoir loué.

Quand il arrivèrent à la porte de l'immeuble, Rin demanda :" Est-ce que cet appartement est à éles ?" Il regarda le magasin juste à côté. "Et es ce que la carte de crédit et sécurisé ? Ne peuvent-ils pas nous traquer avec ?"

"Ils ne savent pas encore que nous avons quitté le pays." Nehaus ouvrit la porte et ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. "Pour l'instant nous n'aurons aucun problèmes, parce qu'ils ne savent pas où tu es parti et avec qui. Il y a une limite à l'argent liquide que nous pouvons porter, donc nous devons utiliser la carte de crédit aussi longtemps que possible." L'ascenseur s'arrêta quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils s'avancèrent et Nehaus déverrouilla la porte de l'appartement. "Ca y est." Dit-il alors qu'ils entraient. Rin regarda autour de lui. C'était propre, cela semblait avoir été nettoyé récemment, petit et monotone. "Ce n'est rien de spécial mais ça suffira. Et oui, il appartient à sir Phéles, c'est pour cela que nous venons ici en premier, mais après demain nous devrons nous envoler pour notre prochaine destination et rester dans un hôtel."

"C'est bon." Dit Rin, regardant toujours autour de lui. Il observa plus attentivement les autres pièces. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre. Il se tourna cers Nehaus en montrant son poing. "Pierre, papier, ciseaux, pour qui gagne le lit ?" il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir sur le canapé après une pareille journée. Et même s'il le faisait, c'était une question d'honneur !

Nehaus releva un sourcil. "Tu veux rire ? On dort dans la même pièce." Il s'avança et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Un lit double. Terrible. _Je vais tuer ce principal ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça cher 'professeur' !_ "Je ne vais pas te quitter du regard. Qui sait ce qui pourrait attaquer pendant la nuit." Des démons pouvaient toujours sortir de nulle part.

"Quoi ? Je peux me défendre tout seul !" Rin failli rougir. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée. D'une certaine façon il s'était retrouver soudainement embarrasser. C'était ridicule !

"Je ne vais même pas faire un commentaire." Nehaus passer devant Rin et le frappa légèrement sur la tête. Rin serra les dents, mais il n'avait rien pour contrer. "Vas te déshabiller."

Les yeux de Rin s'agrandirent instinctivement et son rougissement s'étendit considérablement. "QUOI ?" pourquoi, en vérité ?

_Mince ! _"Il fera bientôt nuit ici. Même si tu n'as pas sommeil, nous devons nous adapté au décalage horaire. " Il lui jeta son pyjama neuf. "Vas-y."

Rin digéra l'information et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait plus pensé qu'à son rêve et comment il manquait sérieusement de sommeil. C'était une bonne occasion de se rattraper un peu. Après qu'il se soit changer et se soit aspergé le visage d'eau pour se rafraichir, il bailla et se traina jusqu'au lit. Nehaus était déjà sous les couvertures, son dos face à Rin, aussi loin de lui que possible, presque sur le bord du lit. Rin ne put s'empêcher de remarqué que son professeur aimait porter du gris. Ses pulls étaient gris, son trench-coat était gris, et maintenant son long pyjama en soie était gris. Rin nota mentalement que la couleur grise était signe de mélancolie. Et bien…c'était compréhensible, considérant ce qu'il avait traversé. Rin, lui avait choisi un pyjama d'un azure clair…mais il ne pensait pas que cela ait quelconque signification.

Tandis que Rin s'allongea à l'autre bout du lit, Nehaus ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que combien cela était une torture pour lui. Il avait pris l'habitude de prendre Rin dans ses bras quand ils dormaient ensembles, respirant dans ses cheveux noirs. Maintenant il ne pouvait que rester le plus loin possible pour éviter tout contact, et de pensé à des choses désagréable et qui n'avait rien à voir pour se retenir d'avoir une érection. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait finir par faire, même en étant épuisé après avoir passé toute la nuit dernière à tout organiser sans dormir. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir coucher avec quelqu'un tant de fois et toujours le désirer autant que ça en était insupportable. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le corps de Rin, et bien plus. Il voulait lécher les jambes de Rin, son ventre, sa poitrine, son dos, et même ses doigts ! Chaque centimètre de lui ! C'était tellement fou…

"Sensei…" il entendit la voix de Rin.

"Interrompt mon sommeil et il t'arrivera malheur."

Rin souffla. "Je voulais juste dire merci…vieux grincheux !" murmura il, suffisamment fort, puisque ça l'avait énervé. Quel était le problème de ce type ? S'il ne l'aimait pas, il n'avait cas ne pas accepter d'être son gardien !

'vieux' perça la poitrine de Nehaus comme une flèche. _Ça suffit…je veux dormir…_ pensa il désespérément, complétement déprimer d'un instant sur l'autre. D'accord, je suis vingt ans plus vieux que Rin !...et peut être un peu plus, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis vieux ! Je…il s'endormie. Peu importe sous quel angle il regardait, il était un vieil homme, comparé à Rin.

Il se réveilla le matin suivant, à l'heure de Londres, ses sens stimulés par de délicieuses odeurs. Il se tourna pour s'allonger sur son dos, il était tout tendus, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de là où il s'était endormi. Il regarda à sa gauche…Rin n'était pas là, le lit était vide.

Il se redressa brusquement. _Rin !_ Pensa-t-il paniqué pendant un instant, puis il entendit des bruits provenant de la cuisine. Accompagné par les odeurs, et se rappelant que Rin aimait cuisiner, il en conclu que Rin s'était simplement lever pour faire le petit déjeuné. Il frotta son visage pour se débarrasser de son ensommeillement, presque embarrassé d'avoir autant eu peur en ne trouvant pas Rin à côté de lui. Bien qu'il sache que par moment il devra laisser Rin seul, il chérissait les moments qui lui étaient offert à passer aux côtés de Rin pendant ce voyage. Il voulait simplement pouvoir être proche de lui aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Et Rin ne se souvenait plus, alors s'était ok, non ?

Il se leva lentement, s'habilla et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine. Et effectivement il retrouva Rin aux fourneaux préparant à manger. La machine à café était déjà pleine de café chaud. Rin s'affairait, mettant en place tout le nécessaire, avec un petit sourire. Alors il aimait donc vraiment tant que ça la cuisine.

"Ne ferait tu pas une bonne femme au foyer." Commenta Nehaus en s'approchant, affichant un sourire en coin.

"Si tu es venu ici pour m'insulter et gâcher mon humeur, dès le matin, retourne donc de là d'où tu viens." Rétorqua Rin avant de se reconcentrer sur son travail, sans même se donner la peine de se tourner vers lui, trop occupé avec ses muffins.

"Trop aimable. Moi qui voulait simplement te faire un compliment." Nehaus se positionna juste derrière Rin. "Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?" demanda il, plaçant ses mains sur le plan de travail, emprisonnant le corps de Rin entre, sans vraiment y réfléchir, regardant par-dessus l'épaule du jeune garçon. Rin n'avait jamais cuisiné pour lui quand ils étaient ensembles…pas qu'ils eu réellement été ensembles. Mais tout le monde savait que Rin était un expert à ça.

_N'est-il pas un peu trop proche ? _pensa Rin, et il fut un peu perturbé de remarqué que cela ne le dérangeai pas vraiment. "Juste quelques pancakes qu'on pourra manger avec du miel. J'ai aussi fait quelques œufs brouillé, il y a aussi de la confiture de pêche, des croissants, et j'ai fait quelques sandwichs qu'on pourra emporter avec nous pendant le voyage. Oh, et du café. Je suppose que vous l'aimez amer ?" il dit la dernière phrase avec un ton légèrement sarcastique.

"Encore une fois, trop aimable." Nehaus s'éloigna, loin de Rin, regardant le plan de travail. "En tout cas, je suis surprit que tous ses ingrédients aient été ici. Mr. Phéles m'avait dit avoir préparé l'appartement mais je ne pensais pas que… "

"Oh, ils n'étaient pas là. Je suis sorti ce matin et je les ai acheté dans le magasin en bas de l'immeuble d'à côté." Offrit Rin nonchalamment. "J'ai utilisé la carte de crédit."

Le cœur de Nehaus failli s'arrêté. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment. "Quoi ?" dit-il finalement, avec une voix calme et composé.

Rin remarqua la tension qui se créa soudainement. Il se tourna. Il avait déjà fut cet air sur le visage de Nehaus, ce visage d'une rage calme et contenu. Il ne se souvenait pas quand, mais il le senti, au plus profond de lui-même, c'était absolument dangereux. Il ne se risqua pas à faire un commentaire. Il se contenta de regardé les yeux de l'autre homme, attendant, cachant son mauvais pressentiment.

"D'accord, commençons se voyage par fixer d'importantes règles." Nehaus essaya de se calmer en parlant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de blesser Rin à nouveau. Le garçon ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui pour l'instant, c'était une bonne chose. "Tu n'es jamais, jamais supposer t'éloigner de moi ! Si tu veux aller quelque part, tu dois me prévenir pour que je vienne avec toi. Des démons peuvent attaquer, des assassins peuvent attaquer, j'ai le devoir de te protéger. Je serai le seul à pouvoir utiliser la carte de crédit également. Si, plus tard, ils se rendent compte que nous avons utilisé la carte de crédit dans un magasin juste à côté d'un appartement appartenant à éles, je pense qu'ils s'apercevrons qu'il nous as aidé à nous enfuir !"

Rin grinça des dents. Une fois de plus il avait fait une bourde, sans le vouloir bien sûr. Il était intenable. Et lui qui s'était réveillé de si bonne humeur ce matin…quand allait-il apprendre ?

Nehaus s'aperçu du changement dans son attitude. "Bon, je suppose que ça ira pour cette fois, puisqu'il ne peuvent pas nous repérer tout de suite." Il attrapa un pancake sur la pile déjà prête et mordit dedans. "Je pense que je vais passer l'éponge. Ne le refait pas c'est tout." Annonça-t-il, s'asseyant à table. "Et ce truc est ridiculement bon." Sérieusement, est ce que les mains de ce gamin était magique ?

Rin sourit légèrement, comme si un poids venait d'être retiré de ses épaules. "Oui c'est la seule chose productive dans laquelle je suis bon." Dit-il, retourna son attention sur les pancakes en préparation. Ils étaient prêts. "Il n'y avait que des garçons là où je vivais donc si je voulais de la bonne nourriture j'ai dû apprendre à la faire moi-même." Il versa du miel dessus et les apporta jusqu'à la table. "Ça s'est avérer être une bonne chose."

"Donc j'en déduis que ce que tu fais le mieux s'est ta nourriture préféré." Commenta Nehaus. Cela fit rire Rin. Nehaus continua de l'observé, lui demandant du regard.

Rin fini par comprendre. "Poulet teriyaki. Ouais, j'en fais un plutôt succulent." Il sourit puis tourna son regard sur Nehaus.

"Kaszanka." Rin releva un sourcil. "C'est polonais. Un plat à base de saucisses. Bien que j'ai mis des année avant de l'essayer." Il haussa les épaules. Rin ne demanda pas pourquoi, mais il nota mentalement de regarder la recette sur internet.

C'était si…inhabituel. Nehaus savait qu'il aimait Rin, mais il ne réalisa que maintenant qu'il ne savait rien de lui, comme son plat préféré, sa couleur préféré, sa musique préféré. Il avait simplement cru que le fils de Satan n'était qu'un monstre, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses choses insignifiantes, mais il avait douloureusement découvert que Rin n'était qu'un enfant normal, comme tous les autres garçons de son âge. Et là ils parlaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, presque comme une famille. Une famille…cette situation était simplement trop…il n'oserait même plus rêver à rester auprès de Rin pour toujours.

"Oh, ça me rappelle !" s'exclama joyeusement Rin. "Aujourd'hui on reste à Londres, pas vrai ?"

"Ouais…" Nehaus haussa les sourcils. "Qu'est que tu prévois ?" il comprit quand il se retrouva sous Big Ben, environ deux heures plus tard.

"C'est énorme ! C'est magnifique ! C'est incroyable !" Rin courait partout d'excitation. "Waouh, c'est si haut !"

"Rin, on est pas ici en vacances." Nehaus essaya de le faire revenir à l'ordre, mais Rin faisait sa première expérience de tourisme hors du pays, et il ne lui prêtait absolument pas attention. Big Ben était si impressionnante qu'elle pouvait couper votre souffle. Rin se demandait quand et comment elle avait été construite. Il essaya d'en faire le tour, de la voir sous tous les angles. "J'ai dit, ne cours pas partout !" l'appela Nehaus. C'était peut-être mignon de voir Rin sous l'effet de ce qui ressemblait à une overdose de sucre, mais c'était dangereux. Il courut derrière lui et s'empara nouveau de son poignet. "Ne crée pas d'ennui gamin, tu les cherche !"

Alors que Rin lui cassait les pieds pour qu'il le lâche et que c'était la première fois et qu'il se pourrait qu'il ne revienne jamais ici, Nehaus remarqua un homme, juste à quelque pas d'eux, essayant de raisonner avec sa fille de quatre ans. Apparemment elle ne voulait pas non plus être tenue par la main. Il pouvait les entendre, leur accent anglais et tout. Nehaus n'était pas Rin, il comprenait parfaitement leur langue. "Allez Lisa, ne fait pas cette tête ! Regarde même le papa de ce garçon le tien par la main, et il et bien plus vieux que toi !"

_PAPA ?_

Nehaus plongea profondément dans la dépression, il pouvait difficilement tenir debout. Il lâcha Rin. "Va où tu veux, je n'en ai plus rien à faire !" Rin souri et courut vers une loge. _Papa ? Il a dit papa ? J'ai l'air d'être le père de Rin ? Dieu épargne moi !_ Il venait un moment où trop s'en était trop. Il était si déprimé qu'il s'assit sur un banc, se sentant comme si des champignons pouvaient pousser sur lui à n'importe quel instant, traquant son humeur incurablement pourri.

"Sensei !" il releva les yeux. Rin lui montrait l'appareil photo jetable qu'il venait juste d'acheter, scintillant de joie. Leur différence d'humeur était ultime. "Prenons quelques photos !"

"Tu veux plaisanter bien sûr."

"Je ne plaisante pas ! C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je viens ici ! Je ne veux pas gâcher cette opportunité !" il lui passa l'appareil. "Prend des photos moi, je ne demanderai rien d'autre." Rin lui donna l'appareil. "Allez !"

Nehaus soupira. "D'accord, d'accord. Mince, que tu es énergique !" ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de s'amuser un peu. Il prit l'appareil photo en main et se leva. Rin ricana. Après ça, il y Buckingham Palace (il voulait voir les garde avec les drôle de chapeaux), le musée de Madame Tussau, et le pont de Londres. Et bien sûr, un tour dans l'un de ces bus rouges. S'était Méphisto qui payait ! Ce serait un crime de ne pas en tiré parti ! Nehaus savait à quoi pensait Rin, ce voyage allait tirer son âme hors de son corps. Poursuivant Rin partout et le surveiller constamment et vérifier si personne ne les suivait, mais s'était une bonne méthode que de se mélangé à la foule. C'était presque dommage qu'il ne puisse pas le menotter en public. "Une seule nuit de repos à Londres t'a donné tant d'énergie ?" Qu'allaient-ils faire après ça ? Ils devaient prendre un vol pour Paris le lendemain.

"Ouais, ça m'a fait du bien." Rin fit un clin d'œil et leva son pouce. Nehaus ne put retenir son sourire, tandis que le garçon prenait la pose pour une photo. Mais il ne savait pas ce que Rin pensait à cet instant, alors qu'il souriait gentiment en réponse.

_Quand je regarde t'on dos la nuit, je ne fais plus de cauchemars._

TBC


	14. Promise

**Auteur : HelenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 14 : Promise**

Nehaus passa leurs passeports au guichetier à l'aéroport. Ils venaient juste d'atterrir en France, à Paris. Nehaus était déjà en train de pensée que c'était bien la dernière ville au monde dans laquelle il voulait se retrouver avec Rin. La ville de l'amour…i avait l'impression que tout l'univers se moquait de lui (mais c'était seulement Méphisto.). Bien que Rin n'ait pus sa queue, Nehaus pouvait jurer qu'il voyait encore cette maudite chose se balancer. Les yeux de Rin arboraient déjà de petites étoiles à 'idée de voir Paris. Nehaus se demanda comment cela se faisait-il que les jambes du jeune ne lui faisaient pas mal après qu'il ait couru dans tout Londres. Il tenait toujours Rin par le poignet. Une fois que le guichetier ait fini de vérifier leur papier, il les regarda avec suspicion, parla rapidement avec Nehaus en anglais, mais fini par les laissé partir. Il les fixait toujours pourtant quand ils s'éloignèrent.

"C'est quoi son problème ?" demanda Rin, un peu énervé, tandis qu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue à la recherche d'un taxi. Tout ce qu'ils avaient avec eu c'étaient leur vêtements et la nourriture que Rin portait dans son sac à dos.

"Il à vue sur le papier que nous n'avions aucun liens de parenté." Une fois de plus Nehaus replongea dans sa dépression, parce qu'en réalité, le guichetier lui avait demandé s'il était le père de Rin. "Peu importe comment toi tu vois ça, mais quand d'autre personne nous vois ensembles elles n'ont pas comme première idée que je ne vais te faire que de bonnes choses."

"Et la faute à qui ?" souffla Rin. "Tu te fonds peut être dans l'atmosphère de Londres, mais ici, avec le trench et le cache œil, tu ressembles à un mafieux sur le point de me voler un rein pour le vendre au marché noir !" il avait réellement tenté de blaguer un peu. "Pour être honnête, j'aurais jamais cru que quand je viendrai à Paris, ce serait avec toi!" mince, ça n'aurait pas pu être Shiemi ?

_Pourquoi n'a tu pas encore prit un couteau pour me poignarder tant que t'y es, pourquoi est tu si long ? _"Tu as un problème avec le cache-œil ? Il n'y rien que je puisse y faire." Nehaus resserra sa prise autour du poignet de Rin. Le visage de Rin se tordit de douleur en réponse.

"Et tu me tient toujours la main ! J'ai compris la leçon à Londres, alors arrête !" Rin essaya de retirer sa main, sans succès. "C'est mieux de faire comme si nous ne marchions pas ensemble ! On se fait remarquer !" Nehaus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais au même moment, un groupe de jeune fille passa devant eux. Elles regardèrent Rin et rougirent, lui faisant un signe de la main. Rin leur offrit un sourire. "**Bonjour, Mademoiselles **!" il leur rendit leur salut de la main, les faisant glousser, maintenant Rin marchait à reculons, essayant de les regarder autant que possible, et elles aussi le regardaient toujours. Les filles à Paris avaient ce quelque chose, cette aura chique et mignonne qui faisait s'agiter le bon sens des hommes.

Nehaus le tira violement en arrière. "Ouais. Je suis celui qu'on remarque et tu n'es pas celui qui va se perdre !" il savait que Rin était beau et qu'il était parfaitement normal qu'il soit attiré par l'autre sexe, mais toujours et il que cela l'ennuyait au point de le mettre en colère. Ce n'était pas bon. A ce rythme-là…

Rin le suivi, mais il s'énervait lui aussi. "Je t'ais dit de me lâcher ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher, d'abord !" le fait qu'il avait été désigné comme son gardien ne lui donnait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait avec lui ! Rin le savait, et il l'avait supporté jusque-là, mais il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison pour eux de faire semblant d'être proche, où qu'ils s'appréciaient, où même qu'ils étaient confortable l'un avec l'autre. Nehaus arrêta soudainement de marcher et Rin tomba pratiquement sur lui. "Quoi encore ?" demanda-t-il, furieux.

Nehaus regarda autour, son expression illisible. "S'était effectivement une mauvaise idée de ne pas prendre les menottes avec moi." Il affirma simplement. "Je me demande dans quels genre de magasins ils vendes ça ici." Il regarda Rin. "Et un bâillon ce serait bien aussi." Rin ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison, Nehaus était la dernière personne à avoir le droit de le toucher, mais maintenant ça n'avait pas d'importance. Sa sécurité passait en premier.

"Tu veux dire ce genre de magasin ?" Rin désigna un sex-shop de l'autre côté de la rue. "Je suis sûr qu'ils ont des bâillons, et des menottes à poils rose et tout !"

"Merveilleux !" répondit Nehaus sarcastique. "Peut-être qu'ils ont même un dildo que je pourrais t'enfoncé dans le cul, puisque tu sembles ne pas vouloir m'écouter de toute façon ! Sale gosse !"

_Oh, alors c'est comme ça que tu le prends ? _" Quoi ? Ta bite peut pas faire le travail ?"

Nehaus l'attrapa par le col, le souleva et l'approcha de son visage. "Ne pousse pas ta chance avec moi gamin !" dit-il entre ses dents. "Ou je vais vraiment te sauter pour que tu la ferme !"

"Oh j'ai peur !" railla Rin. _Vraiment, après ce rêve, il n'y rien que tu puisses faire pour m'effrayer._ Au plus profond de lui, Rin savait que ce cauchemar n'était pas un simple cauchemar, et il était déterminer à trouver ce que c'était réellement, contre son bon sens. Il n'y avait jamais eu beaucoup de chose dont il avait peur, mais maintenant il y en avait encre moins. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un intense moment, puis Nehaus reposa Rin et le traina derrière lui comme il l'avait fait auparavant, sans dire mot. Ils n'échangèrent pas la moindre parole, pas même quand ils attrapèrent un taxi et arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Rin boudait et Nehaus demeurait impassible, mais au fond de lui, il bouillonnait de rage. Et c'était toujours comme ça quand ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Rin oublia toute sa colère sur le champ. C'était un hôtel cinq étoiles, entièrement luxueux et magistral. Il y avait des colonnes en marbre, des murs rouges, des fauteuils en cuir, de grande et florissantes plantes. Rin siffla.

"Tu n'es pas dans la cour de récré. Tien toi bien !" lui dit Nehaus, et il lâcha la main de savait qu'il était difficile de demander à Rin de ne pas être impressionné, mais…

"…mais c'est si cool !" gazouilla Rin. S'était si mignon. Nehaus pensa qu'il pourrait rester regarder le visage heureux de Rin pour toujours.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur; puis-je voir vos papiers ?" leur demanda l'homme de la réception en anglais, puisqu'il avait compris qu'ils étaient des étrangers. Nehaus les lui donna, et ils commencèrent à parler des procédures. Le réceptionniste ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas de liens de parenté. Cela suffit à éveillé les soupçons de Nehaus, et il décida de garder un œil sur lui. Il réserva une chambre avec deux lits. L'autre homme le fixa pendant quelques secondes, avec la trace légère d'un sourire, le genre 'allé, qui crois-tu tromper', mais au final il était : "Comme vous voudrez, monsieur." Nehaus avait vraiment envie de le tuer, mais il se retint.

Quand tout fut préparer, Nehaus prit les clés et fit signe à Rin de e suivre. "Merci beaucoup." La chambre portait le numéro 503, au dernier étage. Rin était très curieux de voir la chambre, alors il obéi joyeusement. Tandis qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur, le réceptionniste les regardait. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus, il s'approcha d'eux.

"Toutes mes excuses, monsieur…" dit il à Nehaus. Rin regarda son professeur.

"Reste là où je peux te voir." Dit Nehaus à Rin, et le garçon hocha la tête. Nehaus s'éloigna et marcha jusqu'à l'autre homme. "Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?" demanda il, agacé, quand il vint et se positionna devant lui.

"Vous savez, d'ordinaire je ne poserais jamais une telle question à un client." L'homme gesticulait quelque peu nerveusement mais sans gênes. "Mais j'ai pensé que ça en valait à peine." Nehaus attendit. Le réceptionniste regarda Rin, qui était simplement en train de flâner. "Il est vraiment très beau." La poitrine de Nehaus se serra. "Pouvez-vous me dire combien il demande comme paiement ?"

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" Nehaus devait essayer de garder son calme, énormément.

"Monsieur, ce n'est pas un secret que nombres de clients viennent dans notre hôtel accompagné de jeunes prostitués." Ce type parlait avec tant de calme de ce genre de choses; Nehaus était sûr le point de faire une crise, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Dans quelle merde Méphisto l'avait envoyé ? C'était la dernière fois qu'il suivait ses instructions ! "Mais c'est le première fois que je vois une jeune garçon si mignon. Si vous pouviez me dire son prix, ce serait…"

"Même t'a vie ne serait pas suffisante." L'interrompit Nehaus, son regard perçant émettant la chaleur d'un glacier. Quelqu'un voulait _son _Rin ! Il se souvenait de quand il avait vu Rin embrasser Angel dans la salle de classe. Même à ce moment-là, cette simple pensée lui donnait envie de mourir. Et maintenant, juste de savoir que quelqu'un avait les yeux sur Rin de cette façon, ça réveillait une soif de sang en lui. Il se retourna et parti sèchement, sans donné la moindre explication. Rin l'observa tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui, le prenait à nouveau par la main et l'entrainait dans l'ascenseur. Il remarqua que son professeur était encore moins heureux que quand ils étaient arrivés, alors il ne pipa mot.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement dans leur chambre, Rin retira son sac à dos de ses épaules et l'ouvrit, s'asseyant sur l'un des lits. "Enfin, une chambre !" dit-il, sortant leurs vêtements du sac. "S'est agréable de pouvoir se détendre après un tel voyage…"

"Profites-en tant que tu peux parce qu'on ne reste pas." L'informa Nehaus.

Le fait que quelqu'un d'autre dans cet immeuble en avait après Rin le rendait malade, il ne pouvait rester ici. Comment s'était quand il touchait Rin intimement…cela semblait être des années auparavant…quand il le forçait, lui faisait du mal et le faisait pleuré. Et deux autre fois, quand il lui avait donné un orgasme. Il se souvenait du visage de Rin quand il avait joui. Tellement immoral, si profanateur, tellement absolument somptueux. Oh attend…il y avait cette fois-là avant celle-ci…la première…

Rin releva son regard sur lui mais ne dit rien, comme l'autre homme était déjà parti dans son monde. A la place, il commença à vérifier leurs affaires. "Ah, celle-là à perdu un bouton." Il sorti une des chemises grise de son professeur. "Est-ce qu'on a une aiguille et un peu de fil ? Je peux la recoudre" il ouvrit un tiroir proche et par chance, trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il avait appris à recoudre les boutons, il le savait c'est tout. Nehaus le regarda alors qu'il travaillait sur le tissu. "Fini !"dit-il après une ou deux minutes, posant l'aiguille et le fils restant.

Nehaus ne résista pas, la tentation était simplement trop grande. Donc il avait appris à recoudre les boutons. Pendant que Rin regardait de plus près ce qu'il avait accompli, il vint vers lui et s'assit sur le même lit, derrière lui, se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

"Excellent en cuisine, satisfaisant en couture, excessivement casse-pied…" il se pencha d'avantage, de façon à ce que le dos de Rin touche presque son torse. Sa tête était tout à côté de celle de Rin alors que ses deux mains étaient soudainement placées sur la poitrine de Rin, la tâtant. "Et regarde ça, t'es toujours un mec !" Il frotta la paume de ses mains contre la poitrine de Rin.

Rin glapis et sursauta, se libérant de la prise de l'autre homme. "Qu'est-ce que tu FAIS ?" son visage était tout rouge. Il ne venait rien de se passer ! Ça ne s'était jamais produit ! Nehaus ne venait pas de le harcelé ! Même si s'était juste une blague, pour se moquer de lui ! Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, trop honteux pour faire un autre mouvement.

"Regarde-toi." Ricana Nehaus. Il se leva lui aussi du lit, et s'avança vers Rin, qui recula jusqu'à ce qu'il ait entré en contact avec le mur. "Nous n'avons pas fini la conversation que nous avons eu dans la rue, tu te souviens ?" Rin le regarda avec incrédulité alors qu'il venait de se posé devant lui, vraiment très proche de lui. "Veux-tu toujours que je te montre ce que ma bite peu faire ?" il plongea sa main sous la chemise de Rin, caressant la peau nue de son abdomen. Ah, c'était si agréable…après si longtemps, c'était comme une dose pour un drogué.

Il se prit un tel coup de poing dans la figure qu'il pensa avoir perdu une dent où deux. Un petit détail qu'il avait oublié, c'était que maintenant que Rin n'avait plus le serment, ne pas avoir ses flammes ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre comme un humain normal. Il posa une main sur la partie gauche de son visage. Il pouvait sentir que son nez avait commencé à saigner. Mince, ce gamin savait comme balancer un crochet ! Il était incapable de se tourné pour le regarder en face. Il avait eu exactement ce qu'il avait mérité.

"Ne me rabaisse pas." Entendit il Rin lui annoncé froidement. "Le fait que je suis plus jeune ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas me battre. Je croyais que tu savais ça." Rin était sérieux. Il recula. "Ne t'avise plus jamais de te foutre de moi comme ça. Je te démolirais !" lui dit-il durement, et il quitta la pièce, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

_D'accord, là c'était de ma faute._ Pensa Nehaus, alors qu'il regardait le sang sur sa main qui avait coulé de son nez. Il s'essuya avec un torchon, et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Ça laisserait probablement une marque sur sa pommette. Il savait que Rin était fort, il s'était battu avec lui, mais il avait effectivement oublié que Rin pouvait résister, maintenant qu'il n'était plus handicapé par un tour de magie. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tenté à nouveau de le violé, c'était juste que…il voulait lui apprendre qui sait qui commandait ici, lui faire comprendre pour qu'il ne lui désobéisse plus. Et peut-être, mais alors peut-être, était-ce un acte possessif contre la menace à laquelle il venait juste d'être confronté. Mais il était celui qui n'avait pas pris de gants.

Il attendit pendant quelques minutes, mais Rin ne sorti pas de la salle de bain. Il soupira, s'avança et frappa à la porte. "Rin." Pas de réponse. "Rin, je m'excuse. C'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dut te faire ce que je t'ai fait. D'accord ?" encore une fois, le silence. "Je l'aurait pas vraiment fait, tu sais ça." Ouais, c'est ça. Même lui n'était pas sûr de ça. "Je t'ai fait peur ?"

La porte s'ouvrit abruptement et Rin lui lança un regard glacial. La dernière phrase avait marché sur sa fierté. Il passa devant Nehaus sans lui dire quoi que ce soit, et se rassit sur le lit, lui tournant le dos et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Comment gérer ce garçon ? Il n'avait pas seulement à faire attention à leurs ennemis, mais s'occuper de Rin aussi. Il n'avait pas le temps de ce concerné à des caprices d'adolescents ! bien qu'il ait une bonne raison pour cette fois…

"Allez, lève-toi !" Nehaus lui lança une veste. "On va à Notre Dame."

Rin oublia tout en un éclair. "Vraiment ?" son sourire atteignait ses oreilles_. Remercions Dieu qu'il soit __niait_, pensa Nehaus. Ils quittèrent rapidement l'hôtel. Rin était dans son monde, alors que Nehaus ne pouvait se défaire d'un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être que cela venait de ce qui était arrivé plus tôt, il espérait que ce soit le cas. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée pour eux d'allée dans une église. Il avait offert l'idée sans vraiment y réfléchir, sachant que ça lui remonterait le moral. Et ça avait marché. Et aussi tôt qu'ils furent devant ce bâtiment fantasmagorique, le souffle de Rin s'arrêta pratiquement.

"S'est incroyable." Ce contenta il de dire.

"Ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober les mouches." Commenta Nehaus et il eut un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule en récompense.

"J'ai toujours rêvé de venir ici." Dit simplement Rin. "On peut aller à l'intérieur ?"

Nehaus hésita. Ce n'était pas sage de tenté leur chance comme ça. "Je ne pense pas..."

"S'il te plaaaaiiiiit ? S'il te plait ?" oh merde, Rin lui faisait les yeux de chiot ! Il essaya de l'ignorer, mais sa résistance s'effondra après seulement une dizaine de secondes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Rin ne pouvait pas tout simplement lâcher l'affaire ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se désintéresser de ce genre de choses ? Nehaus se souvint qu'il était déjà venu une fois dans cette église. Il lui vint une idée.

"Suis-moi." Il prit Rin par la main et le guida à l'intérieur. Ils grimpèrent vite une série de marches, tournant à un angle. C'était interdit, alors ils virent attention à ne pas être vu. "Personne n'a l'autorisation de venir par ici, uniquement ceux qui s'occupe des sculptures." Il informa Rin." Mais nous faisons une exception. Regarde où tu mets les pieds." Rin sera la main qui tenait la sienne, en réponse. Après deux minutes, ils avaient atteint le balcon extérieur. Avec de grand yeux, Rin s'en approcha, si accaparer par son ébahissement qu'il en eu presque peur. Paris tout entier s'étendait devant lui, et juste à côté de lui se trouvait de monstrueuse mais artistique gargouilles. Nehaus fit un petit sourire, se tenant en retrait juste derrière lui. "Tu aimes bien ?" Ils étaient en haut du bâtiment.

Rin se tourna et lui rendit son sourire." Merci." Dit-il, et il le pensait. "J'aurais jamais cru venir un jour ici…et que je verrais cette vue." Il regarda à nouveau la ville en bas. "C'est si beau." Murmura-t-il. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Rin prenne à nouveau la parole. "C'était l'histoire préféré de Yukio…le Bossu de Notre Dame." Se souvint-il. "Je me rappelle, nous avions des livres, des films, des cartes postales de la cathédrale, tout ! J'ai toujours voulu voir de quoi la vue avait l'air d'ici…qu'est-ce que Quasimodo voyait tous les jours, quand il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de l'église, quand il sonnait les cloches, qu'es qu'il avait vue avec Esméralda !" Rin sourit tristement. "Je suppose que Yukio a déjà dû voir ça, lors de mission, mais c'est toujours…" _important pour moi._ Pensa Rin. Le sourire n'avait jamais quitté son visage.

"Gamin, tu sais quoi ?" Nehaus s'approcha et se positionna juste à côté de lui. Il se contenta de le regarder, et Rin lui rendit son regard. Nehaus lu fit de nouveau un sourire doux. "Tu es adorable." Lui dit-il. Il n'avait eu aucun problèmes à le dire, parce que ça n'abritait pas de mauvaises intentions, ce n'était pas pernicieux; c'était un simple fait.

Rin senti instantanément le sang de son corps s'accumuler dans ses joues. "Qu'es ce qui t'arrive ?" murmura il avant de détourné sa tête. Son cœur battait la chamade et il se sentait bizarre. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ça…et c'était sérieux. "Hum…merci…je suppose." Dit-il, toujours embarrassé. _Pas que ça me rende heureux où autre…peut-être._

"Pas besoins de dire merci pour des faits." Nehaus haussa les épaules. "Devons-nous partir ? Tu veux rester encore un peu ?"

"En fait…" une idée naissait dans la tête de Rin. Il courut dans les escaliers et Nehaus le suivi. Ils passèrent à travers le clocher, mais Rin voulait aller ailleurs. Ils arrivèrent finalement au centre de la cathédrale, juste au-dessus de l'énorme motif ressemblant à une fleur. "C'est là !" cria Rin joyeusement. "C'est ici que Quasimodo a soulevé Esméralda et a crié 'asile'!" il sauta pour grimpé sur le marbre et se senti comme si le monde lui appartenait. "Waouh !"

"Tu vas tomber!" Nehaus l'attrapa par la chemise et le tira en arrière, inquiet de ce qui pourrait arriver. Rin perdit l'équilibre et tomba droit dans les bras de Nehaus, qui les serra fermement autour de lui. "Ne refait plus ça !" c'était si chaud ici; Rin pouvait sentir dans son dos que le cœur de son professeur battait vite. Une nouvelle fois, les cheveux de Rin était si proche du visage de Nehaus qu'il pouvait les sentir…ce doux parfum de roses…il en voulait désespérément plus…il s'en foutait de vendre son âme au diable…juste un peu plus…

Un petit bruit le tira de sa transe. Il connaissait ce bruit. C'était le même bruit que faisait un pistolet quand on enlevait la sécurité. Il lâcha Rin et regarda derrière. Rien. Rin l'avait entendu lui aussi.

"C'était quoi ?" demanda il a voix basse.

"On y va." Nehaus prit la main de Rin et ils commencèrent à courir. "Ils nous observent." il créa un genre de cercle protecteur invisible autour d'eux, pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiété d'être soudainement atteint par une balle. Comment ? Comment était-il possible que ce soit arrivé si tôt ? Puis ce fut l'évidence pour lui : l'hôtel ! Ils ne pouvaient plus y retourné ! "Nous devons changer nos plans." Dit-il à Rin, dès qu'ils eurent fait un pas dehors. Leur destination suivante était Berlin, en Allemagne, mais maintenant il n'y avait plus moyen d'aller là-bas. Ils avaient besoin d'un endroit où quelqu'un pourrait les cacher. Un endroit qu'ils connaissaient bien…

Nehaus réalisa que Paris n'était pas la dernière ville dans laquelle il ne voulait pas allé avec Rin. C'était simplement la suivante. La véritable dernière était celle dans laquelle ils s'apprêtaient à aller maintenant. Ils attrapèrent un taxi et Nehaus lui ordonna d'allait directement à l'aéroport. Rin avait presque les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'il regarda la Tour Eiffel dans le lointain. Il avait tellement envie d'aller là-bas…

Nehaus le remarqua. "Ne t'avise pas de geindre !"

"Je n'ai rien dit !" répondit Rin, mais avec un visage qui disait 'ont viens d'annuler Noel'. Ils n'étaient pas restés à Paris, pas même pour deux heures ! C'était un tel gâchis ! Sans oublier que tous leurs vêtements étaient restés à l'hôtel ! Qui avait bien put les trouver si vite ? Bordel !

Ils se précipitèrent dans l'aéroport après quelques minutes. "Deux billets pour Varsovie." Commanda Nehaus, un peu essoufflé. Il se tourna vers Rin. "Nous allons en Pologne."

_Pologne…Sa terre natale !_ Réalisa Rin, abasourdi. Pendant ce temps, Nehaus réfléchissait intensément. S'il se souvenait bien de l'avis qu'avait donner Méphisto à Shura avant qu'il ne parte, c'était que le Pape voulait rien vivant pour une bonne raison, pour l'exécuter plus tard. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de risque que l'avion s'écrase soudainement. Mais et si c'était un piège ? S'ils s'étaient montré volontairement pour les attirer vers la Pologne pour il ne savait quelle raisons ? Ils devaient savoir qui il était, et il était facile de deviner qu'il choisirait la Pologne pour se cacher. Peut-être devra-t-il préférer un autre pays ? Dons ils devraient alors avancé dans le noir et ça sera deux fois plus dangereux. La Pologne était sa patrie après tout. Et peut-être avait il fait tout un plat pour rien, mais ça c'était très peu probable.

Rin s'endeuillait toujours de ne pas avoir vue la Tour Eiffel. Il commença à s'agiter. Tirant sur la main de Nehaus. Grognant. Nehaus l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans l'avion, mais au bout de quelques minutes, quelques veines étaient ressorties sur son front. Dès le décollage, Rin laissa échapper un petit gémissement plaintif. Nehaus en eu assez.

"QUOI, à la fin !" il se tourna et lui aboya dessus, s'attirant quelques regards désapprobateurs de la part des autres passagers.

"J'avais juste envie d'aller à la Tour Eiffel." Murmura Rin. "J'étais à Paris et je n'ai pas visité l'endroit qui es absolument à voir !"

"d'accord, d'accord, tu sais quoi ?" s'il ne disait pas ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, il aurait à supporter les plaintes de Rin pendant le reste du voyage, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire. "Quand tout sera terminé, je t'emmènerait à Paris encore une fois, pour voir la Tour Eiffel. Content maintenant ?"

Rin se tourna vers lui. "Tu le promets ?" il lui lança un regard suspicieux. "Avec ton argent ?"

"Je te le promet." _Mais arrête de me gonfler ! __Je__ t'__emmènerai__ au Bahamas si je le __devais__ !...et je ne suis pas ton __portemonnaie__ ! __Mais__ si ça te fait taire…_

"Je me souviendrais de cette promesse. Tu feras mieux de la tenir." Rin souri légèrement et se calma finalement. Le reste du vol se passa paisiblement, et très vite, ils eurent atteint la capitale de la Pologne, Varsovie. Rin n'eut pas le temps de faire l'idiot autour, parce que Nehaus l'attrapa et le jeta dans un taxi dès qu'ils eurent un pied dans la rue. Il dit quelque chose en polonais au conducteur et ils partirent. Rin était étonner par le naturel avec lequel son professeur parlait cette langue, comme facilement et sans efforts les mots sortaient de sa bouche, il dû se rappeler à lui-même que ce pays était son pays natal. Rin regarda à l'extérieur. Il y avait une aura différente comparé à tous les endroits qu'ils avaient visités jusqu'ici. C'était plus proche de la nature, plus calme, plus silencieux. C'était comme si Nehaus était originaire d'un autre monde, différent du sien…Rin se demanda si s'était là qu'était sa famille. Cela lui causa un peu de mélancolie.

La voiture laissa vite Varsovie derrière. Tous ce que Rin vit pendant un moment ce fut des arbres. Il retourna son regard sur Nehaus, perplexe. "Tu verras." Le rassura son professeur. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une autre ville dans la banlieue de Varsovie. Ils sortirent de la voiture, restant les eus dans les rues de cette ville. "Ici s'est Zielonka." Nehaus informa Rin. "C'est ma ville natale."

"Ta…" les yeux de Rin s'agrandirent. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait sa maison ici ? La maison dans laquelle il avait vécu avec…

"Allons-y." Nehaus prit Rin par la main et ils commencèrent à marcher sur le pavé, à une cadence normale. Rin regardait autour de lui curieusement. Quelque chose lui faisait pensée un vieux conte de fée. Des gens passaient devant eux, les fixant. "Il y a beaucoup de gens dans ce quartier qui me connaissent. Mais ça fait vraiment longtemps que je ne suis pas venu donc je suppose que la plupart m'auront oublié. C'était comme si Nehaus se parlait à lui-même. Rin remonta ses yeux sur lui. "Bon, même si c'était le cas…" ils arrivèrent devant une petite taverne locale. Nehaus ouvrit la porte.

Rin regarda à l'intérieur. Les murs était constitués de pierre et les tables, les chaises et le bar était en bois. C'était une taverne traditionnelle et classique, où les gens pouvaient manger ou simplement boire s'ils le voulaient. Les murs étaient décorés de bois et de têtes de cerfs. Derrière le bar il y avait des étagères abritant chaque boisons et forme d'alcool que connaissait Rin. Il n'y avait encore personne ici, excepté une femme dans la moitié de la quarantaine, qui remettait chaque bouteille en place. Elle était blonde et potelée, avec des joues roses. Quand elle se tourna pour les regarder, elle se figea pratiquement.

"Igor…?" dit-elle, sous le choc. Nehaus ne répondit pas; il se contenta d'entrée d'avantage avec Rin, la regarda intensément. "Oh mon dieu, Igor c'est toi !" réalisa la femme, criant en polonais. Elle sorti de derrière le bar et s'approcha d'eux, ne voulant pas en croire ses yeux, qui commençaient à devenir humides.

"Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Anya." Répondit Nehaus, en polonais lui aussi. Rin le regarda avec interrogation. "C'est Anya, une de mes cousines." Il expliqua dans leur langue. "Depuis que j'ai quitté la Pologne, nous nous écrivons de temps en temps. Et elle la dernière famille qui me reste."

"Oh…**hello** !" Rin lui tendit la main et la salua en anglais. Il sentait qu'elle était très importante.

"Oh ça alors, quel enfant adorable !" glapis elle dans sa langue. "**Hello to you too !"** lui dit-elle avec enthousiasme en anglais, et ils échangèrent une poignée de main. Rin lui fit n large sourire. "Et toi: honte à toi !" elle retourna à sa langue et pointa Nehaus du doigt, qui roula des yeux. "Ca fait quinze ans que je te supplie de revenir en Pologne, et tu étais toujours contre ! Et maintenant du entre simplement ici, tenant un gamin à peine presque adulte par la main ! Tu ne m'avais même pas dit que tu en avais un ! Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne t'ai pas remarié ?"

Des flammes commencèrent à entourer Nehaus. "Pour la DERNIERE putain de fois, ce n'est PAS mon gosse ! Pas le mien ! NON !"Anya eu une goutte de sueur sur la tempe et Rin devina presque ce qu'ils venaient de dire, même s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre la langue. Nehaus devenait fou à chaque fois que quelqu'un le prenait pour son fils. _Bon, c'est compréhensible._ Pensa amèrement Rin. Qui voudrait avoir le fils de Satan…

"D'accord, d'accord !" Anya mis ses mains en l'air en défense. Puis elle se pencha vers Rin. "Je crois que tu vas bien t'entendre avec mon fils !" lui dit-elle en anglais, et Rin fit un effort pour la comprendre. "Eh, David ! Ramène tes fesses par ici. Nous avons des invités !" cria-t-elle en polonais. Depuis une porte menant au cellier, un garçon blond, mince et grand apparu. Il avait des taches de rousseur et une peau pâle, mais il semblait joyeux. Après un bref échange de salutations, qu'il ait rencontré son oncle pour la première fois et autre, David et Rin s'assirent à l'une des tables et essayèrent de communiqué proprement. Des clients commencèrent à entrer tandis qu'il commençait à faire noir dehors, et l'endroit s'emplit graduellement de gens. Nehaus était assis à l'un des tabourets du bar, pendant qu'Anya lui servait de la vodka. "Tu vois, je me souviens de ta boisson favorite après tout ce temps !" dit-elle, après quelques heures, quand elle trouva le temps entre deux services.

"Waouh, je suis honoré." Dit Nehaus avec ennuie et il prit une gorgé, surveillant Rin, qui était toujours à la table un peu plus loin.

"Même si tu n'avais que vingt-trois ans quand tu es parti…" la voix d'Anya s'atténua. "Nous avions l'habitude de boire pas mal à cette époque."

"Ouais c'est vrai." Nehaus baissa les yeux, regardant les glaçons dans son verre. Avec Michelle…"je ne suis plus la même personne qu'à cette époque." Dit-il, et Anya le regarda avec inquiétude. "J'ai fait des choses terribles. Si tu savais, tu ne me reconnaitrait même plus." Il regarda Rin une fois de plus. _Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un violeur de base_. Il se souvint comment Rin luttait sous lui les premières fois. Comment il tourna la tête et fermait les yeux, essayant de faire barrière contre tout ça. _Rin…Rin…je ne veux pas…je ne savais pas…pardonne moi ! _C'était mauvais, la boisson commençait à avoir de l'effet sur lui. Même si sa tolérance était très élevée, son état émotionnel n'aidait pas. Il s'arrêta de boire immédiatement. Il retourna son regard sur Anya.

Anya se pencha sur le bar, s'approchant de lui. "Ce gamin…" elle désigna Rin avec ses yeux. Nehaus se tourna et le regarda de riait et s'amusait visiblement. D'autres adolescents de leur âge s'étaient assis avec eux, ils semblaient très intéressés et excité par la nationalité et les origines de Rin. Ils essayaient d'apprendre à Rin des mots de polonais, et il essayait de leur en apprendre des japonais. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'eux aussi se mettent à boire. "Qui est-il, Igor ?"

"Un de mes élèves." Nehaus regarda sa cousine droit dans les yeux. "Ecoute, Anya, j'ai juré que je ne reviendrait plus dans cette ville après ce qui est arrivé. Tu le sait très bien." Anya baissa tristement ses yeux. " Et je suis ici maintenant parce que je suis dans une situation serré. Tout irait bien s'il ne s'agissait que de moi, mais…" ses yeux revinrent sur Rin. "Mon patron m'a confié sa sécurité. Il y a des gens après nous. J'ai besoin que tu nous cache !"

Anya fit un pas de recul. "Je ne sais pas…" dit-elle à contre cœur. "Je ne sais pas dans quelle merdier tu es…j'ai une vie tranquille et normale avec ma famille et j'ai envie que ça reste ainsi."

"Je ne demande pas beaucoup. Juste la clé de la chambre que tu as achetée dans la pension en ville. Tu là toujours ?" il savait que les chances étaient minces, mais…

Anya le fixa pendant un instant. "D'accord." Dit-elle finalement. "Je l'ai toujours." _Oui !_ pensa Nehaus. Anya chercha dans la poche de sa robe et en retira une vieille clé. "Mais," elle interrompit sa joie, "J'ai besoin de savoir qui va y entrer. Je veux savoir à qui je donne refuge."

Nehaus plissa les yeux. "_Je_ vais rentrer dedans. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?"

Anya serra la clé dans son poing. "Quelle est ta relation avec ce garçon, Igor ? Tu te retournes vers lui toute les cinq secondes !" _Tu l'as __adopté__, pas vrai ? __Ou__ du moins tu __penses__ qu'il peu comblé le vide !_

"C'est mon boulot, voilà pourquoi !" Nehaus grinça des dents. Mince, ça fouineuse de cousine était resté fouineuse peu importe les années. "Je peux-tu juré, il n'est pas à moi ! Je n'ai aucun enfant illégitime ! Que veut tu que je fasse, te fournir des test ADN ?" Anya continua de le fixé. "Oh, pour l'amour de dieu, je m'en fou complètement de lui ! C'est juste mon travail !"

"Se-nsei…" entendit il bredouiller. Il se tourna et vit Rin, chancelant. "Sensei…Viens et bois avec nous !" parvint il finalement à dire, et il tomba sur Nehaus, qui parvint tout juste à le soutenir. "Allez…" Rin se frotta lascivement contre lui. "On…bois…"

David arriva en courant. "Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il n'a seulement prit que cinq verre de vodka."

_Seulement ? T'es taré ?_ Le gronda Nehaus intérieurement. "Il n'a pas autant l'habitude de boire que nous ici. Eh Rin !" il secoua le garçon doucement. Rin le regarda avec des yeux embrouillé. "Concentre-toi !" effort futile. Apparemment, c'était la première fois qu'il buvait autant, si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il buvait. Nehaus soupira et l'étreignit. "Là, là." Dit-il, lui frottant le dos. Rin tomba mollement dans ses bras. Nehaus l'attrapa et le jeta par-dessus son épaule. Rin gloussa doucement. "Devant ces circonstances, nous partons." Il informa Anya. Il tendit sa main vers elle. "La clé, si tu veux bien."

"Ne prend tu pas ton travail très au sérieux. J'admire ton zèle !" elle lui donna la clé et lui tira pratiquement la langue, comme elle le faisait quand ils étaient enfants. Nehaus avait envie de la frapper, mais il se contrôla. "Reviens me voir pour me la rendre !" lui cria-t-elle, alors qu'il était déjà dehors. Il savait à quoi pensait sa cousine. Qu'il s'était attaché à Rin. Qu'il l'avait adopté où un truc du genre. Et c'était vrai. Anya ne pourrai jamais imaginer ce que Nehaus ressentait vraiment pour Rin. Personne ne pouvait imaginer. C'était simplement trop fou.

Il arriva à la pension en quelques minutes de marche et entra dans la chambre sans aucun problème. C'était tout comme dans ses souvenirs. Il jeta Rin sur le lit, qui tomba dessus avec un gloussement d'enthousiasme. "Encore ! Encore !" il sauta dessus, comme si s'était un trampoline. Nehaus roula des yeux et ne lui répondit même pas. Il commença à retirer son trench-coat. Rin grogna et commença et rouler d'un côté à l'autre. Puis, il finit par s'arrêter. Ses yeux fixé sur son professeur, tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son vêtement. Une idée naquit en lui.

"Sensei." Dit-il soudainement, et il sembla complétement sobre.

Nehaus le regarda, accrochant le trench-coat sur le porte manteau. "Quoi ?"

Les lèvres de Rin formèrent un sourire tordu. Il se leva du lit, bougeant avec des mouvements séduisant. "Eh, sensei…" sa voix étant basse et incitatrice. Il s'approcha de Nehaus avec de petits pas. Nehaus s'était figé sur place. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de respirer, pour son cœur de battre normalement, quand Rin vint se tenir devant lui, se pencha précautionneusement et commença à frotté leur corps l'un contre l'autre. "Eh…" répéta il, frottant sa cuisse contre celle de l'autre homme, avançant son visage plus prêt. Nehaus pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Rin dans son cou, alors que le garçon disait : "Pourquoi ne pas _baiser._"


	15. Hurt you

**Auteur : HelenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 15 : Hurt You**

_Pourquoi ne pas baiser…_

Le temps s'était arrêté pour Nehaus, il regarda incrédule, le jeune garçon ivre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Rin frottaient toujours leur cuisses l'une contre l'autre, s'appuyant sur lui et le regardant avec des yeux mi-clos, plein de désir, des joues rosies, et des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il suppliait d'être baiser de façon insensé. Nehaus ne pouvait plus que sentir la chaleur corporelle du garçon et son souffle, qui sortait en de petits halètements. Son membre se trouva incroyablement durci rien qu'à cette simple vue. Il restait là, figé, pétrifié, trop terrifié pour faire le moindre mouvement. Il détourna le regard, essayant de ne pas se perdre dans ces yeux bleus séducteur. S'il cédait à la tentation…Méphisto prendrait son âme…mais il s'en foutait, ce n'était pas comme si il allait au paradis de toute façon, plus important, Rin…

"Q Quoi ?" parvint-il finalement à demander, la voix quelque peu éraillé par le choc et le désarroi.

Rin gloussa. "Baissoooon, sen-sei." Il traina le 'o' volontairement, le faisant sonner encore plus sensuel, tandis qu'il attrapait Nehaus par le col et cette fois frottait son torse entier contre l'homme. "Aller…ça va être _amusant._" Rin se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura dans l'oreille gauche de Nehaus. Puis il lécha ses lèvres dans une attitude sexy, faisant un clin d'œil. Nehaus était tout à fait certain qu'il avait l'érection la plus dure dont il n'ait jamais fait l'expérience. C'en était trop.

"Ah, non, non, Rin attend !" Il saisit Rin par le bras et l'éloigna de lui. _C'était mauvais, c'était mauvais, c'était __extrêmement mauvais !_ Il avait même commencé à sueur. Il n'avait jamais autant voulu Rin, mais il savait. Il était un adulte, il était sobre, et même si Rin le demandait, ça ne serait pas une excuse pour prendre un adolescent enivré ! "On ne peut pas…" il avait juré, plus jamais il ne ferait du mal à Rin de cette façon ! Ni même d'aucune autre façon ! S'il faisait _ça_… oh il voulait si désespérément le faire…le lit n'était qu'à deux pas, et ça n'aidait pas. Sa prise sur les bras de Rin se resserra, et le visage de Rin montra une expression innocente et surprise. C'était tout aussi tentant pour Nehaus que sa précédente expression séductrice. _Pousse-le simplement !_ Une voix se fit entendre dans la tête de Nehaus. _Pousse le et s'il cri, tu arrêteras. Pousse le e__st apprend lui le sexe !...Non…si je fais ça; notre relation actuelle changera; ça n'aura pas d'importance si je m'arrête…et si nous le faisons effectivement, il le regrettera assurément le lendemain…qu'est-ce que je pourrai alors lui dire ? Que je ne pouv__ais pas tenir face à un garçon bourré ?...mais et s'il le voulait vraiment ? Ce pourrait être ma dernière chance ! Et je veux toujours être avec lui…! Je ne peux pas gaspiller une telle opportunité !_

Rin observait tandis que Nehaus pouvait sentir son cerveau frire face à son intense débat interne. Il pouvait dire que cet homme faisait de son mieux pour se sortir de cette situation, et qu'il était particulièrement dans l'inconfort. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté. Doucement, il commença à rire. Nehaus s'en rendit compte et arrêta d'angoisser. Très vite, Rin éclata franchement de rire. Nehaus le regarda avec perplexité.

"Je rigole, je rigole !" Rin ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. "Tu aurais dû voir ta tête, tu as totalement flippé !" Rin fit un pas en arrière et se laissa tomber sur le lit, ne s'arrêtant pas de rire.

_JE VAIS LE TUER ! _ Nehaus leva son poing, essayant de contrôler sa colère. _Plaisanter…mais bien sûr ! _" Oh, tu rigolais, hein ?" Il parvint miraculeusement à rester composé, bien que la veine qui pulsait sur son front fût bien visible. "Tu ferai bien de ne pas faire souvent ce genre de blague. Qu'aurait tu fais si j'avais dit oui ?"

Une nouvelle vague de rire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Rin. "Ouais, c'est ça ! Comme si c'était possible !"

"Impossible, hein ?" Nehaus souri amèrement. Oh, douce ironie de tous les paradis ! Quand devra il mettre fin à ces jours, maintenant ? Où devait-il attendre demain ?

Rin se fatigua de rire; ses joues commençaient même à lui faire mal. Il était étendu sur le lit avec son dos contre le matelas, quand il senti une petite brulure vraiment inconfortable dans son estomac. Son sourire s'effaça et il s'assit, prenant de grandes inspirations. Ça ne passa pas. C'était comme si quelque chose bougeait dans ses organes. "Je me sens…bizarre…" dit-il finalement, serrant sa main contre son ventre, essayant de stoppé la sensation. "Bizarre…"

Nehaus soupira. "Lève-toi. Viens." Il s'approcha de Rin, le prit par le bras et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. Rin le regarda sans comprendre. "Je sais ce que je fais." Le rassura Nehaus, et fit s'agenouillé Rin en face des toilettes. Avant que Rin ne puisse comprendre, il se retrouva à vomir ses tripes. "Sérieusement, un ventre presque vide et cinq verre de vodka, à quoi pensait-tu ?" ça voix avec un ton compatissant alors qu'il tenait le front de Rin pendant que le garçon vomissait tout l'alcool qu'il avait consommé. "Tu as de la chance que ton corps le rejette."

Rin respirait lourdement, essayant de se calmer. C'était si répugnant; il ne voulait pas que son professeur le regarde ! Mais le plus important, ça faisait horriblement mal et il se sentait merdique ! Sa tête tournait, il ne pouvait pas se concentré et il pouvait sentir son estomac se contracter violement, essayant de rejeter la substance empoisonné. Il se sentait vidé, et pourtant il tentait toujours d'expulser d'avantage, mais il n'y avait plus rien… "Ça fait mal…ça fait mal !" cria-il. C'était nouveau pour lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était un peu effrayant…

"Chut. Tout va bien." Il senti la main de Nehaus frottait son dos de façon rassurante. "Ce n'est rien. Ça va aller." Rin laissa échapper un cri douloureux alors que son estomac se contractait une fois de plus. Il essaya de vomir pour se soulager, mais il n'y avait vraiment plus rien à rendre. "Je suis là, Rin" Nehaus maintenait toujours son front. Cela calma Rin. "Tu dois tout sortir, aller."

"J-Je ne peux…plus…je n'ai plus…" Rin ferma les yeux, honteux. "Plus…jamais…" il ne boirait plus jamais la moindre goutte d'alcool !

"Bon, je crois que tu as compris la leçon." Lui dit Nehaus. "Tu te sent mieux maintenant ?" après quelques minutes, une fois qu'il fut certain que Rin ne rendrait plus, Nehaus l'aida à se relever. "Met donc un peu d'eau froide sur ton visage et dans ton cou. Tu te sentira mieux." Instruit il au garçon, Rin obéi. L'eau froid le rafraichi et le revitalisa. Après cela, Nehaus le ramena au lit et le fit s'allongé, le couvrant d'un drap. "Allonge-toi sur le côté, jamais sur le dos." Il arrangea la position de Rin. Le garçon laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Oui, c'était définitivement mieux sur le côté. Nehaus se releva et ouvrit la fenêtre. "Désolé s'il fait froid, mais l'air frais te fera du bien." Il se retourna vers lui. "Et non n'avons plus de pyjamas, désolé."

"C'est bon. " Rin rit doucement. "On dormira tout nu."

"Tu parles en dormant." Même Nehaus souri légèrement, comprenant que Rin ne faisait que continuer la blague de plus tôt. Il semblait totalement sobre maintenant…et un peu triste.

"Je suis désolé…" laissa échapper Rin. "Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à voir ça…s'était dégoutant…" il cacha son visage avec la couverture. Il avait toujours honte de lui pour avoir ainsi perdu le contrôle de ses actes et n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse un jour s'en remettre…

Nehaus recommença à soupirer et retourna vers Rin, s'asseyant au bord du lit juste à côté de lui. "Donc tu coir que moi je n'ai jamais été ivre ?" lui dit-il. Rin rabaissa la couverture et le regarda. "J'ai eu ton âge moi aussi, tu sais. Et j'avais l'habitude de boire _beaucoup_ !" Nehaus fit un léger sourire. Rin prit une position plus confortable sur l'oreiller, le regardant toujours, coulant en entendre plus. "La raison pour laquelle je sais quoi faire en cas de cuite est parce que je suis passé par là, fais-moi confiance, des centaines de fois !" il ricana doucement, se rappelant que lui aussi il disait qu'il ne boirait plus après avoir eu la gueule de bois, et pourtant il était dans le bar sans faute avec ses ami la soirée suivante. "C'était la première fois, hein ?"

Rin acquiesça. "Pardon." S'excusa-il encore. "Tout le monde buvait si naturellement…je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse…"

"Ne t'enquête pas de ça. Je sais ce que tu veux dire." Répondit Nehaus. "Je me souviens, cette fois-là où j'étais avec Michelle…" il s'arrêta. Parler de Michelle à Rin ? Elle était juste venue comme ça dans la conversation…il s'arrêta de parler, préférant baiser le regard. Michelle…il se souvint que le cimetière où elle est leurs enfants étaient enterré était tout proche…peut être devrai il y allé. Ouais, avec quel type de courage ? Quoi de neuf dans ta vie chéri ? Ah, pas grand-chose mon cœur, j'ai juste violé un adolescent…oh, et la meilleure ? Je suis tombé amoureux de lui ! Terrible ! Il n'aurait même pas dû remettre un pied en Pologne, encore moins Varsovie ou Zielonka !

Soudainement, il senti une main recouvrir la sienne. Il se tourna et vis Rin la caresser doucement. "Parle-moi d'elle." Demanda-t-il calmement. L'œil de Nehaus s'écarquilla légèrement. "Je peux comprendre si tu n'as pas envie de parler…encore plus avec moi." Cela fit effectivement mal à Rin d'ajouter ces derniers mots. "Mais j'aimerais savoir…quel genre de personne était-elle ?"

Nehaus hocha la tête en compréhension. "Elle était…la meilleure." Dit-il finalement. "On s'est rencontré au lycée, quand ses parents se sont installé dans mon voisinage. Au début, nous étions seulement dans le même groupe d'amis. Nous…avons développé des sentiments l'un pour l'autre en dernière année, et puisque nous vivions dans une petite société conservatrice, et que nos deux famille étaient plutôt tourné vers la religion, et que j'avais déjà signé pour devenir exorciste, nous nous somme marié à seulement dix-huit ans et avons eu notre premier enfant durant la même année." Les yeux de Rin s'agrandirent. Nehaus pris son regard. "Je sais que ça te semble incroyable, mais à l'époque s'était plutôt commun. Les relations sexuelles avant le mariage étaient interdites, c'était pour ça, et s'était mal vue de ne pas donner vie peu de temps après. "Nehaus fit un sourire mélancolique, se remémorant. "Michelle était joyeuse, généreuse, gracieuse et patiente. Elle était une très belle femme et m'a fait cadeau de deux merveilleux enfants. " Il fit un nouveau sourire, cette fois pour Rin. "Nous avions eu des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Rafael et Isabella."

_Et Satan…A tout détruit. _ Pensa douloureusement Rin. Nehaus aurait pu toujours être avec sa famille, la famille aimante que même maintenant il chérissait tant. Mais Satan avait absolument du joué avec des vies et des sentiments, réduire tout le monde en cendre et laissé Nehaus complétement seul, pour qu'il soit torturé sans fin par des souvenirs et des cicatrices qui ne guériraient jamais, interne et externe. Rin regarda son œil gauche manquant. Parfois cela dégoutait même Rin, de savoir qu'il était originaire de ce _monstre._

"Est-ce que tu as… des photos d'eux ?" demanda-il avec hésitation.

"Oui." Répondit Nehaus. Il prit son portefeuille dans la poche de son pantalon, l'ouvrit et présenta une vielle photo à Rin. "Celle-ci a été prise quelque jours avant…cette nuit." Nehaus dégluti sèchement, mais continua. "Michelle et moi avions vingt-trois ans, Rafael et Isabella en avait cinq."

Rin regarda la photo. C'était effectivement une belle famille. Michelle était une femme magnifique avec une taille fine, de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux violets. Il était évident que les jumeaux avaient le même âge mais ils étaient très différents, juste comme lui et Yukio ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Isabella était une fille avec des cheveux brun et des yeux violet, elle avait l'air sérieuse et mature pour son âge, tandis que de son côté Rafael était souriant, radieux avec des cheveux blond et des yeux bleus. Le visage jeune de Nehaus retint l'attention de Rin. Il avait encore ses deux yeux azure, il souriait gentiment à l'appareil photo, son beau visage n'avait pas encore de ligne marqué et ses cheveux brun l'encadraient gracieusement. Rin devait admettre qu'il était très beau. Ils l'étaient tous. Ils émettaient ce précieux et chaleureux sentiment que seule une vraie famille pouvait donner. "Vous êtes tous très beau." Dit-il en rendant la photo à Nehaus.

Le plus vieux ris légèrement. "Tu le pense ?" il n'avait pas imaginé que c'était ce que Rin allait dire. "Nous étions bien…" dit-il simplement, et sa voix traina. Maintenant était sa chance de tout avoué, de déversé son cœur sur quelqu'un. Il ne l'avait jamais encore fait. "Cette nuit…" commença il, et Rin se reconcentra sur lui. "J'étais de garde cette nuit-là. Le Pape avait une sorte de rituel à accomplir, je n'ai jamais su en quoi consistait réellement ce rituel, mais je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment soucié. Michelle et les enfants étaient venu pour me faire une surprise…" s'était difficiles, mais personne n'avait dit que cela allait être simple. "Tu parles d'une chance, hein ? Ils venaient juste d'arriver quand j'ai entendu un hurlement depuis l'intérieur de la chapelle. J'ai couru à l'intérieur, et avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé, tout était consumé par des flammes bleues."

"Nehaus…" Rin s'assit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme, inquiet. Il ne serait pas sage de le poussé plus loin…

"Non, j'ai besoin d'en parler." Nehaus supporta sa tête avec sa main, mais il reprit : "il ne m'a pas failli longtemps pour comprendre que Satan essayait de posséder le corps des exorcistes. Le chaos régnait partout…quand j'ai réussi à retourner à l'extérieur, il était trop tard." Sa voix avait perdu son âme. "Rafael et Isabella gisait sur le sol. Je me souviens, il neigeait ce jour-là, mais la neige autour d'eux était écarlate. Quelqu'un avait tranché leurs gorges. Je ne me souviens pas s'ils respiraient toujours à ce moment-là, mais je suppose que non. " Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent, horrifié. "L'homme que Satan contrôlait brulait dans les flammes bleues, pourtant…il était en train de…forcer Michelle…" les mots sortaient de plus en plus difficilement, et Rin couvrit sa bouche d'une main, totalement dégouté. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. "Michelle pleurai, criai et il y avait du sang entre ses jambes…j'ai tué l'homme sans même m'en rendre compte…et Satan entra en moi." Nehaus enfoui son visage dans ses mains, il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. "La dernière chose que j'ai entendu avant que je ne la brule fut 'arrête'…quand Satan quitta mon corps, tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi s'était trois squelettes…les restes de ma famille, qui avait disparu pour de bon."

Rin retira la main qu'il avait posée sur Nehaus. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher. Il était le fils de Satan ! Il ne le réalisa complétement que maintenant. Nehaus le regarda et Rin commença à trembler. Il avait peur. Il s'entoura de ses bras et recula, jusqu'à ce que son dos percute le bois derrière les coussins. Il était incapable de s'arrêter de trembler. Il était le fils de Satan, le fils du démon qui avait infligé à Nehaus la pire torture qu'un humain puisse supporter. Il regardait son professeur avec de grands yeux apeuré. C'était juste trop horrible, ce qui s'était passé…

"Rin…" Nehaus tendit une main vers lui, et Rin ferma les yeux, anticipant quelque chose de douloureux. "Rin…es ce que tu as peur de moi ?" demanda il, peiné, tandis qu'il passait précautionneusement ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Rin. Le garçon hocha faiblement la tête. "Pourquoi ?"

"P-parce que…c'était de la faute de Satan…" laissa échappé Rin. "C'était sa faute et je suis là…je suis son fils…et je ne peux rien y faire…et il t'a fait tant de mal…" Rin releva son regard sur lui. "Tu vas t'en prendre à moi ?" _je comprendrai si tu le faisais…_

Le cœur de Nehaus fondit. _Qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu absolument que je lui fasse cette horrible chose ?_ Il se pencha et serra Rin dans ses bras fermement, le gardant dans la chaleur de ses bras. "Tu n'es pas Satan. Ça m'aura peut être pris longtemps pour le réaliser, j'ai peut être fait des erreurs monumentales pour y parvenir, mais maintenant je peux finalement comprendre cela. Tu n'es pas malfaisant, Rin. Tu es un gamin normal." Il savait que Rin avait besoin de ces mots. Plus il en apprenait sur les méfaits de Satan, plus difficile cela devenait pour lui de les entendre.

"Je sais…" murmura Rin. "Je sais qui je suis. Ce n'est pas de moi que nous sommes en train de parler." Le sentiment qu'il oubliait quelque chose de crucial s'intensifia plus que jamais. Etait-ce possible que Nehaus eu un tel changement de cœur durant ces quelques mois depuis qu'il avait tenté de le tuer ? Qu'es ce qui avait changé ? De quelles erreurs parlait-il ? Il se sentait si en sécurité entre ces bras…pourquoi ? "Mais je te remercie pour ces mots." Nehaus le laissa partir. Peut-être était-ce suffisant pour lui…se contenter d'être proche de Rin comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de relations sexuelles…pour le bien de Rin. Il pensa qu'il était temps pour lui de se lever, mais il sentit des doigts chaud s'entrelacé dans les siens. Rin tenait sa main dans les deux siennes, la rapprochant de lui. "Tu m'a ouvert ton cœur, maintenant j'ai besoin que tu me laisse ouvrir le mien."

"Ce n'est pas la peine; je ne l'ai pas fait pour…"

"S'il te plait, écoute-moi ?" Rin le regarda avec ses incroyables yeux bleus. "Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ce n'est même pas une histoire." Nehaus avait envie de le reprendre dans ses bras, mais ça serait franchir la ligne. Il se contenta de rester là et de hoché la tête positivement. Rin prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. "Je sais très bien comment beaucoup de gens me vois. Depuis que je suis petit, je savais que j'étais différent, et ça me faisait peur, et c'était pour ça que je me mettais tellement en colère quand on me traitait de démon. Je suppose qu'au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su ce que j'étais. Depuis que je l'ai appris je ne peux plus rien y faire, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'accepter et apprendre à vivre avec." Rin baissa les yeux, posant son regard sur leurs mains pendant qu'il parlait. "Récemment, je fais des rêves bizarre…" il hésita. "Je suis certain de ne pas être une mauvaise personne. Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne parce que le vieux, Fujimoto Shirô, c'est assurer que je n'en devienne pas une. Il est mon père. Pas Satan, c'est lui." Rin regarda Nehaus droit dans l'œil. "Mais je ne peux pas transmettre ça à tout le monde. Dès qu'ils apprennent que je suis le fils de Satan, ils me détestes déjà."

"Je sais." Répondit Nehaus. La même chose c'était produite avec lui. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour accepter Rin comme il était. Malheureusement pour eux deux, mais surtout pour Rin.

"Au début, je pensais que je m'en foutait." Rin haussa les épaules. "J'avais ma famille et mes amis et je pouvais toujours me battre contre tous les autres. Mais…soudainement…j'ai l'impression qu'on a joué avec mes souvenirs !" Il releva un regard désespérer sur son professeur. "Avant qu'on ne vienne ici, j'ai fait ce rêve dont je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Et à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je le revoyais…je le revoyais lui."

_Danger !_ L'alarme interne de Nehaus sonna furieusement. "Lui…de qui veux-tu parler, Rin ?"

"Je ne sais pas…un homme." Rin serra la main de Nehaus encore plus fermement. "Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, je ne pouvais pas bien entendre sa voix…mais il me faisait quelque chose d'horrible." Rin ne parvenait plus à regarder Nehaus. Il détourna la tête. "Il me violait. Parce que je suis le fils de Satan."

_Je devrais aller me pendre maintenant !_ Pensa Nehaus. Il avait une _vague _idée des évènements auxquels Rin se référait, et ça lui donnait fortement envie de partir et d'aller se jeter sous un train.

"Et je…Je ne pense pas que c'était juste un rêve." Continua Rin. "Ce n'était ni un rêve ni un souvenir. Peut-être que je ne trouverai jamais ce que c'était mais…" Rin retourna enfin ses yeux sur Nehaus et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. "Dès que tu m'a pris sous ta protection, il a disparu." Il posa le dos de la main de Nehaus sur sa joue. "Je ne le vois plus, aussi longtemps que je suis avec toi. Merci."

Rin était toujours vulnérable et sous l'influence de l'alcool, de plus ce qu'il avait appris sur Nehaus l'avait blessé, et l'avait conduit à agir plus sensiblement qu'à son habitude. Nehaus savait que tout reviendrai à la normale au matin, mais maintenant il sentait que c'était à son tour d'avoir envie de vomir. Si Rin s'avait que l'homme qu'il était en train de remercier maintenant était en fait son violeur, ça le tuerai. Mais Nehaus savait. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il ne faisait que tromper et se moquer de Rin, il ne le sauvait pas. "Rin, cet homme…" dit-il avant de s'en rendre compte. "Cet homme était…" Rin releva le regard, perplexe. "…était-il amoureux de toi ?" il se sauva au dernier moment !

"Amoureux ?" demanda Rin, un peu surprit. "Non…je ne crois pas." Il plissa les yeux. "Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?"

Nehaus soupira de soulagement. Il avait presque laissé échapper la vérité ! Puis il redevint sérieux : "Parce que parfois, la passion peu faire aller trop loin." Il le savait. Oh il ne le savait que trop bien. "A tu déjà été amoureux, Rin ?"

Rin rougit légèrement. "Je…Je ne sais pas." Il lâcha la main de Nehaus, s'empara du coussin le plus proche et le serra dans ses bras, relevant ses genoux contre lui. "Je veux dire, Shiemi est mignonne…et adorable…et gentille…et je pense que ça ne serait pas trop mal si on sortait ensemble, tu sais…" il commençait à plonger dans l'embarras." Mais 'amoureux' ça à trop de signification, alors je ne suis pas certain…"

"Alors c'est non." Nehaus se leva, concluant. "L'amour et le désir son des sentiments très forts. Ils peuvent te rendre fou si tu ne les gères pas bien. Et parfois, tu ne peux simplement pas les supporter." Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Le voisinage était calme et il semblait vide. "Tu ne fais que te perdre…"

"C'était comme ça avec Michelle ?" demanda Rin. Nehaus se tourna pour le regardé, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

"Michelle était un amour paisible." Il avait déjà tout dit; il pouvait bien dire cela aussi. "Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y avait pas de passion, mais s'était de l'attirance normale, quelque chose de normal et d'habituel pour la société, sans obstacle où tabou. Pour faire simple, s'était une relation saine et sans accros." Il secoua la tête. "Mais mon second amour était très loin de tout ça."

"Hein ? Second amour ?" Rin lâcha l'oreiller. Ça, il ne s'était pas entendu à l'entendre. " Tu es retombé amoureux, après elle ?"

"Malheureusement." Il dû répondre. "Ça ne s'est pas bien terminé."

"Pourquoi ?"

"D'accord, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on arrête de parler de ma vie sexuelle. Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, t'on estomac est vide." Nehaus s'en alla en direction de la cuisine, mais Rin se mit sur ses genoux, essayant de s'approché de lui.

"Raconte-moi, pourquoi ça s'est terminé ?"

Nehaus entra dans la cuisine, cherchant quelque chose ressemblant à du pain. Il semblait qu'Anya utilisait souvent cet endroit. "Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez entendu ?" il se pencha et regarda ce que Rin faisait à travers la porte qui reliait la cuisine à la chambre. La chambre était toute petite dont toutes les pièces étaient collé ensembles. Une chambre, une cuisine et une salle de bain uniquement. Rin ne dit rien, mais il le regardait toujours résolument. Maudit soit sa curiosité ! "Oh et bien. Ça s'est terminé parce que c'était à sens unique." L'informa-t-il finalement. "J'étais celui qui avait tout commencé mais ça ne marchait pas, alors j'ai tout arrêté. Content ?"

"Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aimé vraiment cette personne." Se fit entendre la voix ferme de Rin.

Nehaus se figea. "Excuse-moi ? Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Tout arrêter juste parce que ça ne marchait pas pour toi ? Cette personne _était_ avec toi, ça ne pouvait pas être à sens unique. Tu as stoppé sans même demander, je me trompe ?" Nehaus ne répondit pas. Il resta simplement dans la cuisine, écoutant la voix de Rin sans le voir. "Tu parles comme si tu ne te souciait pas de ses sentiments du tout. Tu ne t'es même pas battu pour la garder."

Nehaus trouva finalement des toasts. Il en prit un, retourna dans la chambre ou était rien puis l'enfonça dans sa bouche pour le faire enfin taire. "Mange." Lui dit-il, tandis que Rin toussait encore après cette soudaine attaque, néanmoins il croqua dans le toast. S'il était toujours dans la main de Nehaus, Rin aurait été étouffé ! "Et permet moi de garder un peu de ma vie privée pour moi-même. D'accord ?"

"Très bien, mince !" grommela Rin, entre deux bruits de mastication. Il avait faim, mais son estomac n'était pas encore à son mieux. Maintenant il se sentait parfaitement confortable à proximité de Nehaus. Si bien qu'il ne savait pas comme allait faire quand ils retourneraient à l'académie. Quand on partage tant avec une personne, il n'y avait plus que deux options : le regretter pour avoir été une cible facile pour cette personne, parce que vous savez que vous avait fait quelque chose de mal, où se reposer là-dessus, rester connecté à cette personne, parce que vous savez que vous avait fait quelque chose de bien. Rin expérimentait actuellement la deuxième option, donc il se laissa retomber sur le lit et s'endormie avant qu'il ne puisse y pensé. Nehaus l'aimait bien et il était gentil avec lui. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il se réveilla le matin suivant, se sentant mieux. La gueule de bois était passée, grâce aux soins de son professeur, et le jeune demi-démon avait retrouvé son énergie habituelle. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il était toujours tôt, mais le temps n'était pas beau. C'était tout nuageux, sombre, de gros nuage couvraient chaque portion de ciel, il y avait du vent et les feuilles des arbres dansaient avec lui. Rin remercia dieux qu'il soit dans une chambre chaude. Nehaus le vit depuis la porte de la cuisine. "Tu es réveillé ? Viens, y'a du petit déjeuner."

"Ouais, ouais, j'arrive." Rin bailla et s'étira, puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit, mettant ses chaussures. Il marcha paresseusement jusqu'à la cuisine. "On a quoi ?" ça ressemblait trop à un matin d'une famille normale…

"Rien de spécial. Juste des œufs et des toasts. Je suis passé voir Anya et elle ma donner un peu de soupe pour plus tard. " Il désigna la casserole sur la cuisinière. Elle avait un couvercle que Rin n'avait jamais vu avant. Il s'en approcha, très intrigué.

"Chouette ustensile." Comment a-t-il, regardant de plus près. "Est-ce que ça s'ouvre comme ça…?" Il l'attrapa et essaya de l'ouvrir en appuyant.

"Non, att-" mais bien sûr, qui attendrait. Rin poussa sur le mauvais bouton, la casserole était pleine à ras bord, et quand le couvercle s'affaissa violement, il fit craché de la soupe sur le visage de Rin, qui s'était penché trop près pour regarder. Dieux merci, ce n'était pas chaud, mais Rin cria tout de même de surprise, fermant ses yeux et tomba à genoux instinctivement. "Tu ne m'écouteras donc jamais, pas vrai ?" Nehaus vint s'agenouillé à côté de lui, tandis que Rin toussait. Il prit un morceau de tissus de sa poche. "Quel gâchis. " Et il essuya le liquide du visage de Rin avec.

Rin se figea. Tout cela était bien trop familier. Et pas agréablement familier. Il regarda Nehaus avec des yeux ronds. _Quand il a fini de me nettoyer, il va poser sa main sur ma joue. _Il pensa il inconsciemment. Pour sa plus grande peur, ce fut exactement ce qui se produit. Nehaus passa également son pouce sur la joue de Rin, étant quelque peu affectueux. _Et ça c'était parce que avant nous…_ il se rappela de la sensation d'avoir ses cheveux tiré violement. Dans sa bouche…il y avait quelque chose dans sa bouche…gros, dur…il avait dû avaler ce liquide…et avant ça, la douleur brulante dans le bas de son corps…

Nehaus vit le visage de Rin se torde complétement de peur, un fragment de seconde avant que Rin hurle d'horreur et ne le repousse violement. Il s'éloigna si rapidement et brutalement, que son dos heurta les placards. Rin se releva d'un trait, avec ses genoux tremblant qui pouvaient à peine le supporter, il ouvrit un tiroir et en tira un couteau. Avant que Nehaus puisse lui demander ce qui se passait, sa pire crainte se réalisa. "C'ETAIT _TOI_ !" cria Rin à plein poumons. "TOI !" Rin pointa le couteau vers lui, essayant de se protéger. "_Tu_ es l'homme dans mes rêves…Non, dans mes souvenirs !"

_Fais semblant, fais semblant, fait…_"Rin, tu hallucine…" qu'est ce qui avait bien put le faire se souvenir ? Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Si soudainement, d'un instant sur l'autre….il se releva et tenté de s'approché du jeune, mais Rin coupa l'air avec son couteau, créant une barrière entre eux. Il s'arrêta, levant ses mains.

"Ne fais pas le con avec moi ! Nous le savons très bien tous les deux !...que tu…tu " les yeux de Rin s'humidifièrent, et les mains tenant le couteau tremblait comme des feuilles. "P-pourquoi ?" sa voix aussi tremblait, son cœur s'effondrai, il avait atteint le point de non-retour. "Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ais fait ? Je pensais…je pensais que tu." hoqueta-il. La trahison était trop grosse pour qu'il puisse se contrôler. "Je suis un idiot !" un idiot, un idiot, un _putain_ _d'idiot_ qui avait eu tort de croire qu'il pourrait être apprécié par quelqu'un qui en voulait à Satan ! Ce qu'il avait fait où combien il essayait n'avait pas d'importance, il serait toujours traité comme le 'fils de Satan' ! Comme une abomination…

Nehaus ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Rin comme ça. Il devait faire quelque chose, le calmer, le consoler. "Rin ! Je t'en prie écoute-moi…!" Il fit un pas vers lui, mais Rin recommença à couper l'air.

"NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !" cet homme devait rester loin de lui à tout prix ! "Tu m'a violé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un rappel ?" il serra les dents et lui jeta un regard glacial. "Un rappel te ferait plaisir, pas vrai ?" _Il va recommencer ! Il va me pousser sur le lit et…personne ne viendra alors qu'il…_" Et tu as osé agir comme si tu m'aimais bien…comment ? Avec quel genre d'idée ?"

Nehaus voulait pleurer à entendre ce que Rin disait, mais il n'en avait pas le luxe. Rin c'était souvenu. Il était celui qui souffrait le plus à cet instant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se souvienne maintenant ? Les choses se passaient si bien entre eux… "Rin…je suis désolé…je…" et il semblait qu'il se souvenait seulement des première fois, seulement les mauvais moments. Il ne se doutait toujours pas de la fois où il l'avait pris avec un pistolet en main, n'y même de la réaction de Yukio…pas que ces moments soit bon non plus. Est-ce que Yukio se souvenait lui aussi maintenant ?

"Tu es _désolé_ ?" c'était dingue; l'esprit de Rin s'était vidé. "Comme si ça allait me rendre ma vie ! Tu es _désolé_ ? Je t'ai supplié ! Je t'ai imploré ! Je lait crié ! Tu m'as écouté ? Comment même peut tu comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti, quand j'étais attaché et que la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était de te supplier, de te supplier du plus profond de mon cœur de me montrer un peu de pitié, mais jamais tu ne la fait…jamais…"

"Rin je t'en prie arrête…" _Sa suffit…je t'en prie sa suffit ! Mes péchés inexcusables…Rin pardonne moi…_

"Je venais à toi." Rin serra le couteau dans ses mains. "Chaque nuit, à cette _putain_ de neuf heure ! Tout ce que je voulais s'était m'enfuir ! Quand tu m'attrapais, je ne voulais plus que courir loin, disparaitre, et quand tu t'allongeais sur moi et me défonçait, je voulais mourir !" Rin voulait tellement retourner le couteau contre lui et se poignardé…"Tu ne t'es pas contenté simplement d'une fois ! Tu l'as répéter; tu savais vraiment bien comme me faire du mal !" _et c'était pour ça que tu le faisais !_ "Est-ce que c'était _amusant_ ?" cracha-il. "Est-ce que c'était _bon__ ?_ Quel goût j'ai ?"

"LA FERME !" Rin le rendait toujours fou. Méphisto avait raison; c'était difficilement un choix. Il attrapa une chaise qui se trouvait sur son chemin et la jeta violement au moins, s'approchant furieusement de Rin. Il était perdu, mais il n'était pas le seul. Rin savait très bien comment se défendre; il avait déjà eu beaucoup d'expérience dans les combats de rues, et maintenant il se sentait plus menacé que jamais. Quand Nehaus essaya de l'attrapé il se pencha, l'évitant, puis le frappa en utilisant sa tête, directement dans le ventre. Nehaus toussa et recula face à l'attaque surprise, et Rin saisi sa chance pour le frapper dans les côtes, avec le manche du couteau. Nehaus attrapa son côté gauche, là où il avait pris le coup, et il fit un autre pas en arrière, atteignant la chambre. Rin se jeta sur lui et le poussa sur le lit, sur lequel il atterri sur son dos. Rin ne perdit pas une seconde et le chevaucha, marchant sur ses main avec chacun de ses genoux, l'empêchant de bougé. Il s'empara de ses cheveux et posa le couteau juste contre son cou. Nehaus arrêta de lutter.

Rin resta comme ça pendant un moment, reprenant son souffle. "Comment c'est d'être le dominé, sensei ?" se moqua-il de lui, tirant ses cheveux un peu plus violement, pour tirer sa tête en arrière et exposer encore plus son cou au métal froid du couteau.

"Stupide gamin…si je meurs maintenant, tu es fini aussi." Lui dit Nehaus, le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Tu n'arriveras pas à leur échapper tout seul…" Il n'avait pas peu pour sa avait déclaré depuis longtemps qu'elle appartenait à Rin, il pouvait faire ce qu'il en voulait. Mais Rin ne pouvait pas survire tout seul à l'extérieur ! Il était toujours mineur, et s'il commettait un meurtre, les choses ne pourraient plus être réparées pour lui.

"Je prends mes chances !" Rin leva le couteau, tenant toujours les cheveux de Nehaus, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tourner la tête, et il pointa le couteau juste sur son visage. "Ne t'en fait pas. Je sais comment en finir vite." Il serra les dents. "Une dernière volonté ?"

_J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. "_Non." Nehaus ferma les yeux et se détendit sous Rin. La dernière fois, s'était Rin qui l'avait sauvé, mais il sentait maintenant que s'il avait envie de le tuer, il était d'accord avec ça. Mais si Rin se souvenait juste un peu plus…s'il se souvenait qu'il l'avait aimé lui aussi, et qu'il l'avait empêché de se suicider, uniquement pour le tuer de ses propres mains plus tard…"Mais ne devrait tu pas attendre d'avoir retrouvé tous tes souvenirs d'abord ?"

"Putain si j'ai envie de me souvenir plus que ça !" lui cracha Rin. Il savait qu'il lui manquait toujours des éléments, mais sa colère avait pris le dessus. Toujours et il qu'a ses mots, il fixa son professeur, déconcerté. "Donc tu es d'accord pour mourir de cette façon ?"

"Bien sûr." Nehaus ouvrit son œil pour rencontrer le regard de Rin. Même si s'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait, Rin devait savoir. "Je t'aime."

TBC

HellenaHill, viens juste de publier un nouveau NehausxRin, ça vous dirait que je traduise cette fic aussi ? Sachant que je ne me risque plus à traduire une fic qui n'est pas terminé bien entendu.


	16. Fate's revenge

**Auteur : HelenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 16 : Fate's revenge**

_Je t'aime…_

Rin ricana presque d'embarras. "Menteur." Murmura-t-il. Puis il commença à secouer lentement la tête, de gauche à droite, indiquant qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. "Tu n'es qu'un menteur."

Ils continuèrent de se regarder droit dans les yeux, et Rin se senti se perdre dans l'azur de celui de son professeur. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un unique œil, avec une légère teinte azure, mais pour Rin il sembla hypnotisant. La façon dont Nehaus le regardait, profondément, mortellement sérieux, pas un soupçon de frayeur, cela immobilisa Rin, le rendant incapable d'abaisser le couteau et de le poignarder. Même si cela devait être un mensonge….même si Rin était certain qu'au moment où il baissera sa garde, il serait violé sans pitié. Mais…et ce que ce serai si mal ? Son corps avait commencé à réagir bizarrement, sentant la chaleur de l'homme en dessous de lui. Des désirs cachés, des sentiments profondément enterré refaisaient surface, et ils n'étaient pas en accords avec ses souvenirs, une chose qui troubla Rin immensément. Comme la sensation de l'homme au-dessus de lui, l'étreignant…

Rin ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, essayant de tout bloquer. "Rin…" entendit il l'autre homme dire. La voix de Nehaus était plus tendre, plus calme. Il ouvrit les yeux à l'appel de son nom. "Rin, s'il te plait. Je me fou de ce qui peut m'arriver, mais ne fait pas quelque chose que tu regretteras. Ne devient pas un meurtrier." Nehaus tourna sa tête de l'autre côté, détournant son regard de Rin. "Si tu te souviens tout, après que cette chasse soit terminé, et que tu veux toujours ma mort, je mourrais de ma main. Alors je t'en prie, maintenant…"

"Tu t'attends sérieusement à ce que je gobe toutes tes saloperie ?" répondit sèchement Rin. " Tu t'attends à ce que je croie que mon violeur se soucie que je devienne un meurtrier ou pas, mais pas de sa propre vie ?" il ne pouvait simplement pas saisir ce qu'il entendait, ni même la raison derrière ces mots.

"Je t'aime." Répéta Nehaus, laissant Rin ébahi. "Je t'aime tellement que j'en souffre." Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent. "Mais tu n'accepteras jamais accepté quelqu'un comme moi, alors…j'ai…" Nehaus dégluti durement. "Tu vois Rin, je sais de quoi je parlais quand je te disait que la passion pouvait t'amener trop loin-

"Tu t'est pas suffisamment foutu de ma gueule ?" Rin le coupa et Nehaus cessa de parler. Il ne pouvait plus atteindre Rin. Il méritait ce qui allait venir pour lui, mais…il sentit toujours Rin relever son corps au-dessus de lui, tandis qu'il se penchait pour lui parler. "Mais s'est vrai que tu n'en a rien à faire de ta vie. A en juger par cette fois-là où nous nous étions affronté avant, tu n'as aucun problème pour te blesser tous seul dans toute les cas." Rin souri amèrement. "Donc…" il changea sa façon de tenir le couteau, de verticalement à horizontalement, et l'approcha du visage de son professeur. "Peut-être que tu te soucie de _ça_." Il appuya le métal près de l'œil de Nehaus.

Le plus vieux se figea, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait. Rin allait…il allait lui crever l'œil ! "Qu'es ce que tu fais ? Arrête ça !" Rin fut satisfait de trouvé un soupçon de peur dans sa voix. Nehaus était d'accord pour mourir, parce que tout se terminerait, sa conscience s'éteindrait, et il ne saurait plus rien. Mais vivre dans un monde où il ne pourra plus voir Rin…peut être entendre sa voix, mais sans être capable de voir sin visage, sa peau laiteuse et ses beau yeux bleus…ses délicieux cheveux noirs, ses douces lèvres roses…"Arrête Rin !" il commença à se débattre, essayant de se libérer.

"Ne bouge pas !" Rin appuya le couteau plus fort sur la peau de Nehaus, faisant perler une goutte de sang sous son œil. "Tu veux que ça touche ton cerveau ?" Nehaus commença à donner des coups de pieds mais ça n'eut aucun effet, ses mains étaient prisonnières, maintenu pas les genoux de Rin, et le garçon tenait toujours une poigné de cheveux, tenant sa tête en place.

"Non, Rin, ne fait pas ça !" _Je veux te voir ! __Ça__ n'a pas d'importance si nous ne sommes pas ensembles; je veux toujours être capable de te voir !_

Rin gloussa. "Pourquoi ? Tel père tel fils. Le père a déjà pris un de tes yeux, il est temps pour le fils de finir le travail." Nehaus le regarda apeuré et effaré. Rin portait une expression tellement moqueuse, tellement amère…" Je suis l'engeance de Stan, pas vrai ? Tu te souviens ?" Nehaus ferma son œil. "Regarde-moi !" lui cria Rin douloureusement. "Regarde-moi quand je te fais ça ! Tu te souviens ? Bien sûr que tu te souviens ! Regarde-moi parce que tu ne vas plus jamais me revoir !" tout ceci blessait tellement les deux…

Petit à petit, Nehaus cessa de lutter. Il ouvrit finalement son œil, fixant Rin, mis clôt. Il n'oublierait jamais…même si sa vision devait disparaitre, même s'il devait perdre la vue, il n'oublierait jamais Rin. Peut-être était-ce la punition approprié. Ce devait l'être, sinon ça ne ferait pas si mal. Il essaya de graver le visage de Rin profondément dans son esprit. Il semblait si blessé, si troublé, si triste à cet instant. Rin était beau quand il souriait. Il avait un sourire parfait. "D'accord. Mais s'il te plait…" la voix de Nehaus tremblait. "S'il te plait…fait moi une faveur. Juste une." Rin attendit. "Souri."

"Quoi ?" parvint à sortir Rin, sous le choc. "Tu es fou ? Évidement que je ne pas sourire maintenant !" il avait plus envie de pleurer, spécialement après cette supplication. Pourquoi devait-il rendre tout si compliqué ? C'était clair, ce qui devait être fait…c'était si clair ! L'homme qui l'avait voilé méritait de souffrir ! Pourtant…

"S'il te plait Rin, je veux me souvenir de ton sourire. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu peux encore être heureux !" tenta de le persuader Nehaus. Même si c'était un sourire triste, il devait le voir. Il en avait besoin ! Il devait savoir que même s'il avait fait tant de mal à Rin, il pouvait toujours avoir une vie normale, souriant et appréciant la vie du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Rin ne répondit pas pendant un moment, il se contentait de le regarder, essayant de trouver le piège. Mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que le fait qu'il y ait un piège où non importait peu. Il n'avait peut-être plus de souvenir, mais il avait toujours un cœur.

"Je vois." Il se détendit, alors qu'il prit une décision, son rythme cardiaque redevenant normal. Il baissa la tête, ses cheveux couvrant ses yeux, et retira le couteau du visage de Nehaus. Il le jeta au loin, sur le sol. "Fais ce que tu veux de moi."

Nehaus se sentait complétement engourdi. Il ne comprenait pas. Il s'assit lentement, tandis que Rin retirait ses genoux de ses mains, mais restant toujours sur ses genoux. Il ne souriait pas. Il baissait le regard, défait et renonçant, ayant abandonné. Avec ses deux mains tremblantes, Nehaus encadra le visage de Rin. "Oh mon dieu…mon dieu…" Rin ne voulait toujours pas le regardé, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il se pencha et le serra contre lui fermement, enroulant sa main gauche dans le dos de Rin et utilisant la droite pour le tenir par la nuque, pressant sa tête contre sa poitrine. "Rin… j'avais peur…" Il avait toujours peur que Rin disparaisse soudainement, qu'il le perdrait. "J'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais te voir…" il était si reconnaissant d'avoir toujours cet œil unique, il devait simplement s'en souvenir. Il embrassa la joue de Rin fébrilement. La personne la plus importante au monde pour lui…il continua de l'embrasser sur l'autre joue, le front, partout sur son visage, évitant les lèvres. Rin s'était ramolli dans ses bras, il ne réagissait pas du tout. Nehaus le saisi par la taille et le fit se tourner doucement, le faisant se couché sur le lit. Maintenant c'était comme c'était d'habitude…

Il se calla au-dessus de lui, fixant son visage. Les yeux de Rin étaient vides, regardant dans le néant, son visage tourné sur le côté. Nehaus savait qu'il était confus et apeuré, et qu'il se foutait de tout maintenant. Il passa tendrement ses doigts sur la peau souple de sa joue, puis son cou. Il se pencha et l'embrasse, doucement cette fois, sur le front de nouveau. "Tu n'as pas à faire ça." Entendit-il Rin dire. Il s'éloigna légèrement, pour le regardé. Rin venais juste de parler, sans aucuns changement dans son expression. "Tu n'as pas à faire semblant de m'aimer. Ça nous fait mal à tous les deux, alors arrête." _Contente toi d'abuser de moi…je deviens bizarre alors contente toi d'abuser de moi…_

"Je ne fais pas semblant." Lui dit assurément Nehaus. "Regarde-moi, Rin !" il attrapa le menton de Rin et lui fit tourner la tête pour qu'ils puissent se faire face. Les yeux de Rin reprirent un peu de vie. "Est-ce que je me ferai vraiment chier à faire ça, si je faisais semblant ? Je pense chaque mots !" Il devait faire que Rin le croie. Son expression se radoucie. "Rin, c'était moi qui t'ais volé tes souvenirs. J'ai pensé que tu serais mieux sans eux. Sans avoir les pensées dégueulasse dans ta tête d'un homme bien plus vieux te forçant à faire ces choses…parce que je-"

"Je n'ai jamais pensé…" L'interrompit Rin. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était dégueulasse." Il tourna finalement son regard sur lui de sa propre volonté. C'était vrai. Ça avait peut-être été sale et effrayant, mais pas dégueulasse. "Pas une fois. Simplement…" il prit une profonde inspiration. "Vraiment, vraiment douloureux. "Il détourna les yeux. "Tu peux le faire. J'ai l'habitude. Je ne connais pas tes motivations, mais…"

"Rin, tu ne ressent sérieusement rien pour moi ?" Nehaus vis les joues du garçon rougir et son expression devenir encore plus confuse. "Ne te souvient tu pas de ce que nous ressentions ? De ce que nous avons fait ?" Rin ne savait pas quoi répondre, il pouvait sentir son corps réagir à ces mots, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, il savait simplement que c'était mal et qu'il devait résister. "Alors je vais te le rappeler." Le deal avec Méphisto ne tenait plus de toute façon. Il s'empara à nouveau du menton de Rin, puis s'inclina et l'embrassa pleinement sur la bouche.

Les yeux de Rin s'écarquillèrent immensément sous la sensation. Il savait que…que s'était si familier, oui…une langue dans sa bouche, frottant contre la sienne, et explorant en profondeur…une langue qui savait comment chatouiller ses sens et l'exciter. C'était incroyable, à couper le souffle, lui faisant désirer plus. Rin pouvait sentir sa logique l'abandonner. Cet homme contre lui, lui faisait se sentir incroyablement bien. Etait-il un masochiste ? Souffrais-t-il d'un syndrome de Stockholm ? Il devait être malade, dérangé. Autrement, pourquoi trouverait-t-il si excitant d'être embrassé par un homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal ? Il senti la main de Nehaus se glisser sous son t-shirt bleu, caressant son torse. Il gémit dans sa bouche. Nehaus brisa le baiser et regarda le visage de Rin, alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur le téton de celui-ci, à l'intérieur de son t-shirt, le pinçant doucement. "Ah !" Rin laissa échapper un petit glapissement, pausant instinctivement ses mains sur celles de Nehaus, au-dessus de son t-shirt. Son corps tremblait, et ce n'était pas une mauvaise sensation, il ne pouvait rien dire de plus.

"A partir du moment où s'en es trop pour toi, je m'arrête." Lui dit Nehaus. "Est-ce que ça va ?" il devait s'assurer que ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire ne ferait que compléter les souvenirs de Rin et ne le traumatise pas d'avantage.

Rin le regarda avec des yeux embrumer. Il avait vraiment perdu la tête face au désir et à la chaleur. "Je vais bien." Dit-il. Sa tête lui disait que c'était de la folie et que c'était mal et qu'il devait arrêter là, mais son corps ne pouvait qu'aspirer à être de nouveau aimé. "Sensei…" lui dit-il. Quelqu'un devait l'avoir maudit, l'avoir ensorcelé, ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas normal, ce qu'il était sur le point de dire… "Fait moi du bien." Oh merde il l'avait dit ! Il l'avait dit…"

Nehaus fit un faible sourire. "J'ai compris. Certainement." Il taquina le téton encore une fois et Rin retomba en arrière, arquant son dos, tremblant. Nehaus se pencha pour murmurer dans son oreille : "Mais ce n'est pas un simple coup Rin, je crois que je dois encore te montré de quoi il s'agit réellement." Il lécha l'oreille de Rin juste après ça.

"…Une revanche ?" Rin fit une supposition douloureuse. "C'est bien ça ?"

"Je t'aime." Répondit simplement Nehaus. Ces mots semblaient toujours être la clé. Rin rougi encore plus, si c'était même possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire… Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Nehaus continua de baiser le cou de Rin pendant un certain temps avant de tirer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, puis fini par le lui enlever. Tandis que la peau de Rin se dévoilait devant lui, il commença à embrasser tendrement chaque partie qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il approfondi ses baisers sur les tétons, faisant gesticuler Rin sous lui, et puis, alors qu'il descendait plus bas, dans le nombril. Rin pensa qu'il allait surement devenir fou, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Nehaus descendit ses mains sur lui une fois de plus, les posant le haut du pantalon de Rin. "Tu es près ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?" lui demanda-il. Rin hocha faiblement la tête. Enfin il senti le tissus descendre l'entement contre sa peau, en même temps que son caleçon. Tandis que son professeur disposait de tous les vêtements sur le corps de Rin, le garçon restait sans bouger, attendant, ressentant pleinement ce que s'était d'être nu sous quelqu'un d'autre. C'était…à la fois effrayant et excitant. Quelque part en lui, il savait que Nehaus ne se déshabillerait pas.

"Je me sens comme une prostitué…" dit-il, avant d'y avoir pleinement réfléchit. Nehaus s'arrêta. Rin secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas grave…"

"Si, c'est grave." Nehaus l'attira contre lui, pour que leur visage soit tout proche. "Est-ce parce que je ne retire pas mes vêtements ?" Il savait comment Rin pensait. La raison pour laquelle il avait préféré ne pas se déshabiller était parce qu'il voulait que Rin se souvienne. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient fait ça il avait gardé ses vêtements, il avait dons pensé que Rin se souviendrai mieux de la sensation de cette façon.

Rin hésita pendant un instant. "Plus ou moins." Dit-il finalement. Il regarda Nehaus soupçonneusement. "Est-ce que tu ne prévois vraiment pas de me faire du mal ? Est-ce que c'est possible ?"

"Inévitablement, ça va faire un peu mal au début, mais…" commença à expliquer Nehaus, mais Rin posa une main sur sa bouche, le faisant taire.

"Je ne veux pas dire physiquement." Il posa sa main sur son cœur. "Je veux dire ici." Les yeux de Nehaus s'agrandirent. "Tu m'a déjà fait suffisamment de mal ici. Me dupant, effaçant mes souvenirs, m'ayant trahi. Alors ça suffit." Il déglutit. "Si tu comptes en rajouter, si tu me hais toujours, tu moi maintenant. Tu n'as aucune raisons de perdre ton temps à faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Tu es humain. Si tu n'es pas disposé à montrer le la pitié en aucune façon, si tu as en tête de me briser totalement, alors s'il te plait, ne détruit pas mon âme de cette façon. J'ai assez souffert, n'est tu pas encore satisfais ?" Il fallait absolument que Rin dise tout cela. "S'il te plait ! Tu m'as fait suffisamment de mal, je ne peux plus le supporter ! Ai pitié de moi, juste un peu ! S'il te plait…"

"Rin…" Nehaus se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Rin. "Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance. Maintenant c'est moi qui te le demande." Il couvrit le corps de Rin su siens, le prenant dans ses bras, laissant sa tête reposer juste à côté de celle du garçon. "Je t'ai parlé de mon second amour. Tu sais que c'est toi." Rin acquiesça humblement. "Tu disais que je n'avais pas pris en compte les sentiments de cette personne. C'est faux Rin. Tout ce à quoi je pensai s'était à combien tes sentiments étaient important, j'en avais rien à faire des miens. J'ai effacé tes souvenirs pour que tu ne souffres plus, peu importe combien moi je souffrirai si tu ne te souvenais pas de moi. Mais nous n'avons pas eu que des mauvais moments ensembles. Bien sûr nous avons gagnés quelques précieux souvenir durant ce voyage, et je suis reconnaissant pour ça," Rin souri au commentaire. Oui, jusqu'ici ça avait été bien…vraiment bien. "Mais nous avons plus que ça. Je ne peux pas te laisser te souvenir que de la douleur. Maintenant que nous en sommes là, je dois t'ouvrir complétement les yeux. Ce n'est que justice." Il releva la tête de Rin pour qu'il le regarde. "Alors fait-moi confiance."

Rin se détendit finalement sous lui. "D'accord." Il lui fit de nouveau un sourire, tendrement. "Rappelle-moi." Il prit la joue de Nehaus dans sa main gauche.

Nehaus se pencha et l'embrassa en guise de réponse. Rin le laissa approfondir le baiser, il y répondit même un petit peu, hésitant. Des fragments de souvenirs d'eux commencèrent à l'envahir. Rin se souvint qu'ils étaient allongés sur le sol, de la poussière et des débris tout autour d'eux. Ses veines étaient remplies de l'adrénaline que seul un combat avait pu causer. Ils s'étaient embrassés à cet endroit…était-ce la première fois ? Probablement…il gémit, alors que la chaleur qui s'était dissoute dans son dernière moment de panique, recommença à s'accumuler. Le corps de Nehaus recouvrait complètement le sien, et ça aidait. Rin ouvrit ses jambes, lui rendant plus facile de s'ajuster au-dessus de lui. Lentement, Nehaus descendit sa main et toucha son membre.

"Ah!" laissa échapper Rin, et il couvrit rapidement sa bouche. Nehaus utilisa son autre main pour retirer la sienne, et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il travaillait sur le membre du garçon. "Ne fais pas ça…ne fais pas ça…"

"Mais ça te fais-tu bien, non ?" Nehaus fit un sourire narquois, sentant le morceau de chair durcir dans sa main. "Non ?" murmura-il dans l'oreille de Rin.

"C'est pour ça…" mais le visage de Rin contredisait ses mots. Il était cramoisie, intimidé, troublé, pris de plaisir. "C'est…embarrassant…"

Nehaus rit doucement. "Non ça ne l'ai pas." Il tourna Rin précautionneusement, de façon il ce qu'il fasse maintenant face à son dos, mais sans laissé partir sa main. "C'est juste agréable." Sa main commença à caresser le membre de Rin plus sévèrement, faisant s'agiter Rin et lui faisant lâché de petits cris plein de plaisir. "Dit moi Rin. Qu'est-ce que tu ressent ?" lui dit-il, se penchant pour que son visage soit juste à côté de celui du garçon, l'embrassant sur la joue. Puis il entreprit de lui embrasser le dos, partout où il pouvait atteindre, couvrant son dos de ses lèvres.

"Tais-toi !" Rin essaya de répondre, mais cette main bougeant là en bas était une grande distraction. "Re-retire la !" bégaya-il. "Retire la, Nehaus !" il ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait. Mince, qu'est ce qu'il essayait de faire la, avait-il oublié ? Ils étaient sur le point de coucher ensembles, dire quelque chose comme ça n'était pas contraire au but ?

"Mon prénom." Rin regarda derrière lui à l'entente de ces mots, qui avait été murmuré entre les baiser continus, pour voir le visage de son professeur. "Quel est mon prénom Rin ? Dis-le." Ordonna il, s'arrêta pour le regarder à son tour.

"I-Igor…" répondit Rin, avec ses yeux toujours braqué sur lui, sentant son cœur battre encore plus vite. Bientôt il n'y tiendrait plus; il cacha son visage dans l'oreiller. "Igor, Igor…" Nehaus serra les dents, tandis qu'il entendait les mots franchir les lèvres de Rin. Son propre membre durci d'autant plus simultanément. La première fois que Rin avait prononcé son prénom était quand…non, ce n'était pas un souvenir heureux, il ne devait pas se la remémorer maintenant. Il augmenta la vitesse de sa main, savourant la voix de Rin alors que le garçon commença à l'appeler encore et encore, pendant que son orgasme montait, pour entrer éruption quelques instants plus tard. Rin cria de plaisir, et le liquide blanc remplis la main de Nehaus. Il la retira, s'émerveillant à la regarder, pendant que Rin se détendait dans les draps après être venu, prenant quelques grandes bouffés d'air.

"Ne te détend pas complétement tout de suite. On a pas fini." Lui dit-il et il enfoui son index enduit de semence dans le rectum de Rin. Le garçon cria de surprise et légèrement de douleur. La sensation était inconfortable, pas tellement étrange, se dit-il, plus maintenant. Il faisait son chemin en lui, le rendant incertain de son propre corps. Il restait étendu la, le visage dans le coussin, son corps accueillant l'intrus, alors qu'un second doigt se glissa. Rin se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans le but de ne pas crier alors qu'ils commençaient à bouger en lui, essayant de l'ouvrir pour quelque chose de bien plus gros. Ça faisait mal. C'était embarrassant. Mais par-dessus tout…il les sentit touché un certain point, et c'était juste _incroyablement bon !_

Rin trembla. _Oh mon dieu…oh mon dieu !_ Il hurla intérieurement, tandis que les doigts continuèrent de toucher ça. "Ah…Sensei…" laissa il sortir, aussi sensuellement qu'il le pouvait. Il releva les yeux. "Je peux t'appeler sen-sei, oui ?" il sourit et lécha ses lèvres. "Sensei…sensei…sen-sei…"

"Je me déteste pour combien cela sonne sexy à les oreilles." Admis Nehaus à contre cœur. "Rin arrête parce que je vais finir par te violer !" _mauvais choix de mots,_ pensa-t-il juste après, mais heureusement le garçon ne se figea pas sous lui comme il s'y était attendu.

Rin gloussa au lieu de cela. Il se tourna, essayant de ne pas faire sortir les doigts de lui, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent proprement se faire face, les yeux dans les yeux. "Sensei…" ronronna-il, passant ses bras derrière le cou de Nehaus. "Apprend moi sensei…apprend moi à bien faire l'amour." Murmura-t-il plein de luxure dans l'oreille de l'autre homme. Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire bordel ? Nan, il aimait juste jouer avec Nehaus c'était tout. Il aimait le voir allé d'un extrême à l'autre, il aimait le mettre hors de contrôle. Et il savait exactement quels mots utiliser pour ça. "Viole-moi, sensei…" il lécha légèrement la joue gauche de Nehaus.

"Oh, que tout ça aille donc au diable !" et effectivement. Nehaus perdit le contrôle. Il s'empara des mains de Rin et les bloqua au- dessus de sa tête les maintenant d'une seule de ses mains. Il utilisa l'autre pour défaire son pantalon et révélé son érection battante. Rin le contenta de se laisser porter par la passion. Il ne résista pas du tout quand Nehaus ouvrit encore plus ses jambes, facilitant l'accès, om quand il sentit la dure et brulante chair de son membre appuyer contre son entrée. "J'y vais." Dit-il, avant qu'il ne s'enfonce complétement dans le corps de Rin d'un seul coup de rein.

Rin ouvrit la bouche mais aucune voix n'en sorti. Il avait été préparé, mais s'était trop. "Trop gros…trop gros…" laissa il échappé, choqué et endolori. Ce n'était pas comme ces fois où ils avaient utilisé beaucoup de lubrifiant…attendez. Y avait-il eu d'autres fois ? Oui…oui il y en avait…il se souvenait…une dans un lit, une autre sur le sol…merde, ce n'était pas maintenant ! "Ça fait mal !" cria il désespérément. "Retire-toi !"

"Eh, calme-toi. Laisse tes muscles se détendre." Lui avisa Nehaus. "Ça ne va pas faire mal longtemps." Il le serrait incroyablement fort, l'excitant tellement que lui aussi avait mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas bougé avant que Rin ne soit habitué. Oh cela semblait si long…si longtemps depuis qu'ils l'avaient de façon consenti, ensemble. C'était si incroyable que Nehaus resta sans bouger, savourant la sensation. "Tu es incroyable…si chaud…" _ton corps contre le mien…le paradis…est ce que c'est vraiment réel…?_

Rapidement Rin se détendit un peu, et ces mots l'aidèrent beaucoup. "Je…je suis bien…continu." Il mentait partiellement, mais ça devait être fait. Il s'avança et embrassa Nehaus sur la bouche, pleinement, l'encourageant à continuer. Nehaus commença à bouger, sans brisé le baiser. Ce fut Rin qui le brisa, avec des larmes parcourant ses joues. "N-non…fait toujours mal !" Nehaus essaya de le réconforté, et l'embrassa sur la joue, alors qu'il sortait et rentrai en un rythme lent. "Arrête…ne bouge plus !" il plaça une main sur le torse de Nehaus, le maintenant éloigné et le stoppant. Ça lui rappelait quand…cette fois…

"Tout va bien." Nehaus s'arrêta comme il lui avait été demandé. _Merde, j'ai été trop vite. J'aurai du plus le préparer__. _Pensa-il, mais il était simplement humain et s'était incroyable- et il pensa, quelque peu pathétique – la vitesse à laquelle il avait perdu la tête, influencé par de simples mots sortant de la bouche de Rin. _Viole-moi, sensei_…_tu sais que c'est ce que tu veux faire. Plus que tout._ La voix de son subconscient se mélangeait à celle de Rin. Nehaus ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et d'arrêté de bougé en Rin maintenant qu'il souffrait tellement. Le culot de ce gamin ! Ne comprenait il pas le concept du risque ? Il devenait fou, il devait soit recommencé à bouger où sortir. Et il n'avait vraiment _pas envie_ de tester la seconde option. "Je t'aime Rin…" il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. "Laisse-moi te le montrer…"

Rin siffla quand l'homme au-dessus de lui recommença à se mouvoir. Il avait peur. Il pleurnicha de douleur et de crainte. Il lui avait dit d'arrêté, pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté ? Des sueurs foires s'écoulèrent dans son dos. Il essaya de se détendre comme on lui avait instruit, mais il y avait trop de pensées et d'inquiétudes passant dans sa tête pour qu'il y parvienne. Et si c'était juste un coup…juste un coup…ça faisait encore plus mal que la douleur dans sa partie basse.

"Rin." Nehaus prit le visage de Rin entre ses mains, comme il l'avait fait avant. Cette fois elles ne disaient pas 'je t'aime', mais l'air dans son regard était suffisant pour le montré. "Je suis là. Je te sens. Fais-moi confiance." Rin voulait tellement l'étreindre, se caché dans ses bras, ne jamais avoir à le lâcher. Maintenant, il se détendit réellement. Nehaus souleva ses hanches et s'enfonça encore plus profondément en lui. Rin laissa échapper un petit cri, mais au second coup de rein il _le_ sentit. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais le coup suivant frappa juste encore ce point. Rin s'accrocha désespérément au haut gris de Nehaus, laissant sortir des cris de plaisir constant alors que son professeur augmentait son rythme. Nehaus tomba sur Rin, enroulant ses bras autour de son torse, tandis qu'il respirait dans la courbe du cou du jeune garçon, ne croyant pas ce qu'il était en train de vivre. _Dieu doit aimer jouer avec nous_, pensa-il, mais maintenant n'était pas le moment de douter de ce qui lui avait été offert. Il passa une main sous le genou gauche de Rin, le relevant et rendant leur position plus confortable.

Rin cria encore plus fort alors que les coups de reins s'intensifiaient et que son plaisir s'accumula. La pensé qu'une queue en lui pourrai lui faire tellement de bien…non, ce n'était pas ça. Ça ne serait pas bon du tout si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il se sentait comme ça parce que c'était cet homme en particulier, cet homme qui l'avait transporté, avec sa loyauté, son courage, peut-être même sa cruauté. _Je ne veux pas te perdre…_pensa il au bord du désespoir, pendant qu'il se souvenait de cette arme…cette culpabilité…Yukio…_Non, non…je ne veux pas te perdre !_ "Igor…" lâcha il, passant une main dans les cheveux sombre de son professeur. "Igor…" il continua de répéter, alors qu'il sentait le membre de l'homme grossir encore en lui, si s'était même possible, et il accéléra. Il toucha sa prostate répétitivement, Rin ressentait tellement de plaisir qu'il ne savait plus s'il la voulait dedans ou dehors. Il n'y tenait plus…

Entendre Rin crier son prénom fus le meilleur des aphrodisiaque pour Nehaus. Partager ça avec lui était à la voix une bénédiction et une malédiction, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être amoureux. Il avait réalisé ça depuis longtemps. Il continua de s'enfoncer en Rin, l'embrassant, le sentant, toujours, toujours comme des roses blanches, même maintenant, alors qu'il se sentait approché du point d'orgue. Il augmenta encore la cadence, poussant Rin à crier encore plus fort. Rin joui en premier, cirant son nom, et quelque secondes plus tard Nehaus le suivit, s'attachant fortement au garçon tandis qu'il se laissait porter par son orgasme, déversant ses graines en lui. Incroyable était un mot trop léger pour ça. Il resta en Rin, étendu sur lui, à bout de souffle, et pensant qu'il n'avait plus rien à demander de la vie. Tout cela était suffisant…

Il fallut un moment avant que les deux n'aient repris leur souffle. Rin recommença à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Nehaus. Maintenant il se souvenait de tout, et Nehaus ne lui demanda pas si c'était le cas où non. _Stupide professeur…pourquoi ? Je t'avais dit que je t'aimais…_ il réfléchit tristement. Bien qu'il puisse comprendre…_pour__quoi est ce que tu m'aime tant ?_

Nehaus se leva et se retira de Rin. Il se mit à genoux, regardant Rin en dessous de lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler; il savait simplement quels mots restaient encore à dire. Nehaus roula sur le côté, et se lassa tombé le visage contre le matelas, sa main retomba par-dessus la taille de Rin, le tenant affectueusement mais lui donnant toujours assez d'espace pour être confortable. Il se laissa emporter par le sommeil quelques instants plus tard. Il n'avait pas dormi paisiblement depuis des semaines…

Rin demeura comme il était, regardant son visage. Nehaus était un bel homme, même en ayant déjà trente-huit an, et bien qu'il semblait souvent lointain et hors de portée, à cet instant il semblait si proche…Rin posa le dos de sa main sur sa joue, sous le cache œil. Il était content qu'il se soit endormi satisfait…Rin aussi sentait qu'il pouvait rester comme ça pour toujours.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il restant pendant encore un quart d'heure, essayant de se lassé de contempler le visage de Nehaus, puis il se leva finalement, il rassembla ses vêtements et entra dans la salle de bain. Après qu'il ait prit une rapide douche, se soit séché et se soit habillé, il jeta un œil dans la chambre. Nehaus dormait toujours comme il l'avait laissé. Il ne semblait pas qu'il allait se réveiller de sitôt. Mais parce qu'il le connaissait, il était sûr qu'il avait placé une sorte d'alarme sur la porte principale. Rin savait que ce qu'il était sur le point de faire était risqué, mais ça devait être fais. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et remarqua la fenêtre. Elle n'était pas loin du sol. Rin se tourna encore vers la chambre, mis ses chaussures, accorda un dernier regard à la silhouette de Nehaus, et finalement retourna dans la salle de bain et s'avança sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, sautant à l'extérieur.

Alors que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, l'air frais emplis ses poumons. Cette liberté lui manquait. Il courut, aussi vite qu'il le pu. Il savait que s'était dangereux. Mais il doutait que leurs poursuivants, si tant bien qu'ils existaient, avait pu les suivre jusqu'ici. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner, de sortir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir par lui-même à ce qu'il était en train de faire, sans l'influence de personne pour troubler son esprit. Il avait besoin de réfléchir…le climat était froid et soufflant, mais s'était rafraichissant en une certaine façon. Rin avait vu une église quand ils étaient arrivés en ville. Il pouvait toujours la voire de la om il était. Il courut dans sa direction.

_Si je me confesse…je me demande si Dieu peu pardonner ça._

Dans la pension, Nehaus dormait toujours, inconscient de la situation de Rin.

Où du danger qui les entourait.


	17. Our Own Crimson Vow

**Auteur : HelenaHills sur **

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Crimson Vow**

**Chapitre 17: Our Own Crimson Vow**

Rin continua de courir avec le vent contre son visage. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se dirigeait, s'il devait prendre à gauche ou à droite au prochain croisement, mais ces petites choses n'importaient plus maintenant. Il se sentait si absolument libre, dispersant au quatre vents tous ses petits tracas. Les gens autour de lui ne comptaient pas, ni même les bâtiments et la route autour de lui; il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que lui et le vent. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours l'image de la cathédrale de Zielonka, se tenant plus hautes que tous les autres immeubles. Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il se retrouva dans la cour de cette église. Il resta immobile pendant un instant, contemplant l'impressionnant temple catholique. Elle était toute blanche et ressemblait à une tour architecturalement, seulement s'était bien plus petit. Il pensa que cela devait être encore plus beau sous la neige. Rin n'osa pas faire un pas à l'intérieur, il se contenta de s'assoir sur les marches devant l'entrée. Il aimait toujours ce point particulier…

Tandis qu'il s'assit, il siffla légèrement de douleur. Pas de pouvoir démoniaque signifiait pas de pouvoir de régénération, et cette fois il réalisa pleinement combien le bas de son corps le faisait souffrir. Ça avait fait mal quand il s'était lever du lit, ça avait fait mal quand il avait couru, mais s'assoir sur le marbre froid faisait encore plus mal. Ses joues s'embrasèrent de honte, alors qu'il se remémorait exactement de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et son professeur. Rin ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter par la musique que les feuilles des arbres créaient combiné avec le vent, respirant avidement l'air frai. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Il avait besoin de réfléchir raisonnablement.

Donc il couchait avec son professeur. Un homme qui l'aimait aussi bien inconditionnellement que de façon incontrôlable, prêt à tout sacrifié pour lui, prêt à subir toutes les tortures où tous les procès pour lui. Rin aimait être avec lui, parler avec lui, le taquiner, le câliner et plus encore. Dans ce monde, n'était-ce pas ce que tout le monde recherchait vraiment ? Rin devait s'estimer heureux de l'avoir trouvé, peu importe la forme que ça avait pris pour lui. Mais pourtant…la culpabilité lui rongeait les entrailles, ne le laissant pas s'en réjouir. Cette culpabilité ne venait pas de lui; Rin était content, il avait trouvé ce qu'il désirait. C'était une culpabilité qui avait à voir avec faire face aux autres personnes. Comment pouvait-il même parler de ça à Yukio ? Quand il l'avait découvert, il avait tiré sur Nehaus ! Comment pouvait-il même regarder ses amis dans les yeux ? Que diraient-ils ? Qu'il fallait si attendre venant du fils de Satan ? Et par-dessus tout…par-dessus tout le reste…

Si son père le regardait depuis le ciel, qu'aurait-il à dire ? Si Shirô Fujimoto était au courant de ça…comment réagirait-il ?

Rin était loin d'être le fils parfait. Il le savait très bien. Il avait pour habitude de causer beaucoup de soucis à Shirô, même quand il n'était qu'un morveux de cinq ans. Jusqu'à récemment, il avait toujours des ennuis, toujours en train de battre quelqu'un ou de se faire battre, se retrouvant dans des bagarres, ne jamais se soucié des études, ne jamais avoir d'amis, toujours rejeté et vivant sur le fil. Il se souvenait même de cette fois où il avait frappé son père et l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital. Et pourtant, même à ce moment-là, Shirô lui souriait. Il n'avait jamais cessé de lui sourire. Pas même quand Rin ramenait des notes désastreuses, quand les professeurs leurs criait dessus à tous les deux, quand il rentrait à la maison couverts de bleus et blessures, quand il avait été viré de son premier boulot au bout d'une seule journée…il avait senti comme il l'avait déçus tant de fois, et pourtant, Shirô le rassurait. Mais maintenant…ça…

Rin s'était demandé de nombreuses fois, qu'y avait-il après la mort. S'il y avait une seconde vie, si l'enfer et le paradis existaient, où Shirô était-il, était-il toujours quelque part, où encore où irait il lui, après qu'il soit mort. Probablement en enfer ? Puisqu'il était le fils de Satan et que cela suffisait ? Rin n'avait pas besoin d'un dieu qui déciderait comme ça…Mais Shirô…que dirait-il s'il était toujours en vie ? Yukio avait dit ça lui aussi…le vœu de Rin de vivre sous les règles et les codes de morale inculqué par Shirô n'avait pas changé et il n'avait pas l'intention que cela change un jour. Si Shirô n'approuvait pas, se séparerait-il de Nehaus ? C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il n'approuverait pas ! Donc il devrait juste…Nehaus souffrirait, mais il comprendrait. C'était Rin qui avait suggéré qu'ils soient ensemble en premier…essayait il seulement de réconforté Nehaus à ce moment ? Pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable ? Rin sentait simplement qu'il pourrait tout abandonner, aussi longtemps que Nehaus ne souffrirait pas. C'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté le Crimson Vow.

Donc qui avait-il à réfléchir ? Depuis le tout début, Rin voulait guérir la douleur de Nehaus. Lui soumettre son être tout entier, a cet homme grand sombre et effrayant. Oui, au début il avait grandement souffert, mais même si Nehaus le possédait, au final il avait décidé de le libérer et d'effacer ses souvenirs pour son bien, sans se soucier du mal que cela lui ferait. Quand on aime réellement quelqu'un, on doit laisser partir cette personne…est que cela ne prouvait pas simplement combien Nehaus l'aimait ? Où combien Rin aimait Nehaus ? Donc, encore une fois, que pensé que tout ça ?

_Papa…je ne pense pas que je devrai abandonner. _Rin releva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux, espérant que les mots de son cœur atteindraient Shirô. _J'ai l'impression que c'est là qu'est ma place._

Là où était ça place…Rin regarda autour de lui, réalisant là où il était. C'était la Pologne, Zielonka. La ville natale de Nehaus. Rin n'avait pas sa place ici. C'était la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il ne savait pas comment parler aux gens ici, quels étaient leur croyances, leurs attitudes, leurs morales. Il ne connaissait pas les rues, il ne connaissait pas les parcs, il ne savait rien du tout. Même l'air sentait différemment. Rin était là comme une mouche nageant dans une bouteille de lait. Comment savait-il qu'il appartenait où non au monde de Nehaus ? Le cimetière ou étaient enterré Michelle, Rafael et Isabella ne devait pas être loin. Rin n'oserait jamais mettre un pied devant leur tombe. Il avait trop honte. Peu importe ce qu'il pensait puisque certain fait qu'il ne pouvait changer demeurerait toujours.

Nehaus était plus vieux de vingt-trois ans. Et plus encire : il était un homme. Il ne serait jamais quelque chose dont Rin pouvait être fier devant d'autres personnes.

Alors qu'il continuait de retourné cela dans sa tête, Nehaus dormait toujours dans la chambre de la pension. Dans son sommeil, il avança inconsciemment un bras pour serrer Rin par la taille, comme il s'était habitué à le faire récemment. Il ne trouva rien, et cela le réveille immédiatement. Quand il ouvrit l'œil, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui l'avait réveillé. Cette fois il tâta sur les draps, cherchant Rin, mais encore une fois sans résultats. Il ouvrit son œil en grand, tandis que son cœur commença à s'accélérer. _Nah…pas moyen._ Il se rappela que ceci s'était produit à nouveau, et que Rin était probablement dans la cuisine.

"Rin ?" dit-il, attendant une réponse. "Rin ?" répéta à-il plus fort cette fois, se relevant de dessus le matelas. Il resta immobile, écoutant le silence. Il n'y avait pas un son, pas de bruits de pas, rien qui indique qu'il y ait une autre personne dans la pièce. "Rin !" Nehaus se précipita, ouvrit la porte de la cuisine à la volé, puis ensuite celle de la salle de bain. Rien. Il chercha autour de lui frénétiquement, avant de réalisé que la fenêtre de la salle de bain était ouverte. "MERDE !" cria il, jurant, il enfila ses chaussures, attrapa son trench-coat et disparu en un éclair. Ce sale merdeux s'était sauvé ! Il était parti !

Nehaus avait trop peur pour la sécurité de Rin pour vraiment être en colère contre lui. Bon ce n'était pas comme si il ne le ressentait pas vraiment…juste quand tous avait été mis à plat, Rin s'était échappé, il avait filé. Peut-être qu'il avait couché avec lui juste pour avoir une chance de faire ça. Peu importe, peu importe, _pourvu qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé…_il déglutit. _Soit en sécurité et trompe moi, fait moi souffrir, ment moi autant que tu veux. Mais qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé ! _Nehaus avait remarqué qu'ily avait des gens qui les espionnaient. Ca ne restera plus de l'espionnage très longtemps. Et maintenant, de tous les moments ! Rin devait absolument le rendre fou _maintenant _! Stupide gamin ! Stupide gamin !

Il se précipita dans la taverne d'Anya. Elle était seule, comme c'était toujours le matin et que c'était toujours fermé, mais elle ouvrirait bientôt, puisqu'elle lessivait le sol. "Est-ce que Rin es venu par ici ?' cria il, la faisant sursauter, lâcher la serpillère et serré ses mains sur sa poitrine.

"Bonjour à toi aussi, saleté ! C'est quoi ton problème, Igor ? Tu m'as fait peur !" elle se tourna et le réprimanda, respirant toujours lourdement. "Et ce matin je suis passé devant chez vous ! Qu'es ce qui s'est passé maintenant ?"

"Rin est parti…" Nehaus fit un effort pour rester composé, mais il échoua. Il était sur le point de tremblé. "Je pensais que peut-être il était venu ici…" où d'autre aurait-il pu aller ?

"Oh." L'expression d'Anya criait 'pitié'. "Vous vous êtes disputé tous les deux ?"

"Ca ne te regarde pas !" lui aboya Nehaus, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avec désespoir. "Où peu-il bien être ? Où peut-il être allé ? Oh mon dieu…"

Anya observa attentivement combien son cousin était en détresse. Il y avait clairement quelque chose de plus entre eux qu'une relation élève professeur, elle pensa que Rin pouvait être pour Nehaus le fils qu'il lui manquait. "Eh bien, si j'étais un gamin étranger dans un pays que je n'ai jamais vu avant, je crois que j'irais inconsciemment vers l'endroit visible le plus distinctement." Elle secoua la tête.

Nehaus releva la tête. L'église ! "La Cathédrale…" murmura à-il, et il se sauva de la même façon qu'il était arrivé, sans politesse ni rien. Anya serra les lèvres en désapprobation, et continua de passé la serpillère, murmurant quelque chose à propre de folie et de manque de manières.

L'homme couru vers le haut bâtiment comme un fou, aussi vite que ses pieds pouvaient le porter. Quand il pénétra dans la cour, la première chose qu'il vit fut Rin, assit calmement sur les marches blanches, perdu dans ses pensées, ayant un coude sur sa jambe de manière à supporter sa tête avec sa main, tenant son menton. Si Nehaus n'était pas si bouleversé, il aurait pensé que c'était une image directement tiré d'un conte de fée. Il approcha Rin avec de grandes enjambées, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'échappe au moment où il le verrait. Mais au lieu de cela Rin ne fit que relevé la tête et le regarder, sans bouger d'un centimètre, attendant qu'il arrive. Cela eu pour effet de faire perdre l'équilibre à Nehaus une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il…?

"Qu'est que tu es en train de _foutre _?" cracha il venimeux, alors qu'il saisissait Rin par son bras gauche et le faisait se relever brutalement. Sa patiente avec ce garçon était épuisée. "Qu'est-ce que tu prépares comme plan, me faire avoir une crise cardiaque avec tes disparition constante ? Qu'est qu'exactement dans la phrase 'des tueurs son après toi' tu ne comprends pas _putain_ ?"

"Ne jure pas sensei, tu es dans une église, si on veut." Répondit Rin, ses mèches noires couvrant ses yeux, et il sentit plus de pression sur son bras au même moment. "Et tu me fais mal !" lâcha-il.

"Oh que oui ! Tu croyais que tu pouvais juste me laissé te baiser et puis utilisé cette chance pour t'enfuir ?" tous les sentiments amer qu'il avait accumulé commencèrent à refaire surface. Nehaus avait des raisons de manqué d'assurance, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qu'il puisse comprendre à partir du moment où il s'agissait des actes de Rin. Il était tous deux très confus et troublé, après tout.

Rin retira son bras violement, regardant son professeur avec défiance. "C'est ce que tu as fait ?" demanda-il dans une voix base. "C'est ce que tu penses que j'avais en tête quand j'étais allongé sous toi ?" Nehaus ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, sentant monté la culpabilité. "D'accord, je t'emmerde ! Je suis fatigué de toujours essayé de t'atteindre, et de toujours percuté un mur en résultat !"

"Alors pourquoi et tu parti ?" claqua Nehaus en réponse. "Tu sais que c'est dangereux, tu sais qu'il y a des gens après toi, tu savais que je mourrais d'inquiétude pour toi ! Je ne suis pas le seul à faire du mal ici, Rin !"

"J'avais besoin de_ réfléchir_ merde !" laissa échapper Rin, et Nehaus se tut. "Je te demande de me laisser un peu d'espace pour _réfléchir_ ! Je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas mettre les choses en ordre dans ma tête correctement quand je suis avec toi ! Tu m'embrume l'esprit, et mon jugement ! Je me laisse porter, et je n'arrive plus à décider si ce que je fais et bien ou mal ! Je ne peux même plus reconnaitre mon âme, mes propres émotions ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à essayer d'éclaircir tout ça ? Je ne peux plus continué à faire ça sans être sûr et certain de ce que je fais !"

Rin était à bout de souffle et Nehaus se contenta de baisser les yeux, vaincu. "Je comprends." Dit-il finalement, sans rencontré les yeux de Rin. "Je sais où tu veux en venir avec ça…" admit-il. "Je veux seulement que tu sois en sécurité." Il regarda Rin avec gentillesse, et avança son bras pour toucher sa joue. Rin ferma les yeux, attendant impatiemment la caresse. Il en avait besoin. "Et peu importe quelle sera ta décision…"

_BANG_ !

La main n'atteignit jamais Rin. Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent brusquement et il regarda horrifié, tandis que son professeur basculait en arrière, atteint par une balle directement dans sa poitrine. La voix de Rin mourut dans sa gorge, il ne pouvait pas crier, la surprenante monstruosité de la réalité était trop grande à supporter. Il ne pouvait pas bouger un membre non plus. Il ne pouvait que regarder sous le choc alors que le dos de Nehaus touchait le sol, et qu'une grosse tâche rouge commençait déjà à apparaitre sur sa poitrine. Que…que venait-il de ce passé ?

"Tout va bien, nii-san." Rin n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse avoir autant peur d'entendre cette voix. "Ne t'en fait pas pour ça."

Rin se retourna lentement, il fit Yukio, quelques pas plus loin, le regardant de derrière ses lunettes comme si son âme s'était éteinte. A ses côtés se trouvait Angel, toujours en blanc, et derrière eux plusieurs exorciste de bas rang tous vêtu de noir. L'u deux tenait toujours l'arme qu'il avait utilisé pour tirer sur Nehaus. Ils s'étaient probablement caché sous il ne savait quelle sorte de sort d'invisibilité. Rin regarda son frère jumeau, demandant 'pourquoi' avec ses yeux. Les avaient ils entendu ? Oh, était-ce important… ? Sur le sol, Nehaus toussait du sang, sous la souffrance. Comment les avaient ils retrouvés ?

"Nous venons juste d'arrivé" l'informa Yukio. "Nous avons des ficelles nous connectant à chacune des églises. Si tu étais avec lui, je savais que tu finirais par venir ici." Yukio fit un pas en avant. Rin ne bougea pas en reconnaissance. "Je leur avait dit de ne pas tirer…mais là n'est pas la question." Il regarda froidement la forme tombé de Nehaus.

"Pas la question ?" répéta Rin, incapable de croire ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Depuis quand Yukio était-il si…hors de sa porté ?

"Ça n'a aucune importance." Dit Yukio avec dédain. "J'ai parlé avec le pape, nii-san. Je suis le Paladin maintenant. "Rin retourna instinctivement son regard vers Angel, qui baissa la tête, acceptant le fait. Oui, c'était vrai. "Le pape et le père de notre mère, nii-san. Il te rendra à nouveau humain et détruira Gehenna."

"Yukio…qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ?" il était clair pour Rin que son frère avait été dupé. Bien qu'il n'en avait absolument aucune preuve, il le savait. Personne ne souhaitait son bienêtre, personne, il le savait, personne en dehors de Yukio et de Nehaus. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à son frère ? Et Nehaus était incapable de bougé, sévèrement blessé. Il allait survivre, pas vrai ? Rin eu l'impulsion soudaine et étrange de rire maladroitement. Non il allait mourir…

"En vérité." Yukio répondit simplement. "Méphisto Phèles et déjà en prison." Il se tourna vers les autres exorcistes. "Emmener Okumura Rin et ne laissez rien derrière vous." Ils acquiescèrent et commencèrent à bouger.

"NON !" Rin cria et se laissa tomber sur Nehaus, qui était à peine conscient, essayant de le protéger. "NON ! VA T'EN YUKIO !" _aide moi, Yukio ! _Pour la première fois depuis un long, long moment il se sentait à nouveau si vulnérable, si faible, si inutile. Il ne pouvait rien protéger ! Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire sans son épée ou ses pouvoirs démoniaques ! Si c'était ça être humain, être incapable de protéger les gens qu'il aimait, Rin ne voulait pas en être un ! Peu importe s'il allait directement en enfer ! Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Nehaus faiblir de secondes en secondes, ses battements de cœur ralentir.

Yukio leur signifia de s'arrêter. Il s'approcha lui-même de Rin, avec de lents pas, sortant un de ses pistolets de son étui autour de sa taille. Il se positionna au-dessus de Rin. "Éloigne-toi, nii-san." Ça ne lui était pas agréable non plus de devoir faire ça. Il savait que c'était douloureux, mais ça devait être fait. "Cet homme et déjà en train de mourir. Nous allons le libérer de sa souffrance."

Rin se tourna et le regarda, ses yeux pleins de larmes qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber. "Pourquoi, Yukio ?" lui demanda-il avec une voix tremblante. "Bien que tu te souviennes maintenant…alors même que tu sais combien je…" il ne lâcherait pas Nehaus.

"Exactement parce que je sais." L'interrompit Yukio. Il leva son pistolet, le pointant sur Rin, et plus sur Nehaus. "C'est vrai. Je ne peux pas approuver ça. Je ne l'accepterait jamais, nii-san, alors ça s'arrête ici." Déclara simplement Yukio, absolument pas affecté par l'expression incroyablement peiné et trahis que Rin. "Tu m'as dit…Ta m'a dit que je passerai toujours en premier, tu te souviens ? Et puis tu as simplement effacé mes souvenirs et tu t'es enfui avec lui…mais je te pardonne." Il défit la sécurité. "Alors bouge." Alors c'était donc ça. Yukio lui aussi…souffrait. "Si je pas vraiment en premier, lâche le."

"Rin…" Nehaus venait de parler, la voix cassée. Rin se tourna vers lui sans hésiter. Il leva avec difficulté une main tremblante et ensanglanté, et toucha la joue de Rin. "Sauve…toi…" il ne put pas tenir longtemps. Il la laissa retombé, laissant des trainées rouges sur la partie droite du visage de Rin.

"Je ne t'abandonnerai pas." Rin attrapa sa main et la serra fermement entre les siennes. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. "J'ai pris cette décision." Il se pencha et murmura, pour que seul Nehaus l'entende. Rin sentait qu'il devait le dire maintenant ! "Je t'aime."

Yukio appuya sur la gâchette, mais le pistolet ne contenait pas de balle, seulement des tranquillisants. Le seringue toucha le dos de Rin et le rendit tout engourdi. Il sentit quelqu'un le trainé loin de Nehaus, et il ne sentait plus son contact, de plus la forme de son professeur devenait distante et commençait doucement à disparaitre; il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de façon cohérente, tout ce qu'il savait s'était qu'il était en train de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait. Que quelqu'un, qui n'était pas Yukio mais un étranger, l'avait lancé par-dessus son épaule et commençait à s'en allé. Par-delà la brume, Rin vit un uniforme blanc et de longs cheveux blonds. Il attrapa la manche de cet uniforme, s'y accrochant désespérément. L'homme à qui elle appartenait se tourna et le fixa. C'était Angel, n'est-ce pas ?

"S'il te plait…" murmura Rin, laissant ses larmes finalement tomber. "S'il te plait…" il se concentra sur le visage d'Angel avec difficulté. Mais l'homme détourna le regard, le rejetant. Rin perdit connaissance peu de temps après.

Nehaus fixait Yukio aussi durement qu'il le pouvait. "Maudit morveux…" il toussa encore du sang. "Qu'est…que tu…vas faire à Rin ?"

"Je l'ai déjà dit, je vais le rendre humain à nouveau." Répondit Yukio. Puis il s'agenouilla au niveau du visage de Nehaus et murmura, pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre : "Tu ne voudrais pas ça, j'ai tort ? Tu n'auras plus d'excuse pour le violé. Non pas que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit d'autre maintenant."

"Va te faire foutre !" aboya Nehaus et sa condition empira. Il commença à tousser du sang de façon incontrôlable, et il agrippa sa poitrine. La balle avait peut-être touché un de ses poumons. Chaque respiration était une lutte, comme si un millier d'aiguille lui perçait les entrailles. C'était mauvais…

Yukio se leva et se tourna vers Angel. "Occuper vous de ça. Nous repartons." Le blond ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rester là, tandis que tous les autres disparaissaient, fixant l'homme blessé sur le sol. Il le regarda lutter, essayant d'affronté une douleur tortueuse. Il se souvint de Rin et de ses yeux, alors qu'il le suppliait de les épargner. Il pouvait facilement se douté de quelle genre de relation il y avait entre Nehaus et Rin, et il n'aimait pas ça. Angel était loyal au Vatican. Le Vatican passait au-dessus de tout pour lui. Il détestait toujours le fils de Satan, il croyait toujours qu'il devait être exécuté. Ça n'importait pas qu'il ait été rétrogradé, c'était juste…que…quelque chose ne collait pas. Tandis qu'il regardait Nehaus essayé de se retourné et ramper sur le sol, laissant une trainé sanglante derrière lui, alors qu'il essayait d'allé après Rin, même dans son état…il n'aimait pas ça. Quelque chose manquait, les pièces ne s'assemblaient pas. C'était…mince…

"Je vais te le dire, je n'aime pas ça." Annonça il à Nehaus et il se tourna vers ses talon, laissant l'autre homme au sol, tel qu'il était. _Il va mourir bientôt de toute façon__._ Se persuada il, et il disparut. Aucune raison de se salir les mains. Nehaus essaya de ramper plus loin, mais son corps l'abandonna. Il se laissa tomber et s'étala ici, tombant dans l'inconscience, loin de la douleur. Juste avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, il vit la vague et fine silhouette d'une femme blonde, s'avancer vers lui.

_Michelle…est ce que dieu vient me chercher ? _Il se demanda avec amertume. _Comment cela se fait-il…alors que je suis censé __aller__ en enfer._ La dernière chose qu'il vit fut sa main venant le chercher. Sur le dos de cette main se trouvait une grosse araignée noire.

Un mois plus tard, le monde avait enfin retrouvé son rythme normal. Les nouvelles de comment le Pape avait été engloutie par la Gehenna Gate qu'il avait ouverte, et comment Satan avait failli pénétrer la réalité humaine, s'était rependu de par le monde. Le fait que Rin et Yukio soit les héros qui avait rendu possible l'impossible s'était aussi sut. Nombre d'élèves était venu pour étudier à l'académie des exorcistes, seulement parce qu'ils les admiraient. Méphisto était simplement retourné à ses jeux comme il en avait l'habitude. Il était le seul à avoir arrangé les choses de façon à ce que le résultat soit sa victoire peu importe le résultat de la bataille, donc il n'avait pas subi de stress. Beaucoup de gens trouvèrent ça agaçant. Rin retourna à son ancienne vie, s'entrainé avec Shura, dormir pendant les cours de Yukio et trainé avec ses amis. Shiemi était un peu plus joyeuse que d'habitude, Kamiki n'était plus si piquante, Shima était moins enjôleur, Konekomaru était plus brave et Bon ne cherchait plus à se battre aussi fréquemment qu'auparavant. C'était comme si l'expérience d'avoir survécu à la pire des bataille les avaient endurcis et les avaient rendu plus mature. Juste un jour après que le combat ce soit terminé, Yukio s'était présenté en face de lui, honteux et effrayé. Rin était étendu sur son lit, regardant le plafond, avec Kuro lui tenant compagnie, allongé juste à côté de lui.

"Nii-san…" Rin tourna sa tête et daigna échanger un regard. Ils savaient tous deux à quoi l'autre pensait. "Je…je n'arrive pas à le retrouver." Rin ne répondit pas, il retourna à sa contemplation du plafond. "J'ai essayé de le trouver ! Mais ça ne marche pas ! Je ne peux pas dire s'il est mort ou vivant…il n'y a pas de compte rendu…Angel m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas porté le coup fatal…" Rin ne répondit pas là non plus; Yukio baissa les yeux. "Nii-san... tu me hait maintenant, hein ?" Yukio avait fait une énorme erreur, il le savait. Il avait fait confiance au Pape et avait fait du mal à quelqu'un que Rin chérissait. Bien que cela avait été involontaire, son but avait simplement été de les séparer, quelqu'un avait simplement pressé la détente alors qu'il n'en avait pas reçu l'ordre…

Rin s'assit. "Même si je le voulait, je ne pourrai jamais te haïr. Et même si je voulais t'en tenir rancœur, je sais que je ne pourrai pas faire autrement que de te pardonner." Il releva son regard sur Yukio. "Tu et mon frère et s'est toi que j'aimerais toujours le plus fort." Ces mots finirent de faire pleurer Yukio. Rin n'en ajouta pas plus. Ça faisait juste trop mal de ressasser ce sujet d'avantage. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que son frère ce calme. C'était vrai, il ne gardait aucune rancœur envers Yukio. Il savait qu'il avait simplement voulu le mieux pour lui…mais…sa poitrine lui faisait toujours mal. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il ne savait pas s'il l'avait accepté ou non. Nehaus avait simplement disparu brusquement de sa vie, de la même façon qu'il y était apparu. Kuro vint et se frotta contre la jambe de Rin, miaulant, compatissant avec lui. Ça lui rappela : "Yukio, quand est que tu es payé ?"

"Hein ?" laissa échapper Yukio, après avoir essayé de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et d'avoir essuyé son visage avec ses manches. "Dans un mois…pourquoi ?"

Et le mois passa. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, Rin se retrouva dans un avion près à l'embarquement, un vol direct pour Paris. Peu importe le temps, les circonstances, la tragédie…il n'oubliait pas. Parce qu'oublier cet homme n'était pas une option. Pas une qu'il avait envie de saisit, en tout cas.

_"QUOI, à la fin !" il se tourna et lui aboya dessus, s'attirant quelques regards désapprob__a__teurs de la part des autres passagers._

_"J'avais juste envie d'aller à la Tour Eiffel." Murmura Rin. "J'étais à Paris et je n'ai pas visité l'endroit qui es absolument à voir !"_

_"d'accord, d'accord, tu sais quoi ?" s'il ne disait pas ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, il aurait à supporter les plaintes de Rin pendant le reste du voyage, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire. "Quand tout sera terminé, je t'emmènerait à Paris encore une fois, pour voir la Tour Eiffel. Content maintenant ?"_

_Rin se tourna vers lui. "Tu le promets ?" il lui lança un regard suspicieux. "Avec ton argent ?"_

_"Je te le promet." _Mais arrête de me gonfler ! Je t'emmènerai au Bahamas si je le devais !...et je ne suis pas ton portemonnaie ! Mais si ça te fait taire…

_"Je me souviendrais de cette promesse. Tu feras mieux de la tenir."_

"Connard…me voilà à utiliser l'argent de mon frère." Ce murmura Rin, et cela porta des larmes dans ses yeux. Même s'il était seul maintenant, c'était quelque chose qui lui restait à faire. Il devait aller là-bas. Au moment où il mit les pieds dans l'aéroport après l'atterrissage, il réalisa qu'il se souvenait de chaque recoin d'où il avait marché avec Nehaus. Ici, ils avaient parlé avec le guichetier…Rin remarqua que c'était toujours la même personne à ce poste. Il ressenti l'envi d'aller le salué, mais en décida autrement. Comme s'il allait se souvenir…il s'en alla. Ici, en face de ce magasin, ils avaient croisés des filles. Ici, ils s'étaient disputés. Ici…ici…ici…

La nuit tombait. Il attrapa un taxi et demanda en anglais au chauffeur de l'emmener à la tour Eiffel. Alors que Rin s'avança finalement juste en dessous d'elle, il sentit la sensation familière de son souffle se coupant. La tour Eiffel était plus grande que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Il se souvint que Big Ben était énorme aussi. Il se souvint aussi des photos qu'ils avaient prises en Angleterre. L'appareil avait été perdu avec toutes leurs affaires quand ils avaient dû fuir à Varsovie, donc Rin n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les voir. Il secoua la tête. Il savait que au bout d'un moment, évité de pleurer serait impossible, mais il voulait repousser se moment aussi longtemps que possible. Ils avaient raison, ces gens qui disaient que Paris était la capitale de l'Amour et du Romantisme. Rin ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi beau que ces lumière qui donnaient à présent un halo d'or à la tour, quand le ciel était bleu sombre. Autour de lui, les gens marchaient en couple. Ils semblaient si heureux…

Soudainement, un grand et sombre homme passa près de lui. Rin resta pétrifié pendant un instant, mais il courut vers lui. S'il y avait une chance…s'il y avait la moindre petite chance…"Excusez-moi !" appela il en anglais, l'attrapant par le bras. "Je…"

L'homme se tourna vers lui et le regarda de ses deux yeux, de couleur verte. Son visage ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Nehaus. Il devait être en vingt-cinq trente ans. Il répondit quelque chose à Rin en français agacé.

"Pardon, pardon !" Rin s'inclina et s'excusa. "Je…vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. " l'homme reparti et Rin resta planté là, regardant le sol. A quoi pensait-il ? Même si Nehaus était toujours en vie, il ne serait pas à Paris. Il serait toujours à Zielonka, correcte ? Où à Varsovie…où n'importe où ailleurs. Etait-il toujours en vie ? Même ça il avait un doute. Une personne réaliste dirait probablement qu'il était mort… Rin releva les yeux pour regarder encore la tour Eiffel. _Se__nsei__…j'aurai voulu voir ça avec toi__._.. Rin baissa la tête alors que des larmes faisaient son chemin sur ses joues. _Igor…j'ai mal, tu me manque, revient moi ! __Je__ me fou de ce que les gens dirons ! __Je__ me fou de tout le reste maintenant…je t'en __prie__ ne me demande pas d'accepté que tu es parti !_ à quoi pensait-il, planté là, souhaitant l'impossible…était-il venu ici pour prier ? Il devrait aussi allé prier à Notre Dame…

Soudainement, il senti des bras fort passé autour de sa taille par derrière. Il paniqua au début, pensant que quelqu'un cherchait à lui faire du mal, mais… une odeur familière, un contact familier, une chaleur familière. Le cœur de Rin cessa pratiquement de battre. "Qui es ce que tu cherches, mon garçon ?" une voix familière. Les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent et Rin pur sentir le cœur de l'autre homme qui battait frénétiquement, dans son dos. "Qui cherches-tu, Rin ?"

Rin se tourna pour lui faire face, toujours dans ses bras. "Comment ?" il dégluti bruyamment, et eu envie d'autant plus de pleurer sous la tension. Le cache œil, l'œil bleu, les cheveux bruns. Tout était là, juste comme il s'en souvenait. "Igor…"

"J'ai juste eu l'intuition que tu viendrai ici. Toi aussi, non ?" il se pencha et embrassa le front de Rin. "Je suis sorti de l'hôpital il y a quelque jour à peine." Dit-il à Rin, sans laissé ses lèvres quitter sa peau. "Ils m'ont dit qu'une femme qui a disparu après m'avait sauvé. Traite moi d'idiot, mais je crois que c'était Michelle." Ces expériences sur la vie artificielle…avaient elles fonctionnées ? même ainsi, cela voulait dire que Michelle était revenu à la vie tout juste pour le sauver, et puis qu'elle était ensuite retourné à la cendre. L'ironie…"J'ai tout appris de tes prouesses. Bien joué."

"M-Merci…" bégaya Rin, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire d'autre. Nehaus retira ses lèvres de son front et lui fit relever la tête, pour voir ses yeux. Rin rougit glorieusement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se trouvait si embarrassé…il était simplement si heureux…c'était un si beau cadeau, ce qu'il venait juste de recevoir, ça ne pouvait pas rentrer dans sa tête. La compensation de dieu pour tous ses malheurs ? Rin eu des doutes jusqu'au dernier moment, mais quand il avait pensé perdre Nehaus, tout était devenu clair pour lui. Tout…

"Même si je ne te protège plus…professionnellement parlant…" si Nehaus continuai de regarder ainsi le visage de Rin, il allait finir par rougir lui aussi. Il commençait à devenir nerveux. Aucun d'eux n'aurait cru que Rin vienne réellement à Paris après tout ça. Etait-ce un miracle ? Non…ils étaient tous les deux des humains. Tous les deux. Humains. De toute façon Nehaus serait retourné au Japon pour retrouver Rin la semaine suivante. Pourtant, il avait décidé de faire un allé à Paris, et il était venu à la tour Eiffel toutes nuits, durant une semaine, espérant trouver Rin quelque part. "Me laissera tu rester à tes côté à partir de maintenant ?" il se pencha plus près, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Rin. "Rin, me laissera tu t'aimer ?" _même avec cet abusif, passionné et __incontrôlable__ amour qui est le mien ?_

Rin sourit. "Oui." Murmura-il. Nehaus rendit son sourire et fini les centimètres qui les séparaient encore, embrassant Rin tendrement sur les lèvres. Bientôt, le baiser s'approfondi. Les passant n'importait pas; c'était comme s'ils étaient seul sous cette magnifique tour. Bien, la vérité était que personne ne leur prêtait attention de toute façon ! Mais pour Rin et Nehaus, c'était le moment le plus important. Ici, fermement enlacé, en sécurité et bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs cœur contentés et explosant d'amour et de bonheur.

_Je sais qu'un jour, tu trouveras une gentille fille de t'on âge pour t'aimer._

_Je sais qu'un jour, tu trouveras une femme forte qui se tiendra à tes côtés._

_Mais en attendant…nous sommes connectés à travers ça._ Ils brisèrent le baiser et fixèrent leur regards l'un dans l'autre. Ils sourirent et fermèrent leur yeux en même temps, leurs fronts entrèrent en contact.

_Et si ça peut durer pour toujours._

Ils se séparèrent, et restèrent main dans la main, tandis que Nehaus suggéra qu'il aille dans une pâtisserie. Les yeux de Rin formèrent de petites étoiles à l'idée et il acquiesça avec affamement. Alors qu'il divaguait sur le chocolat, Nehaus lui présenta l'appareil photo qui contenait leurs souvenirs d'Angleterre. Rin n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait vraiment retrouvé. Ils se mirent d'accord pour développer la pellicule plus tard, peut-être même qu'ils prendraient quelques photos ici, à Paris. On entendit plus le bruit de leur pas, tandis qu'ils avançaient dans le soir, laissant toute les peurs, les hésitations et les doutes derrières. Bien que des pensées réalistes restaient toujours dans leur têtes, ils savaient…ils savaient qu'ils étaient loin d'être des personnes réalistes.

_C'est notre Crimson Vow._

FIN

Voilà, c'est la fin, merci à tous ceux (celle) qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfiction.


End file.
